En busca de sus latidos
by LunaticAgron
Summary: Algunas cosas solo las encuentras cuando dejas de buscar, y que bonita es la vida cuando te da esas sorpresas.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El lugar más frío del planeta se encuentra en la cordillera de la Antártida oriental y esta a 93,2ºC bajo cero, pero quizás algunas personas difieren de eso.

Yo difiero de eso.

¿Saben que es realmente frío? La sala de espera de un hospital cuando alguien que amas está luchando por vivir, y las posibilidades son tan escasas como el vuelo de un helicóptero en la punta del Everest.

Frío, oscuro, vacío y sumamente doloroso, esa era la sensación que sentía en cada espacio de mi alma y en cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba sin parar, simplemente era incontrolable, y la cantidad de abrigos que tenía encima, dos chaquetas más un suéter de lana, parecían inexistentes. Mi respiración a ratos se cortaba mientras que, con mucha fuerza, lograba inhalar y exhalar aire entre mis agrietados labios.

Dos jóvenes enfermeras me observaban desde cerca; quizás pensaron que podía desvanecerme en aquella fría silla. Una muy amable me entrego un vaso de agua que bebí a sorbos lentos para evitar el crecimiento de las nauseas que se instalaron en mi estomago.

Entonces… Escuche sus pasos entre aquellos cómodos zapatos de hospital y aquella horrorosa ropa azul. El Dr McMillan tenía unos 70 años; pero cuando dijo aquellas palabras, mi corazón se sintió más envejecido que el suyo.

– "Lo siento mucho, ella no lo pudo resistir" –Soltó con un tono robotizado, como quizás estaba acostumbrado a decir a las cientos de personas que perdían a sus seres amados en aquel lugar.

– ¡Pero ella me miro y me sonrió! –Me levante como un resorte.

– Que te haya sonreído no significa que estuviera consiente, su estado era grave.

– Eso es imposible, es imposible –Repetía más para mí misma que para el anciano frente a mi- Ella me sonrió antes de que le colocaran esos tubos, ustedes hicieron algo –Toque con desespero el brazo del médico.

– Debe calmarse… -Dijo alejándose y llamo a otro médico que estaba detrás.

Comencé a agitarme, más de lo que estaba, mientras caminaba en círculos murmurando frases incoherentes, y de repente el lugar ya no era tan frio. Había calor, mucho calor…

Lo último que recuerdo fue haber sido tomada por unos fuertes brazos al tiempo que todo se volvía negro en mi existencia de 16 años.

¿Por qué entre tantas personas en el planeta tuvo que ser ella?

¿Por qué entre tanta maldad y seres miserables, se había ido alguien tan bueno?

¿Por qué la vida me privo de poder compartir todo a su lado?

¿Por qué hay personas maravillosas que nacen para morir tan jóvenes?

Busque por mucho tiempo, con desesperación a que alguien, o algo, me diera esas respuestas… Ya que Dios estuvo muy ocupado para mí.

 _Rachel Berry_


	2. La chica del impermeable

" **La chica del Impermeable"**

Solía llegar muy temprano al trabajo, incluso si era lunes y el día anterior me había dormido a las 3:00 am. Yo siempre estaba allí puntual, y muchas veces llegaba antes de que apareciera la señora Margot, dueña del lugar.

Les hablo de la cafetería y pastelería Italiana "Dolce", la idea que una vez tuvo la señora Margot cuando no sabía en que invertir su dinero. Así que una mañana despertó y decidió que quería una pastelería italiana, porque le gustaban los postres, y sus padres nacieron en Molise.

Pero no se confundan, Dolce de Italiano solo tenía el nombre, porque yo no era Italiana, el resto de los empleados tampoco; los clientes no eran italianos y el postre más vendido era Americano.

Aquel lunes llegue temprano, como se pueden imaginar, a pesar de que era la segunda semana de noviembre y llovía mucho en el otoñado Boston, estuve puntual. Llene algunas bandejas de chocolate de molde en la entrada y me embriague del olor a pan de mantequilla que Albert ya estaba horneando; me coloque el delantal y el gorro para comenzar oficialmente mi trabajo.

Soy chef repostera. Amo los pasteles, amo comerlos, pero sobre todo… Prepararlos, y ver la expresión de satisfacción en las personas cuando los prueban. Es todo un placer.

– Hola, Albert ¿Qué tal la mañana? –Salude al delgado y alto hombre con bigotes que hacia los fabulosos panecillos en Dolce.

– Sabes que no me gustan los lunes, Rachel –Dijo sin mirarme, pero aun con su característico tono amable- ¿Estuviste haciendo deporte hoy? Llovió muy temprano.

– Si, lo hice, sabes que la lluvia no me detiene; además todos parecen odiar los lunes, pero con algunos cupcakes de cereza se pueden resolver – Expresé buscando los ingredientes de dichos postres.

Debía hacer exactamente 40 para un encargo del cumpleaños 86 de la señora Parker, una de nuestra asiduas clientes y que era casi adicta a mis deliciosos y esponjosos cupcakes.

– ¿Son los de la señora Parker? –Pregunto mi compañero y yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras media la cantidad de harina que iba a necesitar.

–A veces creo que solo come tus cupcakes porque sus dientes no pueden hacer otra cosa.

– Eso es muy cruel y ofensivo, Albert –Reproche sin alzar la voz.

–Tiene como 100 años, Rachel.

– Cumple 86 y es un amor de señora.

– Lo dices porque ama tus cupcakes y los puede comer sin dientes –Ríe y se va con la bandeja de panes antes de que yo le pudiera responder, pero también rio de su chiste. Un chiste muy cierto.

La cocina de Dolce no era muy grande, apenas trabajábamos Albert, Frank nuestro ayudante y yo. Hace unos meses le sugerí a la señora Margot, agregar otro espacio para poder trabajar más a gusto con las decoraciones, pero esta se negó. Al igual que se niega a casi todas las nuevas sugerencias de postres.

Era un poco frustrante, pero a pesar de todo eso, existe buen ambiente en el lugar.

Pasaba mucho tiempo en aquella pequeña cocina y hacer pasteles me pone de buen humor, quizás es un efecto simbólico del azúcar y las lindas decoraciones.

No solía ser muy risueña y por mucho tiempo estuve buscando algo que me transmitiera paz. Este trabajo lo logro, pero no es lo único. Estoy paz dentro de la cocina; viajando por carretera o incluso escalando alguna montaña, porque esa es otra de mis pasiones, los deportes extremos y actividades el aire libre.

Nada mejor que vivir con emoción porque después de todo ¿De qué otra forma vale la pena hacerlo?

Mis días fueron por un tiempo muy oscuros, y aunque ahora no los considero del todo iluminados, he aprendido a sobrellevar perdidas a lo largo de mis 28 años.

Se hace lo que se puede, con lo que se tiene.

Quizás no sea la reina de la motivación, mis bajones son tan fuertes como mis subidas, pero disfruto de pequeños placeres que por un tiempo pensé que no valían la pena. Ir de vacaciones a algún lugar nuevo; donde conozca gente nueva y encuentre alguna emoción antes de regresar con mis pasteles.

He subido montañas; hecho senderismo y buceado en las profundidades del mar, y aun es una corta lista para lo que espero lograr.

Pero hablemos de aquel lunes. Mientras observaba como la mezcladora automática hacia su trabajo con los futuros postres, pude notar como la señora Margot discutía con el repartidor de leche.

En la pastelería todos creemos que están enamorados porque es imposible que los 365 días del año, sea lo mismo.

Estaba tan concentrada con la lista de postres para aquel día, que no escuche los pasos enfurecidos de la mujer.

– ¡Rachel, por favor, necesito que atiendas algo! –Espeta la señora Margot casi a mis espaldas. Decidí ignorar el tono altanero. Detuve la mezcladora y me acerque.

– Sra. Margot, debo terminar los cupakes de encargo y hacer el resto de los postres que tocan hoy. No hay casi brownies de almendras; ni tartas con frutas –Explico con calma mostrando la lista que Elise, una de las meseras, había dejado en la cocina.

– Lo sé, Rachel, pero Frank esta con Albert, él vendrá un momento a atender lo que estás haciendo mientras yo atiendo algo. Debo salir con el inepto repartidor porque dejo mi encargo en la panadería de la esquina y ahora se niega a cambiarlo. Ya pague por el.

No entendí nada de lo que dijo, pero ¿salir con el repartidor? Parece una historia prohibida de amor, pensé.

– ¿Y las chicas? –Pregunto refiriéndome a las meseras que realmente deben hacer ese trabajo.

– Elise está atendiendo las mesas y ahora la caja porque yo saldré. Louisa enfermo –Explica con molestia.

Yo la miro y niego con la cabeza. Louisa debería estar despedida. ¿Cuántas veces te puedes enfermar del estomago en un año?

– Además, en dos minutos está por llegar alguien que encargara algo muy grande y por eso necesito que estés allí, Elise no puede dejar la caja –Vuelve a decir suplicante.

\- Este bien, iré adelante. –Digo y me quito el gorro que suelo usar para cocinar.

En ese instante llega Frank y le explico cómo va la mezcla; evito que toque más de lo que debe, a pesar de que él sabe hacer postres básicos, es solo ayudante y siempre será un riesgo.

–No te preocupes, Rachel, si te tardas, los dejo al horno por ti. Ya se la temperatura.

No digo nada, solo le echo un último vistazo y camino hasta detrás de la barra de la pastelería.

Elise estaba en la caja atendiendo a dos adolescentes y Albert se encontraba llevando el pedido a una de las mesas.

El día estaba tranquilo, sin contar con la cotidiana discusión de Margot con el repartidor.

A los dos minutos, se acerco a mí un hombre bajo, casi de mi tamaño, con evidente fanatismo por el gimnasio. Sus músculos excesivos lo hacían lucir como un paquete muy pequeño y cuadrado. Detrás de aquel traje gris que llevaba, se podía apreciar la extraña figura.

Pensé que este era el señor del gran pedido que debía tomar.

Que importante sonó eso…

– ¿Tiene café sin cafeína y sin azúcar? –Pregunta con una voz mas aguda de lo que imagine.

¿Por qué tomas café sin cafeína y sin azúcar, en primer lugar?, me pregunte a mí misma, pero si teníamos.

– Si, en seguida se lo sirvo –Respondí amable, sin duda no era el hombre del pedido, pero ya que Elise estaba ocupada, hice el trabajo.

Así pasaron 15 minutos más y nadie llegaba por el pedido. Decidí mirar por la puerta de la cocina a Frank que retiraba algo del horno, probablemente dejado por Albert, y ahora iba a vaciar la mezcla de los Cupcakes.

– Si, ella la atenderá –Escuche a mi espalda como Elise le hablaba a alguien.

Por fin había llegado la persona del gran pedido. Que _mafioso_ sonaba esto ahora.

Era una mujer de figura delgada y alta, o al menos, más alta que yo.

– Hola, ¿Es usted Margot? hablamos hace rato por teléfono –Dice con voz suave y ojos inquietos.

La miro con gracia porque, a pesar de que por la ventana se notaba que había dejado de llover, ella aun llevaba un impermeable color fucsia, era muy intenso.

– La Sra Margot tuvo que salir un instante, pero yo la atenderé.

– ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? –Preguntó con dudas– Ella dijo que estaría aquí.

– ¿Es importante mi nombre? Trabajo aquí, pero de todas formas, es este –Moví un poco mi delantal para que viera mi nombre grabado en la ropa.

Que chica tan rara.

– Esta bien… –Responde no muy confiada.

– Necesito que me muestre la lista de postres –Pide, aun con su impermeable colorido sobre el cuerpo y cabeza.

Le muestro nuestro dulce menú, el mismo iba desde simples galletas hasta grandes y laboriosos pasteles.

– ¿Tienen donas? No veo donas –Pregunta pero sin dejar de leer.

– Al reverso se encuentran.

Ella voltea el menú y allí estaban.

– Necesito 400 donas; 400 copas de Mousse, 300 pasteles de queso, 300 tartas de manzana de tamaño normal y, si es posible, algún postre con alcohol en pequeñas copas. Puede ser de su elección, no importa.

– ¿Cuántas porciones del postre con alcohol? –Pregunte con la cabeza ladeada y esperando a que ella, por fin, me mirara.

– 400 también… Por favor. –Dice y esta vez si me mira, pero yo estaba anotando.

Cuando subo para encontrarme con su rostro, ella lo baja…

Rara… Es rara, tímida y parece insegura. Es curioso que lo sea, aquellos ojos no se ven en todos lados y menos un rostro tan perfilado, como salido de un comercial.

– Esta bien, el presupuesto lo saca la Sra Margot, si quiere puede esperar unos minutos o se lo enviamos a alguna dirección. ¿Para cuándo desea que esté listo todo?

– Para el viernes. ¿Es posible, verdad? –Pregunta rápidamente.

– Si, es posible. –Le sonrió con confianza, a pesar de que ella se negaba a tenerla conmigo.

Y yo estaba en lo cierto, para el viernes todo iba a estar listo. Generalmente buscamos a otro ayudante cuando hay pedidos grandes.

– ¿Debo pagar hoy?

– Puede pagar hoy o mañana, pero todo antes del viernes.

– Esta bien, pero creo que no podre esperar mucho tiempo a la Sra Margot, debo volver al trabajo.

La miro y vuelvo a reír internamente porque ella miraba su impermeable, como verificando que no tuviera agujeros y la desprotegiera de la lluvia que, definitivamente, ya no estaba cayendo.

– Yo le diré que le envíe el presupuesto, si quiere me da sus datos de contacto. –Le cedo lápiz y papel para que ella misma lo anotara.

Al terminar de escribir sus datos, vuelve echar un vistazo alrededor y con su impermeable fucsia ajustado, sale del local.

Que chica tan rara. Hermosa y rara.

El resto de mi día estuvo, como siempre, envuelto en dulces y decoraciones de postres.

A las 6:15 pm ya estaba fuera de Dolce. Llevaba mis ajustados Jeans oscuros; mi chaqueta de cuero; una caliente bufanda y un cigarrillo que, a pesar de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, se negaba a apagarse.

En ese instante, debido a la lluvia y al ver a tantas personas corriendo en la calle con eso, recordé a la extraña chica de la mañana y su colorido impermeable.

Suelto una pequeña risita y camino algunos metros. Entonces, como si fuera un llamado, ella aprecio.

Su impermeable, como era de suponer, seguía ajustado a su delgado cuerpo. Un paso acelerado la acompañaba al cruzar la calle.

Venia ahora frente a mí y me miraba con fijamente, mientras yo decidía alojarme bajo el techo del bar holandés que tenía a dos pasos. La lluvia era fuerte y ella también pensó que era buena idea ese refugio.

Se cuela bajo el techo y se quita la capucha dejando ver su cabello rubio y medio mojado. Era la primera vez que veía su cabello.

No tenía planes de hablarme, de hecho volteaba su rostro a todos lados menos hacia mí, pero yo si lo decidí.

– Parece que este mes no dejara de llover –Alzo la voz para que me escuchara con claridad entre el ruido de la lluvia.

Ella me mira como si no creyera que le estuviera hablando, entonces decido volver a intentarlo.

– Así es Boston a inicios de noviembre –Añado y por fin me regala un gesto.

Media sonrisa con un suspiro de fastidio que yo comenzaba a tener.

– Hoy no me he quitado esto –Ella señala su impermeable.

– Lo sé, esta mañana la vi. –Digo tratando de esconder la gracia que esa mañana me provoco. Ella se sorprende un poco por mi recuerdo, tanto que frunce el ceño y ahora sé que estaba tratando de averiguar de dónde la conocía.

– ¡Oh. Claro! Trabajas en la pastelería –Ríe en celebración de su memoria y yo solo asiento con la cabeza– Disculpa es que no ha sido un buen día. –Se excusa ante su distracción.

– No tiene nada de qué preocuparse… Todos lo tenemos –Respondo buscando otro cigarrillo, tal vez alguno se haya salvado de la lluvia en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

\- Soy joven, no me hables de usted –Ella bromea un poco para mi sorpresa. Yo solo asentí amable.

La chica mira sus pies con real desgano. Quizás si tuvo un muy mal día y lo único colorido haya sido su impermeable.

Llevábamos 20 minutos bajo ese techo y la verdad era que no había visto ni un solo taxi libre; mucho menos el cesar del agua.

Intercambie un rato mi mirada entre las personas que decidieron entrar al bar y mi compañera de impermeable fucsia. Entonces se me ocurre la mejor idea del mundo.

Soy una chica de grandes ideas, ya lo verán.

– ¿Te apetece tomar una copa? –Le pregunte.

La chica mira hacia la calle, quizás para asegurarse de poder escapar o para que yo me marchara rápido; alguna de las dos cosas estoy segura que paso por su mente, pero lo que me dijo fue más impresionante aun.

– Yo, yo realmente jamás he tomado una copa en mi vida –Dice y sus ojos me muestran que no era una broma.

– Comprendo – Frunzo el ceño creyendo que solo era un rechazo.

– Pero puedo acompañarte –Sonríe.

Yo la miro y me recrimino en silencio por pensar tan mal.

– Muy bien. Vamos Quinn Fabray –Señalo la puerta y ella se detiene mirándome con algo de sorpresa.

– ¿Recordaste mi nombre? –Dijo, y no sé si fue una pregunta retorica, pero igual le respondí.

– Lo leí en el papel que dejaste en la pastelería. La verdad es que soy muy buena aprendiendo nombres – Mentí descaradamente, porque era pésima recordando nombres.

¿Quién dijo que los lunes eran malos o aburridos? Cuando sepan lo que sucede en mi vida, a partir de ese día, quizás los dejen de menospreciar.


	3. La primera vez

" **La primera vez"**

\- La cerveza holandesa es exquisita, muchos hablan de la alemana o la belga, pero debes probar esta, te aseguro que te gustará –Le explico a mi compañera en la mesa.

Ella frunce los labios, pensativa, y sigue leyendo sobre mi cabeza la pizarra con los nombres de cada bebida.

Luego de soltar aire con algo de derrota, me mira.

– Realmente nunca he tomado, así que no puedo diferenciar la cerveza holandesa de cualquier otra.

– Esta bien, pero hoy será tu primera vez y esto es un bar holandés. Voy por cerveza –Anuncio antes de levantarme.

– ¿No sería mejor algo caliente? –Se apresura a comentar

Ni sus ojos ni su cuerpo me decían que quería una cerveza pero, si por alguna extraña razón, nunca había probado alcohol, ese era un buen día. No siempre te quedas varado frente a un bar holandés.

– ¿Quieres whisky sin hielo? –Le regale una sonrisa burlona que no me devolvió, pero su mirada tierna seguía inundando la mía.

– No hablaba de alcohol… -Dice con voz suave.

– Estas en un bar y nunca has tomado alcohol. Te traeré la cerveza –Repito y me marcho antes de que pudiera negarse una vez más.

Ella se queda sola en la mesa con ambas manos bajo su barbilla. No lo pude notar pero, creo que seguía analizando la lista de bebidas.

No es que yo sea tan persuasiva con las personas que apenas conozco, pero por alguna razón, quise que esa chica probara una cerveza que, yo sabía muy bien, era de las mejores.

Ella luego me lo iba a agradecer.

Cuando me hice con dos jarras de cerveza, camine hacia ella que, con grandes ojos verdes, y su cabello rubio, aun húmedo sobre los hombros, me miro sorprendida.

Yo solo pude reír ante la imagen y esa vez no era por su impermeable, por suerte se lo había quitado dejando ver un lindo vestido color gris y una chaqueta negra; fue por su expresión infantil al analizar la gran jarra de cerveza, la que me causo risa.

– Homero Simpson estaría muy decepcionado si te niegas a probar esto –Le hablo dejando la bebida frente a ella.

– Por suerte no conozco a Homero.

– ¿Nunca has visto Los Simpson? –Alzo las cejas.

– Si pero me refiero a que… Olvídalo –Mira la jarra.

– Pruébala, es solo una cerveza. –Le digo antes de probar la mía.

Ella intercambia su mirada entre mis animados ojos y aquella jarra espumosa.

Poco después, mientras yo iba por la mitad de mi jarra, Quinn Fabray decidió dar un sorbo arrugando los ojos y nariz.

¡Hija, no es tequila!, Pensé al ver su expresión.

– ¿Esta fuerte? – Bromeo ante el espectáculo, que realmente, me estaba comenzando a parecer muy adorable.

– No, pero su sabor no es muy agradable.

– Es de las mejores que hay. –Le recuerdo.

– No me pudo imaginar la peor –Me dice intentado con otro trago más corto.

No sé que tenía, o como lo hacía, pero ver cada uno de sus movimientos comenzó a ser fascinante. Ella es fascinante.

Era muy atractiva, lo sigue siendo. Tenía esa nariz perfilada y una boca con labios carnosos que te invitaban a no dejar de mirarlos. Pero no se lo iba a decir, no aquella noche.

Si dos tragos de cerveza la inquietaban, alguno de los comentarios que pasaban por mi mente, quizás la iban a hacer correr.

– He pedido algunas papas holandesas, te gustaran.

– ¿Eres holandesa? –Frunce el ceño y coloca ambas manos juntas sobre la mesa.

Eran pálidas, pero a simple vista, parecían muy suaves.

– ¿Lo parezco? –Ella niega con la cabeza – Conozco este bar, trabajo cerca ¿Recuerdas?

– Claro… Yo también trabajo cerca, pero no conocía este bar.

O ningún otro, seguro. Pensé.

– ¿Dónde trabajas? –Me intereso al tiempo que busco un cigarrillo en mi bolso.

En ese instante, sus ojos ya no eran inquietos, comenzaron a tornarse molestos, al igual que todo su rostro tensado.

– No fumaras delante de mi –El tono fue firme y demandante.

– ¿Tienes problemas pulmonares? –Digo con sorna. Quizás si me lo hubiese pedido de otra manera, lo hubiese guardado sin más, pero aquel tono no lo iba a concebir.

Entonces saco también mi encendedor con la bandera norteamericana.

– Te dijo que no lo hicieras, por favor –Suavizó su voz– Quizás me deba marchar, pagare por la cerveza.

La miro seria, tanto a ella buscando su bolso e impermeable, como a su cerveza casi completa.

– No tienes porque marcharte, aun llueve muy fuerte y ya pague las cervezas. – Digo y parece no escucharme, pero mira afuera y entiende que estoy en lo cierto.

– No fumare. –Digo y guardo el cigarrillo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta sobre el espaldar de la silla. Quizás en un rato lo use.

Ella permanece de pie, como rogando a la lluvia para que se detuviera y me pregunté: ¿Por qué aquella inquietud?

– No me gustan los cigarrillos –Suelta luego de varios minutos en silencio.

– Comprendo.

En ese momento llegaron las humeantes papas.

– Yo puedo pagar las papas –Se ofrece amable, sentándose de nuevo frente a mí.

– Ya las pague.

– No tienes porque hacerlo ¿Le sueles pagar cosas a los extraños?

– Solo a algunos –Me encojo de hombros, restándole importancia, y ella decide tomar una de las papas.

– ¿Solo algunos? Entonces si lo haces…

– No, realmente no lo hago, pero hoy lo quise hacer, además eres nuestra nueva cliente. – Use un tono serio.

– Técnicamente yo no soy el cliente, es el presidente de la empresa donde trabajo.

– ¿Todo eso es para tu jefe? – Pregunto antes de llevarme una papa a la boca.

– Si, estamos organizando algo.

– ¿Y en donde trabajas? –Pregunto sin dejar de mirar como ella también degustaba las papas. Eso sí que le gustaba.

– Cerca de aquí.

– Ya me habías dicho eso –Le informo para que continúe y ella asiente sin interés de seguir hablando del tema– Ok, ¿Eres de Boston?

– Soy de New Bedford, no muy lejos de aquí.

– Nunca he ido a New Bedford –Digo y ella solo me mira– ¿No me preguntaras de donde soy?

– ¿De dónde eres? –Pregunta con calma.

– Soy de todos lados –Respondo con aire de misterio. Pero estaba en lo cierto.

– ¿Y cómo se nace en todos lados?

Ambas reímos. Me gusta su risa un poco ronca.

– Naci en un pequeño lugar de Pennsylvania, pero luego viví en Memphis, y luego en otros lugares, hasta que hace un par de años vine a Boston.

– Me gusta Memphis.

– ¿Conoces la casa de Elvis? –Ella niega con la cabeza – Deberías ir algún día, es lo más turístico del lugar.

– Si, debería, además mí…

No pudo terminar porque un grupo muy ruidoso entro por la puerta principal del bar y llamo nuestra atención.

Estábamos a unos pocos metros de la entrada, eso hizo que alguien me visualizara pronto.

Me miro y yo la mire. Luego de una sonrisa y avisarle a sus amigos que luego iba, se acerco sin dudarlo.

– La noche no se puede poner mejor ¿Cómo estas, Rachel? –Dice y me da un beso sonoro en la mejilla, para luego hacer un movimiento de cabeza en señal de saludar a Quinn.

Mi rubia acompañante solo la observa con detalle, no respondió saludo o gesto alguno.

– Nos quedamos varadas frente al bar por la lluvia –Respondo intercambiando la mirada entre mi amiga y Quinn. - ¿Tú qué haces aquí? Es lunes, muy pronto para ir de fiesta.

– Estamos de celebración –Señala a sus ruidosos amigos – aprobaron nuestro proyecto.

– Vaya, felicidades, Lucy –Me levanto y le doy un abrazo sincero.

Lucy tenía 22 años, era una chica universitaria de cabello castaño claro y grandes ojos color miel. La conocí con un grupo de excursionistas que planeaban ir a Arizona por aventuras hace un año. Yo simplemente me sume.

Luego de ese viaje, seguimos en contacto, ella me ayudo a encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir y ahora tengo a una ruidosa vecina que toca el violín, pero es una chica que siempre vale la pena escuchar, no solo musicalmente, sino hablando, y si no quieres hacerlo, ella se encargara de que lo hagas.

Suele ser muy persuasiva, quizás por eso tiene grandes ventas en su trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de música.

– Sera el mejor proyecto musical que ha tenido la universidad de Boston, te lo aseguro. –Expresa confiada.

– No lo dudo, eres muy buena.

Ella aprovecha de mirar a Quinn que no emitía sonido alguno.

– Lucy, ella es Quinn –La señalo. Decidí presentarla porque el asunto se estaba volviendo extraño.

– Hola, mucho gusto –Lucy extiende su mano y Quinn la toma con una sonrisa de medio lado– ¿Son compañeras de trabajo?

– No, nosotros… -Digo mientras pienso como explicar que estoy tomando cervezas y comiendo papas con alguien que conocí hace horas y que no parece muy feliz de estar en un bar.

– Nos conocimos hoy por primera vez –Habló Quinn.

Lucy tuerce la cabeza como un cachorro curioso, y nos mira a ambas.

De repente da un pequeño salto y habla:

– Es mejor que me vaya con mis amigos –Anuncia.

– Si, deben estar esperándote. –Le digo.

– Nos vemos luego, Rachel – Se despide de mí con un beso en la comisura de los labios, para luego marcharse sin volver a mirar a Quinn.

Yo observo a la rubia frente a mí que, con los labios fruncidos y las cejas alzadas, no dejaba de mirarme.

– ¿Quieres mas papas? –Digo porque no sé qué mas decir.

– ¿Qué edad tiene tu amiga? –Ignora mi oferta y se interesa por Lucy.

– Es lo suficientemente grande para estar en un bar, te lo aseguro.

– ¿Y también para salir contigo?

– Ella no sale conmigo.

– Este bien, tampoco es que sea mi problema, pero me pareció muy pequeña.

– ¿Yo te parezco vieja? ¿Y te parezco gay? –Pregunto, porque nunca le dije que lo fuera.

– No te ves mayor, pero si mas que ella.

– Tengo 28, no estoy tan mal ¿Tú qué edad tienes? Tampoco eres una niña, pero te ves bien, eres muy guapa –Me atrevo a decir, hablando de mas- No me dijiste porque crees que soy gay.

– Es que… Olvídalo. Ya me tengo que ir –Se levanta tomando sus cosas.

– ¿Estas enojada? –Pregunto confundida y levantándome también.

La lluvia por fin había cesado y Quinn lo verificó.

– Es tarde y mañana tengo trabajo

– ¿Estas enojada? –Pregunto una vez más.

Ella da algunos pasos hacia la salida, y antes de tomar la puerta, voltea y me mira.

– Gracias por las papas y la cerveza –Sonríe con sinceridad y se marcha.

Le doy un último vistazo a través de la ventana cuando ya iba cruzando la calle, entonces gire y observe que dejo, sobre una de las sillas, aquel curioso impermeable.

No parecía ser una chica muy abierta, pero era hermosa, con una sonrisa de las más perfectas que había visto en mi vida y ahora tenía una excusa para hablarle la próxima vez.


	4. Las cosas siempre pueden ir peor

" **Las cosas siempre pueden ir peor"**

En la escala de días malos, los he tenido todos. Los malos, muy malos y extremadamente malos, al punto de doler un montón. Eso me ha hecho tolerante a ciertas dificultades, me ha enseñado a seguir mirando al frente.

Porque no puedes romper un alma tan fácilmente, cuando ya ha estado rota.

Aquel martes no comenzó bien. Desperté a las 6:00am; salí a hacer ejercicios por 45 minutos; desayune huevos revueltos con pan tostado, y me arregle para una cita muy importante.

La Sra. Margot me dio la autorización de faltar aquella mañana. Ya Albert y otro nuevo ayudante, podían ir adelantando algunas cosas.

Estaba tan emocionada por aquella cita, que no me importo dejar todo regado en mi pequeño departamento. Ni siquiera estire las sabanas de la cama.

Me vi en el espejo tres veces, una vez que estaba lista. Llevaba una blusa verde; una fina falda negra por encima de las rodillas y una chaqueta modelo americana del mismo color. En estos casos dicen que se debe ir lo mejor vestida posible.

Compre café al caminar una cuadra saliendo de mi edificio. Necesitaba calmar la ansiedad con algo caliente. Boston estaba frío y comenzaba a serlo aun mas. Luego de tome un taxi a mi destino.

Al llegar al lugar, le eche otro vistazo a mi atuendo y respire profundo.

\- Todo saldrá bien, Rachel, y si no salen bien… ¿Qué más te podría pasar? – Me dije para darme ánimos.

Camine al interior resonando mis zapatos de tacón. No pasaron más de 20 minutos cuando fui atendida.

\- ¿Rachel Berry? –Preguntó una mujer con cara de tener problemas para ir al baño.

\- Soy yo. –Me levanto alzando ligeramente la mano.

\- ¿Qué hace aun allí? –Pregunta con impaciencia y molestia.

\- Dijeron que iban a llamarme.

\- Entre ahora o pierde su cita. –Señala la oficina que me tocaba y sin mirarla más, entre. Aunque al paso le espete un " _zorra"_ que no escucho.

Odio a las personas que creen que pueden ir haciendo catarsis de sus miserables vidas con los demás.

Por otro lado, era injusto que siendo todo un edificio, aquellas oficinas del Eastern Bank fueran tan pequeñas. Me sentía asfixiada. Quizás mi razón de estar allí también influía.

\- ¿Rachel Berry? –Pregunta un hombre completamente calvo, aunque no creo que llegar a los 50 años. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y le regalo una sonrisa cortes– Esta es su tercera cita en el año, tengo entendido.

\- Así es, la última fue hace 4 meses.

\- ¿Me permite sus papeles? –Pide y se los entrego con algo de torpeza.

El hombre los mira uno a uno mientras anotaba algo en su computador.

\- Efectivamente tenemos sus registros, fueron analizados por el departamento correspondiente, pero me temo que tendrá que esperar otro tiempo prudente. Aun no cuenta con las referencias adecuadas para la cantidad de dinero que solicitó. –Allí estaba aquello que ya estaba cansada de escuchar.

\- Pero me dijeron eso hace meses, tengo en esos documentos todo lo necesario. El prestamista, las referencias de trabajo. ¡Todo! –Comenzó mi desespero.

\- No es suficiente, lo siento mucho. Puede llevarse estas recomendaciones para la próxima vez –Me entrega una hoja y, de nuevo, el resto de mis papeles. Miro, por un momento, el techo de aquel espacio asfixiante. –Puede probar el próximo año. Mucha suerte. –Termina de decir con una voz que me anunciaba que debía salir de allí.

¿Suerte? ¡A la mierda con la suerte!

Con paso apresurado abrí las puertas principales del banco y solté una gran bocanada de aire. Otra muy diferente a la que solté antes de entrar, esta era de frustración. Quise gritar muy fuerte, pero pretendí no estar tan desesperada en medio de tanta gente de la Franklin Street.

Era la tercera vez que me negaban aquel préstamo, aun cuando presentaba todos los requisitos, y sinceramente, ya me estaba agotando de intentar.

Doble un poco los papeles y los guarde en mi bolso con descuido. Ya no me importaba mucho que estuvieran presentables, al igual que no me importa una mierda fumarme el cigarrillo que antes me reprimí por lucir más impecable.

Caminé hasta detenerme en una esquina y allí dar una gran jalada a mi cigarro. Una señora paso y me miro de arriba abajo. ¿Sera que mi frustración se estaba reflejando? Mire mis zapatos, son los únicos caros que he comprado y no han sido de mucha ayuda.

\- Ya no creeré que para citas importantes debes ir con la mejor ropa –Le hablo a mis zapatos, luego alzo la mirada con el cigarrillo entre los labios, y la veo…

En la otra acera iba caminando la chica del impermeable fucsia, Quinn Fabray.

Se me escapa una sonrisa al instante, e intento seguirla segundos después. Camine rápidamente hasta esperar la luz verde del peatón; pase entre las personas que iban caminando más lento y, por fin, cruce la calle.

Al llegar allí, ella ya no estaba.

\- ¿A dónde se fue? –Mira a mi alrededor; busque en la tienda de muebles; la farmacia y el café de ese sector, pero no estaba. –Maldita sea.

Otro punto para añadir a aquel maltrecho día.

Fui a la pastelería e intente que mi día terminara mejor, pero no me gusta hornear de mal humor, siento que todo puede salir mal y los postres no quedan con la magia que deberían, sin embargo, es mi trabajo.

Las bromas de Albert me aligeraron un poco la tarde, no obstante, la hora más feliz fue la de salida.

\- Rachel, hoy pregunto por ti una cliente –Me dice Louisa, la chica que debían despedir y aun no estaba despedida.

\- ¿Si, cual? –Pregunte al tiempo que me acomodaba mejor el abrigo. Cabe destacar, que me cambie toda la ropa con la que fui al banco. Mis cómodos jeans oscuros y chaqueta informal, habían vuelto.

\- Creo que se llama Fabray, si, Quinn Fabray.

La mire con los ojos muy abiertos. No recordaba que Quinn debía ir a pagar el pedido que hizo el día anterior.

\- ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Nada, vino a pagar la factura del encargo y pregunto por ti. Le dije que no venias a trabajar hasta el medio día.

\- ¿No dijo nada mas? –Louisa negó con la cabeza y yo me decepcione un poco. - ¿No sabes a donde se llevara ese pedido?

\- Es a una empresa, pero no tengo el registro, lo guardo la Sra. Margot.

\- Esta bien. –Es todo lo que le digo.

Quinn era extraña y sumamente hermosa, una combinación que hacía que mi interés fuera cada vez mayor en pasadas 24 horas. Cuando salió de Dolce, el día anterior, no sé muy bien porque, pero me agrado encontrarla.

Luego de salir del bar holandés, y a pesar de aquel extraño comportamiento, con esa sonrisa maravillosa que me regalo, no deseaba otra cosa que volver a platicar con ella, y ver esos ojos que morían por expresar lo que su boca callaba.

Salí del trabajo, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que aquel no había sido el peor, pero sin duda, tampoco el mejor de mis días. Decidí ir al lugar que mas necesitaba en aquel momento.

La llame por teléfono y a los pocos minutos abrió el portal de su edificio elegante y antiguo; subí caminando los tres pisos que me separaban de la entrada de su departamento y allí estaba, tan sonriente y prepotente como siempre.

¡Pero como la quería!

\- ¿Por qué tanta lloradera? –Me pregunta sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Ha sido un mal día, Santana –Le digo dejando un beso en su mejilla y pasando la puerta con confianza.

Santana no dice nada. Estaba cocinando algo que inundaba de olor todo el lugar.

\- Puedes resignarte y pensar que hay peores días.

\- No cambia que este sea un asco.

\- Deberías tener sexo hoy, eso me ayuda en mis peores días. –Me aconseja con sinceridad, porque así es ella.

Santana es mi amiga desde hace diez años, y puedo decir que es una de las personas más maravillosas, y sinceras, que he conocido en mi vida.

Ha estado allí para mí, y yo para ella. Hemos reído, llorado y hasta discutido por las mismas estupideces, pero sobre todo… Hemos entendido que somos de esas personas que se encuentran y no se pueden alejar, porque se necesitan para tener una especie de equilibrio en la vida. Es la mejor familia que pude haber escogido, aunque sus comentarios no sean fáciles de digerir para el resto.

\- No tengo a nadie con quien tener sexo, y la verdad es que ahora mismo, ni para eso tengo ánimos. –Expreso mientras me acuesto en el mueble frente a la cocina donde mi amiga cortaba verduras.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –Alza las cejas y yo me encojo de hombros al tiempo que me abrazo a uno de los cojines del sofá– No puedo creer que, precisamente tú, quien ha pasado por tanto y prefiere mojarse con la lluvia a llorar porque esta diluviando, te pongas así solo porque te negaron un jodido préstamo en ese puto banco.

\- Sabes que no es la primera vez. ¡Y es sumamente frustrante! –Lanzo el cojín a la otra punta del sofá.

\- ¡Entonces sigue intentando! Ya encontraras la manera, cambia de banco. Puedo hablar con Jason, el chico del carro deportivo que estaba loco por mi ¿recuerdas? –Yo afirmo con la cabeza– Ahora está en la sucursal del Hyde Park Savings. Lo contactare.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –Me recompongo por completo en el sofá parar mirarla con atención.

\- Porque me entere ayer y hoy tenias la cita. ¿Ves que no todo es malo? Hablare con él, mientras, tú deja de lloriquear. –Zanja el tema.

Suspire perdida en mis pensamientos, y es entonces, cuando en una rápida ojeada, la miré de pies a cabeza. Estaba bien vestida, no tanto como cuando sale a conquistar chicas, pero si tenía puesta ropa decente y estaba bien peinada con aquel moño medio suelto y su maquillaje infaltable.

\- ¿Vas a salir? –Le pregunto.

\- No, estoy esperando a alguien. –Responde sin despegar sus ojos de lo que estaba preparando.

\- ¿Viene Brittany? –Me mira rápidamente.

\- Sabes que no quiere volver conmigo. –Espeta y vuelve a su trabajo. Su voz aun sonaba dolida cuando de su ex se trataba.

\- Ella te ama… -Voy pisando terreno peligroso.

\- No tanto como para creerle más a una estúpida chismosa que a mí. –Suelta el cuchillo de repente– No hablemos de esto ahora.

Yo la miro en silencio desde mi lugar. Sus ojos estaban serios y fríos. No íbamos a hablar de eso ahora.

\- Tengo una cita con alguien más, y aunque te quiero mucho, va siendo hora que te vayas. –Me sonríe con falsedad, sin embargo, su buen humor había regresado.

\- ¿Sales con otra? –Frunzo el ceño ignorando su petición– Se que no quieres hablarlo, pero me parece muy pronto.

\- No salgo con nadie aun, pero no tengo tiempo de explicártelo –Me mira de nuevo cuando me quedo esperando una respuesta –En serio, Rachel.

\- Espero que sepas lo que haces.

\- No seas paranoica, mejor dime… -Se detiene porque suena el timbre- Debe ser ella, ya vengo. –Va hasta el intercomunicador del portal y luego de algunas palabras, abre.

\- Mejor me voy, no quiero estorbar. –Digo luego de robarme un par de croquetas del mesón de la cocina.

Santana deja la puerta abierta y se acerca a mí.

\- Hablamos esta noche, te llamo luego. –Me dice sabiendo que aun mi estado no era el mejor.

Le doy un abrazo y tomo mi bolso, pero detengo los movimientos cuando veo quien entra por la puerta.

Era Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Con esa sonrisa tímida y perfecta que me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza. Esta vez lucia su rubio cabello bien peinado y reluciente, pues no estaba mojado como la noche anterior. También llegaba acompañada por una botella de vino en sus delicadas manos.

Ella era la cita de mi mejor amiga.

¿Las cosas pueden ir peor?


	5. Mi postre favorito

" **Mi postre favorito"**

Las tres nos encontramos de repente en una extraña situación. Santana invitaba a pasar por completo a Quinn, y esta lo hizo sin entender muy bien que hacía yo allí, eso me lo dejo claro la expresión confusa de su rostro, pero yo estaba en la misma condición, algo sorprendida de verla.

Santana también se noto confundida al observar como ambas nos mirábamos buscando palabras.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces.

\- ¿Quinn? –Decido romper el silencio y así evitar parecer alguien con retraso mental.

\- Hola, Rachel –Me regala una extraña sonrisa y luego mira a Santana que ahora si estaba realmente confundida- Traje vino, no tomo pero quizás a ti te guste- Muestra la botella a mi amiga latina.

\- Gracias. ¿Ustedes se conocen? –Nos señala al tiempo que toma la botella.

\- Si, Quinn es cliente de Dolce –Explico y la chica rubia hace un simple movimiento afirmando con la cabeza.

\- Oh, que causalidad –Santana frunce el ceño– Siéntate, Quinn. Llevare esto a la cocina.

Quinn y yo seguimos paradas, solo mirándonos. Ella luego decide caminar, quitarse el abrigo y sentarse en el mueble junto al cual yo estaba acomodada hace pocos minutos.

Me acerco mas a la puerta, pero realmente no me quiero ir. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a qué se debía aquella cita y como se conocían aquellas dos chicas.

En un rápido análisis de mi confuso y paranoico momento, pensé que Quinn no era el tipo de chica de Santana, porque yo conozco muy bien a Santana y, aparte de chicas excéntricas con las que ha pasado la noche, Brittany Pierce solo parecía su tipo de chica y ni siquiera era como Quinn.

\- ¿Y ustedes como se conocen? –Pregunto cuándo Santana se acercó de nuevo.

Sé que debo irme, pero esto es más fuerte que yo.

\- Quinn es una de las creativas en Evening Corp. –Explica mi amiga refiriéndose a la nueva empresa donde ella trabajaba hace escasos 30 días.

Así que de allí viene la conexión. Primera pieza encajada.

Quinn seguía en silencio y yo de vez en cuando mirándola.

\- Ah… Qué bien y que casualidad. –Es todo lo que se me ocurre decir y la rubia me mira.

En ese instante recordé que Quinn jamás me dijo el lugar exacto donde trabajaba. Básicamente solo me dijo su nombre y el triste hecho de nunca haber probado algo de alcohol.

\- ¿Y ustedes son amigas? –Dice la rubia en algo que sonó mas a pregunta retorica.

\- Si, Rachel es mi amiga desde hace varios años. –Explica Santana y la otra nos sonríe a las dos.

Su sonrisa tenía algo que me prohibía irme tan rápido, o quizás era la curiosidad que aumentaba por segundos. De cualquier forma… Algo me estaba colocando cemento en los pies mientras pensaba: "¿Quinn estaba teniendo una cita con Santana?", Si Quinn no parecía ser su tipo de chica, yo tampoco quería que mi amiga fuera el tipo de chica de Quinn.

Pero no quise preguntar más. No podía preguntar mas sin parecer una impertinente.

\- Las dejo para que… -No sé qué mas decir- Hagan lo suyo.

\- Eso suena extraño, Rachel –Ríe Santana – Pero si, es hora de irte.

\- Pensé que se iba a quedar –Quinn me mira y fue un canto de ángeles.

-No, Rachel solo vino a hablar un momento conmigo –Dice Santana y corta el asunto.

\- Si, yo me tengo que ir. –Murmuro.

\- Luego hablamos – Mi amiga me indica la puerta con la mirada y comprendí que era hora de marcharme sin dar tantas vueltas.

¿Por qué quería que me fuera? Yo quería cenar allí, aunque no tenía hambre.

Perdí el orgullo con aquel último pensamiento.

-Claro. Hasta luego, Quinn. Fue un gusto volver a verte…

\- Igualmente –Agita levemente la mano.

\- Nos vemos –Miro a Santana y ella me regala una sonrisa hasta que me perdí detrás de la puerta.

Al cerrar e ir bajando las escaleras; seguía maquinando toda esa coincidencia. Quinn Fabray, la chica de sonrisa hermosa, la que me dejo con interrogantes la noche anterior; la que vi desaparecer en la Franklin Street y la que pregunto por mí esta mañana, ahora tenía una cita con mi mejor amiga.

¿Qué clase de juego macabro es este?

Mucho para tan solo 24 horas. Con un impermeable fucsia incluido. Al recordar este último detalle, que yo tenía guardado, quise subir corriendo y decirle: "¡Hey!, hoy preguntaste por mí en el trabajo y antes de irte del bar holandés y regalarme esa maravillosa sonrisa, dejaste tu colorido impermeable, el cual lave y doble como si fuera mío"

Pero no lo hice, porque sería extraño. Solo me detuve un minuto y luego retome mi camino. No quería interrumpir aquella posible cena romántica que tenía esa hermosa chica con Santana López.

-Olvídala, Rachel… Solo es una chica hermana de las cuales hay por montón–Me digo a mi misma al tiempo que mis ojos buscaban un taxi.

Me gusta engañarme de vez en cuando con un mantra, eso me da esperanzas.

Aquella noche Santana no me llamo. Supuse que la cena estuvo muy interesante y no quise pensar que sucedió después. No era mi problema, aunque se tratara de mi amiga y la chica hermosa que me intrigaba.

La mañana del miércoles fue más tranquila en el trabajo. Entre tantas cosas, teníamos casi todo el encargo para Quinn listo y por alguna razón, Margot estaba feliz. Eso ayudo a que no interrumpiera mi trabajo con alguna de sus extrañas exigencias que, sinceramente, era lo que más odiaba de estar en Dolce.

Alrededor de la 5 de la tarde, había terminado todo y me disponía a marcharme. Necesitaba un cigarrillo.

No me considero una adicta, aunque esto lo digan los adictos, pero si necesito un cigarrillo diario cuando el otoño comienza a dar paso al invierno en Boston.

Me alisto rápido; me despido de los chicos y cuando intento salir desde la barra hasta la puerta… Llega ella. Una vez más, Quinn Fabray hizo que me detuviera.

La veo entrar y ella de inmediato fija sus ojos claros y brillantes en mí. Me sonríe con aquella expresión de dulzura y hermetismo natural que me estaba comenzando a inquietar.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –Me dice cuando se acerca a la barra en la cual yo aun estaba parada.

Yo le murmuro un suave: _"Bien"_ y ella mira el menú de la pared. Allí teníamos los postres más básicos, algunos que yo quería cambiar, pero que Margot se negaba.

Salgo de la barra y me vuelve a hablar.

\- ¿Qué me recomendarías para celebrar que fue un buen día? –La escucho decir, pero no sé si fue conmigo o con Louisa que atendía la caja.

\- ¿Me hablas a mi? –Alzo las cejas y ella asiente sonriente.

\- Si, quiero un postre para celebrar que fue un buen día. Tú eres la chef, quiero que me recomiendes el mejor.

\- Creo que todos son buenos, todo depende de tus gustos. Es algo subjetivo considerar algo el mejor y más si le preguntas a quien lo prepara –Rio un poco al escuchar mi propia poesía repostera- Pero te puedo recomendar el que siempre como cuando estoy triste.

\- No, pero yo quiero uno para celebrar que estoy feliz –Me aclara en un tono que me resulto muy tierno.

\- Es que de eso se trata, yo como el postre cuando estoy triste porque me encanta y también lo como cuando estoy feliz porque todo debe ser lindo. ¿No?

\- Esta bien ¿Cuál es el postre? –Me mira impaciente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

La miro como idiota y abro la boca para decir el nombre, pero preferí hacer algo mejor.

-¿Comerás aquí? -Ella asiente con la cabeza rápidamente- Entonces siéntate que yo lo llevo a la mesa.

\- No tienes porque hacerlo, dime cual es el postre; lo pago y lo llevo.

\- El postre será una sorpresa y no te preocupes, tú solo siéntate. ¿También quieres café o algo de tomar?

\- Yo puedo ordenar, me da vergüenza que…

\- Trabajo aquí, no es molestia. –La interrumpo– ¿Quieres café? –Hablo con firmeza para que deje de insistir.

Ella suspira y responde:

-Si, por favor –Me dice con suave voz y se dispone a buscar una mesa.

Pido lo necesario y camino hasta llevarlo a la mesa cerca del ventanal que Quinn había escogido.

\- Aquí tienes. Café y postre –Los dejo frente a su curiosa mirada.

Ella lo mira por varios segundos y entonces imagino que no sabe cómo se llama. Mucho mejor para mi dulce sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? –Me mira divertida.

\- ¿Nunca lo habías visto?

\- No estoy segura -Lo observa con detalle- Aunque intuyo que he probado alguno parecido.

\- Prueba este. –Digo y me atrevo a sentarme sin ser invitada.

Una vez más, en dos días, estaba sentada frente a ella.

Quinn me mira una última vez y prueba el postre. Su reacción fue la que esperaba. Seriedad luego sorpresa y finalizó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esta delicioso!

\- Cheesecake con Isla flotante. –Informo el nombre de mi creación.

-He probado el Cheesecake, pero este sabe diferente.

\- Lo sé, yo trate de que fuera diferente y es mi postre favorito. ¿Crees que sea digno para celebrar tu día?

-Sin duda lo es –Dice antes de probar de nuevo con cara de fascinación

\- ¿Qué lleva?

\- ¿Estás loca? Es un secreto. –Sentencio lo más seria posible. Ella de repente me mira con la misma seriedad– Es broma. –Le aclaro tratando que se relajara- Mejor me voy y te dejo disfrutar. –Digo antes de levantarme.

\- No, quédate si quieres. –Se apresura a comentar y yo no lo pienso dos veces para sentarme de nuevo.

Estuvimos en silencio poco tiempo mientras ella probaba por primera vez el café y, una vez más, mi postre favorito.

Mientras la miraba recordé la noche anterior y la cita con mi mejor amiga. No podía evitar la curiosidad por más que quisiera pasar del tema, y aunque Santana podía resolver mis dudas luego, Quinn era la que más intriga me causaba en tan poco tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal anoche con Santana? –Me atrevo a preguntar.

\- Anoche muy bien. Santana me tiene enamorada. –Me dice con total tranquilidad y mi cara fue un poema.

De inmediato pensé que Quinn estaba celebrando estar enamorada de mi mejor amiga, con mi postre favorito, hecho y pagado por mí.

Que ironías, cosas que no se piensan ni con grandes mentes retorcidas.


	6. La idea del comienzo

" **La idea del comienzo"**

Cuando Quinn me dijo que Santana la tenía enamorada, no hice más que abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces. Puedo apostar que lucía como una idiota, pero eso la rubia frente a mi no lo noto porque con una sonrisa, que logre percibir, seguía degustando el Cheesecake con isla flotante que con dedicación, al igual que el resto de los postres, yo misma había preparado.

Estuvimos así algunos minutos, ella probando y preguntando sobre la receta de ese postre que, aunque podía encontrar uno parecido en otros lugares, ninguno le iba a saber igual. Le di parte de la receta, le dije como agregar galleta en medio del cheesecake y como hacer que la isla flotante de merengue con fruta quedara perfecta, pero realmente yo no quería hablar de eso y, probablemente, ustedes tampoco lo quieren que les hable ahora de postres sino de algo más importante.

¿Quinn estaba enamorada de Santana?

Aquello me causo una extraña punzada, un pequeño ¿Malestar? No sabía que pensar o como describir todo desde el momento en que la vi en casa de mi amiga, hasta este preciso instante. No sé si se debe a que esperaba que esa chica de sonrisa perfecta, ojos cautivadores y personalidad tan extraña, se interesara en mí.

Que pensara en mi tanto como yo pensaba en ella en tan poco tiempo.

Quinn parecía estar lejos de eso. Yo no le gustaba, era obvio. Lo tuve que suponer desde el momento en que compartimos su primera cerveza en el bar holandés.

Pero este sentimiento extraño si confirmaba que ella me gustaba a mí.

\- Eres una gran chef. –Me dice antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

\- ¿Sales con Santana? –Pregunte al instante y me sentí idiota.

Quinn deja la taza a un lado y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Creo que no escucho bien.

Decido preguntar de otra manera:

\- Mi amiga Santana, ¿Te gusta? ¿Salen? –Me encojo de hombros y entonces ella sonríe.

¿Por qué sonríe tanto hoy? Pensé. Ya comenzaba a ser odioso.

\- ¿Ella es tu mejor amiga, cierto? –Me pregunta y yo solo la miro sin dar la respuesta que, sé muy bien, ella conoce- Si lo es… ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella? –Dijo aquello sin ningún tipo de molestia o apatía en su voz, pero a mí no me gusto.

\- No estoy muy pendiente de preguntarle a Santana todo lo que hace con su vida amorosa. –Trate de mostrarme indiferente, pero en realidad estaba molesta porque ella no me respondiera.

¿Estaba jugando?

\- Deberías preguntarle. –Me miro divertida y yo aprecie de nuevo sus ojos.

Debía dejar de hacer eso, de mirarla de esa manera.

\- Me tengo que ir. –Fue mi escapatoria incoherente.

\- ¿tan rápido? –Se apresuró a decir.

\- Solo te acompañe durante el postre y es mejor que termines el café, Dolce cierra en 15 minutos –Observo mi reloj sin volver a mirarla a ella.

\- Esta bien yo…

\- Hasta luego, Quinn –No deje que terminara de hablar, simplemente decidí marcharme dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Su cara, probablemente, fue de una total sorpresa por muchas razones. Me fui de manera inesperada y me comporte como una idiota mal educada. Lo admito, pero en ese instante algo me cegó, algo que solo comprendí tiempo después.

* * *

\- ¿Sabías que a los 17 años, Beethoven conoció a Mozart?

\- No sabía que Mozart era más viejo – Digo sin mucho interés en el tema. Prefería concentrarme en el plato de comida frente a mí.

\- Lo era, y no se impresionaba tan fácilmente, pero cuando conoció a Beethoven, le hizo algunos cumplidos.

Lucy me estaba hablando de música, porque Lucy _siempre_ hablaba de música cuando estaba haciendo otra actividad.

Ambas estábamos en mi departamento y ella insistió en cocinar espaguetis con alguna salsa que su abuela le enseño. Deje que lo hiciera porque no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y la media pizza en mi nevera no me iba a caer bien.

Nos encontrábamos en el sofá de mi pequeña sala, justo frente al televisor y con los platos sobre las piernas.

Lucy vivía en el mismo edificio, como les comente, ella me ayudo a encontrar mi pequeño departamento. Ella compartía el suyo con una compañera de la facultad que, la verdad, yo jamás había tratado porque era tan extraña como salir abrigada en verano.

Literalmente, ella salía abrigada en verano.

Ustedes dirán que las personas extrañas me gustan porque Quinn lo es, pero créanme que no hay comparación. Quinn transmitía ternura, esa chica transmitía miedo.

\- Deberíamos cambiar este programa. –Le sugiero a la chica a mi lado.

\- ¿Cómo no te puede gustar The Voice? –Frunce el ceño. Siempre me preguntaba eso.

Y yo siempre le respondía lo mismo cada día que quería ir a verlo en mi casa:

-Me gusta, pero prefiero Master Chef. Además, los jurados no me can bien.

\- ¿Cómo no te puede caer bien Christina Aguilera o Adam Levine? –Hablaba sin despegarme sus grandes ojos de encima.

Me estaba tomando el pelo. Esta discusión siempre la teníamos.

\- ¿Podemos cambiar de canal? –Vuelvo a decir sin mirar sus intensas pupilas.

Ella obedece y comienza a hacer zapping con el control.

El timbre suena y me levanto. Era Santana.

\- Hola, Santana.

\- Buenas noches, ¿Ocupada? –Mira desde la entrada hasta la pequeña mesa frente a la TV con platos sucios de comida, y también mira a Lucy que aun estaba en la labor de buscar un canal.

Mi vecina universitaria alza la cabeza y le sonríe en saludo. Santana repite el mismo gesto, no eran amigas, pero la relación era cordial, siempre y cuando, Santana no perdiera la paciencia.

Y la solía perder muy rápido con Lucy… Ya les contare.

\- Solo buscamos algo de ver en la televisión. –La invito a pasar por completo.

\- Vine a hablar contigo, anoche no te pude llamar. Estuve ocupada con Quinn –Me dice sentándose en un pequeño sofá cerca de Lucy. Yo vuelvo al lugar donde estaba antes de que ella llegara.

\- Si, me imagino que tu cita con Quinn fue muy bien. –Murmuro e inconscientemente sonó a recelo.

\- Si, todo fluyo…

\- ¿Quién es Quinn? –Pregunta Lucy.

\- La chica que te presente en el bar holandés. –Le informo.

\- ¿Tú también la conoces? –Santana la mira de reojo.

\- Si, me encontré con Rachel el lunes y ella estaba allí tomando una cerveza.

\- ¿Quinn tomando una cerveza? –Ahora si estaba muy sorprendida- Ella no toma alcohol.

\- Pues, conmigo se tomo una cerveza –Soné presumida- Fue su primera cerveza, de hecho.

\- Que raro…Pero bien, supongo -Dice Santana con despreocupación.

\- ¿Por qué raro? Esta grande –Fue Lucy la que hablo.

\- No es por eso. –Se limita a decir Santana.

\- ¿Y porque es?

Mi amiga latina suspira con desespero.

\- Cambiemos de tema. –Intervengo y Santana no dice nada, pero me mira con fastidio.

Quería que Lucy se fuera. Ella _siempre_ quiere que Lucy se vaya.

\- ¡Diablos! Me tengo que ir, Rachel –La más joven se levanta como un resorte del sofá.

Deseo concedido, Santana López.

\- ¿Qué paso? –Le pregunto extrañada y levantándome tras ella.

\- Me dicen que deje el grifo abierto y se salió toda el agua hasta mis cosas, me envió un mensaje mi compañera ahora que llegó. –Buscaba sus zapatillas pues había estado descalza hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –Me ofrezco viendo sus rápidos movimientos.

-No, no, ella y su novio me ayudarán. Otro día te ayudo a lavar los platos. ¡Adiós, Santana! –Se despidió sin dejarme hablar nada más. Santana solo agito la mano sin mirarla.

Yo vuelvo a mi lugar y miro a la otra que, entretenida con el teléfono en la mano, sonreía.

\- ¿Hablas con Quinn? –No sé porque pregunte aquello.

Ella frunce el ceño realmente extrañada por aquella pregunta, o suposición, de mi parte.

\- No, no hablo con Quinn –Deja escapar una media risa.

\- ¿Quieres algo de comida? Lucy hizo mucho y aun queda en la cocina. –Hablo de otra cosa para que olvidara mi momento de idiotez.

Los estaba teniendo muy seguido, eh.

\- No gracias, he comido demasiado por hoy.

Yo me levanto y llevo los platos hasta la cocina. Ella me sigue con la mirada.

\- Hable con Jason hoy al medio día. –Me dice. Yo dejo los platos y la observo interesada– Vamos a comer el fin de semana y le comentare sobre tu caso con el banco. Aun está loco por mi –Habla con su acostumbrado ego.

\- Te lo agradecería, en serio –Le digo acercándome- No sé que mas hacer para que el estúpido banco me dé el crédito que necesito.

\- Todo saldrá bien y quizás iniciando el próximo año, tendrás tu sueño.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? –Me siento perezosamente en el mueble.

\- Solo lo sé. –Dice escueta.

Santana hablaba con mucha seguridad y eso es una de las cosas por las cuales nunca me canso de su presencia, incluso cuando hace comentarios incómodos.

Quizás ella gozara de un humor que pocos entendían, pero sus palabras y presencia siempre me daban tranquilidad.

Ella, al igual que yo, también había pasado por situaciones complicadas durante toda su vida, eso hizo que ambas conectáramos de alguna forma.

\- Quinn me dijo que te conoció porque fue a encargar algo para la fiesta de la empresa. –Vuelve al tema anterior con mucha tranquilidad.

\- Así es, pero yo no sabía que se trataba de tu nuevo lugar de trabajo –Explico.

Es que Quinn ni siquiera me dijo donde trabajaba. En general se negó a decirme mucho de algo en nuestro primer encuentro hace unas 72 horas.

\- Es una chica encantadora. –Acota y yo conecto con sus ojos- ¿Qué, no crees que es encantadora? –Me pregunta.

\- No conozco mucho de ella –Muevo la mirada a la televisión que, en algún momento, quedo en silencio.

Estaba el programa de Cake Boss. Pasteles adornados sin mucha magia en el sabor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Me dice Santana con el tono fastidiado.

\- ¿Estas saliendo con Quinn? –Dejo el programa para mirarla a ella.

\- ¿Qué? –Muestra una expresión de sorpresa y comienza a reír.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – No encontraba el chiste.

\- Que dices que si salgo con Quinn…

\- Anoche tuviste una cita con ella. No le veo nada de raro –Le iba a decir que Quinn me dijo que estaba enamorada, pero preferí callarlo.

\- No salgo con ella, es solo una compañera de trabajo, Rachel.

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Qué no entiendes? Es una ecuación fácil ¿Jamás has cenado con alguien de tu trabajo?

\- Si, pero anoche no parecía una cena de compañeras, la llevaste a tu casa y cocinaste.

\- ¿Por qué no lo parecía? Me apetecía cocinar y lo hice, me inspira confianza –Me habla con gracia- Y en todo caso… ¿Qué tiene de malo si fuéramos más que amigas? –Se muestra más interesada en la segunda pregunta.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me encojo de hombros para que entendiera que no era algo que me preocupaba.

\- Solo pensé que…

\- Te gusta Quinn.

\- ¿Qué? –La miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te gusta, Quinn, por eso te quedaste muda al verla en mi casa y por eso me preguntas de esta manera sobre ella. –Santana reía con esa malicia que todos odiaban.

Y yo odiaba que me conociera tan bien. Creo que se equivoco de carrera y la psicología era su destino.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, la conozco hace 72 horas, por si no lo sabías –La miro con fastidio y me cruzo al estilo indio en el sofá.

\- Para que alguien te guste, bastan menos de 72 horas, querida.

No digo nada, porque estaba en lo cierto y quizás si me gustaba Quinn más de lo que aquellas pocas horas de conocerla me dejaban procesar.

Santana se levanta y aun riendo con picardía me mira.

\- Me marcho.

\- ¿Tan rápido?

\- Tengo una cita, una romántica de verdad. –Aclara guiñándome un ojo.

" _¿Con Quinn?"_ Pensé paranoicamente, pero no se lo dije.

\- Y no es con Quinn, si eso crees –Añade y creí que me leía el pensamiento una vez más.

\- Yo no he dicho nada de Quinn –Digo.

\- Claro, luego hablaremos de eso… Quinn es algo así como mi persona inmediata en el puesto de trabajo y estoy muy a gusto con ella. –Me explica cerca de la salida.

\- ¿Ella está en mercadeo como tú?

\- No, ella se encarga de otra cosa, pero trabajamos a la par y me ha ayudado mucho. Es una gran chica, deberías conocerla mejor. –Me habla con sinceridad y supe que si Santana hablaba así de alguien más, era porque valía la pena.

De inmediato recordé lo estúpida que fui al dejarla con la palabra en la boca, esa tarde en Dolce.

\- Tratare de conocerla mejor, si se deja…

\- Dale tiempo… -Me dice cuando abre la puerta –Brittany me espera.

Así que esa era su cita. Brittany le estaba dando una oportunidad. Sus ojos iluminados me lo confirmaron.

Yo solo le regalo una sonrisa cómplice y luego de un guiño de su parte, se marchó.

A los pocos minutos de que Santana saliera, me dedique a lavar los platos que Lucy había dejado regados en la cocina. Era una gran cocinera, pero con un desorden que me desesperaba.

Cuando estaba dejando los vasos limpios, note algo que tenia conmigo desde hace poco tiempo: El impermeable fucsia de Quinn.

Reí al recordar cuando lo usaba, entones se me ocurrió una idea. Debía entregárselo y al mismo tiempo disculparme por lo sucedido aquel día.

Un mensaje a Santana me iba a bastar para saber el lugar exacto donde trabajaban ambas.

A la mañana siguiente, un poco antes de mi hora oficial de entrada en Dolce, fui hasta Evening Corp y busque a Quinn Fabray.

Esa, quizás, fue una de las mejores decisiones que pude haber hecho en mi vida porque a partir de allí… Comenzó todo, ya sabrán por qué.


	7. Sorpresas

" **Sorpresas"**

Digo que no soy una persona muy nerviosa, o quizá sí, pero el ejercicio lo disfraza. Esto último siempre lo dice Santana.

Era jueves, me gustan los jueves porque me encuentro en el parque, donde suelo hacer ejercicios, al señor Brandon. Un hombre de 68 años que aun corría como una maquina. Quiero ser como él cuando sea _grande._

El viejo Brandon es experto en Running y consejos para conquistar. Él sabe que me gustan las chicas, y espero que ustedes lo sepan ya. No es solo cosa de Quinn me gusta hablar poco Fabray, es cosa de las mujeres en general.

Me gustan las chicas desde que tengo uso de razón y desde que ver besos me dejaron de dar asco. A la primera que quise besar fue a una niña; mi primer beso fue con una niña, mi primera cita fue con una chica; mi primera pareja fue una chica y mi primera vez teniendo sexo, también. Todo esto lo sabia el viejo Brandon que, cabe destacar, hoy estaba más parlanchín que nunca y me molestaba porque mis repentinos nervios salieron a saludar.

\- Hoy la mañana está bastante fría pero tú pareces temblar por otra cosa, hija mía –Me dice él mientras estiraba sus piernas sobre una de las barandas del parque.

Yo lo miro fingiendo fastidio. Desde hace varios minutos estaba en lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué dice eso? –Pregunto sabiendo su respuesta.

\- Es esa chica rara que me dices, te trae loca hoy –Ríe.

\- Ok, estoy muy ansiosa, lo admito –Hablo estirándome a su lado. Habían sido 30 minutos de carrera en donde el viejo me hizo sufrir.

Yo le comente de Quinn; de cómo la conocí, de mi confusión cuando la vi en la casa de mi mejor amiga. Todo.

\- Me dices que iras a llevarle algo a su trabajo. ¿Sera hoy?

\- Si, en un rato debo ir, pero no será por mucho tiempo porque debo regresar a trabajar.

\- ¿Qué le llevaras?

\- Su impermeable –Murmuro.

\- ¿Su impermeable? –Frunce el arrugado ceño.

\- ¿Recuerda que le dije que lo dejo en el bar holandés? Se lo llevare, esa será mi excusa. –Digo no tan orgullosa de mi plan.

Él no parece estar de acuerdo porque comienza a negar con la cabeza al tiempo que se dirigía a una de las bancas. Yo lo sigo.

\- Es una excusa tonta, Rachel. –Se sienta.

\- Lo sé. Pero no se que mas hacer sin resultar extraña, y al mismo tiempo no quiero dejar de ir. Me porte muy mal ayer.

\- No deja de ser un barato impermeable, puedes pensar en otra cosa más porque sino…. –Me mira con pena- No despertaras interés y menos un próximo encuentro.

\- ¿Y que mas puedo hacer? No me puedo presentar allá como si nada –Alzo los brazos.- Además, le recuerdo que me disculparé por dejarla con la palabra en la boca ayer.

\- ¿Por qué no eres más directa? –Pregunta y yo pienso que quizás la edad lo está haciendo lento en otra cosa que no es la carrera.

Me siento a su lado y lo miro.

\- ¿Qué me aconseja que haga para acercarme a alguien como ella? Tomando en cuenta que no parece ser alguien muy abierta. La excusa del impermeable, aunque tonta, es la más sensata para decir por que llegue hasta su trabajo. Que vaya a visitar a Santana no me lo creerá, ya mi amiga me dijo que hoy no iba a estar a esa hora –Le digo las palabras que ensaye en mi mente toda la noche.

\- ¿Alguna vez te conté como conocí a mi difunta esposa? -Dice él y pensé que no me estaba prestando nada de atención.

\- En un barco.

\- Así es, yo era uno de los mesero del bar de aquel crucero y ella la hija mayor de una pareja millonaria que decidió celebrar su aniversario en vacaciones.

\- Si, me contó esa historia –Le digo tratando de no sonar grosera.

¿Cuándo dejamos de hablar de mi?

\- Muy bien ¿Sabes cuantas posibilidades tenia de acercarme a ella? –Me pregunta abriendo sus grandes ojos azules –Ninguna, Rachel.

\- Pero trabajaba allí.

\- Pero ella era rica, yo pobre, ella no me miraba y yo no dejaba de mirarle. Si me acercaba, era probable que su padre hiciera que me despidieran, contando con que eran otros tiempos y no era una chica muy habladora.

\- ¿Y cómo hizo que se fijara en usted? –Lo miro con atención, ya me tenia dentro de la historia.

\- Como te tienes que acercar tú a esa chica extraña de la que me hablas. Dile lo que te hace sentir.

Yo lo miro en silencio por un rato.

\- No creo que eso funcione, la conocí hace tres días… No es que este enamorada o algo, solo me llama la atención.

\- Te gusta.

\- Si pero…

\- No le vas a declarar tu amor –No me deja continuar- le vas a mostrar tu interés. Dile que salgan, dile que te parece linda y si crees que se puede asustar, no lo hagas con palabras. –Se levanta y me toca la cabeza con varios suaves golpes. Como cuando premias a un cachorro –Eres una buena chica. –Dice con cariño.

\- ¿Y si sale huyendo? Ella es… Tímida. –Muestro mi inquietud.

\- No saldrá huyendo, no de alguien como tú, y si lo hace, no es para ti.

\- Me siento extraña, nunca me ha interesado tanto alguien como para pensar en ir a hacer lo que voy a hacer hoy, y todo ha sido como una gran casualidad. La veo en todos lados.

\- No creo que sea una casualidad, yo creo que la estuviste buscando…

\- Claro que no, todo fue casual –Le aclaro porque yo nunca tuve la intensión de encontrarme con Quinn en cada lugar donde la encontré desde el lunes.

\- Créeme, puede que la estuvieras buscando, que necesitaras a alguien como ella para despertar algo diferente en ti –Me guiña un ojo- Así funciona el mundo de Dios- Fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse.

No me dio tiempo de aclararle que yo no creía en Dios.

Yo no busque a Quinn pero, sin duda, quería conocerla más, aunque tampoco sabía que podía funcionar con ella. ¿Sería yo su tipo de persona?

La noche anterior, llame a Santana y esta solo me respondió por 5 minutos porque estaba en algo _muy importante_ con Brittany. Lo poco que me pudo decir fue la dirección exacta de Evening Corp y a quien debía preguntar por Quinn.

Estuve pensando en que decirle, llevar un impermeable si era una excusa tonta, lo tenía claro, más aun cuando podía enviarlo cómodamente, pero tampoco podía llegar tan desubicada y decirle: Hola, eres rara y me gustas. Porque la rara iba a terminar siendo yo.

Quizás el conejo del viejo Brandon era más sensato, aunque no me certificaba el éxito.

Casi dos horas más tarde, estaba en la recepción de Evening Corp con una bolsa grande en mi mano izquierda y un pequeño paquete en la mano derecha.

Pregunte por Quinn y me indicaron que subiera al primer piso. Evening Corp era toda una gran planta en uno de los edificios empresariales más grandes de Boston.

Llegue al piso y una joven secretaria me pidió esperar en los cómodos sofás de visitantes. De repente quise tener un cigarrillo, esperar casi una hora no era lo mío.

Cuando mi aburrimiento estaba en su límite, y mis ganas de irme comenzaron, una mujer rubia y mayor, que se había sentado frente a mí en silencio, me habla.

\- Esta tipo de gente ama hacer esperar a los demás –Espeta ella cansada de ojear una revista de empresarios que no parecía entender mucho.

Yo no le respondo, solo le doy una sonrisa por amabilidad.

\- ¿No sabes si por aquí venden café con canela? Muero por un café con canela, de esas de palitos, los pones encima y revuelves –Hacia gestos con las manos- No en polvo, eso no me gusta y en el café de abajo solo hay cosas raras como café sin cafeína. ¿Cómo puedes tomar café sin cafeína? –Dice y yo suelto una leve risa porque era lo que siempre me preguntaba a mí misma.

\- Quizás no pueden tomar cafeína, pero no le veo sentido tampoco, ni siquiera sabe bien.

\- Gente extraña de ciudad –Niega con la cabeza. Es alguien muy elocuente.

\- En Texas sembrábamos nuestro café y lo hacíamos cada mañana, fuerte como se debe. Mi difunto padre dice que si no hay cafeína, no hay alegría –Ella contaba y reía de su propio chiste.

Yo de repente me contagie.

\- ¿Entonces usted es de Texas? –Me rendí y busque conversación.

Quinn no aparecía y con algo me debía entretener.

\- Así es, pero ya no vivo allá –Dice y pude percibir su tono de nostalgia– Vivo en este estado, por aquellos lares –Señala los supuestos _lares_ como si fueran la otra habitación.

\- Entiendo, conozco poco de Texas, pero me gusta su comida.

\- Yo soy de Guistine, hay pocos habitantes, pero deberías ir porque hacemos buenas carnes. –Remarcaba más su acento sureño.

\- No conozco Guistine.

\- Me lo supuse –Rio de nuevo, era muy risueña.

Cuando intente preguntarle su ubicación exacta, llego a quien yo tanto esperaba… Aunque ella también lo hacía.

\- Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dice Quinn mirando a la mujer frente a mí.

La señora se levanta con cara de lamento y mira a la hermosa chica que yo fui a buscar.

\- Quinnie, me aburro mucho en ese departamento tuyo. No hay ni un pajarito allí. –Hablaba con dramatización.

Quinn resopla con fastidio y rueda los ojos. Yo la observo divertida. Si esta era su madre, parecían agua y aceite, solo el parecido en los ojos claros y el cabello rubio podían hacer que me convenciera.

\- Hoy estoy ocupada aquí, mis jefes se tienen que reunir de nuevo. Nos podemos ver para almorzar. –Le explica sin hacer mucho ruido.

\- ¿Y mientras tanto que hago? –La señora se cruza de brazos, en clara protesta.

\- Mientras tanto puedes ir de compras.

\- Me puedo perder –Desvía la vista hacia mí y Quinn hace lo mismo. En ese instante, me descubre por primera vez.

\- Hola… -Le digo con una apenada sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo estas Rachel? –Ella me la devuelve extrañada. Todo era extraño en estos tres días.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen? –La mujer mayor pregunta mostrando todos sus dientes, con esa emoción que nunca le parece faltar.

\- Si, mamá –Quinn dice con un tono de impaciencia y vuelve a mirarme -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes por Santana? –Trata de sonar más amable.

Yo miro su lindo vestido por debajo de las rodillas, era un tono de rosa fuerte con lunares blancos. Es tan linda.

\- No, ella me dijo que hoy no vendría. –Me levanto ante la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres rubias. –Vine por ti.

Quinn se muestra un poco sorprendida y mira mis manos. Las tres quedamos en silencio.

\- ¿Y entonces? –Fue lo que dijo la mujer mayor al notar que nadie hablaba.

\- Mamá… -Quinn la mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Yo comencé a reír porque note que la más joven se sonrojo.

\- Yo quería disculparme por irme ayer tan rápido –Hablo despacio, no sabía cómo describir mi estúpida huida de Dolce.

\- No te preocupes. –No parecía molesta.

\- También quería dejarte esto –Le estiro la bolsa donde estaba su impermeable perfectamente doblado –Y esto –le doy la pequeña caja blanca con una cinta roja encima- Me gustaría que abrieras esto luego, cuando estés menos ocupada.

Quinn tomo todo lo que le di y me siguió mirando sorprendida.

\- No sé a qué se debe todo esto, no es mi cumpleaños –Dice ella con un tono divertido.

\- Lo de la bolsa es un impermeable fucsia que seguro te resulta conocido –Le explico y abre los ojos al máximo.

\- ¡No tenias que molestarte!

\- Claro que sí.

\- Pensé que lo había perdido, pero no tenias que traerlo, me da vergüenza contigo –Su tono era muy apenado mientras ojeaba un poco la bolsa.

Su madre también aprovecho de ver.

\- Deja, Quinn… Es una chica amable, agradece el gesto –Le guiña el ojo a su hija y luego me sonríe a mí.

\- Mamá, deja, que yo ahora hablo contigo. –Le dijo aunque no con dureza.

\- Yo me tengo que ir, espero que abras eso y que te guste todo lo que está dentro. –Le señalo la pequeña caja.

Ella la mira con mucha curiosidad y luego me observa a mí.

\- Te lo hare saber, de algún modo… -Es todo lo que me dice.

Yo me despido de la mujer graciosa a su lado, y de ella, con tan solo un movimiento de mano.

\- Hasta luego. –Sentencio sonriendo, pero con algo de incomodidad. Quinn no reacciono muy efusiva ante mi _sorpresa,_ pero es que tampoco parecía ser muy efusiva con otras cosas.

Cuando esperaba el ascensor, escuche un murmullo a mi espalda hasta que sentí los pasos de Quinn de cerca de mí. La mire y ella, llevando su cabello rubio detrás de la oreja derecha, me sonríe con cierto sonrojo en su rostro.

Un beso en la mejilla, un cálido y tierno beso me regaló.

\- Muchas gracias, que tengas una linda mañana, Rachel. –Me dice mirándome fijamente y yo creí morir en esos ojos verdes con avellanas de oro.

\- Solo, solo ábrelo –Atine a decir antes de que se alejara con su perfecto rostro y sonrisa de caramelo.

Cuando entre al ascensor, la madre de Quinn me despedía con mucha efusividad, moviendo la mano y mostrando los dientes. En ese momento no supe porque y tampoco supe de su celebración posterior pero, sin duda, lo iba a saber.

La vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida…


	8. En espera de un cielo dulce

" **En espera de un cielo dulce"**

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunta Santana con cierto fastidio.

\- No me pasa nada.

\- Has estado muy distraída hoy, si es por lo del banco, sabes que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ya Jason nos dijo que no había problema, el lunes abres la cuenta y luego comienzas el trámite.

\- No es por el banco, escuche lo que dijo Jason y te agradezco que hayas hecho la reunión para los tres –Le digo con sinceridad mientras me ajustaba mejor la bufanda al cuello.

Boston no quería perdonar este invierno.

\- De nada, aunque si Brittany lo sabe, me mata. –Dice ella con razón. El tipo solo le miraba los pechos.

\- No se lo diré. –Sonrío.

\- Mas te vale –Me apunta con el dedo al tiempo que entrabamos a su auto.

Estábamos saliendo de un restaurant luego de habernos reunido con Jason, el hombre fiel admirador de mi mejor amiga y ahora, mi mano confiable en el Hyde Park Savings.

\- ¿Mañana vas a mi casa? Supongo… –Dice Santana antes de encender el auto.

Yo miro al frente guardando silencio por algunos minutos. Pensaba en alguna respuesta decente y creíble, pero sobre todo, que no la molestara. Una falsa ilusión porque, en mi YO más realista, sabía que de cualquier forma se iba a enfadar.

\- Rachel… -Usa un tono amenazante- ¿A qué hora vas a mi casa mañana? Puedes ir desde temprano. –Dice esta vez dando a entender que ya era una afirmación que yo estaría allá. –Te puedo ir a buscar yo misma.

\- No creo que pueda ir. –Le informo con valentía.

\- Dame una buena razón para eso. –Espeta sin dejar de mirar la carretera y yo buscaba descifrar que tipo de tono usaba.

\- He quedado con Lucy –Mentí.

\- ¿Lucy? –Frunce el ceño e intercambia un poco la vista entre la carretera y mi cara lavada de Poker- Pero si ella dijo que siempre viaja para ver a sus padres en Vermont.

\- Pues, este año no ha viajado y hemos quedado para pasarla juntas. Quizás hasta este su compañera de piso –Vuelvo a mentir descaradamente y Santana parece no mutarse de su seriedad al conducir.

Luego de varios segundos, en donde no dejo de mirar la carretera, detiene el auto en un semáforo y me mira. Sabia no me creía. Ella es experta en captar mis mentiras, pero, por alguna razón, no me lo dijo ese día.

De hecho, sus siguientes palabras fueron muy extrañas:

\- ¿Ya te acostaste con esa chica? –Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Lucy, tu vecina universitaria y que nunca para de hablar.

\- ¿Estás loca? ¡Es mi amiga!. –Le deje saber mi tono ofendido.

\- Tu amiga está loca por ti y aunque es desesperante… No está nada mal –Se encoje de hombros- Te puede ayudar a despejarte un rato. Aunque no sea Quinn.

\- ¿Qué dices de Quinn? –Le pregunte como rayo veloz y volteando el cuello tan rápido, que hasta ella pudo escuchar un pequeño crujir.

\- Pues que te gusta Quinn, pero hoy estarás con Lucy, según tú. –Afirma tranquila- Así que… Aprovecha. Puede ser el último polvo del año para ti –Ríe con malicia dando marcha de nuevo.

Yo respiro profundo antes de responder:

\- No me gusta Lucy –La miro con firmeza e ignorando el hecho de que estaba muy clara en mi gusto por Quinn- Y yo no duermo con mis amigas, Santana.

\- Como digas, pero al menos si rechazas mi invitación, que sea por algo que valga la pena.

\- Lo será.

\- No sé porque no te creo –Entrecierra los ojos.

\- Porque eres una paranoica. –Le digo con los brazos cruzados y mirando por la ventanilla.

\- O porque te conozco muy bien –Dijo confiada- Rachel, sabes que no me gusta que…

\- ¡No te preocupes Santana! –No la dejo terminar porque sabía que iba a hablar con ese tono triste que no me gustaba- En serio… -Término de decir mientras le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Fue una sonrisa real, lo juro.

\- Igual te llamare a la hora de la cena.

\- Esta bien. Mañana disfruta con tu familia y no te preocupes por mí, tengo excelentes planes. –Terminé con otra mentira más.

* * *

Sé muy bien lo que significa _esperar_ , he esperado un montón de cosas a mis 28 años, en lugares donde no he querido estar. He pasado por momentos de locura en esa espera, sin embargo, también he esperado por pequeñas alegrías, esa espera debería ser buena, pero no.

¿A quién le gusta pasar por esa angustia que, depende lo que esperes, te vuelve loca?

7 días, 168 horas y 604800 segundos, lo que es igual a una semana… Ese era el tiempo transcurrido desde que fui hasta Evening Corp para sorprender a Quinn.

También era el tiempo que había pasado sin saber de ella, ni siquiera Santana me pudo dar noticias porque estuvo muy ocupada luego de la fiesta de la empresa. El día viernes, un día después de ir a ver a Quinn, Evening Corp hizo una reunión de aniversario y de cumpleaños para su Director. Es por eso que Quinn hizo el encargo en Dolce, un favor a su jefe.

También supe que luego de eso, tuvieron algunos días libres, pero nada que recibía señales de su parte.

No es que quisiera presionar ni nada, bueno está bien… Si quería presionarla para que me hiciera un poco de caso, por eso mismo le deje mi número de teléfono y un mensaje muy claro en aquel pequeño paquete con cinta roja.

¿Saben que contenía?

Contenía un hermoso envoltorio rosa de papel celofán, en donde reposaban: 10 deliciosas galletas mantecadas; 10 de chocolate con avellanas y 10 de mantequilla con polvo de nuez. Las mantecadas en forma de sol; las de chocolate en forma de luna y las de mantequilla en forma de estrellas.

También tenía una tarjeta mediana en degradado gris y celeste, con la figura de una nube; en ella estaba plasmada el siguiente mensaje: _Te regalo una caja de cielo dulce hecho por mí, espero lo disfrutes y que las mantecadas de sol no se desboronen antes de abrir la caja (Jajajaja)_

 _Posdata: No te preguntes porque alguien que acabas de conocer, hornea galletas para ti, tu rostro de fascinación al probar el_ _Cheesecake_ _con isla flotante es algo que desearía volver a ver. Espero ocurra algo parecido con este cielo y me lo dejes saber._

 _-Con cariño, Rachel Berry._

Y al final de eso deje mi número de teléfono con un _"Escribe o llama cuando tengas algo que decir, yo estaré esperando feliz"_

Pero ¡Que feliz ni que nada! Yo no estaba esperando feliz, yo estaba frustrada porque ni un mísero mensaje de ella había llegado a mi teléfono desde hace 7 días.

¿Y si no le gusto mi mensaje que suena a poema con rima de cuento de hadas? Hasta en eso pensé.

Por otro lado, tampoco le iba a pedir su número a Santana para escribirle, yo tenía dignidad y orgullo, aunque mi rostro molesto y melancólico; mi pijama manga larga y de pantalón, color morada con gatos vestidos de Batman; mi tazón de papas fritas y alguno que otro chocolate mientras veía Dear John en mi sala… Dijeran lo contrario.

No es que estuviera despechada o con el corazón roto por un mensaje de Quinn, bueno, estaba un poco desesperada y decepcionada de aun no tener respuesta, ya lo saben, pero en general mi estado deprimente se debía a las fechas.

Odio los villancicos; las compras compulsivas de navidad; odio acción de gracias y odio la navidad en general. Y aquel día… Era acción de gracias.

Podía ser la mejor personificación femenina de "El Grinch" porque ni siquiera quise dejar la TV en un canal al azar donde saltara algún especial para aquellas fiestas. Preferí ver un DVD mientras me preguntaba, una vez más, si Quinn se había asustado con mi detalle y por eso nunca supe de ella.

Cuando me estaba resignando, dramáticamente, a no intentarlo más con la rubia extraña de ojos maravillosos… Llega un mensaje.

\- Feliz acción de gracias.

\- ¿Quién es? Pregunte sin dar las gracias por los deseos.

\- Soy Quinn, ¿Cómo estás?

Al leer aquello, me levante como un resorte del sofá; como si Quinn estuviera tocando la puerta en vez de enviarme un mensaje. Me sentí tan estúpida que mire a todos lados mientras me calmaba y volvía a la posición de antes.

\- Hola, Quinn ¿Qué tal todo?

\- Todo bien, estoy con mi familia en New Bedford. Acabamos de cenar. ¿Y tú?

\- Yo estaba terminando de ver una película.

\- ¿Estas en Boston?

\- Si, en mi departamento. ¿llevas muchos días fuera de la ciudad?

\- Desde el martes, me vine con mi madre en su auto. No fue fácil. Ella te envía saludos y dice que las galletas son deliciosas.

Yo sonrío, la mujer me cayo muy bien.

\- Envíale saludos de mi parte también. ¿Y a ti te gustaron las galletas? Envié porque ustedes saben, muy bien, que eso era lo que a mí me interesaba saber.

\- Me encantaron, muchas gracias. Te iba a escribir antes pero. No lo sé, sentía que no tenía mucho que decir.

\- Para no tener mucho que decir vas muy bien hoy jajaja.

-Jajajajaj es acción de gracias, aproveche para darte las gracias por eso.

Yo esperé un par de minutos antes de enviar el siguiente mensaje, no quería parecer tan desesperada como estaba.

\- ¿Y si no fuera acción de gracias no me hubieses escrito? Comencé a entrar en el juego.

\- Si lo hubiera hecho. Nadie me había regalado un cielo de galletas tan deliciosas.

Ese último mensaje me hizo sonreír como idiota y, justamente con esa sonrisa, le respondí.

\- Me alegra mucho ser la primera en hacerlo. Es estúpido que siendo tú tan hermosa, no te hayan regalado u ofrecido algún cielo dulce.

\- Si me lo han ofrecido, pero nunca sabe tan bien.

Su respuesta fue bastante rápida.

\- Gracias, quizás para la próxima te regale algo mejor.

\- ¿Habrá una próxima?

\- Solo si tú quieres.

En ese momento, luego de enviarle el mensaje, no supe si hablábamos de otro regalo dulce o de vernos una vez más. Esperaba que fuera lo último, aunque ambas cosas podía hacerlas sin dudar.

\- Creo que si quiero, aunque parece que igual te veo en todos lados.

\- Lo sé, la semana pasada fue una semana extraña…Pero ¿Es tan malo verme? Le envié con eso una carita triste.

\- No, no es malo. Me caes bien, me gustas.

Y mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora al leer aquello, sin embargo, otro mensaje llego de inmediato.

\- Es decir, me gustas porque me caes bien. Dijo ella para aclarar que le gustaba no por la razón que yo pensaba, pero, y aunque se pudiera asustar, le envié un mensaje bastante directo, algo que no tenía que aclarar.

\- Que suerte, porque tú simplemente me gustas.

\- Es acción de gracias ¿Por qué has agradecido hoy? Cambió de tema.

¿Se habría molestado? Mordí mi labio al pensar aquello. Si Santana estuviera a mi lado, es probable que me hubiese cacheteado por comportarme como una adolescente hormonal y emocionalmente inmadura.

\- Mmm Agradecí por la maravillosa repostería; por las papas fritas, por los cigarrillos de menta; por la almohada nueva que compre y porque este año Santana no me obligo a adornar de navidad.

\- Solo agradeces cosas materiales. ¿No te gusta la navidad? Un comentario y una pregunta.

\- Bueno, realmente no celebro acción de gracias y no he agradecido nada hoy. Todo lo que te dije me vino a la cabeza ahora mismo. No, no me gusta la navidad.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta la navidad?

Si Quinn me ignoraba en vivo y directo, mediante mensajes de texto era todo lo contrario. Se mostraba muy curiosa, pero para mi malestar, era con temas que me fastidiaban.

\- Solo son fechas para comercializar todo con más intensidad. No le veo sentido.

\- Yo la amo, pero está bien, tendrás tus motivos.

Leí y de repente se me ocurrió una gran idea. ¿Ven que soy una chica con muchas buenas ideas?

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves a Boston?

\- El lunes, debo trabajar antes de las vacaciones de noche buena.

\- Me preguntaba si querías ir a una fiesta de navidad. Porque yo debo ir casi obligada y no me gusta, pero tú quizás las amas. Serias buena compañía mientras yo ignoro toda la música y decoración.

\- ¿Por qué debes ir obligada si no te gusta la navidad?

¿Ven como es de preguntona?

\- Porque es de alguien muy importante. ¿No quieres ir conmigo?

\- Si, supongo que puedo ir. ¿Cuándo es?

\- El próximo sábado.

\- No soy de ir mucho a fiestas, pero está bien. Me pasas luego la hora y dirección.

\- Claro, yo te la envió antes del sábado. Con ese mensaje iba una cara sonriente.

\- Feliz noche, Rachel, que sigas viendo películas con tu familia.

\- Feliz noche, Quinn.

Esa fue la despedida, en donde me dejo claro que, a pesar de decirle que no celebraba aquellas fechas, ella, al igual que siempre hacia el resto de las personas… Asumía que yo estaba en compañía de mi familia.

Cuanto quisiera yo que así fuera.


	9. La mejor fiesta de No navidad

" **La mejor fiesta de No navidad."**

Era 4 de diciembre y yo estaba en una fiesta navideña. No sé si exista una pauta para comenzar estas celebraciones de forma oficial, pero se supone que luego de Acción de Gracias, la gente espera un tiempo prudente para atormentar a los demás con villancicos y canciones navideñas que fueron grabadas hace unos 60 años.

Pero allí estaba yo, Rachel Grinch Berry, con un cómodo vestido negro y aquellos zapatos altos que use para la cita en el banco.; parada al lado de un gran ventanal en donde se podían ver las primeras señales de minúsculos copos de nieve en la acera de aquella inmensa casa. No era mucho, de hecho faltaban algunos días para que en Boston nevara oficialmente.

Al fondo estaba sonando el álbum de navidad de NSYNC. ¿Recuerdan ese grupo? Porque yo tuve que hacer mucha memoria para siquiera recordar que les dio tiempo grabar un álbum de navidad, pero la gente estaba complacida escuchando aquello que a mí me parecía aberrante.

Aunque no era lo único…

También habían bandejas de bebidas que llevaban copas con cintas verdes y rojas; mesas con dulces y aperitivos, todos adornados, incluso pensé que el pollo estaba vestido de Santa Claus, pero decidí no mirar mucho mas y me fui hasta el ventanal que, cabe destacar, por fuera tenia luces parpadeantes.

Había mucha gente como cada año, unas 300 personas alrededor de las grandes salas con adornos navideños y un inmenso árbol en medio, pero entra tantas luces y humanos… Quinn Fabray no había llegado.

El día jueves le envié el lugar y la hora, ella me respondió que allí estaría. No volvimos a establecer conversación alguna, pero se supone que iría sin que se lo recordara una vez más y eran las 8:05 pm, llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

\- _Bienvenidos, feliz navidad_ –Sonaba aquella voz que recibía a las personas y les entregaba un gorro rojo navideño. Yo busque la puerta, pero no era Quinn. A los pocos minutos de nuevo escuche – _Bienvenidos, feliz navidad._ –Nada aun.

\- ¿Le has dicho a Brittany que estamos en diciembre pero que no es navidad aun? –Espeto a Santana que se acercaba con la boca llena, su gorro y su ajustado vestido rojo.

Ella me hace señas con las manos para que esperara que tragara lo que sea que, cubierto de navidad, se estuviera comiendo.

\- Sabes que ama la navidad y es su cumpleaños, de resto no haría todo esto –Habla señalando todo a su alrededor.

Y esa era la razón por la cual yo me aguantaba la fiesta. Era el cumpleaños de Brittany, alguien que, además de ser la mujer que mi mejor amiga ama, también era mi amiga. Aquella rubia de alma dulce siempre daba las mejores fiestas de navidad en su cumpleaños. Aunque, técnicamente, faltaran mas días para celebrar esa tradicional festividad.

\- Esta bien –Suspiro sin remedio y tomo de mi copa.

\- ¿Nada que llega tu invitada? –Me pregunta mientras sacude los restos de comida de su vestimenta.

\- Pues ella… -Me quede callada porque al escuchar otro: _"Bienvenida, feliz navidad",_ ambas giramos y por fin Quinn había llegado.

\- Bueno, ya llego por quien llorabas. –Dice Santana riendo.

Brittany la recibió, sin conocerla, con un abrazo y un gorro como todos en la sala. Todos menos yo, cabe destacar.

Quinn se mostró un poco cohibida por el gesto de cariño de aquella rubia un poco más alta que ella, pero con una sonrisa recibió el gorro; luego le entrego el abrigo e intercambio algunas palabras con la anfitriona. Pude notar que me estaba buscando con la mirada. Santana agito su mano y ella nos descubrió.

Con un lindo vestido azul de corte clásico sobre las rodillas; zapatos negros un poco más bajo que los míos, aunque yo igual quedaba centímetros debajo de ella; una tímida sonrisa y el gorro en su cabeza, camino hasta nosotras. Observe como detallada los adornos en ese corto trayecto. Recordé que a ella si le gusta todo aquello.

\- Hola, chicas, siento llegar un poco tarde –Saluda una vez cerca y ajustando mejor su gorro. Yo sonreí con ternura.

\- ¡Que bueno verte, Quinn! –Santana la abraza con cierta efusividad- Si hubiese sabido que te gustaban estas fiestas, te hubiese invitado yo.

\- Tampoco es que hablemos mucho de fiestas –Dice ella con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Yo si la notaba, yo me estaba haciendo experta en las sonrisas de Quinn Fabray.

\- Tienes razón -Reía- Además de… ¡Oh, mira quien llego! –Deja las palabras en el aire porque, al parecer, vio a alguien importante. –Hablamos ahora, chicas. –Se aleja.

Quinn la mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ella es así en estas reuniones. Demasiado sociable.

\- Entiendo... ¿Cómo estás? –Se acerca a darme un corto, tímido, pero cálido abrazo. No nos habíamos saludado oficialmente.

Saben. Quinn huele muy bien ¿No se los había dicho? Hasta ese entonces, era nuestro primer abrazo, antes de él yo sabía de su maravilloso olor, sin embargo, ahora cerca… Podía ser adictivo.

\- No te preocupes por llegar tarde, supuse que tenías cosas que hacer. –Digo encantada luego de separarnos.

\- Si, aunque no era urgente, básicamente mi madre me pidió asesoría para configurar su nuevo horno eléctrico. Eso se lleva 10 minutos, pero con ella es una hora por teléfono. –Explica con fastidio.

\- ¿Y lo lograste? –Alzo las cejas divertida.

\- Si, ya puede hornear el pavo sin que quede medio crudo como en acción de gracias. –Espeta entre dientes. No es que estuviera molesta, su tono era divertido y me gusto.

\- Parece una persona especial.

\- Lo es…

\- Como tú… -Le digo y me mira con aquellos ojos que invitaban siempre a no apartar la vista- Digo, no es que las conozca mucho pero… -Buscaba palabras para no sonar tan _"lanzada"_

\- Esta bien, Rachel –Sonríe burlona por mis palabras atoradas.

\- Bueno –Miro detrás de Quinn como se acercaba una nueva bandeja de bebidas adornadas- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

\- Pues… -Contempla más el lugar- Si me gustaría…

\- ¿Cerveza Holandesa? –Bromeo haciendo referencia a su primera bebida con alcohol, pero la miro seria.

Ella me mira igual y pude notar que no hallaba palabra para rechazar mi oferta. Decidí terminar con la broma.

\- Estoy bromeando –Le digo y calma su tenso rostro.

\- ¿Puedo tomar algo sin alcohol, hoy? Por favor…

\- Esta bien, hay un bar donde están sirviendo de todo y allí deben haber otras bebidas. ¿Quieres ir? –Le ofrezco y asiente rápidamente.

Ambas caminamos en medio de aquella iluminada y musical sala.

Quinn observaba cada detalle con los ojos brillantes. Guirnaldas, pequeños duendes de madera y espuma en las esquina, incluso un Santa Claus con el inmenso trineo y varios renos, al lado de la escalera principal.

\- ¿Esta fiesta es de la chica que me recibió? Me dio un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué te dio vergüenza? –La miro pero sin dejar de caminar.

\- Es que no la conozco y vine así como si nada.

\- Eres mi invitada –Le guiño un ojo y observo luego al chico que servía tragos frente a mí. -¿Tiene algo sin alcohol para mi amiga?

\- Claro, ¿Le parece un coctel sin alcohol?

\- Si, por favor –Responde Quinn.

\- ¿Nunca habías visto a Bittany antes? –Le pregunto a la rubia a mi lado.

Ella deja de mirar por un momento la mezcla de tragos y me presta atención.

\- No, nunca la había visto.

\- Es la novia de Santana –Le informo. Ella abre la boca y ojos, levemente sorprendida.

\- Ahora entiendo. –Dice asintiendo con la cabeza, como ajustando piezas.

\- ¿Qué entiendes?

\- Que por eso estas en la fiesta, no te gusta la navidad pero viniste porque es la novia de tu mejor amiga. –Sentencia mi chica inteligente.

\- Así es… Además, Brittany también es mi amiga, es una chica maravillosa.

\- Parece buena persona –Me dice al tiempo que tomaba el coctel que le ofrecían –Gracias… -Le responde al chico que también adorno su vaso con cintas.

Yo tomo otra copa de Champagne y decido quitarle un poco los incómodos adornos.

Quinn me mira curiosa mientras caminábamos hasta los muebles con, por supuesto, cojines navideños.

\- Nunca había visto a nadie que le incomodara tanto la navidad… -Espeta suavemente, casi murmurando.

\- Supongo que no conoces muchos Grinch.

\- ¿Grinch? –Frunce los labios pensativa- Bueno, si conozco, pero no parecías ese tipo de chica… Te hacia mas… Como Santana –Dice mirando justamente a mi amiga que, abrazada de Brittany, se tomaba fotos dentro del trineo.

\- Somos muy diferentes.

\- Pero es tu mejor amiga –Me observa ahora con su lindo gorro. Puedo decir que a nadie le quedaba tan lindo como a ella sobre aquel cabello rubio.

\- Es mi mejor amiga, pero no somos tan parecidas. Tenemos cosas en común, pero no son tantas… La navidad no es una de ellas –Hago una mueca de pena con la boca.

Me deja de mirar y vuelve a observar el trineo, luego el árbol un poco más lejos y las luces en malla que habían colocado en medio del techo de la sala. No se que era mas brillante, si la excéntrica decoración que había escogido Brittany o los ojos de Quinn viendo cada rincón.

Podía estar mil años mirando sus expresiones tiernas, pero yo quería saber un poco mas de ella. De hecho, sabía más de Quinn por Santana que por la misma Quinn, aun cuando estábamos juntas en una fiesta luego de yo invitarla.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué tal New Bedford? –Pregunto y ella me mira luego de tomar de su cóctel sin alcohol.

\- Todo igual, es un lugar tranquilo. Me gusta estar con mi familia allá.

\- Supongo que iras de nuevo para noche buena.

\- Lo haré, siempre cocinábamos todos juntos. ¿Y tú viajaras o tu familia está en Boston? –Se muestra curiosa.

Me gusta la Quinn curiosa aunque no en temas incómodos, pero prefiero que sea así en vez de cerrarse.

\- Si, mi familia está aquí… -Dije e instintivamente mire a Santana. Mi amiga estaba deteniendo a Brittany que creo que ya estaba pasándose de copas porque quería disfrazarse de reno.

\- Es bueno que al menos la pases con ellos aunque no te gusten las fechas.

Yo la miro y rio con cierta ironía que ella no parece notar porque una ruidosa persona se comenzaba a acercar.

\- ¡Rachel! –Lucy había llegado y con su acostumbrada euforia, caminaba hacia nosotras.

¿Quién invito Lucy? Pensé.

\- Hola, Lucy. Que sorpresa –Sonrió extrañada y me levanto para darle un beso.

\- Me invito Brittany anoche. –Dice colocándose orejas de reno en vez del gorro de Santa. –Hola –Mira a Quinn que permanecía callada.

Yo me siento de nuevo. La rubia no le respondió. Se mostró tal cual se vio en el bar holandés cuando Lucy apareció por primera vez.

\- ¿Y donde viste a Brittany anoche?

\- Fue a tu casa con Santana, pero no estabas –Me informa y recordé que mis amigas estuvieron por allá para confirmar mi asistencia _obligada_ , pero yo estaba en el supermercado.

\- Genial… -Digo y miro a Quinn que seguía observado a la gente divirtiéndose mientras en el fondo sonaba alguna versión moderna de villancicos que había escuchado desde siempre.

\- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar una de esas? –Lucy llama mi atención señalando mi copa.

\- Por allá hay muchas –Le indico el bar y ella mostro sus dientes emocionada.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! –Se aleja.

Quinn la mira alejarse y decido preguntarle lo que parecía evidente desde el día que la conocí.

\- ¿No te cae bien Lucy?

Ella frunce el ceño y yo pensé que no me había escuchado pues su mirada seguía fija al frente.

\- No me gusta su nombre. –Dijo y me confundió.

Ella decide, esta vez, mirarme a la cara.

\- ¿Te cae mal porque no te gusta su nombre? –Formulo otra pregunta.

Que chica tan rara ¿Cierto?

\- No me cae mal, pero no me gusta su nombre.

Yo seguía confundida. ¿Por eso no era tan amable con ella?

\- Esta bien… Supongo que…

\- Yo me llamo Lucy –Me dice y toma de su trago virgen.

\- ¿No te llamas Quinn? –Me quería ubicar en esa extraña conversación.

\- Me llamo Quinn Lucy, pero no me gusta Lucy –Repite y aquello sonó más a que no le gustaba mi amiga en vez de su nombre.

\- Es un lindo nombre.

\- Si, eso dice mi madre, ella me quería llamar Lucy Quinn. Me gusta solo Quinn.

\- A mi también me gusta Quinn. -Afirmo sin despegar mi mirada de su lindo rostro.

Ella me mira y sonríe, pero al sentir la intensidad de mis ojos, aparta la vista hacia sus pálidas manos.

\- ¿Vives con Lucy? –Me pregunta aun con la mirada baja.

\- Es mi vecina –Le aclaro y asiente levemente con la cabeza. – Yo vivo sola, siempre he vivido sola desde que trabajo.

\- Yo también vivo sola ahora, me gusta la privacidad –Me informa y yo no dude de eso.

\- ¿Llevas mucho en Boston?

\- 8 meses, Evening Corp solicitaba a alguien que les dijera que color usar –Me dice con algo de humor- Me arriesgue a mudarme por primera vez.

\- ¿Siempre viviste en New Bedford?

\- Si, incluso estudie allá…

\- Uff, yo he estado desde pequeña en muchos lugares –Digo con cierto fastidio porque era así.

Me gusta viajar, me gustan las aventuras, pero cambiarte de casa cuando eres niña no es divertido.

\- ¿Era por el trabajo de tus padres?

\- No precisamente… -Le digo y ella me mira buscando una mejor respuesta, pero entendió que yo no planeaba darla. - ¿Te gusta trabajar en Evening Corp? Parece un lugar importante y Santana está contenta.

\- Es un buen sitio, tuve miedo de venir, pero ahora estoy cómoda con mi puesto y mis jefes.

\- ¿Por qué te daba miedo?

\- No estoy acostumbrada a arriesgarme tan fácilmente… -Humedece sus labios- Pero me debo ir acostumbrando, ya tengo 27 años.

Si, Quinn es un año menor que yo y hasta ese momento no lo sabía.

\- Pareces ser alguien con muchas capacidades, arriesgarse esta bien.

\- Supongo que si… -Suspira con pesadez.

\- ¿No quieres ahora algo con alcohol? –Miro su copa ya vacía.

\- No gracias –Niega con la cabeza también.

\- Yo si quiero otra –Me levanto - ¿Me acompañas? Podemos conocer más de la casa de Brittany.

Quinn se levanta aceptando la idea.

\- Veo que Brittany es rica. –Dice lo obvio, pero con un tono de cierta inocencia que jamás podía sonar a envidia.

\- Oh si, muy rica…-Afirmo con humor.

Y así nos fuimos hasta el bar donde tome otra copa de champagne, ella otro coctel sin alcohol; luego le enseña la sala de espejos que tanto amaba Brittany y ahora era salón de baile, la misma, estaba decorada con nieve falsa. También vimos desde lejos la piscina cubierta y el juego de tragos de tequila, si cantabas mal un villancico, debías tomarte uno y creo que el perdedor se emborrachaba.

Lucy resulto ganadora, ¿Cómo no?

Mi amiga universitaria decidió no acercarse mucho, creo que, al igual que yo, detecto la poca empatía que Quinn le tenía. Luego averiguaría por que. El cuento de que solo era su nombre no me lo tragaba.

\- ¿Quieres una foto allí? –Se me ocurre porque ella no dejaba de mirar el trineo donde todos decidían tomarse fotografías.

\- No, estoy bien así.

\- Vamos, todos tienen una foto –Insisto

\- A ti no te gusta la navidad ¿Para qué quieres una foto allí?

\- Si no puedes con el enemigo… Únetele –Alzo los hombros.

Ella duda un poco, pero seguía mirando el trineo. Yo me arriesgo y le tomo la mano.

\- Si no quieres no tenemos porque hacerlo –Dice pero dejándose llevar.

\- Si no quisiera, no te lo dijera. –Le aclaro con una sonrisa.

No planeaba soltar su suave mano.

\- ¿Quieres que sea una selfie o le pedimos a alguien que la tome? –Le pregunto mientras busco el teléfono en el bolsillo interno de mi vestido.

\- Una selfie está bien. –Responde cuando, justamente, una pareja se tomaba ese tipo de fotografía.

Luego que se fueron, nos acercamos dentro del trineo. Ella se sube y me mira sonriente.

\- Esto es muy gracioso –Ríe detallando todos los botones que aquello tenía. Era como algo muy real con correas para los renos y todo.

Yo me giro y veo a Santa Claus a nuestras espaldas. Era tan grande que resultaba espeluznante.

\- Hagamos esto rápido –Digo mirando al frente y activando mi cámara- ¿Te puedes acercar?

Quinn acomoda su gorro y se acerca un poco hasta bañarme de nuevo con su delicioso perfume. Ambas miramos mi cámara, pero antes de sonreír para el recuerdo, ella me mira.

\- No podemos tomarnos una foto si no tienes el gorro –Habla muy cerca de mi rostro.

\- ¿Qué? –Pregunté encantada por su aliento a centímetros de mi cara.

Ella parece darse cuenta de ese detalle y decide mirar, de nuevo, los botones del trineo

\- Usa un gorro, Rachel -Sonríe y descubre como había montones en la entrada.

Yo reacciono segundos después y me bajo con fastidio.

\- Esta bien…

\- ¿A dónde vas? –Me pregunta rápidamente.

\- Voy por un gorro –Hago señas a la entrada de la casa.

Niega con la cabeza y yo espero a ver que planeaba. Se levanta del asiento de "Copiloto" que tenía el trineo y le quita el gorro a un ayudante de Santa que estaba sentado al lado del inmenso muñeco.

¿No se supone que el viejo viaja por todo el mundo en 24 horas solo con renos?

\- Aquí está tu gorro –Me lo muestra complacida y divertida.

Yo entro al trineo rodando los ojos. Creo que incluso algunas personas nos vieron porque fuimos quienes más tardaron en tomar la foto.

\- Ok, me pondré el gorro y tomare la postal navideña –Digo entre dientes y fingiendo molestia, pero ella solo reía.

En otras circunstancias, y con otras personas, yo jamás me habría tomado esa foto, pero Quinn tuvo ese poder.

Nos volvimos a colocar muy cerca, yo feliz con su perfume y ella con ojos brillantes esperando la foto.

\- Di Whisky –Sentencio.

\- Mejor digamos Santa –Opina ella.

\- Ok. Santa a la cuenta de tres…

Y así fue. Ambas con gorros navideños, un gordo Santa Claus de fondo y encima de un trineo. Teníamos una linda foto navideña.

Y luego tuvimos otra en el mismo trineo, pero que nos tomo un amigo de Brittany para que se vieran los renos, y luego otra cerca del árbol. Nos tomamos muchas fotos, mas de las que alguna vez quise para navidad, pero ella parecía feliz y yo realmente estaba olvidando que todo aquello me resultaba amargo.

Con Quinn todo es dulce y ni siquiera hay que hornearlo.

\- ¿Tienes hermanos, Quinn? –Le pregunto cuándo veíamos uno de los improvisados juegos de bailes en el salón de espejos y nieve falsa.

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para poder escucharnos sin problemas. Una maravilla.

\- Si, tengo un hermano menor. Se llama Samuel. –Me mira y acomoda mejor el gorro que aun permanecía sobre mi cabeza.

\- Te queda bien. –Sonríe.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermano? –Ignoro el hecho de que se negaba a que me quitara el gorro.

\- Tiene 17, es 10 años menor.

\- Son varios años, pensé que eran más contemporáneos.

\- Fue necesario.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Era el tiempo que mis padres creían conveniente, solo eso. –Explicó con cierta incomodidad en su voz.

\- Entiendo ¿Y tu hermano es como tú o como tu mamá?

\- ¿Cómo soy yo? –Ladea la cabeza.

\- Eres… Un poco tímida y no te gusta hablar mucho a la primera. ¿O es que solo eres así conmigo? –Buen momento para preguntar.

Ella mira sus pies antes de responder.

\- No soy muy buena con la interacción social, pero voy aprendiendo.

Su voz sonaba muy seria ante aquella sentencia.

\- Yo tampoco soy tan buena haciendo amigos, me divierto con poca gente, pero me gusta hablar contigo.

\- ¿A pesar de que a veces no corresponda mucho la conversación? –Pregunta arrugando el rostro, como lamentando desde antes mi respuesta.

\- A pesar de todo eso, pareces ser alguien digna de conocer.

\- Y de regalarle un cielo de galletas –Añade susurrando.

\- Así es –Digo sin querer apartar la vista. Observando sus ojos brillantes como las luces y sus labios rosa que aquel día esbozaban lindas sonrisas.

Estuvimos así por varios segundos y ella no aparto la mirada hasta que…

\- No soy muy interesante, quizás si me conoces mas quieras dejar de hablarme o enviarme regalos. –Mira hacia otro lado.

\- No creo que eso sea posible –Lo digo con total seguridad.

\- Yo si lo creo.

\- Te juro que me resultas muy interesante. –Repito con un tono más firme y quizás hasta sugerente.

Ella abre y cierra la boca, pero de sus labios no sale nada por algunos segundos.

\- Esta bien, Rachel Grinch y hacedora de cielo de galletas. –Bromea.

\- También hago pasteles navideños, si quieres –Me encojo de hombros.

\- Quizás para noche buena, me debes dar la receta. –Golpea mi hombro suavemente.

No me gustaba mucho la navidad, pero si me gusto Quinn Fabray navideña. Parecía mas desinhiba dentro de sus propios límites y eso hizo que hasta yo disfrutara de la fiesta.

La música de repente cambió y mucha gente se aglomeraba a nuestro alrededor, quizás era uno de esos extraños juegos en los que ambas nos negábamos a participar. Yo por mi evidente desamor a la navidad y Quinn porque casi todos implicaban alcohol y ella, más allá del coctel, no iba a pasar.

Ambas mirábamos como Brittany se subía a una banca y Santana desde abajo la miraba con cara de malicia.

Incluso unas chicas llegaron corriendo y me empujaron tan fuerte que Quinn me sujeto antes de que la pisara. Las 300 personas estaban queriendo entrar ahora en esa sala.

\- ¡¿Cómo la están pasando?! –Brittany hablaba a través de un micrófono y el público gritaba "¡Bien!"

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Me susurra Quinn cerca del oído. Ni siquiera tuvo que acercarse mucho por la cantidad de gente que nos empujaba.

\- No tengo idea…-Le digo pero ya lo asimilaba, era algo que Brittany hacia siempre.

\- Viene el momento más lindo y lo vamos a hacer antes de que sea más tarde porque luego se les olvida a quien tienen al lado. –La rubia seguía hablando entre risas.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? –Quinn miraba a las personas ansiosas a nuestro lado.

Eran las 12:30 am; me había tomado fotos navideñas, había bebido unas 8 copas; vi a Lucy casi desnudarse en todos los juegos que participo e incluso tararee un villancico que Quinn también canto antes de probar las croquetas en forma de _estrella de belén._

Estuve en la fiesta por primera vez y estuve cerca de ella, que ahora comenzaba a hablar con mas comodidad y no le incomodaba tanto que mi mirada no quisiera alejarse de sus ojos verdes avellana.

Entonces... Me atreví a dar un paso muy importante, considerando la vida de Quinn Fabray.

\- ¿Tienes pareja, Quinn? –Pregunto casi abrazándola por la cantidad de personas.

\- No, no tengo... –Respondió extrañada por mi pregunta

\- Que bueno.

\- ¿Por qué es bueno?

\- Por esto –Le señalo el alto techo, tal cual indicaba Brittany a través de su micrófono.

Las luces del salón bajaron y se creó una tenue escena con campanillas de fondo.

\- ¿Esos son muérdagos? –Pregunta ella mirando como bajaban ramas sobre nuestras cabezas y todos comenzaban a hacer la tradición.

Y como yo había hecho lo mismo que el resto durante la fiesta, esa no iba a ser la excepción.

La bese, bese a Quinn Fabray. Me acerca más a su cuerpo, tome con cierto temor su suave y hermoso rostro hasta conectar mi boca con aquellos suaves y rosas labios que comenzaron a ser mi perdición.

Su aliento, su perfume, sus pómulos marcados y sus suspiros de nerviosismo al sentirme tan cerca, me hicieron perder la cabeza. Pensé que se iba a alejar, incluso pensé que no me iba a dejar conectar mi boca con la suya, pero por suerte no fue así.

Fue un beso que comenzó siendo torpe y termino siendo sensual. Lento, dulce y cálido.

Luego de casi dos minutos bajo el muérdago, nos separamos abriendo lentamente los ojos. Ella me miraba con sorpresa mientras su pecho, al igual que el mío, baja con mucha velocidad.

\- Lo hice porque… Es tradición –Susurré muy cerca de sus labios y ella mira los míos sin disimulo.

\- Nunca había besado a nadie bajo un muérdago. –Sentencia suavemente.

\- ¿Fue una buena primera vez? –Pregunto llevando su cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, pues el gorro lo estaba anidando cerca de sus bellos ojos.

\- Fue una excelente primera vez.

Y luego vino una segunda y una terca vez bajo aquellos muérdagos. Nunca me había alegrado tanto ir a la fiesta de "no" navidad de Brittany. S. Pierce.


	10. Propuesta sobre hielo

" **Propuesta sobre hielo"**

El clima helado no me estaba dejando la vida en paz para aquel fin de semana. Usaba un pantalón de lana negro, botas del mismo color; una blusa sencilla, un suéter más grueso, manga larga, una chaqueta bastante considerable y también una bufanda en mi cuello. Estaba muy bien abrigada, pero aquel 21 de diciembre, Boston era un jodido pedazo de hielo. Se puede decir que estoy acostumbrada a esto, pero sigo siendo humana y mis huesos lo lamentan un poco, mas aun cuando te paras en la acera y frente a una avenida que daba de lleno a una calle abierta con vientos gélidos.

Pero ¿Qué hacía yo allí? Esperando a Quinn Fabray porque teníamos una cita.

Han leído bien, mis queridos amigos. Luego de la fiesta de Brittany y aquellos besos que me arriesgue a iniciar, y ella correspondió, al final de la fantástica velada… Surgió la razón por la cual estoy en esa esquina del polo norte.

Cuando íbamos a tomar caminos separados e irnos en taxi para nuestras casas, a la hermosa rubia de besos deliciosos, se le ocurrió la magnífica idea de vernos antes de navidad. A tomar un café, a comer un postre; o simplemente ir por allí, pero me quería ver antes de navidad porque ella se marchaba de nuevo a New Bedford.

\- Quizás… Quizás debemos vernos antes de noche buena –Sugiere con cierto balbuceo antes de entrar al taxi.

\- ¿Una cita? –Pregunto acercándome y tomando la puerta que ella ya había abierto.

\- Si, podemos… No lo sé, hablar y quizás me puedas dar las mejores recetas para postres navideños –Dice mordiendo su labio al final de aquella excusa.

Porque era una excusa para concretar una próxima cita y verme de nuevo, así lo veo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí antes?

\- Me parece perfecto, podemos hablarlo luego y fijar un lugar. –Respondo reprimiendo mi evidente emoción.

\- Claro, hasta luego Rachel –Me regala una de esas maravillosas sonrisas y entra al auto.

Y esperando esa misma sonrisa, me encontraba en aquella calle. Debía esperarla a las 17:00 Hrs en un restaurant contemporáneo al cual había ido un par de veces y que servían las mejores pizzas de todo Massachusetts.

Pero aquel lugar estaba cerrado, eso observe hace 10 minutos cuando vi el cartel: "Cerrado por servicio" no sé qué clase de servicios, espere que no fuera nada anti higiénico, pero ahora tenía que esperar a Quinn que, cabe destacar, no le caían llamadas al teléfono y debía estar llegando en ese momento.

La espere varios minutos mientras me fumaba un cigarrillo y mis ojos se desviaban hasta las calles, personas y ambiente navideño.

\- Deberías dejar de hacer eso –Escuche una voz detrás de mí.

\- ¡Hola, hola, Quinn! –Exclamo con sorpresa al tiempo que apago el cigarrillo con el pie sobre la acera- Es que hay mucho frío.

\- Tus pulmones no lo van a agradecer. –Entrecierra los ojos.

\- Me vas a saludar o hablaremos mas de mis pulmones, que por cierto, tampoco están felices con este clima –Miro al cielo y luego a ella con una gran pena fingida en mi rostro.

Se acerca, tan abrigada como yo, y me regala un beso en la mejilla permitiéndome así un poco de calor y de aquel delicioso olor.

\- ¿He llegado tarde? ¿Qué haces afuera? –Me pregunta luego de separarse y lanzar algunas miradas a la marquesina del lugar a donde íbamos a vernos. Yo seguía parada justo en frente.

\- Al parecer están haciendo servicio –Le señalo los ventanales con luces apagadas- Y te llame pero tu teléfono parece muerto.

\- ¡Cierto, lo siento! –Busca entre su bolso y detalla el aparato- Deje el cargador en la oficina y debo comprar uno nuevo porque no volveré hasta luego de año nuevo. –Hace una mueca de pena.

\- Esta bien, igual no esperé tanto, puedo soportar el frío –Me encojo de hombros siendo muy tonta y valiente en decir aquello porque los minutos que estuve allí, fueron como meter la mano en agua con hielo.

\- Esta bien –Ella ríe soltando mas humo de su boca debido al frío- Lo malo es que ahora no podre comer la mejor pizza de Massachusetts.

Yo le había prometo aquello, como podrán imaginar.

\- Tienes razón –Alzo un dedo, tal cual hacia la Sra. Margot cuando quería que alguien callara- Pero podemos buscar un lugar donde hagan la segunda mejor pizza de Massachusetts.

\- ¿Y donde es eso?

\- No tengo idea, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Ambas reímos y comenzamos a caminar por aquellas iluminadas, frías y mágicas calles.

En serio había mucha gente, las compras navideñas estaban a flor de piel, yo sinceramente, solo compre una pijama con adornos de cupcakes, en fin. A tan solo dos cuadras encontramos algo interesante, o más bien, fue interesante para Quinn.

\- ¿Comida vegana? –Lee ella y nos detenemos frente el sitio que, desde nuestro lugar, lucia lleno de gente.

\- ¿Eres vegana?

\- No, pero jamás he comido en un restaurant vegano, solo me llamo la atención –Quiso seguir caminando, pero yo la sujete por el brazo suavemente.

\- Entonces entremos. –Sugiero emocionada.

\- ¿Qué dices? No, mejor vamos por la pizza que buscamos.

\- No, pero la comida vegana sabe muy bien. –Digo y ella arruga un poco la nariz- Te lo juro, pensé que era comida para vacas, pero hacen maravillas con todo lo que no viene de animales, hasta postres.

\- ¿Tan buenos como los que tú haces? –Pregunta tratando de retarme.

\- No, jamás serán tan buenos, pero podemos entrar y ser comensales exigentes, pediremos lo mejor que tengan. –Me paro fingiendo mucho refinamiento mientras acomodo mejor mi bolso y chaqueta. Ella ríe luciendo los pómulos sonrojados del frio.

\- Me has convencido.

\- Perfecto, adelante –Señalo la puerta aun dentro de mi papel.

\- Igual me debes la mejor pizza de Massachusetts. –Murmura pasando frente a mí.

\- Por supuesto que te la debo –Respondo en el mismo tono. Ella no parece escuchar.

Luego de ubicarnos en una mesa; pegada a una horrible pared, llamar suplicante a los meseros que, parecían escasos entre la cantidad de gente, y también reírme un poco del niño que comía con las manos el arroz, por fin el pedido estaba hecho.

Quinn y yo, ordenamos lo mismo porque ninguna de las dos éramos expertas en veganismo. Yo sí que había comido alguna vez por sugerencia de una ex compañera cuando estudiaba repostería, pero no era buena en recomendar nada de eso.

Los platos que dejaron en nuestra mesa eran: pasta con tomates asados y frutos secos; acompañada de faccacia vegana de chorizo vegetal y como postre un bizcocho de coco sin gluten.

¿Sonaba muy bien, cierto? Pero, tanto Quinn como yo, no estábamos de acuerdo con su sabor, al menos en el primer plato.

\- A esta pasta le falta algo –Dice masticando con lentitud.

\- ¿Te parece? –Me llevo el primer bocado a la boca e intento hacer lo mismo que ella. Masticar con lentitud para averiguar de dónde venia el extraño sabor.

\- Creo que los tomates están mal hechos… -Mira el plato con curiosidad.

Yo la observo por un momento antes de tomar un gran sorbo de agua.

\- Esto es un asco. –Suspiro con pesadez y ella me mira seria hasta que de repente suelta una disimulada carcajada- ¿Por qué ríes? –Pregunto sin entender.

\- Porque me alegra que no te lo callaras. –Seguía rendo- Opino lo mismo.

\- Me gusta que rías, te ves más linda cuando lo haces –Expreso y Quinn parece sonrojarse levemente mirando el plato frente a ella- Pero no es gracioso… En serio tengo hambre.

\- ¿Y si probamos el facaco?

\- Faccacia –Corrijo divertida.

\- Eso mismo –Ella toma el gran pedazo de Faccacia que estaba en un plato en medio de la mesa, lo rompe con un cuchillo y deja un pedazo directo en un mi mano que estaba estirada.

\- Esto sabe mejor –Opino luego de probarlo- Aunque prefiero el chorizo tradicional.

\- No me gusta el chorizo, pocos son saludables, pero… Realmente me gustaría probar uno en vez de esto, no me gusta el sabor –Deja el trozo de pan, porque era eso, un pan.

\- ¿No te gusta nada de nada? –La miro divertida porque parecía una niña pequeña y decepcionada con el menú- Bueno, siempre podemos ir a otro lugar.

\- Igual debemos pagar por esto. Quizás no debimos entrar –Expresa mirando alrededor como el lugar seguía lleno- Y no comprendo cómo hay tanta gente.

\- Hay muchos veganos.

\- Que mal gusto. –Lo dijo con tal desagrado que fue inevitable reír para mí.- Lo siento, ha sonado grosero, pero es verdad.

\- No te preocupes, me gusta que hables, aunque sea para burlarte de algo. Es gracioso que ahora digas tantas palabras y en nuestro primer encuentro, sentadas en aquel bar, apenas me decías algo. Tenía que sacártelo yo.

\- Te dije que no soy buena con la interacción social… Me cuesta un poco tomar confianza al inicio.

\- ¿Te doy confianza ahora? –Pregunto ilusionada con la mejor respuesta.

\- Si, me das confianza –Responde sin más con esos ojos que tanto expresaban.

Porque, a pesar de que poco a poco, Quinn iba tomando más confianza y hablaba de formas más fluida, seguía siendo una persona de mucho lenguaje en su mirada y de muchas expresiones corporales.

Asentía o negaba con la cabeza, sin espetar palabra alguna, también movía las manos constantemente, y mi parte favorita… Transmite mucho con sus ojos.

\- Siento que mi confianza se vea quebrantada por insistir en entrar a este lugar, pero la otra comida que probé no era tan triste.

\- Esta bien –Sonríe amable- Tampoco conocías el lugar. Quizás el postre este mejor.

\- Permíteme dudar de eso. Creo que prefiero un chocolate caliente mientras esperamos que afuera haga menos frio.

\- No creo que el clima cambie –Frunce el ceño divertida- Pero… ¿Un chocolate vegano?

\- Si, tengo entendido que es bueno. –Agito mi mano para llamar al mesero que pasaba cerca de la mesa- Disculpe ¿Tienen chocolate caliente?

\- Claro, ¿Lo quieren con leche de soja? –El chico pregunta y yo miro a Quinn divertida porque ella quizás pensaba, al igual que yo, que el chocolate nos decepcionara, pero afirma con la cabeza- Si, dos por favor. –Le respondo al chico.

\- En seguida. ¿No comerán esto? –Pregunta sin sorpresa al ver los platos intactos.

\- No, puede llevárselo –Soy yo quien habla y el chico hace el labor de levantar, habilidosamente, todos los platos.

\- ¿Haz probado la leche de soja? –Pregunto a Quinn que veía como el mesero malabarista se alejaba.

\- Si, es la única leche que me daban cuando era niña.

\- ¿Solo de soja?

\- Es la más saludable y mi padre insistía, aunque mi madre quería darme directo de alguna cabra. –Abre los ojos con algo de horror. Yo comienzo a reír.

\- Te creo, parece ese tipo de mujer, pero la leche de cabra es muy saludable y se pueden hacer buenos postres con ella.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si, cuando quieras te enseño.

\- Me debes enseñar también los postres de navidad, mi familia se va a encantar cuando los cocine –Se mostró emocionada.

\- ¿Cada quien hace un plato o algo así? –Apoyo mis codos sobre la mesa- Dijiste que cocinan juntos.

\- Si, hacemos varios, pero hay platos que los cocinamos juntos, es tradición en nuestra familia. Mi abuela decía que era lo que nos unía.

\- ¿La comida?

\- No, la navidad.

Esta vez soy yo la que, sin palabras, asiente con la cabeza mientras el mismo chico de antes, traía las dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

\- Al menos esto nos mantendrá calientes –le digo al tiempo que revolvía el chocolate- Espero no decepcionarme.

\- Esta bueno –Responde porque ella lo probo primero y estaba en lo cierto.

\- Si, veo que te gusta mucho –Sonrió con ternura porque se había hecho un gracioso bigote de chocolate.

Ella me mira sin entender mis expresiones y yo decido tomar una servilleta y limpiarla directamente. El tacto la sorprendió, pero miro hacia abajo y descubrió porque yo hacia aquello.

\- Listo, pequeña Quinn. –Dejo la servilleta a un lado.

\- No soy tan pequeña –Refuta fingiendo molestia.

\- Tienes 27 años.

\- Solo es un año menos que tú.

\- ¿Cómo recuerdas mi edad? –Entrecierro los ojos y ella detiene su movimiento para tomar otro sorbo de chocolate.

\- Porque… Porque me la dijiste en el bar holandés –Explica balbuceando, quizás pensó que yo me molestaría por alguna razón.

\- Me alegra que me hayas prestado atención, aunque no recuerdo haberte dicho mi edad.

\- Me lo dijiste cuando te pregunte sobre tu amiga Lucy, dijiste que tenias 28.

\- Ah, claro… -Tomo del chocolate y pienso. No, yo no recordaba, pero es bueno saber que ella si me escuchaba.

\- ¿Llevas muchos años trabajando en la pastelería? –Cambia un poco el tema.

\- Dos años.

\- ¿Te gusta estar allí?

\- Si me gusta, pero siento que no he podido avanzar mucho allí dentro –Expreso sin querer declarar alguna frustración, pero fue inevitable.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Desearía cambiar un poco el menú, por ejemplo. La Sra. Margot me da ciertas libertades, pero ella maneja todo con mucho capricho y eso me pone de mal humor.

\- ¿Y le has dicho algo sobre eso, sobre tu malestar?

\- Si, pero se niega… Por eso espero el próximo año cumplir mi gran sueño. –Confieso con una amplia sonrisa, ya que todo iba en marcha desde hace varios días.

\- ¿Cuál es tu gran sueño? –Pregunta ella con mucha curiosidad y ojos vivaces.

\- Tener mi propia pastelería, con mi menú, mis postres, mi gente, mis ideas… No solo que me den algo de libertad, sino hacer magia.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Es una excelente idea.

\- He venido luchando mucho por eso y me han cerrado un montón de puertas desde hace más de un año –Resoplo frustrada al recordar- Pero ahora parece que si se podrá, espero que el banco acepte mi solicitud en enero y en el primer trimestre… Tener lo que necesito.

Porque de eso se trataba, de eso iban mis visitas al banco, mi mal humor al saber que una vez mas no podía comenzar mi propio sueño de tener un local con los mejores postres. Sin embargo, luego de hablar con Jason y tener ya mi solicitud oficial, las esperanzas eran muchas.

\- Rachel, de verdad espero que sea así, tienes mucho talento y mereces tener tu propio lugar –Me dice con sinceridad mientras estiraba el brazo y tomaba ligeramente mi mano.

Yo siento y observo el roce con disimulo, pero no digo nada, quizás se podía cohibir, así que trato de desviar la atención con el corazón emocionado

\- Prefiero no hablar mucho de eso todavía, pero si, espero de verdad que todo marche bien. Trabajare duro si eso ocurre.

Ella me sonríe amable y de repente se da cuenta que su mano seguía encima de la mía, así que la aparta lentamente mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Quizás con algo de vergüenza por el gesto inconsciente.

\- ¿Y me vas a decir que haces exactamente en Evening Corp? –Decido colocar la atención de la conversación en otra cosa. En ella, que era mi cosa favorita en ese momento.

\- ¿Nunca te lo dije?

\- No, señorita Fabray, le pregunte una vez a Santana si estabas en Mercadeo y me dijo que no, luego tú solo me dijiste que les decías que color usar. –La miro confusa porque no entendí lo que quiso decir con aquello.

\- Claro… -Asiente con la cabeza como recordando- Eso hago, les digo que color usar –Repite y la miro como si me hablara de extraterrestres. Ella ríe- Estudie artes gráficas y tengo una especialización en publicidad gráfica.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido –Alzo los brazos con exagerado asombro.

\- Hace ocho meses llegue como una diseñadora gráfica más, hacia lo que me decían y listo, pero luego me dieron la posibilidad de estar en el departamento creativo, por eso siempre estoy en reuniones con Santana, ella habla del producto y el mercado con los demás, y yo les hablo de la mejor forma de mostrarlo visualmente.

\- Suenas como toda una experta.

\- Es publicidad al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Pero te gusta, no?

\- Me va bien, tengo un buen sueldo y puedo opinar –Se encoje de hombros.

\- No suenas emocionada. –Frunzo los labios en duda.

\- Estoy a gusto en Evening Corp –Aclara- Es solo que siguen siendo solo gráficos digitales para campañas.

\- ¿Y no es eso lo que quieres? –Pregunto adentrándome más en el maravilloso mundo de Quinn Fabray.

\- Creo que soy buena en eso, estoy capacitada, pero me siento más a gusto con el dibujo… Me gusta hacerlo de forma artística aunque no lo haga oficialmente como algo profesional. Solo dibujo para mí o mi familia. Mi madre tiene un montón y mi abuela decoraba su casa con mis dibujos, es un poco vergonzoso.

\- ¿En serio? –Me asombro un poco- Pero debes ser muy buena… -Le digo y, de nuevo, con modestia alza los hombros.- ¿Qué tal si me enseñas?

\- Ahora no tengo dibujos aquí –Me mira confusa.

\- No, pero podemos hacer uno de inmediato –Sugiero mientras rebusco entre mi bolso. Ella me mira muy curiosa mientras yo desdoblaba una hoja y dejaba un bolígrafo sobre la mesa– Aquí esta, la hoja está limpia y el bolígrafo sirve. Puedes dibujar algo. –Termino de decir mientras le dejo todo al frente.

Ella mueve la taza de chocolate y estira el papel.

\- ¿Qué quieres que dibuje? –Pregunta tranquila.

\- No sé, algo fácil, no quiero ponerte en dificultades –Digo con humor y ella rueda los ojos.

No respondió nada mas, solo se decido a crear trazos de forma rápida con el bolígrafo negro, mirándome de vez en cuando, y luego de 10 minutos me muestra el papel.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?! –Espete alto sin importarme que otros escucharan porque realmente estaba muy asombrada– ¡Ese es mi rostro! –Señalo el papel con el dedo. Como si fuera algo de otro mundo.

\- Es el intento de tu rostro –Me explica con calma- Con el bolígrafo no se puede hacer tan bien como con un lápiz. Además, lo hice rápido.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Quinn? –Pregunto con seriedad- Eso es maravilloso –Sostengo la hoja entre mis manos y ella parece entender que mi asombro era real.

\- Muchas personas pueden dibujar rostros, incluso mejor que yo.

\- No seas tan modesta, tienes mucho talento. Ya me puedo imaginar todo lo demás que haces.

Ella me mira con algo de vergüenza ante mi escandalosa emoción.

\- Yo no dibujo ni una manzana –Explico detallando mi rostro en el papel.

\- ¿Por qué no dibujas algo? –Dice quitándome la hoja– Aquí, dibuja algo –Volta el papel y coloca el bolígrafo en medio.

Yo me siento erguida y finjo que sé hacer lo que iba a hacer.

\- Claro, solo dime qué quieres que dibuje ¿Tu hermoso rostro? –Utilizo una voz seductora alzando las cejas, pero que no logro nada porque era muy graciosa.

\- Pues, no… Mejor dibuja a tu familia entera. A todos ellos en ese papel –Lo señala de nuevo con algo de humor.

Yo detengo mi broma y me quedo pensando en la idea de Quinn que, por un momento, casi dejo de darme gracia, sin embargo, no tenia porque incomodar la noche.

Lo hice, dibuje a toda la familia que tenia.

\- Listo. –Le entrego el papel a los pocos segundos.

Ella lo toma con el ceño fruncido y lo observa con decepción.

\- Esto solo son palitos con una falda. ¿Es una chica?

\- Si, es Santana. –Explico tranquila, pero miro a los lados. De repente quería algo caliente de nuevo.

Quinn me mira y luego mira de nuevo la hoja que, encima de la cabeza del garabato que representaba a Santana, decía "Toda mi familia" Entonces comprendió más de lo que cualquier persona me pudo comprender antes.

Se quedo pensativa varios minutos en los cuales yo mordisquee un poco el pan para evitar el tema, ella luego doblo la hoja y la guardo en su bolso sin decir nada.

\- ¿Quieres pedir algo mas aquí? –Inquiere de repente y yo la miro con sorpresa. Sin duda pensé que me iba a interrogar un poco más sobre el dibujo.

\- No, si quieres marcharte podemos pedir la cuenta ¿O tú quieres algo mas?.

\- Con el chocolate estuvo bien.

Quinn se ofreció a pagar toda la cuenta porque era quien había tenido la idea de la cita, yo dije que me dejara pagar, al menos, la mitad y se negó. La condición que le puse fue que me dejara a mí pagar una próxima cita.

Otra buena idea para verla ¿Se dan cuenta? Así que en eso quedamos.

Salimos del restaurant que, seguía lleno a pesar del mal sabor, y caminamos una cuadra mientras conversábamos de trivialidades. Yo por momentos me quedaba observando a Quinn, sus movimientos, sus sonrojos y su perfecto físico. A pesar de que ahora sabia un poco mas de ella, seguía siendo un tanto enigmática para mí. Era hermosa, aun es muy hermosa y aquello se lo podía haber dicho cualquier humano que la conociera, pero ella seguía avergonzada de escucharlo o de percibir un gesto. Parecía tan inocente, tan frágil… Como si algo la pudiera destrozar y eso, justamente eso, la hacía más especial para mí.

\- Vaya, la gente en esta ciudad ama el hielo –Le digo bromeando al tiempo que pasábamos junto a la pista de hielo el aire libre que estaba frente a una gran plaza. Había mucha gente.

\- Se ve que se divierten –Ella se detiene y mira a todos patinar.

Yo me quedo viendo la estampa que, a pesar del frio, sin duda era muy linda.

\- ¿Quieres verla de cerca? –Le pregunte, pero tampoco deje que respondiera, decidí tomarla por la manos y se dejo guiar.

\- Desde aquí se ve más grande –Dice luego de cruzar la calle y observar la pista mientras posaba los brazos sobre un barandal.

\- ¿Nunca habías venido aquí? –Pregunto sin dejar de mirar a la mayoría de personas, sobre todo jóvenes, que daban vueltas y hacían bromas sobre el hielo.

\- No, nunca he patinado sobre hielo, de hecho. –Confiesa y yo giro mi rostro con sorpresa.

\- ¿En serio? –Abro la boca, pero ella asiente sin mirarme.

Otra sorpresa para anotar en la lista de esta chica. No había probado alcohol y tampoco patinado.

\- ¿En serio nunca has patinado, Quinn? –Pregunte de nuevo y esta vez sí giro su rostro para mirarme con avergonzados ojos.

\- No es muy seguro patinar sobre hielo y una vez probé con patines normales y no me fue bien –Arruga la nariz– No soy buena con los deportes.

\- Yo amo los deportes, de hecho creo que soy buena en unos cuantos –Ella me mira interesada- Pero patinar sobre hielo, más que un deporte, es entretenimiento para todas las edades –Señalo de nuevo a las personas y ella sigue mi gesto con la mirada

\- Bueno, nunca lo he hecho.

\- Hoy es un buen día para eso.

\- No lo creo, no se patinar y parece que caer en eso duele. –Se tornó nerviosa.

\- Puedes confiar en mí, yo te enseñare y por allá alquilan zapatos –Señalo al otro extremo de la pista.

\- Hay frío, Rachel. –Otra excusa.

\- Se que hay frío, pero… Valdrá la pena, créeme.

\- Haré el ridículo –Negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba más de la baranda.

\- Si haces el ridículo, lo haremos juntas ¿O crees que soy experta?

\- Me dices que eres buena en deportes –Usa un tono de reproche.

\- Pero no soy patinadora profesional.

Lo parece meditar, porque mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando sus botas de invierno con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, se queda en silencio. De vez en cuando miraba mi sonrisa ansiosa en espera de que aceptara la invitación a la pista de hielo; también observaba un árbol gigante en la entrada de la misma; y una que otra vez, miraba al resto de las personas que parecían divertirse de verdad.

\- Esta bien, lo haré.

\- ¡Genial –Doy un pequeño salto.

\- Pero con una condición –Se acerca un poco y suspira con cansancio luego de su decisión.

\- Lo que quieras.

\- Que vengas conmigo a New Bedford para navidad.

\- ¿Qué? –Pensé que había escuchado mal.

\- ¿Tienes planes con Santana?

\- No realmente, ella… Bueno, su familia se reúne y su cuñado no me cae bien, pero… -Comencé a divagar buscando una buena respuesta.

\- Ven conmigo a New Bedford. –Repite con más ímpetu.

Estaba muy sorprendida de su propuesta, no sé si pueden imaginar cual fue mi respuesta. ¡Que locura!


	11. Conversaciones de vuelo

" **Conversaciones de vuelo"**

\- ¡Buenos días! –La voz arrolladora de Santana sonaba en mi departamento.

\- Buenos días, Santana –Respondo sin mirarla mucho y dejando que ella cerrara la puerta- Son las 10 de la mañana ¿Qué haces despierta en vacaciones?

\- Tengo que hacer compras navideñas –Sentencia- Está haciendo un frio aterrador –Agrega ofuscada mientras se desprendía de aquel abrigo de animal print de leopardo.

Yo no respondí, estaba muy ocupada ordenando algo. Ella decide sentarse en el mueble frente a la TV mientras yo me movía a su espalda.

\- Rachel, debí obligarte a adornar este lugar con algo navideño, esta como triste –Dice recorriendo la pequeña sala con la mirada.

\- Así está bien, tampoco es que venga mucha gente.

\- No, no está bien ¿Dónde está el árbol de plástico que traje el año pasado? –Me pregunta levantándose y descubriendo lo que hacía.

\- Esta guardado en un lugar seguro.

\- ¿Qué haces? –Frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué hago de qué?

\- Estas haciendo una maleta y mañana es navidad ¿No te pensaras escapar a alguna tierra lejana donde solo habiten Grinchs, verdad? –Se cruza de brazos y yo ruedo los ojos con fastidio.

\- No voy a ninguna tierra de Grinchs, de hecho, creo que iré a un lugar en donde aman demasiado la navidad –Respondo entre dientes.

\- No te creo, ¿A dónde vas? –Se acerca hasta la mesa donde yo cerraba una maleta- Rachel, en serio, no pretendas escapar, mañana vas a mi casa para cenar y luego si quieres nos vamos por allí y…

\- No voy a escapar, Santana –La interrumpo- Me invitaron a otro lugar para celebrar navidad, una ciudad que no conozco y me gusto la idea.

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo?

\- Pues deberías creerme.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese lugar? –Me estaba acribillando a preguntas, las lanzaba con una mirada encendida.

Yo suspiro y dejo la maleta para mirarla con seriedad. Debía explicarle de tal forma que me creyera aquello y de una vez dejara de fastidiarme. ¡Esta vez si era cierto!

\- Quinn me ha invitado a New Bedford y he aceptado. –Le informo.

Santana me mira, una vez más, con el ceño fruncido por varios segundos hasta que, poco a poco, va relajando la cara; abre ligeramente la boca y suelta una risa odiosa. Yo la miro seria, ¿Ahora que le pasaba?

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Pregunto con las manos en la cintura.

\- Tú eres graciosa ¿Piensas que me voy a creer eso? –Negaba con la cabeza mientras chasqueaba los dientes.

\- En serio iré a New Bedford. –Insisto en que me creyera.

\- Claro, ¿No era mejor que me volvieras a mentir con lo de Lucy? Es decir, Quinn… Alguien que es tímido y, sé que te gusta pero, acabas de conocer, te ha invitado a New Bedford a pasar navidad con su familia, algo a lo cual yo, teniendo años de conocerte, te tengo que obligar celebrar o mínimo, pasar la noche buena conmigo. ¿Cómo te puedo creer? –Termina cruzándose de brazos y curveando sus labios en una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo.

\- Iré a New Bedford con Quinn. –Le repito con un tono serio y bajo la maleta de la mesa.

\- Tú no te vas a escapar a ningún lado, Rachel Berry –Me apunta con el dedo, pero yo le doy la espalda mientras busco mi abrigo en el dormitorio.

\- ¡No me estoy escapando! –Vuelvo colocándome el abrigo- Pasare la navidad con Quinn y su familia porque ella me ha invitado. –Explico con fastidio, ya me estaba cansando al tratar de convencerla de que no era mentira, aunque no la culpaba. Yo siempre quería escapar de las festividades de ese mes.

Santana me seguía mirando con intensidad y yo le correspondí la mirada del mismo modo para que entendiera y dejara de insistirme con el acoso navideño acostumbrado.

Estuvimos mirándonos por un minuto hasta que…

\- ¿En serio? –Ahora su pregunta iba en otro tono. Iba con dudas, como a punto de creerme.

\- Salimos hace dos días y pues, me dijo que me fuera con ella a New Bedford. Sabe que no me gusta la navidad, pero quiere que conozca como la pasan allá, su madre me cae bien, la vi una vez –Me encojo de hombros.

\- Me parece increíble, primero que te invitara y segundo que aceptaras. No te gusta la navidad ¿Y ahora la pasas con extraños? –Insiste en preguntar todo aquello porque, la verdad, si era muy raro.

Sinceramente… Yo tampoco sabía muy bien lo que ocurría.

Quinn me dijo que la condición para que ella patinara sobre hielo, era que yo viajara a New Bedford y, por lógica, iba a pasar la navidad con su familia. Me quede algo muda, completamente bloqueada porque nunca imagine que ella me propusiera aquello.

Apenas nos cocinamos y me iba contando de su mundo de una forma muy cuidadosa, literalmente un día a la vez, pero de repente me ofrecía eso que yo consideraba demasiado personal. Ella y su familia celebraran aquellas fiestas como muchas más personas y, justamente, de eso se trataba, de familia. Yo era una completa desconocida y ellos, a pesar de que Quinn me atraía enormemente y su madre me agradó, también eran desconocidos para mí.

¿Pero saben qué? Si mi mente gritaba "no, no, no, no", mi boca dijo: "Esta bien" luego de que ella insistiera en que sería genial si yo conociera su lugar de nacimiento; que su madre estaría encantada y que sería maravilloso poder hornear pasteles con motivos navideños. Fue tanta la insistencia y la ilusión que impuso, que yo simplemente caí rendida ante aquella propuesta.

Rachel Berry, ¿En qué cosas te metes por la sonrisa de esa mujer?

\- La verdad es que no sé muy bien que voy a hacer allá, pero acepte y ahora no me puedo negar. –Confieso.

\- Esto es muy extraño ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? –Pregunta Santana aun incrédula por el lugar a donde iría y, sobre todo, con quien iría.

\- Tú estarás con tu familia, tu madre, tu hermana, tu cuñado y sobrinos.

\- No, no, no –Movía las manos también en negación- Se supone que yo soy tu mejor amiga y ahora me dejas por Quinn –Dijo con un tono de celos casi infantiles, pero no había signos de que estuviera bromeando.

\- Santana… -Suspiro- Solo serán un par de días, no me importa la fecha, sabes que no me gusta darle mucho significado y Quinn me gusta, pero tú eres mi hermana. –Le aclaro.

\- Esta bien –Mira fugazmente hacia otro lado - Pero para fin de año ya sabes –Me apunta con el dedo, mirándome de nuevo.

\- Si, para fin de año estaré con Brittany y contigo. –Le digo haciendo un gracioso saludo militar.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y camina a buscar su abrigo.

\- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo? Porque asumo que vas en avión. Es 23 de diciembre.

\- Si, sale en dos horas, debo irme ya, Quinn me debe estar esperando. –Tomo mi bolso y maleta mientras le hablaba.

Verifico que todo esté en orden antes de cerrar mi departamento y Santana decidió llevarme al aeropuerto mientras me hablaba sobre las quejas de su cuñado por tener que pasar las navidades en Boston y no en Chicago como él quería. Yo odiaba al cuñado de Santana, no entendía como su hermana Hanna, siendo tan buena persona, se pudiera enamorar de alguien tan estúpido y pedante como él. Un alivio no tener que verlo esos días, quizás en el fondo esa fue otra razón por la cual acepte ir a New Bedford.

\- Gracias por traerme, Santana –Le digo al instante en que estacionó el auto.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir? –Pregunta sin bromear.

\- ¿Crees que me obligan o algo así? –Inquiero alzando una ceja con humor.

\- No, es solo que… Bah, olvídalo –Sacude la mano derecha para restar importancia- Espero la pases bien, pero si la familia de Quinn es un asco, solo llámame.

\- ¿Me vendrás a defender?

\- Quizás –Se encoje de hombros.

Yo la sigo mirando divertida, como quiero a esta chica.

\- Diviértete con tu familia y no le hagas caso a Evan –Hablo de su cuñado y la abrazo. Ella solo murmura un "Ajam" en el acto.

\- Cuídate mucho, Rachel –Me dice tranquila, pero yo sabía que aquellas palabras eran de las más reales que podía escuchar. Sus verdaderos deseos.

\- Lo haré –Digo antes de salir del auto y, una vez fuera, tomar mi maleta de la parte trasera- Te quiero -Sentencio parada en la ventanilla y ella responde un "yo también" muy bajo antes de alejarse lentamente con el auto.

El viento no era fuerte, pero estaba tan frio, que sentía que me estaba azotando, así que decido ir en busca de Quinn cuanto antes.

No se los voy a negar, cuando iba caminando por el aeropuerto, tuve el impulso de llamar a Santana para que volviera a buscarme y así evitar celebrar navidad con una familia de desconocidos, pero si hacia aquello, era probable, que Quinn se enfadara, decepcionara o entristeciera por dejarla plantada. Su cara de emoción al yo aceptar fue única, al igual que fueron únicas nuestras risas cuando ambas nos íbamos a caer sobre la pista de hielo en el centro de Boston.

Quizás el viaje iba a valer la pena. Eso pensé cuando vi a Quinn mirando las pantallas de vuelo con las manos en los bolsillos de su largo, y completamente azul, abrigo. Estaba distraída balanceando su cuerpo levemente. Era una imagen muy tierna porque parecía ente aburrida y ansiosa.

\- Que chica tan puntual –Bromeo ya a su lado.

\- ¡Hola! –Exclama con una sonrisa para luego darme un corto abrazo- Me da un poco de ansiedad volar. –Se excusa por llegar antes que yo.

\- ¿Te da miedo?

\- Un poco. –Admite con vergüenza.

Yo niego con la cabeza mientras rio por su sonrojo. A los pocos minutos chequeo la maleta y mi información para luego esperar con Quinn el vuelo. A pesar de la fecha, no tardo en salir, quizás era porque New Bedford no era un lugar tan grande, comparado con otras ciudades de Massachusetts.

Quinn estuvo muy callada antes de subir el avión, aunque no estaba de mal humor, si parecía ansiosa por tener que estar allí, entonces comprendí que quizás no era _un poco_ lo que temía, sino que realmente le daba mucho miedo aquello de volar.

\- Sera un vuelo corto y estas cosas son muy seguras –Le digo cuando estábamos buscando los asientos.

\- Lo sé pero… Pero es inevitable –Murmura balbuceando un poco mientras tomaba el asiento de la ventanilla y la abre para ver curiosa a través de ella.

Yo guardo mi bolso en el porta equipaje y me siento a su lado.

\- ¿Vuelas mucho o tu miedo no te lo permite? –Le pregunto.

\- Prefiero ir en tren o en auto, pero en estas fechas no había boletos de tren a New Bedford. –Me informa

\- ¿Por eso viajaste con tu madre en auto para acción de gracias? –Pregunto y ella asiente con la cabeza sin emitir palabra- Entiendo…

\- No te preocupes, no grito ni nada –Aclara seria y yo comienzo a reír.

\- No estaba pensando en que fueras a gritar, pero gracias por aclarar.

Ella suspira y mira el techo del avión. Decido permanecer en silencio cuando una chica ocupa el asiento de la punta, yo quede en medio. El resto de las personas se acomodaban y ya las azafatas comenzaban a dar instrucciones.

Cuando fue momento de despegar y el avión comenzó a moverse con más brusquedad, Quinn aferra su mano izquierda a mi mano derecha. Fue muy doloroso, pero no me importo en absoluto.

\- ¿Te he hablado alguna vez sobre el postre de las galletas saladas? –Le pregunto a Quinn en pleno despegue.

Ella me mira algo aturdida y niega con la cabeza sin dejar de aferrarse a mi mano. Enterraba sus uñas en mi palma.

\- Pues que fui a un concurso de Chef adolescentes, era para ganarme una beca y tenía un ayudante y todo. Ese ayudante en vez de hacer galletas normales y deliciosas, les hecho mucha sal, solo era un toque lo que debía usar –Aclaro haciendo gestos con los dedos- Entonces cuando las coloque encima del resto del postre, fue un desastre, el jurado creyó que era el peor postre de todo el concurso.

\- ¿Te lo dijeron?

\- Si, me lo dijeron cuando lo probaron porque la crema, gracias a mi ayudante, quedo muy dañada también, y luego tuve que esperar 3 horas para que dieran los resultados ya que uno de los jurados vomito mi postre, entonces tuvieron que esperar hasta que se repusiera. Fue un momento muy angustiante y vergonzoso.

Ella mira al frente, como analizando el asiento delantero y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí.

\- ¿Y porque me cuentas esto ahora? –Pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

\- Para que sepas que tres horas de angustia en tierra, son peores que dos horas volando a New Bedford, además… -Miro sus manos que ahora permanecían sobre sus piernas- Es hora de quitarse el cinturón. –Sonrió.

Ella se da cuento de que ya no había turbulencias y se quita el cinturón.

\- Gracias –Me dice y yo solo le guiño el ojo.

No hubo mucha novedad en el vuelo, la chica a nuestro lado se quedo dormida mientras Quinn y yo hablábamos sobre lo que su familia acostumbraba hacer en noche buena. Cocinar, cenar, y algunas veces jugar cosas _"divertidas"_ que planificaba la madre de Quinn y en donde todos debían participar, pero la hermosa rubia me aclaro que yo era su invitada y no era obligatorio que hiciera aquello.

Al llegar al pequeño aeropuerto de New Bedford, la madre de Quinn nos esperaba con un cartel que decía: "Quinn y Rachel." La mujer agitaba la mano con emoción y Quinn la miraba sin entender. Yo solo reía.

\- ¡Chicas, aquí, aquí! –Gritaba como si no la hubiéramos visto antes.

\- ¡Mama! –Quinn llegaba y ella la abrazaba con mucha efusividad, como era de esperarse.

\- ¡Mi Quinnie! –La abrazo por un largo rato para luego mirarme y abrir los ojos al máximo- ¡Hola, Rachel que bueno verte, hija! –Decide abrazarme, también de una forma muy intensa, pero no me incomodó, todo me divertía de esa señora.

\- ¿Cómo esta Sra. Fabray? –Pregunto luego de separarme y sin perder la sonrisa.

\- No me llames así, llámame Judy. Y estoy bien, me alegra que hayas venido ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho! -Juntaba sus manos con emoción.

\- Espero no incomodar, yo…

\- ¡Tonterías! Cuando Quinnie nos dijo, nos emocionamos. Ella no suele invitar a nadie. –Dice lo ultimo por lo bajo, como para que solo yo escuchara, pero era evidente que Quinn estaba oyendo.

\- Mamá, ¿Se puede saber porque trajiste un cartel? Como si no nos conocieras y nosotros no te conociéramos a ti. –Quinn interrumpe nuestra conversación _secreta._

\- Hija, es que tu casi no viejas en avión y me emocionó micho tener que venir al aeropuerto. –Explica tranquila y yo tuve que reprimir otra risa.

\- Estas loca… -Quinn negaba con la cabeza- ¿Y porque Sam no vino contigo? –Pregunta por su hermano.

\- Ah, porque esta con tu padre en lo del concurso de hielo y nos están esperando.

\- ¿Concurso de hielo? –Soy yo la que pregunta mientras decidimos avanzar los primeros pasos luego del recibimiento.

\- Si, es algo que hacemos todos los años, quizás te guste verlo, va mucha gente del pueblo –Me explica Quinn.

\- El año pasado quedamos en segundo lugar, este año esperamos llegar de primeros, si es que los McGregor nos dejan. –Judy hablaba con rencor en su voz. Un divertido rencor, si es que eso era posible.

\- Ellos lo hicieron bien, mamá.

\- Nada de bien y espero no esté Haden porque si hace trampa de nuevo, voy a reclamar ¡Este año no nos roban el trofeo! –Exclama decidida.

\- ¿Y quién es Haden? –Pregunto siguiendo la divertida conversación.

\- El chico que pretende casarse con Quinn. –Responde la mujer y entonces ya no me parecía tan divertido.


	12. Concurso de hielo

" **Concurso de hielo"**

Jamás en mi vida había estado en un concurso de hielo pero, según los Fabray, era algo muy popular en invierno.

El trayecto desde el pequeño aeropuerto de New Bedford hasta el lugar donde se daba aquel concurso, fueron unos 35 minutos. En el camino la Sra. Fabray nos iba contando todos los antecedentes del evento, bueno, realmente me los contaba a mí, y Quinn asentía de vez en cuando con la cabeza para confirmar aquellas historias.

El concurso de hielo no era nada relacionado con juegos de invierno, trineos, patines, esquí, nada de eso. El concurso iba para algo más artístico, esculturas de hielo hechas por familias.

Aburrido y fastidioso, eso fue lo primero que pensé, pero obviamente, no lo dije.

Al llegar al gran galpón, en el estacionamiento de un centro comercial, se podía leer el letrero de: "Concurso de hielo para familias" Era bastante imponente y sin duda había mucha gente allí.

\- Quizás puedas participar con nosotros, Rachel –Habla Judy.

\- Oh, no, no creo –Me niego una vez que bajamos de la Jeep Wagoneer marrón de 1980 de la Sra. Fabray. Aun las maletas seguían allí.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Mi marido no participa y las familias pueden entrar con cuatro miembros.

\- Es que no tengo idea de qué va esto –Señalo la entrada, pero hacía referencia al concurso.

\- Ya lo veras, si te gusta, te apuntas y te inscribo como Rachel Fabray –Me dice emocionada mientras apresura su paso- ¡Las veo dentro, buscare a tu padre y a tu hermano! –Aquello se lo grito a Quinn, obviamente.

La rubia a mi lado la veía un poco aturdida, Judy Fabray siempre aturdía un poco a Quinn con su comportamiento extrovertido y aquel acento sureño remarcado que te hacía sentir dentro de una película con Matthew McConaughey, pero no la aturdía porque ella odiara que fuera así, estaba acostumbrada, sino que ambas eran muy diferentes, como todo lo contrario a la otra y Quinn se tomaba algunos minutos para procesar toda la verborrea de su progenitora.

\- No te preocupes, si no quieres participar, no lo harás, no te dejes envolver por mi madre, se que a veces es complicado rechazarla –Espeta Quinn cuidadosamente mientras me tocaba el hombro. Como si me tuviera que tranquilizar por las ocurrencias de la Sra. Fabray.

\- No me molesta que me lo ofrezca, es halagador, pero no tengo idea de nada –Miro de reojo aquella gran entrada. Ambas quedamos paradas un poco lejos de la misma.

\- Bueno… Ya lo veras, es divertido –Dice antes de enlazar su brazo con el mío para que camináramos juntas. Se sintió muy bien y no pude evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

Gente abrigada, luces y pinos naturales estaban alrededor de varios cuadros de hielo sobre mesas de madera. Eso había dentro de aquel galpón.

La Sra. Fabray agitaba su mano tan eufórica como cuando la vimos en el aeropuerto, pero esta vez no tenía un cartel sino algunas cosas colgando de la mano.

\- Ella siempre hace eso –Murmura Quinn mientras caminábamos hasta su madre.

\- ¿Qué hace?

\- Saludar como si no la hubiésemos visto. –Me mira fugazmente y luego abraza a un joven rubio que estaba cerca de su madre y que, hasta ese momento, yo no había visto. Era su hermano.

\- ¡Chicas, les tengo las credenciales! –Exclama Judy mientras Quinn abrazaba al chico.

De inmediato procede a colocarme una dejándome un poco sorprendida. Yo no quería participar en aquello, yo no había hecho figuras con hielo jamás en la vida, sin embargo, deje que me pusiera la credencial mientras buscaba a Quinn con la mirada, quizás ella me pudiera salvar, pero estaba muy entretenida riendo con el adolescente rubio.

Era una familia de rubios, el Sr. Fabray también lo era, un rubio menos ruidoso que Judy.

\- ¡Russel, deja eso y ven a conocer a Rachel! –Exclama la Sra. Fabray al hombre alto que no dejaba de inspeccionar su cámara.

El Sr. Fabray se sobresalta un poco cuando lo llaman y entonces nota mi presencia.

\- Mucho gusto, hija, nos alegra que estés aquí –Extiende la mano y me da un fuerte apretón.

Me estaba comenzando a sentir un poco cohibida ante el recibimiento.

\- El gusto es mío, Sr. Fabray.

\- ¿Qué tal te ha parecido New Bedford, ya Judy te mostro el puerto? –Intercambia la mirada entre su mujer y yo.

\- No hemos podido ver mucho, Russel, se hacía tarde para el concurso. –Le informa ella y yo solo asiento con una amable sonrisa.

\- Ya tendrás tiempo, a muchos no les gusta esta ciudad porque es pequeña, prefieren otras como Boston –Hablaba con un tono de burla que me causo gracia, sin embargo, no reí.

\- Allí vive nuestra Quinnie ahora, no hables así. –Judy replicaba seria.

\- Pero es que menosprecian las ciudades pequeñas, además tenemos un puerto muy hermoso –Me mira de nuevo.

\- Espero conocerlo pronto, entonces –Digo y él sonríe aun mas, antes de prestarle atención, de nuevo, a su cámara.

\- No le hagas caso, ha trabajado toda su vida en ese puerto y por eso quiere que todos lo conozcan –Susurra Judy muy cerca de mi oído.

\- ¿De qué hablan? –Quinn nos mira curiosa. Sabía que su madre podía salir cualquier cosa.

\- Hablamos de que Rachel tiene su credencial, mira –Le señala lo que yo llevaba colgado en el cuello y Quinn abre los ojos sorprendida.

Yo suspiro y la miro apenada buscando ayuda. Por un lado, no deseaba participar en aquello y por otro, me daba vergüenza decírselo a la Sra. Fabray.

\- Mamá, Rachel aun no sabe mucho de esto, ella puede mirar –Le dice seria.

\- ¡Pero seremos cuatro y estaríamos igualados a los McGregor!

\- Mamá tiene un buen punto. –El chico habla por primera vez.

\- Ahora hablamos de eso –Quinn señala a su madre con el dedo, pero esta la ignora moviendo la mano y yendo hasta su esposo.

\- Rachel, te quiero presentar a mi hermano favorito –Dice Quinn con una sonrisa que abarcaba casi toda su cara.

El chico atlético, guapo, rubio y con gran boca se acerca sonriente.

\- Soy el único hermano que tienes –Le dice a ella sin perder la sonrisa y luego me mira a mi- Mucho gusto, Rachel, nos alegra tu visita –Espeta con amabilidad antes de darme un fugaz abrazo que no me molesto en absoluto.

La familia de Quinn era muy acogedora, mucho más que ella en nuestro primer encuentro.

\- También me alegra estar aquí –Le respondo al chico. Quinn solo nos miraba con ojos vivaces.

\- Aunque mi madre ya te está obligando a hacer cosas sin preguntar antes -Señala mi credencial de participante.

\- Eso lo vamos a arreglar –Espeta Quinn y se gira hasta donde estaban sus padres conversando. A los pocos segundos se vio como hablaba con su madre, probablemente haciéndole entender que yo no pintaba nada con las esculturas de hielo.

\- ¿Conoces a Quinn desde que se mudo a Boston? –Me pregunta Sam una vez que estábamos a solas y mirábamos a lo lejos como Judy intentaba convencer a Quinn de que era una buena idea que yo participara.

Es como si yo no estuviese presente para opinar sobre aquello.

\- No, la conozco hace un poco más de un mes.

\- Ohh… -Se muestra levemente sorprendido- Eso es poco tiempo.

\- ¿Poco tiempo para qué?

\- Para que te trajera a casa. –Dice él y aquello sonó como si Quinn llevara a mucha gente a casa luego de un tiempo.

\- Solo, solo… Me dijo que podía conocer la ciudad. –No sabía que responderle.

\- A pocos les interesa New Bedford –Opina- Pero es bueno que estés aquí. –Me mira estirando su gran boca.

\- ¿Para participar en el concurso? –Alzo las cejas tratando de comprender al chico.

\- No, solo es bueno porque es diferente. –Dijo y yo frunzo el ceño mientras lo sigo mirando, aun no sabía de que hablaba- No me hagas caso –Ríe aun mas- Nos alegra que estés aquí. –Repite tranquilo antes de irse a merodear por allí. Sonaba sincero, pero no lo comprendí.

Yo me quedo en el mismo sitio un tanto sorprendida porque en algún momento, me perdí en la conversación con Sam Fabray.

\- Llegamos a un acuerdo –Me dice Quinn llegando a mi lado- Estarás en el concurso de hielo –Me informa y abro los ojos en pánico- Pero no participaras.

\- No entiendo… –Ya esta familia me estaba comenzando a desesperar, se los juro.

\- Estas inscrita porque mi padre no puede estar en la mesa de hielo –Se refería a donde estaban los bloques- Su credencial es la tuya, pero no tienes que hacer nada, probablemente me pases las herramientas o te sientes a mirar

\- Entonces no tiene sentido que tenga esto –Le enseño el carnet.

\- Lo sé, pero mi madre tiene la esperanza de que solo con ser cuatro, aunque no hagas mucho, podamos ganar. – Dice y suelta aire con pesadez.

\- ¿Y porque no participa tu padre?

\- Él toma las fotos.

\- ¡Yo puedo tomar las fotos!

\- Eso le he dicho pero…-Una fuerte voz la interrumpe anunciando que el concurso debía comenzar- Es hora, vamos. –Me invita y yo la sigo luego de unos segundos maldiciendo en mi cabeza.

Todas las familias, con un máximo de cuatro miembros, se reunían alrededor de los grandes bloques de hielo. Yo en ese momento era parte de los Fabray aunque no tenía ni puta idea de que hacer.

\- No te preocupes, Rachel, aquí la artista es mi hermana, nosotros no hacemos mucho –Sam me hablaba mientras ordenaba algunas herramientas al lado del hielo.

\- Me alegra porque yo no seré de mucha ayuda.

\- Claro que serás de ayuda, ya verás –Me dice Judy motivada.

\- Deja a Rachel tranquila, mamá –Quinn la miraba con cierta suplica.

\- No le estoy haciendo nada. –Muestra sus manos en un gesto de ser inocente.

\- Estoy bien –Miro a Quinn y ella me sonríe con pena.

\- ¿Qué haremos? –Sam le pregunta a su madre.

\- Esto, creo que se ve bien ¿Qué dices, Quinnie? –Le muestra un papel grande donde se podía ver un Santa Claus saliendo de la chimenea de una casa.

\- Es divertido, aunque tiene muchos detalles en la bolsa –Quinn entrecierra los ojos.

\- Mejor, el muñeco de jengibre del año pasado fue muy tonto –Opina Sam.

\- ¿Qué dices tú, Rachel? –Me pregunta Judy, yo hasta el momento era una mera espectadora.

\- No sé que opinar sobre esto…

\- Colocamos ese papel sobre el hielo y vamos tallando, luego le vamos dando forma con esto –Me explica Quinn y señala las herramientas. Había un soplados de fuego, cinceles y lijas.

\- ¿Dónde aprendieron a esculpir? –Pregunto a todos.

\- En ningún lado, te dije que solo lo sabe hacer Quinn –Sam reía.

\- Yo sé un poco y ellos me ayudan –Responde la rubia con modestia y algo me decía que era buena en eso.

" _Buenas tardes, familias de New Bedford, es un placer estar con ustedes para otro concurso de hielo en navidad"_ se escuchaba una voz a través del micrófono. Ya todas las familias estaban listas.

\- Ponte esto –Quinn me da unos guantes y ella misma comienza a deslizarlos por mis manos.

Yo la miro y dejo que haga aquello.

\- Quinn, no creo que…

\- Estarás bien -Dice suavemente mientras me mira a los ojos con aquel brillo que tanto me hipnotizaba. No me pude negar.

Escuchar y mirar a Quinn de cerca, directo a los ojos, a veces era más delicioso y embriagador que cualquier postre o afrodisiaco.

En mi rol de competidora, me pare al lado de los Fabray, con guantes y delantal, para comenzar a esculpir, por primera vez en mi vida, un muñeco de hielo.

Fui entendiendo poco a poco. Se trataba de marcar el dibujo, que estaba en el papel, sobre el hielo usando un martillo y un cincel. Primero lo hizo Quinn, luego Sam y luego Quinn de nuevo. La participación de la Sra. Fabray era casi tan poca como la mía, que me limite a darle a Quinn un cincel más fino en tres ocasiones.

De hecho, el trabajo de la Sra. Fabray era ser "Capitana del equipo", según ella. En su mayoría se dedico a informar como iba el resto de las familias mientras Quinn le reclamaba que la desconcentraba.

Yo mire el reloj, habían pasado 40 minutos y la competencia era de 3 horas. Ustedes dirán que era un tormento, yo también lo pensé así cuando vi el cronometro, pero ver a Quinn tan concentrada esculpiendo… Era digno para la eternidad, incluso cuando usaba esos grandes lentes que le evitaban algún pedazo de hielo en el rostro.

\- Ya está tomando una buena forma –Opina Sam con la cabeza ladeada.

\- Falta mucho –Murmura Quinn martillando.

\- ¿Quieres ayuda? –Pregunto porque ya tenía unos 15 minutos sin cambiar de posición.

\- ¿Quieres darle fuerte aquí? –Señala con el dedo una zona de la chimenea.

\- ¿No lo dañare, cierto? –Pregunto aterrada por estropear el premio anhelado por Judy.

\- No, solo dale fuerte aquí –Vuelve a señalar y se aleja.

Yo me coloco unos lentes; tomo el martillo y le doy un fuerte golpe al cincel, pero el mismo se resbala y hace que caiga un pedazo de hielo que no era el correspondiente.

\- ¡Soy un asco! –Me lamento.

\- Es cosa de práctica. –Quinn reía, no parecía molesta por mi torpeza en la escultura.

\- Es mi primera vez.

\- Me alegra no ser la única que tiene primeras veces… -Susurra quitándome de nuevo el martillo para dárselo a Sam, era su turno.

Ambas nos alejamos un poco mientras el chico golpeaba la chimenea que yo debí esculpir.

\- No te aseguro que tenga más primeras veces –Le digo retomando la conversación.

Quinn me mira en silencio y yo le correspondo la mirada, pero ella no dice nada, segundos después vuelve a mirar a su hermano esculpir.

\- Ya llevas mas primeras veces –Me dice sin dejar de mirar a Sam- La primera vez que estas en New Bedford, la primera vez que estas en un concurso de hielo y… -Deja las palabras en el aire en un gesto incomodo de su rostro, como lamentándose de lo que podía haber dicho.

Yo no sabía que significa aquel gesto, no en ese momento.

\- ¿Y que mas? –Pregunto ante su mutismo.

\- Los McGregor están haciendo un trineo –Judy espetaba a nuestro lado. ¿En qué momento se acerco?

\- Déjalos, mamá. –Quinn alza la vista y yo repito el gesto.

Los McGregor eran dos chicos, un señor y una Sra. El chico que parecía mayor miraba a nuestra mesa con mucha intensidad, incluso en una ocasión saludo con la mano y Quinn le correspondió el saludo amable.

\- Ese es Haden –Dice Judy- Espero que no se traiga otra escultura pre-fabricada.

\- Mamá… Él no hizo eso –Quinn le explicaba con fastidio.

\- ¿Por qué lo defiendes? –Judy se cruza de brazos.

\- Porque es su novio –Sam canturrea aun en el hielo y mis músculos se tensaron un poco.

El tal Haden era un chico musculoso, de estatura mediana y rubio, de hecho parece que en la vida de Quinn había muchos rubios, pero este era menos guapo que Sam Fabray. También era el chico que Judy había mencionado diciendo que pretendía casarse con Quinn y ahora el hermano de la rubia, hacía referencia a él como su novio.

No sabía si era un juego o algo parecido, pero no me gustaba.

\- No digan tonterías –Espeta Quinn, luego me mira- Haden es mi amigo –Me aclara sin necesidad, porque quizás mis ojos le exigían una explicación sin querer.

Decidí ignorar al tal Haden y sus miradas hacia Quinn, preferí ver como la rubia, con ayuda de su hermano, terminaba de esculpir aquel Santa que quedo digno de un primer lugar.

\- ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado! –Judy celebraba el premio. Porque la figura en hielo de los Fabray, había resultado ganadora.

Dicho premio constada de un trofeo y una inmensa cesta con productos navideños que incluían cupones a tiendas hasta fin de año. Aunque para Judy todo se trataba de honor. Si me preguntan, yo le hubiese dado el premio solo a Quinn, pero era de todos, incluso a mi me felicitaron cuando no tenía nada que ver.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? –Pregunta Quinn.

\- No he hecho mucho, pero ha sido divertido, es una buena actividad familiar, supongo…

\- Has sido buen apoyo moral. –Me dice tratado de reprimir su divertida risa.

\- Gracias, eso me hace sentir menos inútil –Bromeo y Quinn sonríe con aquel hermoso sonrojo que nunca se apartaba de sus mejillas, pero no pude disfrutar mucho de eso, porque alguien nos interrumpió.

\- No hay mejor regalo de navidad que este –Espeta el tal Haden extendiendo sus brazos a Quinn.

La rubia se sorprende un poco, pero decide ir hasta él y fundirse en un abrazo que yo presencie en primera fila con mucha curiosidad.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Haden? –Le pregunta una vez que se separaron y no dejaban de reír

\- Feliz de verte.

\- ¿Qué tal tu abuela y su operación de cadera? Mamá me dijo que no dejaba de quejarse en la iglesia.

\- Sabes cómo es, pero ahora está bien. ¿Y tú cuando llegaste? No te vi por el vecindario…

\- Llegue hace unas horas, vine con una amiga –Me mira y yo seguía mirando al chico que ahora me sonreía- Ella es Rachel, una amiga de Boston –Quinn me presenta sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes.

\- Hola, Rachel ¿Qué tal todo? –Él me pregunta amable, pero sin estirar su mano o acercarse mucho, realmente lo agradecí.

\- Hola… -Me limite a decir.

\- Creo que tenemos mucho que conversar –El chico tomaba a Quinn por los hombros y la rubia asentía con la cabeza.

\- Si, sería bueno que nos viéramos luego, tengo que mostrarle la ciudad a Rachel, quizás lo haga mañana.

\- Tengo mucho que contarte y también me debes una plática sobre tu trabajo en Boston –Le dice él ignorándome por completo.

\- Claro… Claro, lo haremos –Quinn balbucea un poco mientras me miraba de reojo.

\- Sabes… Rachel –Haden voltea y me mira al tiempo que decidió posar su mano en la cintura de Quinn.– Quinn Fabray es la chica más hermosa de New Bedford y estoy segura que ahora lo es de Boston.

\- Haden… -Susurra Quinn con vergüenza.

\- Sabes que es cierto –La mira guiñándole un ojo que no me dio nada de gracia.

Quinn se deshace, con disimulo, del agarre y lo mira nerviosa.

\- Esa es una de las cosas que más amo de ella, su modestia. –Me dice y yo estoy de acuerdo en esa modestia, pero no me apetecía darle al razón.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, nos deben estar esperando –Quinn me dice y pensé que estaba tratando de zafarse de los comentarios del chico.

\- Si, será mejor que nos vamos –Le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia a mi lado.

Haden le dio otro abrazo que casi la alza del piso mientras yo la esperaba. Intercambio unas últimas palabras con el chico y se unió a mi casi en la salida del lugar.

\- Veo que es tu gran admirador. –Le digo a Quinn cuando caminábamos hasta el resto de los Fabray.– Y es un poco intenso tu novio –Digo lo ultimo con sorna y burla, recordando lo que dijo Sam.

\- Es mi amigo.

\- Si, pero le gustas a tu amigo. –Sentencio en un tono que no resulto muy agradable- Lo siento… -Niego con la cabeza- Quiero decir que…

\- Esta bien –Me interrumpe- Si le gusto, pero solo somos amigos –Me aclara.

\- No debes aplicarme nada, comprendo. –Muevo las manos- Ni siquiera me debo meter.

\- Yo te comprendo, aunque no lo creas.

\- ¿Qué comprendes? –Frunzo el ceño.

Quinn humedece sus labios que se comenzaban a resecar con el frio, luego mira a su familia y vuelve a mirarme a mí, llevándose el cabello detrás de una oreja.

\- Te comportaste con Haden como yo me comporte con tu amiga Lucy. –Me dice con una mirada tan intensa que aclaro todas mis dudas.

Yo le gustaba a Quinn Fabray, tanto como ella me gustaba a mí.

* * *

 **Sam Fabray es Chord Oversreet.**

 **Haden es el mismo Haden de la pelicula que hizo Dianna, "Bare", el actor se llama "Chris Zylka"**


	13. Un cuento de navidad

_"Tú que estas lejos de tus amigos_

 _De tu tierra y de tu hogar_

 _Y tienes pena, pena en el alma_

 _Porque no dejas de pensar..."_

* * *

" **Un cuento de navidad"**

\- Rachel, quiero que pruebes esta tarta y me digas si quedo bien. –Judy me daba a probar el postre con un pequeño tenedor.

\- Yo le hubiese hecho un mejor caramelo, pero eso lo podemos arreglar –Le informo al tiempo que dejaba las ultimas galletas sobre la bandeja que Quinn iba a hornear en un rato.

Mi rubia, hermosa y tierna amiga, había salido con su hermano a comprar otros ingredientes para terminar la cena de noche buena. Entre todos estábamos haciendo postres, por supuesto, la cocina era dirigida por mí en ese aspecto. Les mostré como hacer ciertos dulces que varios estados acostumbraran a preparar en navidad, no solo el típico pastel de calabaza.

Era 24 de Diciembre y yo estaba envuelta en todo aquello con una sensación amarga y dulce que no me terminaba de encajar. Hace mucho que no celebraba, o pasaba un día tan navideño, con una familia completa…

Los Fabray trataban de que me sintiera completamente a gusto. La noche anterior, luego de llegar del concurso de hielo, no hable mucho con Quinn. Judy nos sirvió una sencilla cena con su carne especial de Texas, Quinn se fue a dormir primero que todos alegando estar cansada, yo me quede otro rato escuchando las historias del Sr. Fabray sobre su trabajo en el puerto de New Bedford mientras Sam salió a casa de su novia. La Sra. Judy no dejaba de merodear retocando el árbol de navidad.

Dormí en la habitación de invitados que era bastante pequeña, pero acogedora y no se los negare, por momentos, mirando el techo, me pregunte que hacia allí, si todo era por Quinn o por querer sentir aquello que en el fondo siempre deseaba en esas fechas.

\- El pan esta en el horno, iré a ver Televisión un rato –El Sr. Fabray nos informa antes de dejar la cocina.

\- Es un flojo en la cocina, pero le encanta comer –Dice Judy riendo detrás de mi- Entonces, Rachel ¿Tú naciste en Boston? –Se muestra curiosa mientras lavaba algunos platos. Los postres estaban casi listos en fila para hornear.

Yo dejo de polvorear un pastel y la miro.

\- No, yo nací en Scranton, Pennsylvania.

\- Oh… -Asiente con la cabeza- No conozco Scranton, ¿Qué comen en Scranton? –Me pregunta sin perder la sonrisa ni dejar de hacer su labor en el lavaplatos.

\- Realmente no lo sé –Rio un poco avergonzada- Me fui de allí cuando era muy pequeña.

\- ¿Tus padres son de Scranton?

\- Así es… Ellos… Ellos nacieron allí. –Balbuceé un poco incomoda.

\- ¿Y donde viven ahora? –Pregunta sin mirarme.

\- Pues ellos…

\- ¡Ir de compras el 24 de Diciembre es horrible! –Se escucha la voz de Sam que llegaba junto a Quinn y varias bolsas.

Salvada por la campana.

\- Es la emoción de la navidad, hijo –Le responde Judy – Trae eso para hacer la salsa del pavo, faltan pocas horas para la cena.

Quinn entro a la cocina segundos después, pero se detuvo frente a mi con algo de asombro en su hermosa cara de pómulos sonrojados por la nieve de New Bedford. Yo alzo las cejas y la miro esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Mi madre te ha obligado? –Me pregunta con seriedad.

Detrás de mi, Sam y Judy estaban entretenidos.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo… -Miro alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Quizás hablaba de los postres.

Ella señala con un dedo mi atuendo, entonces comprendí.

\- Oh, esto –Alzo un poco mi suéter verde con renos- Ella solo lo dejo doblado sobre la mesa y me dijo que si quería, lo usara.

Quinn se acerca más y toca mi hombro, tal cual lo hizo antes de ir al concurso de hielo el día anterior.

\- Si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo. Mi madre es muy persuasiva.

\- No te preocupes, Quinn, si vieras mis pijamas… Este suéter te parecería normal.

Todos llevaban un suéter navideño con renos y adornos, incluso Quinn y Sam fueron a comprar con ellos puestos. Yo era la única que no tenia, pero cuando los hijos Fabray salieron, Judy me dejo uno, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sobre la mesa. Yo simplemente me lo puse encima de mi blusa. Era bastante bueno para aquellas bajas temperatura, sin embargo, Quinn pensaba que mi corazón Grinch podía explotar con la vestimenta.

\- Esta bien… Te queda muy lindo –Me dice estirando sus labios en una cerrada sonrisa.

\- A ti te queda más lindo –Sonrío mirando su suéter rojo con renos- Todo te queda bien, de hecho -Me atrevo a agregar.

\- No todo. –Frunce los labios.

\- Eres muy hermosa, tanto que yo me debería arreglar mucho más solo si ando contigo. –Le digo riendo aunque no estaba mintiendo.

\- No digas eso… -Baja la mirada.

\- Solo digo lo que creo. Eres hermosa y te queda bien el suéter o lo que sea que uses.

Quinn me mira por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y morderse el labio con fuerza. Es tan adorable cuando hace eso…

\- Voy a… a revisar el honor, ¿Está bien? –Me dice sin perder el sonrojo y yo solo asiento divertida.

Mientras los Fabray terminaban de preparar la cena, decidí revisar mi teléfono. Había un mensaje de Santana.

-¿Estás viva o algún espíritu de la navidad te mato?

-Estoy viva y horneando la cena con un suéter de renos. Respondo aquello entre avergonzada y divertida.

Ella tarda algunos minutos y me responde.

-No te creo nada, envía una foto.

Yo tomo, disimuladamente, una foto del pecho de mi suéter en donde se podían ver los dos renos en el fondo verde. Se la envío.

-¡¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Rachel Berry?!.

-Soy, Rachel Berry con un suéter navideño.

-No, la Rachel Berry que yo conozco en navidad jamás usaría eso. Ahora me siento traicionada.

-¿Por qué traicionada?

-Porque llevo años insistiendo contigo en estas fechas y Quinn Fabray lo logra en un mes.

Yo medito un poco aquello porque tenía razón.

-Solo quería hacer algo diferente. ¿Qué tal todo por allá, estas con tu familia?

-Si, mi hermana llego sin mi cuñado, creo que se van a divorciar. Dice y yo me sorprendo un poco.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?

-¡Es jodidamente bueno, Rachel!

Comencé a escribirle mi respuesta, pero Quinn me preguntaba a mis espaldas sobre el tiempo en que debían estar los postres en el horno. Así que me despedí de mi amiga antes de volver con los Fabray.

-Hay que celebrar eso, hablamos luego. Tengo que hornear muñecos de Jengibre jajajaja. Envío el mensaje imaginándome su reacción.

-¡Mentira, tú eres Ebenezer Scrooge! Fue lo último que me llego y no respondí.

Existen muchas películas y cuentos de navidad y, entre todas, siempre hay características similares, como la nieve, chimenea, adornos navideños, villancicos; gente con sonrisa mientras hablan del amor; también familias con suéter de renos alrededor de una mesa… Esto último, me estaba pasando a mi y aunque los Fabray eran gente agradable, no estaba del todo feliz.

\- Cuando mi madre estaba viva, ella cocinaba todo y nos obligaba a mis hermanos y a mí a ayudarle. –Hablaba el Sr. Fabray.

\- Tus hermanos y tú han sido siempre unos flojos en la cocina –Dice Judy y me mira- Mark y Evan son sus hermanos mayores y no cocinan ni el agua para el te.

\- Mamá, los tíos son geniales –Sam interviene con la boca llena de pavo.

\- No hables con la boca llena. –Judy lo reprende.

Y yo veía todo con mucha curiosidad. Aun me sentía fuera de lugar por momentos porque jamás imagine estar en Noche Buena con una familia que apenas conocía.

\- ¿No has hablado con Santana? –Pregunta Quinn a mi lado mientras su familia discutía sobre quien hacia mejor el pavo, si Judy o la esposa del hermano de Russel.

\- Si, nos enviamos un par de mensajes temprano –Le digo y la miro fugazmente antes de probar el pavo que, si estaba muy delicioso.

\- ¿Te sientes a gusto? –Me vuelve a preguntar luego de algunos minutos.

Por un momento pensé que estaba leyendo mi debate mental sobre estar en aquella mesa.

\- Estoy bien, tu familia es agradable. –Le digo y ella asiente antes de seguir comiendo.

Luego de terminar de cenar, todos fuimos al salón de la casa a comer dulces y entrar en el juego de "Adivina la película navideña" que propuso Judy. Yo jugue y perdí en el primer intento porque no me sabia ninguna, solo la del Grinch por Jim Carrey

\- Eres muy mala en esto, Rachel –Sam reía a mi lado, sentado en el sofá.

\- No tienes ni que decirlo.

\- Como sea… Aunque no lo parezca, yo tampoco soy muy fan de la navidad, de hecho prefiero estar ahora mismo con mi novia que jugando a esto, pero… Es la familia. –Él se encoje de hombros.

Yo me quedo en silencio, pensando en cosas que no debería pensar en ese instante porque siempre me ponían mal, sin embargo, era inevitable.

No importa cuanto quieras alejar un pensamiento, hay cosas que llegaran en cualquier lugar que estés. Podía ser en el lugar más navideño, como la casa de los Fabray, o en el rincón opuesto del mundo. Si no lo superas… Siempre dolerá.

En mi caso no era solo para navidad, era para muchas fechas y horas de mi vida, pero en aquellas fiestas todo parecía llegar mas duro en el corazón.

Quinn estaba hablando animadamente con su padre y yo decidí levantarme del que, ya no me parecía tan cómodo, sofá mientras me excuso con Sam para ir escaleras arriba. La idea de ir al baño fue buena, pero solo necesitaba un rato a solas, llego el momento en que me sentí asfixiada, sin duda alguna.

Subí las escaleras y al llegar arriba mire la puerta de la habitación donde dormí la noche anterior, pero no entre. Suspire con pesadez, camine y abrí las puertas del balcón que quedaba en medio de aquella planta. Era bastante grande y techado. Desde allí se podían ver también los techos de varias casas con algunas capas de hielo que habían quedado de la nevada de esa mañana.

Apoye mis codos en el barandal del balcón y trate de relajarme un poco, a pesar de que el frio golpeaba mi cuerpo. El suéter de renos ya no era tan caliente como lo fue durante casi todo el día.

Pensé en llamar a Santana solo para distraerme de aquellos golpes mentales que me estaban destruyendo en ese instante, pero sabía que si lo hacía, al escuchar su voz iba a ser todo peor…

\- Quizás debiste quedarte en Boston encerrada en tu departamento, Rachel… -Me digo a mi misma con la mirada perdida sobre aquellos techos.

A los pocos minutos escucho las puertas del balcón abrirse y gire para descubrir a Quinn con un abrigo en la mano.

\- Te puedes enfermar, los sueters de reno no son super poderosos –Dice ella trayendo en su mano un abrigo.

\- No esta tan frio –Miento excusando mi torpeza de salir así.

\- Si lo esta –Afirma colocándome el abrigo sobre los hombros. Yo me dejo envolver por aquello e incluso cerré por un momento los ojos inhalando con fuerza. Olía a Quinn y era delicioso.

Ella se para a mi lado con la vista al frente. Yo miro su perfil, su cabello cayendo sobre los hombros en su propio abrigo, su nariz, su boca, su barbilla y su cuerpo un poco más alto que el mío. Por ella estaba yo allí, pero no era por todo aquello que se veía a simple vista, sino por lo que había dentro que, a pesar de no haberlo descubierto mas que en pequeños matices, se que era maravilloso e iba mas allá de llevarme un abrigo al balcón de su casa en Noche Buena.

\- Me gusta subir aquí en las primeras nevadas para ver los techos –Quinn rompe el silencio.

\- Es un lindo paisaje. –Respondo volviendo la vista al frente.

\- Cuando era niña… A veces contaba las casas y me imaginaba que estaban haciendo todos en cada una de ellas. Me creaba una propia historia cuando veía alguna luz encendida. Si estaban las luces apagadas, suponía que dormían o no estaban.

\- ¿Y nunca dibujaste este paisaje? –Pregunto porque ahora se mas de sus grandes dotes de dibujo, Judy tenia varios cuadros hechos por Quinn a lo largo de la escalera y otros en la cocina.

\- Si, varias veces, pero creo que esos dibujos no están en la casa –Frunce el ceño- Tal vez quedo en casa de mi abuela, ella se llevaba todo lo que yo dibujaba –Comenta con nostalgia en su voz.

\- ¿Era la mamá de tu padre?

\- Si, murió hace cuatro años… Siempre pasábamos las navidades juntos.

\- Supongo que eran muy unidos.

\- Ella logro que yo amara tanto estas fechas, el primero de diciembre comenzaba a hablar sobre lo que haríamos en las navidades y que podíamos cocinar –Comentaba sonriente.

\- Tu madre también es muy entusiasta con eso –Le digo y ella rueda los ojos divertida.

\- Lo sé, pero supongo que las abuelas tienen un calor especial y en navidad la extraño mas. –Ella se abraza a si misma con la vista al frente.

\- Extrañar en navidad es contagioso… -Murmuro sin pensar, aquello era mas para mi misma que para Quinn.

Ella me mira al instante, pero no dice nada, luego vuelve a mirar al frente y segundos después a mí de nuevo. Sabía que trataba de decirme algo y no se decidía.

\- Rachel… Tú… Tú… -Balbuceaba mirándome.

Yo suspiro con cierta pesadez dejando escapar todo el humo en el aire y la miro, la miro con tranquilidad y veo una vez más su esencia en aquellos ojos verdes con avellanas que brillaban como pequeños faros.

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Quinn… -Le digo muy despacio, dejando así mi alma en pie porque sabía lo que venía.

Ella humedece sus labios y respira profundo antes de preguntar. Creo que deseaba ser valiente.

\- ¿Qué paso con tu familia? ¿Por qué… Por que solo Santana es parte de ella? –Dos preguntas intrínsecamente relacionadas.

\- No es que solo Santana sea parte de ella… Es que ella es toda mi familia.

\- ¿Y tus padres? Porque… ¿Tienes o tenias padres, no?

Yo asiento con la cabeza al tiempo que me pasó ambas manos por las mejillas de forma rápida.

\- Lo siento, yo no quería…

\- Mis padres murieron. –Interrumpo sus disculpas.

Ella abre ligeramente la boca y luego traga grueso, como digiriendo todo.

\- ¿Hace mucho? –Pregunta casi susurrando.

\- Ambos murieron cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi padre tenía licencia de piloto y viajo con mi madre en una avioneta particular, era de un amigo de él. –Digo aquello y Quinn abre los ojos como dos platos. Yo la miro con una mueca de pena, su miedo a los aviones y mi próxima confesión, iban a causarle más conmoción- Era el aniversario de ambos y él planeaba sorprenderla viajando desde Tennessee a Mississippi, eso me comentaron después... –Hago una pausa y miro de nuevo los ojos angustiados de Quinn- El avión tuvo fallas y se estrellaron sobre una zona de ganado antes de llegar el aeropuerto de Cleveland…

Quinn cierra los ojos con fuerza antes de volver a mirarme.

\- Y tú solo tenías cinco años… -Comenta divagando.

\- Solo cinco años –Repito- Y no entendía porque mis padres no llegaban a casa luego de dos días, hasta que me sentaron en una sala con mucha gente que nunca vi antes, la sala estaba llena de flores y todos me decían: "Lo siento mucho, pequeña."

\- ¿Era el funeral? –Me pregunta sin perder la sorpresa en su voz y rostro. Yo asiento con la cabeza.

\- Si, yo quede en casa de los amigos de mis padres, eran los dueños de la avioneta. Ellos me dijeron de la muerte el mismo día del funeral. Me costó mucho comprender, sino fuera por mi hermana… Yo….

\- ¡¿Tu hermana?! –Pregunta muy sorprendida y sonriendo ligeramente. Imagine lo que paso por su cabeza.

\- No te emociones mucho –Sonrío con pena- No tengo una hermana, bueno, Santana es como una, pero no tengo una de sangre.

\- Pero dices que…

\- Tuve una hermana, era cinco años mayor que yo.

\- ¿Murió, iba en la avioneta? –Quinn pregunta casi llorando. Su cara era todo lamento. Aunque mi corazón estaba comenzando a estar peor que sus expresiones.

\- Si murió, pero no con ellos. Murió 11 años después en un accidente en Noche Buena- Confieso con un nudo más fuerte en la garganta- En un día como hoy… -Susurro sin poder contener la lagrima que caía sobre mi mejilla izquierda y la cual decidí limpiar rápidamente.

Quinn mira sus manos negando con la cabeza y luego de respirar profundo me mira a los ojos.

\- Siento haberte hecho venir aquí… tú… Tú… ¡Dios! –Se lleva las manos al rostro.

\- No te preocupes, no eres culpable de que me sienta mal. Este donde este, siempre los recordare, sobre todo a mi hermana.

\- Aun así es… Es horrible que estés aquí en medio de mi familia recordando la tuya. Me siento incluso egoísta.

\- No digas eso, Quinn. –La miro muy seria- Yo recuerdo a mi familia todo el tiempo, pero en navidad la nostalgia es contagiosa, como te digo… Da igual. –Suspiro- Hay cosas que duelen para siempre y no las superas, solo te acostumbras a vivir con ese dolor.

Luego de decir aquello ambas nos perdimos en nuestros pensamientos, aunque yo estaba tratando de alejar todo aquel montón de recuerdos que me llegaron de golpe. Quinn, probablemente, buscaba una forma de comprender como todo se volvió tan gris y mas frio que el clima de New Bedford aquella noche.

\- ¿Eras muy unida a ella? –Supe que preguntaba por mi hermana- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

\- Lea, Lea Michele Berry –Digo el nombre de la persona más importante de mi vida hasta los 16 años.

\- ¿Cómo murió exactamente?

\- Un accidente de auto, venia de la universidad con su novia –La miro y Quinn alza las cejas, yo sonrío ligeramente- Iba a pasar las navidades conmigo en casa de los amigos de mis padres, ellos quedaron con nuestra custodia, aunque los veíamos poco… -Aclaro- Pero Lea y yo éramos muy unidas, gracias a ella la muerte de mis padres no fue un vacio tan grande en mi niñez…-La miro de nuevo haciendo una pausa- Ellas llegaban tarde a la cena, al inicio no iban a venir, pero Lea le insistió a Dianna, su novia, que deseaba estar en Noche Buena conmigo… Dianna, desgraciadamente, la complació. Se les atravesó un animal en la carretera y chocaron contra un árbol. Dianna murió al instante y Lea murió en el hospital.

\- Cielos… ¿Tenias 15 o 16, no? –Quinn lloraba y no trataba de ocultarlo ni en su cara ni en su voz.

\- 16 años… Y estuve en la sala de espera de un hospital por horas mientras la última persona de mi familia moría una noche antes de navidad.

\- Creo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces, yo no sé si lo resistirá… Soy muy débil –Confiesa limpiando sus lagrimas- No celebrar navidad es algo que no se te puede discutir, no es fácil. Solo Dios sabe lo que sientes…

\- ¿Dios? –Sonrío con sarcasmo y ella solo me mira- No creo en Dios, Quinn. –Confieso sin delicadeza y ella hacia otro lado incomoda- Lo siento, no hablemos de esto.

Me alejo un poco de ella y decido caminar unos pasos por el balcón.

\- No te disculpes, si es lo que crees, tendrás razones al igual que yo tengo las mías para creer en que si existe.

Yo no digo nada, decido mirar de nuevo aquellas casas con historias que Quinn había inventado cuando era niña.

\- La he pasado bien con tu familia y contigo. –Rompo el largo silencio.

\- ¿A pesar de todo lo que te atormenta en estas fechas?

\- A pesar de eso… -Fui sincera.

\- ¿No quieres salir huyendo? –Entrecierra los ojos y tuerce la boca.

\- Ya no. –Rio- No gano nada con eso, además… No todos son tan afortunados de estar en casa de alguien tan especial como tú.

\- Insistes con eso –Baja la mirada avergonzada- No soy tan especial, Rachel.

\- No te menosprecies –La apunto con el dedo- Aun me queda por conocer mucho de ti, presiento que hay mucho, mucho más, pero sé que eres especial. ¿O de que otra forma yo estaría aquí? –Le digo y ella me mira con cierta vergüenza y emoción.

Quinn aparta la mirada para observar fugazmente el paisaje, alza la vista al cielo y la baja hasta su reloj de muñeca. Por último… Me mira a mí con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto confusa.

\- Feliz navidad –Me dice mostrando todos sus blancos dientes mientras intensificaba más el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Yo sonrió de medio lado ante los deseos navideños, pero encantada con la imagen frente a mi, aunque lo que venía a continuación era aun mejor.

Quinn se acerca valiente y posa sus manos frías sobre mis mejillas que comenzaban a arder. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras el aliento de ambas se confundía ante la encantadora proximidad.

\- Feliz navidad, Quinn… -No sé porque, pero decidí responder aquello que no acostumbraba ni siquiera a celebrar y luego de eso llegaron sus suaves y deliciosos labios a los míos, entonces me permití disfrutarlos al máximo, moviendo lentamente mi boca en su compás.

Cuando nos separamos y nos miramos intensamente, en sus ojos pude ver que podían existir mejores noches que en los cuentos de navidad.

* * *

 _"Tú que esta noche_

 _No puedes dejar de recordar._

 _Quiero que sepas_

 _Que en nuestra mesa_

 _Para ti tengo un lugar..._

 _Por eso y muchas cosas mas…_

 _Ven a mi casa esta Navidad."_


	14. Año nuevo

" **Año nuevo"**

¿Han hecho alguna vez las famosas resoluciones de año Nuevo? Ya saben, esas listas donde escribes, algunas veces enumerados, los deseos, propósitos; metas, objetivos y demás cosas que deseas cumplir el siguiente año. La idea de aquello es que si escribes con tu puño y letra cada propósito, este se hace mas real en ese instante, pero yo no creo en eso, para mi lo que deseas, de verdad, tiene la misma intensidad, lo escribas o no. Así que hacer listas no es lo mío, creo que es una pérdida de papel y tiempo que puedes usar en luchar por conseguir algo a lo largo del nuevo año, sin embargo, tengo una amiga que es gran fan de las listas y esa amiga no es Santana, esa amiga es Brittany S Pierce, una persona muy persuasiva que logro que yo hiciera una lista para año nuevo.

Estuve en New York para aquellas fechas, luego de pasar dos días más en New Bedford y conocer un poco de la ciudad de Quinn, me despedí de aquella acogedora familia y de la hermosa rubia que se quedaría más días con sus seres queridos. En New York me encontré con Santana y su emocionada novia, las tres acordamos pasar allá los últimos días del año para celebrar la despedida del mismo en el Time Square y no se los negare, fue demasiado emocionante y tenía tanta adrenalina aquella noche, que Brittany saltando me dejo una hoja frente a la mesa del bar donde estábamos antes de salir a la calle y a 30 minutos para las 12 escribí mis resoluciones.

La verdad, no recuerdo bien todo lo que escribí porque eran muchas cosas al azar en un papel, algunas mas importantes que otras y a demás, la hoja quedo volando en medio de la lluvia de papales del Time Square, pero si recuerdo las cosas que son un poco mas importantes. En el papel estaban escritas frases como: "Emprender mi propio negocio; saber llevar mejor a la Sra. Margot mientras dure en Dolce; tener paciencia a las personas mayores que estancan el trafico peatonal y vehicular", e incluso me prometí dejar de fumar porque la adrenalina de fin de año te hace querer vivir más, o al menos, eso me paso aquel día, cosa que no era muy común porque si bien la navidad es muy triste para mí, las fiestas de fin de año no han sido color de rosa. Pero yo estaba feliz, animada y con una gran esperanza de que al ser las 12:01am del 01 de enero, el año nuevo comenzara con buen pie. No sé de donde vino aquella esperanza, quizás el haber pasado la navidad con Quinn, alguien que me gustaba mucho o estar en fin de año en un lugar maravilloso con dos grandes amigas. Yo tenia una extraña seguridad de que iba a comenzar todo de forma magistral. Error.

Mi lista soñadora estaba siendo un fraude de esperanzas; mas papel malgastado y la certeza de que escribiendo algo no te da ventajas para hacerlo más real.

Volví a Boston el 02 de enero y comencé a trabajar en Dolce al siguiente día. La Sra. Margot, por alguna razón, llego de sus cortas vacaciones navideñas con un humor desagradable, deshaciendo y haciendo cosas sin sentido, nadie entendía que la traía de ese modo, pero yo preferí no preguntar y llenarme de paciencia cuando escuche sus voz altanera la primera vez, juro que lo hice, respire profundo y trate de calmarme, pero no pude. Ella me culpo del desperdicio de 10 bandejas de Cupcakes con frutas frescas que ella misma mando a hacer y que luego no fueron vendidas porque el comprador no llego y se dañarían muy rápido, incluso con refrigerador. Cumplí con mi trabajo y los postres se desperdiciaron por culpa de la dueña que, distraída, no sabía lo que hacía. Todo esto hizo que discutiéramos acerca de los pedidos; sobre la lista de postres, una vez más, y sobre la gente que faltaba a su trabajo sin razones, pero nunca era despedida. No me aguante, hay cosas que tienen un límite cuando quieres hacer algo bien y los demás lo estropean constantemente, así que todo en Dolce era muy tenso, no solo entre la Sra. Margot y yo, sino entre el resto de los empleados.

Era 14 de enero y yo estaba maldiciendo el nuevo año tirada en el sofá de mi departamento mientras me fumaba el cigarrillo que jure no volver a fumar en la inservible lista de resoluciones, pero quizás mis lamentos en el sofá no eran lo más triste de todo, sino mi resfriado bien ganado al salir sin mucho abrigo, en pleno invierno de Boston, dos días antes.

Tenía frio y mi nariz roja lloraba cada segundo, era como un grifo abierto que tenia la llave dañada haciendo que goteara sin parar, ese mismo grifo fue el que hizo que me quedara en casa aquel día porque en Dolce, a parte del mal ambiente que existía, también iba a expandirse la peste por mi culpa, otra razón para que me quisieran despedir, si es que yo no renunciaba antes.

Cabe destacar que no avise que me iba a ausentar, pero tampoco me importo porque ya todo estaba mal y mi cerebro no procesaba muchas cosas en este instante, sin embargo, me puse a pensar en otras circunstancias lamentables, como no saber nada de Quinn luego del 06 de enero cuando me escribió para contarme que no íbamos a cenar, como ella misma propuso al despedirnos en New Bedford, porque tenía mucho trabajo y esa misma respuesta la recibí dos veces más que la llame en lo que iba del mes.

Ni a ella ni a Santana las había visto porque Evening Corp si comenzó año nuevo con grandes logros, eso escuche decir y me alegraba por ambas, pero mas me alegraría compartir con ellas y sobre todo con la hermosa rubia que ya me hacia falta. Extrañar a Quinn se hizo muy fácil para mí, pero Quinn no estaba, tampoco Santana que llevaba enviando mensajes toda la mañana para saber de mi estado, sin embargo, ante la ausencia de aquellas dos chicas, había llegado alguien más.

\- ¡Traje pizza! –Canturrea Lucy con una gran caja de pizza entre las manos.

Mi vecina aprovecha, con mucha frecuencia, entrar en mi casa con la copia de la llave que yo misma le cedí. Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que pueda entrar cuando no estés, por si surge algún inconveniente.

Pero Lucy es muy ruidosa y, a pesar de que me he acostumbrado a su ruido, en aquel momento no deseaba mucho alboroto.

\- Lucy, no me siento bien… -Le digo murmurando y medio probando mi cigarrillo desde el sofá.

Ella deja la pizza en la cocina y vuelve hacia mí. Me observa con el ceño fruncido pues mi posición era bastante extraña. Estaba acostada por completo en el sofá de tres puestos; con un pie sobre el posa brazo y la otra pierna estirada hasta colocar el pie derecho en la mesa baja de al lado, mientras que mi cigarrillo estaba casi tocando el piso entre los dedos de mi mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Pregunta ella moviendo los ojos por todo mi cuerpo que, cabe destacar, iba vestido con una pijama de jersey y pantalón totalmente gris.

Gris como mi estado de ánimo.

\- Me siento mal, estoy resfriada –Le informo.

\- ¿Estas resfriada y estas fumando? –Hace una mueca de asco con su boca.

\- Si, fumar me da calor. –Murmuro entrecerrado los ojos.

\- Y no te ayuda en nada con el malestar. –Dice y con un ágil movimiento quita el cigarrillo de mi mano.

\- ¡Dámelo! –Alzo la voz, pero no mi cuerpo.

Lucy apaga el cigarrillo en el cenicero.

\- Solo a ti se te ocurre fumar con resfriado. –Niega con la cabeza- ¿Qué has tomado para el malestar?

\- Sopa de pollo, pero estaba muy mala, no sé hacer sopas así que la deje casi a la mitad -Espeto aun molesta por la muerte de mi cigarro.

\- ¿No quieres pizza? –Dice y luego pregunta algo mas pero su voz se pierde un poco- Debes comer algo caliente, no fumar- Vuelve con dos almohadas, probablemente de mi habitación.

\- Estoy bien, no tengo hambre.

\- Debes tomar algo, el liquido es esencial. –Decía mientras se inclinaba dejando las almohadas bajo cabeza- Alza mas la cabeza, Rachel –Me pidió con amabilidad para luego colocar las almohadas. Yo obedecí y decidí llevar ambas piernas al sofá.

\- Este puto invierno no me ha caído bien y también estoy odiando el inicio de este puto año. –Refunfuño hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada y dejándolo allí por un buen rato.

No escuche ruidos ni preguntas de Lucy por algunos minutos hasta que se sentó mi lado, justo al lado de mi cabeza en la orilla del sofá, y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

\- Si no quieres tomar nada, al menos come un poco de pizza ¿La pizza es buena para todo, no? –Su voz sonaba mas delicada que antes, incluso en un tono más bajo.

Al escucharla, suspire con pesadez para girar y volver a fijar mis ojos en el techo. Ella solo se removió un poco y me miro.

\- Generalmente no se le ofrece pizza a personas enfermas, pero gracias, no tengo hambre. –Expreso con voz ronca y nasal.

\- Debes comer.

\- Ya comí.

\- Dejaste tu sopa de pollo.

\- Comí casi la mitad.

\- Te falta comer la mitad de otra comida. –Sonreía y tomaba un trozo de pizza. Hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de que llevo la caja la pequeña mesa.

\- Lucy, en serio… No me siento bien. –Le digo en la misma posición y sin tocar la comida que me mostraba, y ahora movía encima de mi cara.

\- Eres tan terca ¡Debes comer porque tienes las defensas bajas! –Gesticulaba su regaño moviendo la pizza encima de mi rostro, una vez más.

\- Lucy, deja de…

\- En serio, Rachel, eres muy terca y…

\- ¡Lucy! –Grite al sentir un pedazo de queso caliente en la punta de la nariz.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! –Ella se levanta como un resorte y toma una servilleta.

Yo me reincorporo y limpio mi nariz con desesperación.

\- ¡Me quedara una marca! –Grito sentada.

\- Claro que no… Eso fue… Fue pequeño –Ella balbucea y me mira con algo de terror en su rostro.

\- No quiero comer, Lucy –Le informo con rotundidad.

Decido volver al sofá y a mi antigua posición.

\- No tengo ánimos ni ganas de nada, en serio –Informo suspirando con pesadez. Sabía que lo hacía con buena intención, pero no podía con nada.

\- ¿Quieres que me vaya? –Pregunta volviendo a sentarse en la orilla del sofá y posando sus grandes ojos sobre los míos.

Desde aquella posición yo veía su rostro al revés.

\- Puedes quedarte… Solo no me ofrezcas mas comida.

\- Esta bien. –Mira hacia el frente- ¿Y podemos ver el resumen de The Voice? Hoy no pasaran nada nuevo.

\- No debería aceptar eso luego de que me quemaras el rostro. –La señalo con el dedo.

\- ¡No te queme nada! –Espeta indignada ante mi acusación.

\- No ¿Y que es esto? –Señalo mi nariz aunque seguro no había nada allí, mas que las señas del resfriado.

Lucy acerca más su rostro al mío, y me mira con mucho detenimiento.

\- Yo solo veo tu gran nariz, es inmensa…

\- ¡Estúpida! –Le grito y ella ríe sin alejarse, de hecho hasta decidió tocar mi gran nariz, pero alguien interrumpió aquellos juegos.

\- Buenas noches. –La voz seria de Quinn se escucho en toda la pequeña sala y tanto Lucy como yo, alzamos la mirada.

\- ¡Quinn! Que… Que… ¿Qué, que haces aquí? –Fue lo que atine a preguntar mientras me reincorporaba con algo de esfuerzo.

Lucy decidió quedarse en el mismo lugar y mirar a Quinn curiosa.

\- La puerta estaba entreabierta –La señala- Santana me dijo que estabas enferma y reposando en casa –Me dice mirando fugazmente la sala- ¿Interrumpo algo? –Pregunta mirando a Lucy, concretamente. Todo parecía muy mecánico en sus expresiones.

Yo me levanto aun sorprendida y doy pasos cortos, de repente el resfriado comenzó a instalarse mas en mis huesos.

\- Rachel no quiere comer –Dice Lucy con tranquilidad antes de tomar otro trozo de pizza. Quinn permanecía seria en el mismo lugar.

\- No creo que comer pizza sea el alimento adecuado –Sentencia la rubia mirándome.

\- Yo… Yo… Simplemente no tengo hambre –Le digo balbuceando y estirando un poco mi pijama, me tomo desprevenida aquella visita, pero no por eso dejo de ser agradable verla.

\- Debes comer, Rachel –Me mira con mas intensidad.

\- ¡Es lo que digo! –Expresa Lucy con la boca llena y pude notar el gesto de desagrado de Quinn al escucharla. Mi vecina se disculpo por lo bajo y nosotras la ignoramos.

\- Traje comida caliente. –Quinn me muestra las bolsas en su mano. No las había notado antes.

\- Oh… No debiste molestarte.

\- No es molestia. Los resfriados son horribles en invierno, se lo que se siente estar enferma. –Sonríe de medio lado.

\- Todos nos hemos enfermado alguna vez, no es para tanto –Ruedo los ojos y Quinn asiente con la cabeza sin mucha emoción.

Aquel gesto me recordó que ella no toma las enfermedades a la ligera y que cuidarse esta dentro de sus prioridades.

\- Llevare esto a la cocina ¿Puedo? –Me pregunta y yo asiento rápidamente con la cabeza- ¿Y dónde está la cocina? –Pregunta de nuevo y es cuando me doy cuenta que Quinn jamás había estado en mi casa antes.

\- No es muy lejos, si esto es una caja de zapatos –Fue el chiste de mi vecina, alguien que comenzaba a sobrar.

Quinn la mira con desagrado y luego observa como, efectivamente, mi departamento era muy pequeño y decide dejar las bolsas en la encimera que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras y que dividía la cocina del resto del lugar.

Camine mas hasta Quinn.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? Santana te… -No pude terminar porque un sonoro estornudo llego y si no coloco la manga de mi pijama sobre la nariz, quizás habría pasado el peor bochorno del mundo con mi grifo dañado- Lo siento, yo no…

\- No tienes que disculparte, estas enferma –Quinn me acaricia el brazo haciendo una mueca de pena con su boca.

\- No te acerques mucho…. Te puedo contagiar. –Arrugo la nariz dando un paso atrás.

\- Tomo muchas vitaminas, estoy bien. –Alza los hombros.

\- Igual no me has dado un abrazo o algo así… -Mi voz sonó a reproche, uno muy infantil.

\- Eso se arregla –Sonríe y me abraza antes de yo refutar sobre el posible contagio que, realmente lo pensé, pero me deje envolver por aquellos cálidos brazos- Feliz año nuevo, por cierto. –Sentencia al separarse de mi y dejarme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Oh, su olor, que delicioso es.

\- Claro, feliz año nuevo –Le digo camuflando mi pesadez por aquellos días porque aun estaba extasiada por el gesto anterior

\- ¿Por qué….

\- Rachel, creo que mejor me voy –Interrumpe Lucy.

\- ¿Por qué? –Le pregunto aunque en realidad deseaba que se fuera para poder hablar a solas con Quinn. No me pueden culpar por eso.

\- Porque quiero ver The Voice y tú tienes visita.

\- ¿Y te llevas toda la pizza? –Pregunto al ver como tomaba la caja.

\- Si, tienes cosas mas sanas que comer, cuídate –Me señala con el dedo- Adiós, Quinn. –Se despide sin mirar mucho a la rubia frente a mi.

\- Adiós. –Fue todo lo que dijo la otra.

\- Por cierto, Rachel –Lucy se gira antes de llegar a la puerta- ¿Crees que te tomaras la gaseosa que tienes en la nevera? –Pregunta mordiéndose el labio.

\- Llévatela, Lucy. –Digo y ella la toma con rapidez para luego salir con todo su ruido a ver aquel programa musical.

Quinn se queda mirando el lugar por donde desapareció mi vecina y luego me mira a mí con una expresión poco emocionada.

\- ¿Viene mucho aquí? –Dice y aquello sonó mas a algo retorico, pero yo igual respondí.

\- Si, ella tiene llaves y de vez en cuando llega… Sin avisar –Dije lo ultimo casi inaudible.

\- ¿Por qué tiene llaves? –Frunce el ceño.

\- Por si ocurre algo y no puedo venir, o por si yo pierdo la mía.

\- ¿Y si es ella quien las pierde? Parece una chica distraída. Es muy joven.

\- Bueno… Ella…

\- Olvídalo, mejor ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Te ves pálida –Se muestra preocupada.

\- Estaba acostada, pero… -Suelto otro estornudo.

\- Pobre, ¿Puedo calentarte algo de sopa? –Me mira con ternura y pena.

\- Dios… Soy un desastre –Paso mi mano por la frente.

\- Solo estas enferma. –Suelta una pequeña risa.

\- Es que… Dios…. No me veo bien, tengo una gran peste encima… - Observo ruborizada mis pies cubiertos con un par de pantuflas y la pijama más grande de mi colección.

\- Solo debes comer y descansar. –Ella insiste y mira fugazmente las dos bolsas que trajo- Por cierto, mencionas mucho a Dios para no creer en él. –Me mira de nuevo.

\- Es solo una expresión, ya sabes… -Explico al tiempo que decido volver al sofá porque de verdad me comenzaba a marear. Quinn me sigue- Es como cuando dices ¡Cielos, rayos, diablos! –Termino de explicar antes de dejarme caer en mi puesto inicial.

\- Claro… Una expresión… -Susurra ella con apatía en su voz- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? –Decide cambiar la conversación mirando de nuevo mi departamento.

\- Un poco mas de un año. Lucy me lo recomendó, me apetecía cambiar de lugar y este me gusto, es pequeño, pero está bien para mi –Mi voz sonaba mas nasal que nunca.

\- ¿Puedo ir a la cocina y traerte comida? –La rubia insiste en que yo coma de, lo que sea, que haya llevado, así que me rendí, como siempre.

\- Si, puedes ir, no está muy lejos –Bromeo.

Quinn no tardo mas de 15 minutos en volver con un tazón lleno de sopa y un vaso de agua.

\- Creo que eso es mucho –Me reincorporo y observo el plato humeando frente a mi en la pequeña mesa.

\- Debes comer todo lo que puedas –Dice ella sentándose a mi lado.

\- Tratare de hacerlo, pero no tengo hambre.

\- Inténtalo –Miraba cada uno de mis movimientos.

\- No creo poder hacerlo si me miras tanto… -La observo de reojo.

\- ¿Te incomoda? Esta bien, mirare hacia la televisión. –Deja de mirar hacia mi y se cruza de piernas para ver la TV que estaba con bajo volumen y que Lucy dejo encendida en su programa, como siempre.

Yo no le dije nada, pero al probar la sopa, sentí una sensación de alivio en mi cuerpo. Quizás tenia fiebre, no lo sé, o quizás aquella sopa estaba mejor que la de pollo de hace horas.

\- ¿Qué tal estuvo el año nuevo en New York? –Quinn rompe el silencio.

\- Como te dije cuando hablamos por teléfono, fue divertido. Deberías ir algún día.

\- Si, quizás este año…

\- ¿En serio? –Alzo las cejas y me acomodo al estilo indio en el sofá, de tal forma que mi cuerpo quedo frente al costado de Quinn.

\- Si, tengo buenos planes para este año o, al menos, lo intentare.

\- ¿Qué planes? –Me mostré curiosa con aquella voz ronca y mi grifo dañado.

Quinn reía cada vez que me limpiaba la nariz con la manga de la pijama.

\- No es gran cosa –Agita la mano para restar importancia.

\- Igual quiero saber…

\- Me dijeron que hiciste una lista de resoluciones. –Me interrumpe con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? –Frunzo el ceño. Seguro Santana andaba soltando historias de mí.

\- Si, que hiciste una lista para año nuevo –Ella sonríe aun mas emocionada.

\- Bueno… Si, pero es una tontería, no creo en esas listas –Revuelvo la sopa que deje encima de la almohada en mis piernas.

\- ¿Por qué es una tontería, no te gustaría cumplir metas este año?

\- Si, pero no creo que escribirlo sea importante. –Tomo un sorbo de sopa- Este año ha comenzado muy mal para mi- Le digo sin ocultar el malestar en la voz.

\- ¿Por haberte enfermado?

\- No, creo que va mucho mas allá de este asqueroso resfriado.

\- ¿Es por tu trabajo o por otra cosa…? –Dijo y sé que iba a preguntar, quizás porque algún recuerdo me estaba atormentando como en navidad, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo.

\- No es por mi familia –La miro- Bueno… -Resoplo- En el fondo, ellos siempre tienen que ver cuando siento que me falta algo, pero no se trata de eso. –Trate de dejarlo claro.

\- ¿De que se trata? Me puedes contar, si quieres… No, no soy la mujer con mas experiencias en la vida, pero se escuchar. –Sonó tan dulce que la quise abrazar.

\- Sabes… Creo que esta sopa es milagrosa –Le señalo el plato que estaba casi lleno.

\- Aun no te la comes.

\- Y mira que milagro, ya me hizo sentir mejor –Digo con una sonrisa cargada de doble sentido porque mi malestar no se estaba yendo con la sopa sino con su milagrosa presencia.

Y aquella noche, a pesar de mi nariz goteando, mi cuerpo flaqueando y mis ojos brillosos, disfrute de Quinn y de una de las mejores cosas que me propusieron en la vida. Algo que iba a mejorar mi inicio de año.

Pero antes de eso…

\- Rachel… ¿Estabas fumando con un resfriado? –De repente me pregunta horrorizada al descubrir el cigarrillo apago.

\- ¡Eso es de Lucy! –Mentí como una niña tonta.

* * *

 **Nota: Mi Twitter es- LunaticAgron allí digo, a veces, cuando voy a subir el capitulo o porque no lo he subido. Ya saben que no tengo días fijos, pero trato de hacerlo mas de una vez a la semana. Esta vez estuve de vacaciones. Gracias por leer y por comentar.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. La Lista

" **La lista"**

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? –Pregunta Quinn inclinando su rostro hasta el mío. No muy cerca, pero lo suficiente para dejarme petrificada ante esa perfecta imagen.

\- Estaré bien –Esboce una tonta sonrisa con la boca cerrada que a ella le pareció muy graciosa, quizás por mi nariz roja y ojos llorosos producto del malestar.

Me había tomado casi toda la sopa luego de que Quinn no me creyera que el cigarro apagado era de Lucy, pero para evadir el tema, las cucharadas de aquel alimento fueron cómplices.

\- ¿Estarás de reposo muchos días? –Pregunta ella.

\- No lo sé, si puedo levantarme mañana, iré a trabajar. –Me alzo de hombros.

\- Pero… ¿Qué te dijo el médico? –Inquiere y yo miro hacia el televisor en silencio porque ¿El médico? Ni idea, nunca voy al médico- Rachel… -Insiste en llamar mi atención.

\- No fui al médico –Dejo caer y ella abre los ojos sorprendida- Simplemente me quede aquí porque me sentía mal…

\- ¿No crees que es un poco irresponsable? –Espeta con seriedad.

\- Solo es un resfriado…

\- Solo es un resfriado –Repite con ironía y luego resopla.

\- ¿Estas enfadada? –Le pregunto al cabo de varios segundos de mirarla en silencio. Aun estaba ajustando piezas con Quinn.

Ella me mira, pero no dice nada por unos minutos hasta que luego parece suavizar las expresiones de su hermoso rostro.

\- Lo siento. –Dice suavemente.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes?

\- Me pongo algo… Algo… –Buscaba la mejor palabra- ¿Intensa? con este tema –Se hunde más en el sofá y yo asiento con la cabeza.- Se me olvida que no todos son como yo… -Susurra al final.

\- ¿Y cómo eres tú? –Pregunto tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible entre mi voz nasal y cara de cachorro triste.

Si bien Quinn, se iba acercando cada vez más, en el fondo, habían muchas cosas de ella que me intrigaban. Muchas veces le quise preguntar directamente sobre algún tema, pero me daba miedo que retrocediera y se volviera aquella chica esquiva que conocí con un impermeable fucsia.

\- Yo solo soy yo –Responde llevando su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja derecha, luego se cruza de brazos- Creo que ya sabes mucho de mí y no soy muy interesante. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Que irónicas son las perspectivas… -Me levanto despacio para dejar el plato de sopa y el vaso en la cocina. Quinn me sigue con la mirada, aun sentada en el sofá- Quizás en mi cabeza eres el ser más interesante del mundo y tú piensas que no puedes ser interesante –Digo regresando con otro vaso de agua y sentándome de nuevo a su lado. Pase mi brazo en el espaldar del sofá. Ambas quedamos de frente- ¿No quieres nada de tomar? –Decido preguntar, aunque se había negado cuando yo estaba tomando sopa.

\- No gracias y no hay nada en mi vida que pueda resultar interesante. –Espeta.

\- No sé a qué te refieras, o como describas a alguien interesante, pero lo poco que se de ti… Me gusta. –La mire a los ojos y no me importo la intensidad con la que iba cargado aquello- Se que hay mucho mas por conocer y espero luego me lo digas…

\- Eso dijiste el otro día, Rachel, pero sabes todo lo que tienes que saber. Conoces mi trabajo, mi familia…

\- Eso puede ser solo un matiz, pero está bien… -Mire a un punto perdido en la pared, detrás de la cabeza de Quinn- Por ahora sé que tienes una linda familia; un trabajo que te gusta, pero que no es lo que te apasiona; también que llevas sopa a los enfermos –Digo y ella suelta una pequeña risa que me hace desviar la mirada de nuevo hasta sus ojos verde avellana- Y que besas muy bien. –Termino con una inevitable picardía que hizo que su rostro quedara casi tan rojo como mi nariz.

\- Siempre haces eso –Dice mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Qué hago? –Aprovecho de limpiar mi nariz con un pañuelo, ya no deseaba pasar más vergüenza ensuciando la manga de mi pijama.

\- Me elogias o dices que soy linda y me pongo así –Señala su rostro ruborizado.

\- Al menos te ves mejor que yo –Digo con cara de lamento y ella ríe alto.

\- No te ves tan mal –Me dice, pero sin dejar de reír. .

\- No discutiremos más sobre mi resfriado y aspecto, ahora mismo. ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar muy temprano?

\- No tan temprano, pero si tengo mucho trabajo en lo que queda de mes y parte del otro, por eso aproveche de darte la sorpresa y visitarte… Aunque… Sin ser invitada, nunca lo había hecho. –Se muestra de nuevo apenada.

\- ¿Otra primera vez?

\- Si, otra primera vez –Muerde su labio inferior al afirmar aquello.

Me encanta que haga eso.

\- Aquí puedes venir cuando quieras, me sorprendió mucho, pero me gusto, hasta me tome la sopa y no quería comer.

\- Igual tu vecina te iba a obligar a comer algo –Comenta con aquel tono que siempre usaba para Lucy.

Yo la miro divertida porque eso ocurría con los celos, evidentes, de Quinn hacia Lucy, me causaban diversión, solo esperaba que esa diversión no se transformara en un problema.

Decido acostarme un poco más en el sofá, justo en la esquina opuesta a Quinn, aprovechando una de las almohadas que Lucy trajo, y me quedo observando a la chica frente a mí.

\- ¿Estas celosa? –Le pregunto con toda la mala intención del mundo.

\- ¿Celosa de qué? –Frunce el ceño.

\- De Lucy.

\- No me interesa Lucy –Comenta tranquila, pero sin mirarme. El cuadro del puente Golden Gate, cerca de la TV, tenía su atención.

\- Santana no la soporta mucho, pero es una buena chica. –Prosigo.

\- ¿Qué hay de bueno en ella? –Me mira esta vez y yo le sostengo la mirada desde mi cómoda posición.

\- Muchas cosas, es ruidosa, pero es divertida y fiel. Se emociona y preocupa por cosas muy pequeñas. A veces me recuerdas a ella…

\- ¿Yo? Pero, pero… ¿En qué me podría parecer? –Pregunta con una expresión de confusión y desagrado en su rostro.

\- Si, tú, no me mires así –Sonrió- Repito, sé que hay un infinito de cosas que no se de ti, pero en parte eres como ella. Menos ruidosa, pero te preocupas por cosas pequeñas, como llevar mucho abrigo y miras las cosas con detalle y emoción… Como una niña. –Sentencio sin poder evitar sonreír al describir a aquella chica frente a mí.

\- ¿Así me ves desde tu perspectiva?

\- Por ahora sí… Y me gusta mucho, pero espero que cuando me digas mas, pueda tener una perspectiva mucho más abierta sobre tu encantadora personalidad.

Quinn baja la mirada hasta sus manos por un minuto y luego de morderse el labio, pérdida en sus pensamientos, suelta un suspiro y me mira sin parpadear.

\- No estoy acostumbrada a decir mucho de mí, te dije que no era muy buena con la gente.

\- No puedo imaginarte siendo mala…

\- Es que… -Resopla apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y luego posando su rostro entre las manos- Quiero que todo sea diferente –Murmura.

\- ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto sentándome por completo en el sofá, aunque la pude escuchar.

Quinn deja ver su rostro sonrojado y gira para quedar sentada frente a mí, una vez más.

\- Tú me gustas… -Susurra muy despacio y con nervios a simple vista- Y creo que nunca me había interesado tanto alguien de ese modo… -Confesó y supe que lo hacía con mucho temor, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir tanto que creí que ella lo podía escuchar.

Respire profundo, tratando de desacelerar los latidos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Cuántas… Cuantas parejas has tenido, Quinn? –Pregunto cómo puedo.

\- Solo una… Haden.

\- Haden… -Murmuro entre dientes recordando a aquel chico que estaba, evidentemente, interesado en Quinn.

\- Estuvimos juntos al final de la secundaria, luego fui a la universidad y terminamos; mas tarde volvimos y en mi tercer año en la universidad… Volvimos a terminar. Quemamos siendo solo amigos.

\- Entre idas y vueltas fueron varios años…

\- Si, pero no estamos juntos desde hace casi cinco años. –Afirma tranquila.

\- ¿Y por que tu madre dice que pretende casarse contigo?

\- Porque él siempre le dice que algún día lo hará. –Rueda los ojos.

\- Vaya… ¿Y tú qué opinas de eso? –Me mostré mas seria, era inevitable mi malestar por aquel rubio pretencioso.

\- Opino que es un buen chico y solo somos amigos.

\- Pero se quiere casar contigo. –Entrecierro los ojos.

\- No lo creo –Ríe- él sabe que solo lo quiero como amigo, ha sido, realmente, mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo y tiene novia.

\- ¿Y que opina la novia de todo esto? –Inquiero cual psicóloga en aquel punto.

\- No tengo idea, no la conozco –Ríe de nuevo- En fin, él fue mi única experiencia romántica.

\- Es sorprendente que solo hayas salido con una persona y que tengas tanto tiempo sola, es decir… -Me remuevo para sentarme y verla mejor- Eres impresionante.

\- No tuve mucho tiempo, ni ganas, para salir con más personas, de todos modos.

\- Cuando te gusta alguien, sacas tiempo, Quinn Fabray. –La miro divertida.

\- Claro… ¿Y tú? ¿Con cuantas personas has estado?

\- Pocas… -Frunzo los labios y ella entrecierra los ojos- En serio, pocas –Repito aspirando mi goteante nariz.

\- ¿Cuánto es poco para ti, Rachel? Porque si analizamos mis números, seguro tuviste más.

\- Seis chicas. –Digo y ella abre ligeramente la boca al tiempo que asiente con la cabeza.

\- Son… Son… Un buen numero –Balbucea- ¿Solo chicas?

\- Si, solo chicas.

\- ¿Cuándo fue la última?

\- ¿Estamos jugando a acribillar con preguntas a Rachel? –Trato de bromear.

\- Solo quiero saber, pero si te molesta…

\- No me molesta –La interrumpo con rapidez, no quería que se sintiera mal- La última vez que tuve pareja fue hace unos ocho meses.

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Una chica que trabajaba en Dolce, estuvimos juntas por un año y luego se mudo a Europa, pero nunca fue nada serio.

\- ¿No te enamoraste?

\- No –Dije segura.

\- Pero si estuviste enamorada alguna vez… -Deja una pregunta retorica.

\- La verdad… No estoy segura –Sonrió de medio lado- Pero me gustaría estarlo. –No dejo de mirarla.

\- Yo nunca he estado enamorada –Desvía sus lindos ojos- Pero me gustaría saber que se siente, si es como en las películas… Ya sabes.

\- Quizás sea mucho mejor… O Quizás sea tonto y este sobrevalorado, como Dios.

\- Nada que se trate de amor puede ser malo o sobrevalorado.

\- No podemos saberlo, no hemos amado a alguien como en las películas, Quinn. –Le recuerdo.

\- Pero hemos querido a más personas, a nuestras familias, aunque ya no estén... En tu caso, eso es amor. –Sentenció con cuidado, como si las palabras me pudieran herir.

\- Si, bueno… Me refiero a romance y todo eso. –Aclaro y humedezco mis labios.

\- Bien, ahora dime… ¿Cuál fue tu lista de año nuevo? –Pregunta cambiando de tema con aquella incomoda emoción para mi.

\- No es importante y mi año comenzó siendo un desastre.

\- No digas eso, es solo un resfriado. Por cierto ¿No deberías ya de descansar?

\- Son las…. –Miro la hora en la TV- las 8:05, es temprano. ¿No es tarde para ti?

\- No, puedo quedarme otro rato si quieres.

\- Siempre querré eso, Quinn. –Digo mostrando mis dientes y ella ríe divertida.

\- ¿Por qué dices que tu año comenzó mal?

\- Aparte del resfriado –Muevo la cabeza de lado a lado- También esta lo del banco, aun no me llaman y era la primera semana de enero. Por otro lado…-Limpio mi nariz- En el trabajo todo va mal con la Sra. Margot y no quiero seguir allí de ese modo.

\- ¿Por qué no buscas en otro lugar?

\- Si, quizás lo haga, pero…

\- Pero quieres tener tu propio negocio.

\- Así es.

\- Bueno, entiendo tu malestar, pero aun falta mucho de este mes y todo un año para que hagas buenas cosas.

\- Pero es inevitable no sentirme tan desanimada y es una mierda que estemos en invierno, porque cuando me siento mal, salgo a hacer ejercicios y ni eso he podido hacer. La nieve ha estado rompe huesos –Arrugo la nariz.

\- Claro, se me olvidaba que eres una deportista. –Vuelve a reír. Amo su risa.

\- Hago lo que puedo –Alardeo un poco.

\- Te quiero mostrar algo –Dice antes de levantarse y rebuscar en su bolso- Espero no te burles, pero realmente lo quiero. –Sentencia regresando a su antigua posición frente a mí.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Miro el papel en sus manos y noto los nervios que reflejaban su emoción.

\- Mi lista de año nuevo. –Confiesa sonrojada- Ya me dejaste claro que no te gustan mucho, pero realmente quiero esto –Alza el papel.

\- ¿Qué dice allí? –La miro con dudas.

\- Cosas que quiero hacer, no sé si llamarlas metas, pero… Quiero que este año sea diferente a muchos otros.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque la vida se va muy rápido, un día estas y al otro no tienes idea –Baja la mirada.

Ambas quedamos en silencio luego de que ella dijera aquello, porque era cierto, dolorosamente cierto, y quizás lo sabíamos de formas diferentes, yo hasta ese momento no tenía idea de porque Quinn lo decía, pero pronto lo iba a entender.

\- Siento que he pasado 27 años sin vivir realmente y quiero conocer más cosas por primera vez.

\- Eres una chica de muchas primeras veces –Bromeo aligerando el ambiente y atreviéndome a tocar su mejilla de forma fugaz.

Ella toca mis dedos un momento y luego los suelta sobre mi propia pierna.

\- Muchas de mis primeras veces han sido contigo en… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos meses?

\- Si y han sido dos lindos meses, ¿No crees?

\- Y podemos hacer que sea un lindo año. –Sentencia dejando el papel sobre mis piernas.

Yo lo tomo curiosa y leo las líneas con tinta negra, no estaban enumeradas, pero si era una hoja muy pulcra.

Leo todo, cada detalle y cada coma y luego vuelvo a leer desde el inicio hasta que la miro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pero… ¿Cuándo?

\- Cuando tú quieras. –Dice rápidamente.

\- ¿Cuándo yo quiera? –Me sorprendo aun más.

\- Si, quiero hacer esto contigo, Rachel y no importa si cojo un resfriado en el intento –Ríe con un toque de gracia y vergüenza que siempre parecen una combinación adorable en ella.

\- ¿Sabes? Te podría besar ahora mismo, pero mi nariz no deja de chorrear –Le digo con aquella voz nasal que no planeaba irse.

\- No me molestaría. Aunque no sé si las vitaminas sean tan fuertes como para evitar el contagio directo… -Dice tratando de evitar la risa atorada en sus labios.

\- Mejor no –Desisto en mi idea de ir por sus labios- No quiero que mueras por mi culpa o te internen en un hospital el resto del invierno, aunque seguro yo termino allá si no apareces hoy con tu mágica sopa .

\- Debiste ir al médico. La salud no es un juego. –Recuerda poniéndose seria.

\- Lo sé, pero es solo un resfriado, me ha pasado antes. Te preocupas mucho por la salud y sé que es algo delicado, pero…

\- Es inevitable.

\- ¿Por qué? A veces es mejor tomar las cosas con calma, mírame a mi –Toco mi propio pecho- Si fuera otra, quizás estuviera encerrada toda la vida por miedo a morir en un coche o un avión y ya sabes la razón. –Digo y ella asiente con la cabeza- Las cosas simplemente pasan.

Quinn se queda pensativa jugando con la manga de su suéter negro. Aquel día iba toda de negro con un lindo pantalón. Resaltaba su natural palidez, pero no por eso dejaba de ser radiante.

\- Yo... Yo… Quizás no viví todo tu dolor –Rompe el silencio y balbucea. Luego respira profundo antes de volver a hablar- No sé lo que es perder a tanta gente importante, es decir… Mi abuela fue duro, pero no creo que se compare y quizás no sepa cuan difícil es vivir luego de eso que te paso, pero siempre le temo a todo y creo que es por una buena razón. Como si cada cosa dependiera de un hilo para mí.

\- Eres joven ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo a todo?

\- Es complicado, incluso me preocupan los resfriados…

\- ¿Temes morir o algo así? –Pregunto sin saber que más decir- Porque todos moriremos algún día, pero no podemos pensar siempre en eso.

\- Mi niñez no fue igual a la del resto, Rachel, siempre estuve con más cuidados que el resto de los niños. Algunas veces moría por salir a jugar como los demás y nunca podía. Vivía enferma y en un hospital cada cierto tiempo, por eso no hacia amigos y el único chico que se fijaba en mi era Haden, porque era mi vecino.

\- Quizás él te veía más, pero no creo que el hecho de que te enfermaras mucho haya influido en que no le gustaras a alguien, enferma o no, eres y eras hermosa, vi tus fotos. –Opino dando un respiro a aquel tema.

\- Como sea, no salía mucho y era difícil para todos, pero ya estoy bien, por eso soy precavida y al mismo tiempo quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido. 27 años de perderme muchas primeras veces.

Yo la miro con una leve sonrisa porque aquella chica no dejaba de irradiar la luz que yo tanto necesitaba, a pesar de su inseguridad y el pasado que pronto iba a conocer mejor.

\- ¿Y ahora quieres viajar a muchos lugares, eh? –Miro el papel que seguía entre mis manos.

\- Solo si aceptas ser mi compañera y copiloto de carretera.

\- Si se trata de ti, siempre, pero siempre aceptare, Quinn Fabray.

No tienen idea de lo importante que fue aceptar aquello para ambas, la lista de Quinn, era también mi lista, pero yo aun no lo sabía y, quizás, sin sus propósitos para aquel año nuevo, ahora no la conocería como la conozco, ni habría tenido la oportunidad de volver a creer.


	16. Efecto Faberry

" **Efecto Faberry"**

Cuando has perdido a tantas personas importantes; cuando crees que ya nada peor te puede pasar y te quedas imaginando como hubiese sido tu vida sin tantas perdidas; cuando los sentimientos se cruzan y extrañar en soledad, incluso lo que nunca fue, sale a jugar en tu mente, es complicado tener esperanzas. Te sientes mal, te sientes enfermo y con un punzante dolor en el pecho.

¿Saben? Yo estoy acostumbrada a ese dolor, y durante mucho tiempo he tratado de esquivarlo. No me pasa constantemente, pero si sucede y siempre ruego porque se vaya y no regrese, pero vuelve y sé también que, de lograrlo, tendría que olvidar a aquellas personas, cuyas ausencias, me ocasionan este vacío, tendría que olvidar que ya no están y lo que una vez fueron en mi vida.

Imposible…

Yo quería dejar ir todos aquellos pensamientos que me golpeaban sin cesar de vez en cuando, pero seguían atados a mí, llegaban en los peores días, en aquellos donde todo iba mal y quisiera tener a mi hermana al otro lado el teléfono, solo para que me dijera: "Todo estará bien, Rachel" y claro que extrañaba a mis padres, pero a ellos los perdí cuando era muy pequeña y a ella la perdí cuando era ya consciente de iba la vida.

Casi dos horas de ejercicios al aire libre, no fueron suficientes, nada era suficiente cuando estaba de mal humor y aquellas cosas llegaban a mi mente.

¿Ven? Seguía siendo un mal inicio de año.

Sacudo mis manos con molestia luego de soltarme de las cuerdas donde estuve haciendo ejercicios de resistencia. Las sacudo con fuerza, odiaba estar de mal humor y que el ejercicio no ayudara.

\- Oh, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí –La voz fuerte del viejo Brandon llegaba hasta mis oídos.

Lo observo con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras él se acercaba a la banca donde yo decidí ir a sentarme. No más deportes por aquel día.

\- Es bueno verlo, ¿Qué tal el año nuevo? –Le pregunto porque no lo pude ver hasta entonces.

\- No muy bien, mis viejos huesos se quejan de este frio –Dice sentándose a mi lado. Lo miro con cariño.

\- Usted está en muy buena forma, pero por suerte, el invierno se está alejando. – Le recuerdo, ya que estábamos a finales de febrero y al menos se podía salir con ropa deportiva, un poco más fina, que te cubriera bien.

\- Si por favor, que se vaya rápido y así poder ganarte más carreras. –Reía.

\- Me encargare de que eso no suceda más.

\- Claro, claro –Movía la mano para restar importancia a mi alma competitiva- ¿Ya te vas a trabajar? Te estuve observando cuando terminaste de correr y subiste a esas cuerdas –Las señala a pocos metros de nosotros.

\- No, no iré a trabajar. –Digo mirando al frente y sintiendo su mirada penetrante sobre mí.

\- ¿Tienes cosas que hacer?

\- Renuncie –Digo sin mas.

\- ¿Por qué? –Pregunta y yo solo suspiro mirando mis manos para quitarme los guantes- ¿Qué te sucede, Rachel? –Su voz se suaviza.

\- No me sentía a gusto y decidí terminar con eso ayer, además… -Lo miro- No han sido unas buenas semanas para mí. Me siento… me siento extraña –Humedezco mis labios- Y hoy no he parado de pensar en cosas negativas, a veces me pasa.

\- ¿Te sientes extraña? –Repite arrugando más su ceño- ¿Cómo enferma?

\- No, no es físico, aunque si estuve con un resfriado que me dejo en casa por tres días –Recuerdo aquel resfriado que comenzó en enero y no quedo solo en la noche en que me visito Quinn- ¿Nunca sintió que no estaba haciendo nada realmente bueno en su vida? –Pregunto con angustia.

Él se sorprende un poco porque alza las cejas.

\- ¿De eso se trata? ¿Crees que deberías estar haciendo cosas mejores? –Pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza- A ver… –Deja de mirarme y se queda pensativo- ¿A dónde te gustaría estar en este momento?

\- No lo sé…

\- Esa no es una buena respuesta, Rachel.

\- No sé donde quisiera estar, pero sé que, donde sea que este, no me debería sentir así, como si lo que hiciera, no fuera lo suficientemente bueno.

El viejo Brandon me mira en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que me llego a incomodar.

\- Eres una chica muy fuerte –Rompe el silencio- Y has sufrido mucho, pero no dejas de ser joven y las personas jóvenes tienen algo a su favor. –Mueve su dedo y se queda en silencio, mirándome fijamente.

\- ¿Qué tienen las personas jóvenes?

\- Tiempo para comenzar de nuevo.

\- No todos tienen ese tiempo –Recuerdo los hechos evidentes de que si hay muchas personas que mueren jóvenes.

\- Tú lo tendrás –Lo dice con seguridad- y por eso, aunque ahora te sientes algo perdida, harás algo maravilloso con tu vida.

\- No estoy muy segura de eso y ya voy a cumplir 29. –Suspiro con toda la pesadez que mi mente traía.

\- Dime algo, ¿Qué paso con aquella chica de la que tanto hablabas? ¿Como se llamaba…?

\- Quinn –Menciono su nombre con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa misma!, Quinn, ¿Qué paso con ella? ¿Hiciste lo que te dije y fuiste a tratar de conquistarla?

\- Pues… Han pasado varias cosas y si, aquel día fui y le regale un cielo de galletas –Digo y él frunce el ceño pero no preguntó de que trataba- Luego nos volvimos a ver y hasta fui para su casa en navidad.

\- ¡Wow Si que han avanzado! ¿Y son novias o algo así? No sé mucho de las relaciones modernas. –Reía muy alto, más de lo normal, era lo que me gustaba de él.

\- No, no somos novias, pero… -Me remuevo en el asiento- Hay una gran posibilidad de serlo un día de estos, me dijo que yo le gustaba. –Soné como una adolescente emocionada.

\- ¿Y entonces porque estas ahora así? ¡Deberías estar feliz! Tienes buenos motivos y no puede ser un mal comienzo de año si vas bien con la chica que te gusta. –Me vuelve a animar e incluso se atreve a tocarme el hombro.

\- No me puedo quejar de eso, pero es que incluso a ella no la he pedido ver mucho porque las últimas cuatro semanas ha estado de viaje por trabajo.

\- Bueno, pero no es algo de morir. Debes cambiar tu brújula, Rachel. –Se levanta quejándose un poco.

\- ¿Mi brújula? –Ese señor a veces me confundía.

\- Si, la que te muestre el norte verdadero, el que te lleve a donde puedas florecer y no te dé tiempo de pensar en cosas negativas.

\- ¿Y como se supone que debo llegar allí? ¿Me habla de lugares o algo así?

\- No tienen que ser lugares, pueden ser situaciones y quizás esa chica te ayude, Quinn.

\- Yo no creo que…

\- No lo pienses mucho –Me interrumpe- Busca un buen norte, florece y se feliz. La vida quizás te de un poco de lo que una vez te quito, estoy seguro de eso. –Termina de decir con una gran sonrisa.

\- Esta… Está bien… -Balbuceo. Él siempre me dejaba confundida con aquellos extraños consejos y reflexiones de vida, era como si supiera lo que me pasaría.

\- Me tengo que ir, no hare muchos ejercicios hoy –Vuelve a sonreír- Adiós, Rachel.

\- Hasta luego, Sr. Brandon.

Se fue y aquel día no le quite la mirada a su espalda mientras se alejaba, lo vi caminar hasta que se perdió detrás de algunos árboles directo a la calle.

Me dejo pensando, como siempre, y me dio también un nuevo impulso.

* * *

" _¡Hey, Rachel!"_ Creí escuchar a lo lejos, pero al girar no vi a nadie, así que seguí mi camino en busca de un taxi. Eran las 6:15 de aquel miércoles en el, menos frio, Boston.

¡Detente, enana cocina pasteles! –Escuche, fuerte y claro, cuando ya estaba a punto de cruzar la calle.

\- ¿Santana? –La miro sorprendida.

\- No puedo creer que me hayas hecho correr en tacones ¡¿No te pudiste detener?! –Grita tratando de recuperar el aliento.

\- No te escuchaba bien y cuando gire no vi a nadie.

\- Claro, claro –Movía la mano.

\- Vas a tener que hacer algo de ejercicios, estas fuera de forma –Le digo reprimiendo la risa.

\- Cállate, Rachel –Me fulmina con la mirada- ¿A dónde se supone que vas caminando tan rápido?

\- Voy a casa de Quinn.

\- ¿Vas a tener sexo o algo así? –Pregunta con la malicia instalada en su sonrisa.

\- Mejor dime ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? –No le respondí lo anterior, aunque… ¿Que más quisiera yo que ese fuera el motivo?, no me pueden culpar.

\- Estaba cerca y vine a visitarte, pero te vi salir del portal del edificio y corrí detrás de ti.

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?

\- Porque no planeaba venir ¿O no escuchas que estaba cerca?

\- Ok, ok, no te alteres. –Le digo sin creer mucho la excusa de su presencia.

\- Bien ¿Quinn te está esperando?

\- Si, ayer llego de viaje y necesito hablar con ella de algo importante.

\- Si, ha trabajado mucho, pero les fue bien en Chicago -Mira a nuestro alrededor y luego me mira a mi- ¿Quieres que te lleve? –Pregunta fingiendo una sonrisa y entendí que algo raro le pasaba.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- ¿Por qué he de estar mal?

\- Por nada…

\- En fin, ¿Quieres, o no, que te lleve?

\- Si, si, está bien... ¿Sabes donde queda? Yo nunca he ido, me dio la dirección.

\- Si, se donde queda, vamos.

Ambas caminamos hasta el auto en silencio. Santana apenas me miraba y, aquel gesto, fue el que me confirmo que le pasaba algo. Cuando algo la atormenta, pasaba de estar muy alterada, echando veneno, al completo silencio.

Entramos al auto, ella encendió el motor y la radio en aquella emisora country que tanto le gustaba. Jamás entendí su gusto por esa música, pero lo respetaba.

Pasaron cinco minutos y no pude más.

\- En serio, Santana ¿Qué te pasa? –Miro su perfil serio mientras conducía.

Note como sujeta más fuerte el volante hasta que sus nudillos quedaron en blanco, luego se relaja y me mira.

\- Termine con Brittany. –Suelta.

\- Que… Que… Pero –Balbucee sorprendida- ¿Por qué?

\- Sabes cómo es con su familia, su madre quiere que haga lo que le pide y a mí no me gusta. Tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte hace dos días y anoche, ella misma, me termino porque dijo que no iba a permitir que yo hablara mal de su madre. –Me explica mirando la carretera y con la rabia entre dientes.

\- Bueno… Debes comprender que no es fácil que hablen mal de tu familia.

\- Yo no hablo mal de su familia –Me mira fugazmente- Pero no puedo permitir que su madre la trate como una niña y ella se deje.

\- Es complicado, sabes cómo es Brittany.

\- Brittany ya es una mujer y yo tengo derecho a opinar porque la amo, pero ella se ofende si se trata de su madre.

\- Porque es su madre… -Añado con cuidado lo obvio- Y ella te ama. Debes arreglar eso.

\- No sé cómo arreglar eso. –Sonaba derrotada.

\- Si sabes, siempre lo sabes.

Santana me mira a los ojos cuando estábamos frente al que, yo suponía, era el edificio donde vivía Quinn.

\- Esperare un tiempo prudente para hablar con ella. –Me dice con la inquietud en sus ojos café.

\- ¿Desde hace cuanto no se hablan?

\- Ayer…

\- Bien, espera unos días y haz las cosas mejor –Digo y luego miro por la ventana- ¿Es aquí donde vive, Quinn?

\- Si, aquí vive tu amorcito. –Me dice antes de inclinarse a tomar su bolso del asiento trasero.

\- Bien, nos vemos luego…

\- No, ningún luego, yo me bajo aquí. –Se disponía a abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Qué? –Frunzo el ceño

\- Quinn llego ayer de viaje y me tiene algunos chismes de la nueva pasante, prometo irme antes de que tengan sexo –Vuelve a sonreír y yo giro los ojos antes de salir del auto.

Al bajarme, miro el edificio con más detalle, era grande, lindo y nuevo.

\- Por cierto, Rachel… -Santana se para a mi lado- ¿Por qué no estabas esta mañana en Dolce? Fui por un café y pregunte por ti, la chica de la caja me dijo que no sabía dónde estabas.

\- Esta mañana estaba haciendo ejercicios –Le explico mientras llevo el teléfono a mi oído y llamo a Quinn para informarle de nuestra presencia.

\- Eran las 11:00 am.

\- Ya Quinn va a abrir. –Trato de evadir el tema.

\- Rachel ¿Por qué no estabas a las 11:00 am en Dolce?

No la miraba, mi vista estaba fija en el portal que Quinn iba a abrir desde su departamento y así fue, un click sonó dándonos la entrada.

\- Que elegante… -Menciona Santana cuando entrabamos al ascensor.

\- ¿Nunca habías venido? –Le pregunto.

\- No, solo hasta la puerta dos veces que la traje luego de trabajar –Explica

\- Bien.

\- ¿Y entonces?

\- ¿Entonces que? –Le digo mirando los números hasta el piso 4 donde vivía Quinn.

\- ¿Por qué no estabas en el trabajo? No creo que hayas hecho tanto ejercicio, no eres Alex Morgan, Aliya Mustafina, o algo así.

\- Renuncie a Dolce. –Suelto y las puertas del ascensor se abren

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?! –Santana exclama pero luego queda en silencio al ver lo que yo vi.

Quinn estaba parada debajo del marco de la puerta de su casa con una gran y radiante sonrisa en su rostro, pero a su lado había algo muy desagradable.

\- ¿Y este cara de muñeco homosexual quién es? –Santana pregunta con disimulo.

\- Se llama Haden. –Le respondo fingiendo una sonrisa como la que él tenía.

\- Hola, chicas –Habla Quinn- Que sorpresa verte, Santana no… No sabía que venias con Rachel. –Mira a mi amiga con una sonrisa extrañada, aunque no molesta.

\- Solo quise venir a saludar y traje a esta enana –Me señala con humor y luego camina hacia Quinn para darle un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Llego en buen momento? –Pregunto debido al chico que parecía bien vestido.

\- Claro, claro… -Quinn habla rápidamente- Te dije que podías venir –Sonríe y se acerca hasta abrazarme. Yo le correspondo el gesto complacida.

Al separarnos, Haden nos sigue mirando con curiosidad, yo prefiero seguir fingiendo mi sonrisa ante él.

\- Pasen, chicas – Quinn nos invita sin decir nada de Haden, era como el extra de la escena- Ah y él es Haden –Ahora si señala al chico- Ya conoces a Rachel –Me mira- Y ella es Santana, su mejor amiga. Trabaja conmigo.

\- Hola –Le digo sin mucha emoción y él solo me sonríe.

\- Mucho gusto, Santana López –Santana estira su mano con educación.

\- Haden McGregor, un placer –El chico corresponde el gesto sin perder la pretensión en su voz.

Todos entramos al departamento de Quinn que, por cierto, era muy lindo. Las paredes eran blancas y los sillones beige, había una mesa de vidrio cercana a la cocina que, aunque no tan grande, si era más grande que la mía. Era un buen piso para dos o tres personas.

\- ¿Quieren algo de tomar? –Quinn pregunta amable y algo nerviosa.

\- Yo estoy bien –Dice Santana.

\- ¿Y tú, Rachel? –Me pregunta a mí que decidí mirar un extraño cuadro de rostros que estaba cerca del mueble grande.

\- ¿Tu dibujaste eso? –Pregunto ignorando su oferta de tomar algo.

Ella se acerca hasta mi y se para a mirar el cuadro con cuatro caras de diferentes fracciones y estilos.

\- Si, yo lo hice.

\- ¿Quiénes son?

\- No lo sé, solo los imagine. –Explica tranquila- No suelo colgar mis dibujos, ese trabajo es de mi madre, pero… Este me gusta.

Yo giro y la observo, llevaba un vestido primaveral sobre las rodillas, era blanco con muchas flores moradas. Se veía preciosa, como siempre y yo, como suelo hacer, la vi maravillada. Ella nota mi mirada y me mira de vuelta, entonces me quedo en paz ante aquellos vivaces ojos verde avellana que, inquietos, decían mucho.

\- Eres toda una artista y eso me gusta. –Le digo y ella aprieta sus labios sonrojada.

\- Solo hago dibujos… Ya sabes. –Me responde mirando fugazmente a Santana y Haden que hablaban a pocos metros. Yo decido hacer lo mismo y recordé lo que me causaba curiosidad

\- ¿Qué hace Haden aquí? No sabía que estaba en Boston, ni en tu departamento.

\- Yo tampoco sabía que estaba en Boston cuando hable contigo hace unas horas.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí?

\- Pues…

\- ¡Rachel, no sabía que eras chef repostera! –Nos interrumpe Haden y me habla directamente, como si fuéramos amigos.

\- Es una gran chef, de hecho –Es Santana quien habla sentada en el sofá de piernas cruzadas.

\- Vaya, es maravilloso y una gran coincidencia. –Sentencia el chico.

\- ¿Por qué? –Pregunto.

\- Porque… Bueno –Mira a Quinn- Esa es la razón por la cual vine a Boston, voy a abrir un nuevo restaurant. –Informa.

\- ¡Que bueno, Haden! ¿Sera de tu padre? –Pregunta la rubia a mi lado.

\- No, este será solo mío y quizás, Rachel –Me vuelve a mirar- Siendo chef me puede ayudar.

\- Soy Chef repostera –Le aclaro.

\- ¿Y que más da? Eres chef, conoces la ciudad y quizás hasta pueda añadir una zona solo de café y postres.

\- Es un buen negocio –Santana habla- Y una buena idea con respecto a Rachel.

Y yo no lo creía así, no porque no fuera un buen negocio, claro que lo era, sino que no me apetecía trabajar en algo con aquel chico.

De repente todo el malestar que sentía aquella mañana, regreso. Volvió mi recuerdo de saber que ya no tenía trabajo ni un capital solido para hacer mi propio negocio, pero el pretencioso ex novio de la chica que me gustaba, estaba parado allí ofreciéndome trabajo en su gran proyecto.

Quinn me mira y nota mi incomodidad, así que va en mi salvación.

\- Rachel, ¿Quieres venir un momento? –Pregunta haciendo señales hacia la cocina. Yo asiento con la cabeza –Ahora volvemos –Le dice a los otros dos.

\- Creo que es mejor que Santana y yo nos vayamos, quizás Haden y tú tengan cosas que hablar. –Le digo aun incomoda por todo aquello.

\- No, Haden llego hace una hora y me dijo que solo me quería ver antes de volver a New Bedford, no tienes porque irte. –Buscaba mi mirada- Él me invito a cenar y le dije que tú venias, así que… –Explica mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Salir a cenar? Ummm. –Frunzo los labios.

\- Si, pero le dije que no ¿O quieres que vayamos todos? –Me preguntó y yo en ese momento dudaba entre si Quinn en realidad estaba siendo muy ingenua con respecto a mi incomodidad con el chico, o estaba bromeando.

\- No, no, realmente no quiero ir a cenar ahora.

\- ¿Te sientes mal?

Yo suspiro exasperada por las preguntas de Quinn, pocas veces me agobiaba con ella.

\- No fue un buen día… Luego se me pasa.

Ella hace una mueca de pena y toma mi mano derecha. Yo me quedo viendo el gesto mientras movía los dedos sobre su palma.

\- ¿Y que has pensado sobre lo que te dije? –Pregunta, yo alzo la mirada y de repente recuerdo el motivo de mi rápida visita a Quinn.

Aquella mañana, luego de hablar con el Sr. Brandon, decidí ir a plantearle una propuesta a Quinn sobre la lista que ya había aceptado hacer con ella para año nuevo.

\- Si, pensé sobre lo que me dijiste de viajar en primavera y –Muevo la cabeza de lado y lado, creando expectación. Quinn solo movía los ojos ansiosa por mi respuesta- Estoy disponible, podemos hacerlo ya, si quieres –Le digo y ella da un pequeño salto.

\- ¡Genial! –Se aferra a mi cuello y de nuevo me dejo envolver por aquel delicioso olor- Pediré los 15 días a partir de la próxima semana. ¿Ya tú hablaste con la Sra del café?

\- Sí, sí, claro, todo está listo –Miento en el hecho de haber hablado con alguien que ya no era mi jefa.

\- Bien, gracias por aceptar. Creo, creo que será algo bueno. –Dice emocionada.

\- Haremos que valga la pena.

Quinn estaba feliz y yo me sentía mejor por eso. Pensar en que me iba de viaje, solo con ella , por 15 días, hacia que mi mal humor desapareciera en un instante.

Ella me propuso una lista, yo la acepte y me pidió que colocara la fecha. Y aquella era mi fecha, era el momento indicado, lo necesitaba.

\- Si, mira… -Hablo y observo una vez más a Haden y Santana que ya no hablaban entre ellos, solo esperaban a que nos acercáramos- ¿Por qué no sales a cenar con tu amigo? –Sí, eso lo dije yo, aunque no lo crean.

\- ¿Vendrán ustedes con nosotros?

\- Claro que no, tengo planeado acompañar a Santana a otro lugar, está un poco triste porque termino con Brittany. –Se me ocurre decir y hablo lo más bajo posible.

\- ¿En serio? Que mal… -Muestra pena, una dulce y graciosa pena, en su rostro.

\- Si, así que… Ya sabes –Me alzo de hombros- Mejor ve con Haden, seguro te cuenta algo interesante de New Bedford, mañana podemos hablar para planificar con más detalle nuestro viaje.

\- Claro, yo… Yo te llamo, hablare en la oficina y seguro podemos salir el lunes, la primavera está por llegar.

\- Si, podemos hacerlo -Sentencio cuando ambas ya caminábamos hacia los otros dos- Santana, es hora de irnos, Quinn y Haden tienen que ir a cenar. –Le digo, pero mirando al chico que se muestra muy sorprendido, al igual que Santana.

\- Esta bien… Quinn –Mira a la rubia que seguía a mi lado- Mañana hablamos sobre la nueva pasante que se fue con ustedes, en la oficina no dejan de hablar sobre lo idiota que es con el jefe y él le aguanta todo.

\- Si, mañana podemos hablar sobre eso –Quinn reía.

\- Hasta luego, Haden –Le hablo al chico, de repente una sensación de seguridad me invadía. No había celos- Espero disfrutes de tu cena con Quinn.

\- Claro, con Quinn siempre es un placer estar –Le guiña el ojo a la rubia y ella me mira incomoda.

Yo asiento con la cabeza e incito a Santana, que confundida y con el ceño fruncido, decide caminar a la puerta.

\- Nos vemos luego –Quinn se despide de ambas y luego de uno que otro comentario de Santana, vamos al ascensor.

Una vez paradas afuera, Santana me mira con la misma confusión en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo que se van a cenar y tú no tenias cosas que hablar con ella? Ese chico está interesado en Quinn, lo puedo notar y resulta que dejas que se vaya a cenar con ella, no lo puedo creer. –Hablaba con mucha rapidez.

Yo iba a comentar algo antes de poner un pie dentro del ascensor, pero cuando iba a hacerlo, la voz de Quinn me llamo.

\- Rachel, ¡Espera! –Venia hacia nosotras. Primero mira a Santana con algo de rubor en su rostro y luego me mira a mí.

\- Dejaste tu teléfono dentro –Me señala el aparato que, efectivamente, lo deje cerca del sofá donde estaba el cuadro.

\- Que distraída soy –Lo tomo y dejo dentro de mi Bolso- Adios, Quinn… -Trato de alejarme, pero ella me detiene tomando mi ante brazo.

\- Espera… -Dice y se acerca sin vacilar hasta mis labios.

Me tomo por sorpresa, claro que lo hizo, aunque no fuera la primera vez que me besara, pero sí que lo hiciera en ese momento y con Santana en primera fila.

Fueron varios deliciosos segundos hasta que se separo y me dejo con una atontada sonrisa.

\- Hasta luego, Rachel… -Dice suavemente y regresa hasta su casa.

Yo giro y camino hasta el ascensor donde mi amiga latina seguía con la cara desencajada.

\- Por eso no me importa que se vaya a cenar con Haden –Hablo cuando ya el aparato se movía a la planta baja.

\- Eres una jodida moja pantaletas –Me dice y yo suelto una carcajada- No te rías, es verdad, no me imaginaba a Quinn besándote como si nada, ella no es así… -Hablaba y me miraba, pero yo seguía riendo.

\- Pues… no es la primera vez. –Informo sin poder evitar alardear con aquello.

\- ¿En serio? Esta historia está mejor que una jodida película lésbica, el chico que parece novio de Barbie y esta detrás de ella; la chica tímida que besa a la otra como si nada y la enana que quedo sin trabajo.

\- Es el efecto Faberry.


	17. Rutas sorpresa

" **Rutas sorpresa"**

Mi último viaje largo por carretera, fue hace dos años cuando Santana decidió ir desde New York, donde estábamos para una conferencia relacionada con su trabajo y a la cual fui porque una de sus amigas me gustaba, hasta Nebraska donde Brittany estaba de vacaciones. Aquel road trip fue una autentico suplicio. El carro viejo de Santana iba más lento de lo normal y mi amiga pretendía conducir 24 horas, sin descanso, porque los moteles le daban escalofríos.

Prometí jamás volver a viajar con ella en esas condiciones, sin embargo, lo hice un par de veces sola, en tren o autobús, porque me gusta disfrutar la sensación que genera conocer nuevos lugares.

Ahora estaba emprendiendo una nueva aventura y esta vez mi acompañante era la chica mas dulce y hermosa que había conocido en mi vida. Quinn Fabray.

Al recordar el karma que pase viajando con Santana, me hizo preguntarme si viajar con Qunn, podría llegar a ser igual o peor que aquello, dado que, como bien saben, es una chica poco receptiva a las cosas nuevas, piensa dos veces antes de saltar por algo, excepto mis labios y eso lo agradezco, pero ya saben de que les hablo.

Yo solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y algunas de las cosas de su lista de resoluciones, se dieran porque ambas, a esa altura, lo merecíamos.

Les voy a describir la escena, para que entren en la aventura.

Eran las 8:20 am y ambas estábamos camino a Pennsylvania desde Boston en aquel miércoles de inicios de Marzo. El clima era estupendo en la media hora que llevábamos de camino. No había mucho frio ni mucho calor. Decidí usar una cómoda camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, ceñida al cuerpo con un jean y botas livianas, según Santana, era su traje de lesbiana favorito, pero me da igual lo que diga, amo viajar cómoda y si es en carretera, mucho más.

Quinn, por su parte, iba a mi lado con un lindo vestido sobre las rodillas y una chaqueta corta de Jean clásica. Adorable, como siempre.

¿Y el auto? Pues, la Jeep Wagoneer color marrón de Judy era nuestro transporte que, aunque algo vieja, estaba en perfecto estado y disponible para recorrer muchos kilómetros. Detrás colocamos nuestras maletas y algunas cosas necesarias para cumplir lo que Quinn deseaba a lo largo del viaje.

Éramos una nueva versión de Thelma y Louise.

La rubia iba conduciendo muy concentrada mientras yo comía un sándwich de la pequeña canasta que ella llevo para ambas. Yo también había llevado algunos cupcakes y galletas que prepare la noche anterior.

Las ventanillas delanteras de la camioneta, estaban bajadas, la brisa fresca nos pegaba de lleno cuando atravesábamos una de las interestatales que nos iba a permitir pasar rápidamente por Connecticut y así llegar a Pennsylvania, en donde, seguro, íbamos a hacer algunas paradas.

Lo bueno de ese viaje, y lo que lo hacia una total aventura, era que no teníamos una ruta exacta que seguir, la lista no tenia puntos específicos, solo lugares al azar en estados que nos quedaban de camino y que Quinn, y yo, puntualizamos en unos pocos minutos.

Quinn deseaba un viaje de carretera porque nunca lo había hecho, no más de dos horas y eso no cuenta para mí. Así que allí estábamos, disfrutando de nuestra compañía en aquellas maravillosas carreteras del este del país.

\- ¿Quieres ver algo en New Haven? –Le pregunto a Quinn cuando revise en el mapa y note que estábamos a pocos kilómetros.

Me gustan los mapas de papel, de esos clásicos en donde marcas rutas y lugares, aunque también teníamos la tablet de Quinn encendida solo para verificar el GPS que le faltaba a la camioneta de Judy.

\- ¿Hay algo bueno en New Haven a parte de Yale? –Me pregunta sin perder detalle de la vía.

\- Bueno, no conozco mucho, pero algo ha de tener.

Pero Quinn decidió que no deberíamos parar allí porque ella acudió a una conferencia en Yale dos años antes y todo era relacionado a la universidad y su culturización, así que solo respiramos un poco del aire de Connecticut. Lo suficiente para pasar por New Haven y que tomáramos una foto del Grove Street Cemetery.

\- Me gusta cómo te queda –Dice ella sonriendo al ver como me acomodaba el pasamontañas negro que decidí usar cuando el viento comenzó a alborotar mi cabello impidiéndome ver con claridad.

\- El viento lo tenía hecho un desastre. –Añado y ella asiente con la cabeza.

Quinn había atado su cabello minutos antes por el mismo motivo que, aunque fastidioso, no había nada como disfrutar del camino de esa manera. Respirando aire fresco.

Era una conductora algo silenciosa, prefería, notablemente, concentrarse en la carretera.

\- ¿Quieres que yo conduzca cuando lleguemos a Pennsylvania? –Me ofrezco doblando el mapa y dejándolo en la guantera.

\- ¿Tienes licencia?

\- No.

\- Entonces no puedes conducir –Fue tajante.

\- Pero puedo hacerlo por un rato, nadie se va a enterar.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? –Frunce el ceño e intercambia su mirada entre la carretera y yo.

\- Si, hablo en serio, la vez que viaje con Santana, conduje un rato y no paso nada –Me encojo de hombros despreocupada, pero Quinn parecía realmente asombrada por mi propuesta.

\- Eso es como hacer algo ilegal, Rachel.

\- No vamos a matar a nadie y tú te puedes cansar conduciendo tantas horas.

\- Cuando este cansada, pararemos y descansaremos. –Dice erguida en su asiento con el cinturón bien abrochado, estaba siendo muy propia.

\- Eso será igual de agotador.

\- No dejare que conduzcas. –Me mira directamente a los ojos cuando paramos en el cruce de la vía 84 hasta la autopista interestatal poco antes de salir de Connecticut.

\- Suenas como…

\- ¿Santana? –Ella me interrumpe, pero esta vez riendo entre dientes.

\- No, no iba a decir eso.

\- ¿Entonces a quien te recordé?

\- A mi hermana. –Dije sin pretender añadir nada más y ella comprendió. Ella siempre comprendía.

\- ¿Quieres algo de música? Tengo en mi teléfono.

– Si, pero ¿te importa si coloco del mío? –Ofrezco y ella niega con la cabeza.

\- ¿Eso es un sí o un no? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Es un puedes ponerlo –Aclara y yo no respondí, solo me concentre en buscar mi teléfono, por suerte a la camioneta le habían añadido la entrada del cable para el mismo. Estamos hablando de un vehículo de 1980- También deberías sacar uno de esos deliciosos cupcakes y dármelo –Me pide Quinn en forma de orden cuando comenzaba a sonar Little Talks de Of Monsters and Men.

Yo alzo una ceja y la miro con una expresión coqueta.

\- Parece que hoy quieres dar muchas órdenes, quien diría que Quinn Fabray sería tan mandona. –Sentencio buscando el pequeño postre y estirando mi cuerpo hasta la parte trasera donde teníamos una pequeña cava térmica y la canasta con comida- Eres una mandona de carretera… -Murmuro buscando en la canasta.

No fue mucho lo que tarde, pero si lo suficiente para que Quinn hiciera algo que no imagine que haría, no en ese momento.

\- Creo que metí pocos de avellanas, pero estos de arándanos son maravillosos, puedes… -Me detuve porque al girar mi cabeza la encontré observando, atentamente, una parte de mi cuerpo al parar en un semáforo.

La observe ocultando mi sorpresa, ella miraba mi trasero y era ciertamente excitante cuando viene de alguien que te gusta y si esa persona es tan hermosa como Quinn, resulta sumamente halagador. Es imposible que el ego no suba.

\- Gracias, me gustan estos –Dice ella algo nerviosa cuando le entrego el cupcake, se tuvo que dar cuenta de mi pillada.

\- A sus órdenes, ser mandona está bien de vez en cuando –Hablo para relajar un poco a Quinn- Me gusta la actitud y me gustas tú. –Sentencio y esta vez, ella no sonrió incomoda o se sonrojo como en otras ocasiones, simplemente mordió el cupcake y me miro de reojo mientras volvía a conducir tranquilamente.

Eso me gusto, al igual que me gustaba que el viento esparciera su perfume por todo el auto o que mirara, con mucha concentración, los espejos cuando estacionábamos, y una arruguita saliera en su frente.

Muchas cosas en ella parecían cautivadoras para mí desde un inicio, y en aquel viaje se sumaron muchas más.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas desde que salimos de Boston y en las cuales Quinn no se detuvo en ningún momento, escuchamos algo de música, comimos cupcakes y comentábamos cada cosa extraña que se atravesaba por la carretera mientras ella me hablaba de que hubiese querido viajar más en auto cuando era niña, pero se vio obligada a ir en avión, las pocas veces que lo podían pagar, aunque ella los odiara.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas en las que ya yo no sentía mi trasero y quería comer algo realmente caliente porque eran la 1:15 del medio día y estábamos ya en Pennsylvania, justamente en un pueblo algo significativo para mí.

Nos encontrábamos específicamente en Scranton, el lugar donde nací.

\- ¿Scranton? –Pregunta Quinn al ver el letrero casi oculto entre arboles. Aquello daba la bienvenida- ¡Tú naciste aquí! –Se mostro emocionada.

\- Si… Aunque no conozco mucho de esto –Miro curiosa por la ventanilla, no era algo muy poblado desde esa distancia- Mis padres nacieron aquí, ellos conocían mas, pero yo me fui cuando era muy pequeña y mi hermana con unos años más. –Explique y sentía como me miraba aunque no voltee en ningún momento.

\- Aquí nació Joseph Biden y otros políticos importantes. –Dice ella como recitando aquello.

\- ¿Cómo sabes ese tipo de detalles? –La miro divertida.

\- Algo de investigación –Se alza de hombros y yo ladeo la cabeza- Bien, busque sobre Scranton cuando comentaste en navidad que naciste aquí -Habla rápidamente- Yo…Yo solo quise saber un poco y solo salió eso–Comenta realmente apenada, quizás no quería parecer más extraña de lo que ya era.

En cualquier caso yo me hubiese asustado, pero con Quinn todo estaba bien.

\- Muy bien, esperemos que este sea un lugar digno para que coman un par de viajeras porque muero de hambre. –Digo y de inmediato busco en mi teléfono una guía rápida de restaurants.

Verifico y lo más cercano era un lugar llamado Susan's Dinner al cual llegamos gracias al GPS, yo no era una nativa muy conocedora.

Imagine que Susan's Dinner era el típico restaurant de pueblo al cual, probablemente, no le habían hecho ninguna remodelación desde la época en que fue fundado y dicha época aparentaba ser hace mas de 30 años. Tenía un gran letrero blanco de letras azules y borde con luz de neón que en aquellas horas, evidentemente, no se podía apreciar.

\- En serio, no siento mi trasero –Comento sin vergüenza mientras bajaba de la camioneta. Quinn suelta una pequeña risa a mi espalda.

\- ¿Crees que sea un buen lugar? Parece viejo –Me pregunta viendo el letrero con una mano en la cara y así evitando el sol que, si bien no se sentía muy fuerte, la luz incomodaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, yo nací aquí y me da buena espina, ya sabes… instinto de nativa. –Le digo bromeando antes de entrar estirando, graciosamente, mis piernas y ella me siguió muy de cerca, quizás mirando mi trasero, quien sabe, a esa altura ya todo era posible y me gustaba.

Ahora bien, quiero que me presten mucha atención, jamás, pero jamás en sus vidas, si se les ocurre visitar la pequeña ciudad de Scranton, Pennsylvania, nunca lleguen a Susan's Dinner para comer, a menos que quieran sufrir de alguna indigestión o intoxicación.

Todo parecía normal, nada fuera de lo común en un restaurant cerca de la carretera. El sitio tenia unas 10 mesas de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada por un tipo mayor que no se molesto en mirarnos.

Los asientes acolchonados, que no fueron cambiados en mas de 40 años, no 30 como lo pensé, tenían agujeros, sin embargo, no nos importo ¿Íbamos por la comida, cierto? Y bueno, el olor del lugar era algo parecido a comida refrita que tienes en la nevera guardada por varios días, pero el hambre no me hacia una persona racional en aquel momento.

Quinn si estaba siendo racional y sus expresiones lo confirmaban.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas cerca del ventanal, desde allí podíamos ver la camioneta y el viejo letrero. Quinn miro todo con mucho detalle, como siempre, y por un momento pensé que iba a salir corriendo al ver el sitio y oler aquello que yo decidí ignorar. Tenía la esperanza de comer algo bueno.

\- Buenas tardes ¿Qué desean? –Nos pregunta una señora de unos 60 años sin uniforme, allí nadie usaba uniforme.

Quinn solo la miraba, su momento introvertido había llegado.

\- ¿Tiene algún menú? ¿que nos recomienda? –Pregunto ansiosa. Quinn no le apartaba la vista.

La mujer tenia los ojos muy pequeños y la cara muy grande, era realmente extraña.

\- No tenemos un menú, los clientes ya se saben lo que cocinamos. –Explica con voz tosca y cansada.

Quinn me mira a mí con el ceño fruncido, como reclamando mi sugerencia de parar en ese lugar. Yo decido ignorarla, tenía hambre.

\- Esta bien… -Me remuevo un poco incomoda por los ojos de Quinn clavados en mi- ¿Y qué me recomienda? no somos de por aquí.

\- Tú sí, de hecho –Susurra Quinn con las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa.

Yo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados notando su indirecta y reclamo, luego vuelvo a la mujer.

\- Tenemos hígado y papas fritas –Dice la camarera.

\- ¿Nada mas? –Pregunto con la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

\- Si, hay carne asada con ensalada.

\- ¡Yo quiero de eso! -Fui efusiva y la mujer anoto- ¿Qué quieres tú? –Miro a Quinn.

\- No quiero carne, creo que solo tomare un vaso de agua. –Le dice directamente a la mujer que lo anota sin más.

\- Debes comer otra cosa, Quinn.

La rubia suspira y mira a la extraña mujer.

\- ¿Puede traerme solo ensalada? ¿De qué hay?

\- La misma que trae el plato de ella –Me señala.

Y Quinn no se molesto en preguntar, por alguna razón, al igual que yo, pensábamos que la mujer no lo iba a especificar.

\- Bien, tráigame una ensalada de esas. –Pidió y la mujer se alejo.

Ambas vimos a la mujer entrar a la cocina y gritar la orden de nuestro almuerzo.

Quinn suspiro exasperada al escucharla, estaba muy incómoda y era evidente. Paseaba los ojos entre las mesas y cada utensilio que se avecinaba cerca.

\- ¿No tienes mucha hambre? –Le pregunto y ella solo niega con la cabeza.

Decidí quitarme el pasamontañas y colocarle doblado en la mesa para luego intentar acomodar un poco mi cabello. Quinn no me quito la mirada de encima en ningún momento, fue tan intensa que me llego a incomodar.

\- ¿Esta todo bien? –Le pregunto y ella baja la mirada rápidamente, luego la sube y asiente- ¿Seguro porque…

\- ¿Quieres que conozcamos mas de Scranton? Podemos aprovechar las horas y viajar un poco antes que anochezca. –Me pregunta algo tensa.

\- Podemos hacer lo que quieras, la idea de este viaje es encontrarnos sorpresas y vivirlas ¿No?

\- Si, es solo que… -Mira por la ventana que tenia a la derecha, oprimiendo sus labios y pasando el único mechón que quedo suelto en su cabello, detrás de la oreja.

Y no, no era por su incomodidad al lugar donde íbamos a comer, era por algo que pude notar al instante, yo siempre podía notar aquello en las personas que sabían un poco de mi historia.

\- No tengo problema en estar aquí, no me entristece recordarlos ahora mismo –Me refiero a mi familia.

\- Entonces… –Titubeo- ¿Podemos ver que hay por aquí? –Alza las cejas esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto, para eso hemos venido, aunque no tengamos un destino fijo. –Añado riendo y aligerando el ambiente.

En ese instante llegaba nuestra orden y mi estomago rugió ansioso, pero no por mucho tiempo.

La mujer dejo ambos platos en la mesa. Una ensalada para Quinn y una carne asada con el mismo tipo de ensalada para mí.

Nuestras caras de asco fueron instantáneas. Quinn removió su ensalada parpadeando rápidamente y luego mirándome espantada.

Yo también vi mi plato, una carne sofrita que, no tenía absolutamente ninguna cara de ser de menos de tres días, y la ensalada pegajosa poco apetecible. Pase de tener hambre a tener nauseas.

\- Creo que se me quito el hambre… -Sentencio alejando el plato.

\- Tus instintos de nativa te fallaron –Dice Quinn, pero no me dio risa, el malestar en mi estomago era superior a mi buen humor.

\- Mejor vámonos. –Tomo mi gorro y mi bolso para pagar con cara de pocos amigos.

-Podemos comer en otro lugar, seguro hay algo mucho mejor –Me dice Quinn cuando deje el dinero en la barra pues tampoco aceptaban tarjetas.

\- Muero de hambre, no sé si resista ir a algo muy lejos –Digo dramáticamente.

Quinn sonríe y acaricia mi brazo mientras la mujer me daba el cambio. Ella al volver nos mira curiosa por el gesto, y otro hombre, el mismo que estaba solo en la mesa, se acerca.

El olor del tipo era igual o peor que el de la comida, pero aquello no fue lo asqueroso, lo peor fue la forma sádica y sugerente en que nos miro.

\- ¿Vienen de muy lejos? –Pregunta el tipo de unos 50 años con barba abundante.

Pensé en responder _"No es su problema, asqueroso"_ pero respondió Quinn.

\- Venimos de Boston –Dice ella amable.

\- Deberían aprovechar las atracciones de primavera en Scranton, hace buen tiempo –De repente el tipo sádico era promotor de turismo.

\- ¿Cuáles son las atracciones de Scranton? –Quinn pregunta con la misma ilusión que yo tenía de comer algo bueno.

\- Espero que sean mejores que este lugar… -Digo entre dientes y de forma casi inaudible mientras me movía inquieta, pero Quinn logro escucharme y por alguna razón, deslizo su mano y apretó la mía entrelazando sus dedos con fuerza.

Yo me quede tranquila ante el contacto y sensación cálida que la piel de Quinn me daba.

\- Pueden ver el lago y patinar. –El hombre con cara de violador insistía mientras yo quería salir de allí.

\- ¿Nada mas? –Pregunta Quinn.

\- Eso es lo que hacen los jóvenes –La camarera alienígena añade detrás de la barra.

\- Bien, creo que…

\- Muchas gracias por todo –Interrumpo aquella conversación y tiro de la mano de Quinn hasta la salida.

No me apetecía escuchar más sobre las atracciones de aquella ciudad que, a pesar de ser el lugar donde nació mi familia y yo misma, era evidentemente un lugar muy aburrido, por algo ellos decidieron que nos fuéramos a Tennessee.

Salimos de Susan's Dinner a respirar aire puro y no polvo u olor a carne refrita. El sol seguía puesto sin dar mucho calor, pero algo si se sentía cálido y era la mano de Quinn aun aferrada a la mía.

Yo observo el agarre de mi mano izquierda y la derecha de ella. Quinn hace lo mismo y luego me mira a los ojos buscando alguna reacción. Yo sonrió tranquila y decido acariciar un poco sus dedos con mi dedo pulgar, a ella no le importo.

\- ¿Quieres que busquemos otro lugar? –Me pregunta.

\- Si, por favor. –Respondo y ella mira mi mano riendo, entonces me doy cuenta que era hora de soltarla… - Lo siento…

\- Esta bien… Lo puedes seguir haciendo, pero necesito conducir ya que mi copiloto no tiene licencia –Sentencia antes de regresar a la camioneta con su elegante andar.

Con Quinn era difícil que un asqueroso almuerzo me arruinara el día, estaba decretado.

Condujo un poco mas por Scranton buscando algo que comer y terminamos comiendo pizza en Pizza Hut. Nada muy especial, pero fue maravilloso llenar mi estomago de comida.

Eran las 3:50 de la tarde y por un momento pensamos en buscar algo divertido en Scranton, quizás conocer más el sitio y encontrar algo de pertenencia en él por mi parte, pero no, no había mucho allí y sentarnos a ver el lago no era muy emocionante. Quizás podía aparecer el tipo con cara de violador.

Así que retomamos el camino directo a otra ciudad de aquel estado.

\- ¡El letrero eléctrico! –Exprese con efusividad asustando un poco a Quinn.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¡Detente, allí está el letrero! –Repito agitando la mano y ella hace lo pedido muy confundida.

\- No comprendo, Rachel ¿Qué letrero? –Pregunta y le señalo justo a su izquierda- ¿Eso… Que… De qué es?

\- Es el letrero eléctrico de Scranton ¡Es muy famoso! –Sonreía emocionada. Había encontrado algo que me llamara la atención del lugar donde nací.

\- Yo nunca había escuchado de ese letrero –Quinn lo miraba con menos emoción que yo, era evidente.

\- Vamos a bajarnos, anda –Me quito el cinturón y salgo del vehiculó para caminar unos pocos metros y verlo mejor.

\- ¿Le tomaras una foto a eso? –Pregunta ella mas confundida aun.

\- Si, es un letrero famoso, te lo dije. –Expreso tomando la instantánea con mi celular.

\- Vaya, pero es un poco… ¿Aburrido?

\- Bueno, quizás… -Lo observo junto a ella.

Tenía razón, era el letrero mas tonto y aburrido del mundo, estaba encima de una vieja construcción y decía "Scranton, The Electric City" en figuras de luz de neón y era parte de la fundación de la ciudad que fue una de las primeras con mas electricidad, sin embargo, para mí era importante por una buena razón.

\- Mi hermana siempre hablaba de esto –Digo sin poder evitar suspirar y sin apartar la mirada del letrero. Quinn comprendió porque me emocione al verlo- Nunca lo había visto, bueno, no lo recordaba...

\- ¿Y que decía tu hermana del letrero?

\- Pues ella tenía un lema…O un dicho como retorica, como lo quieras llamar -Miro a Quinn- "Eres mas feo que el letrero eléctrico de Scranton" –Digo lo que mi hermana solía decir.

Quinn y yo nos miramos en silencio por algunos segundos para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

\- ¡Ella tenia razón! –Espeta ella entre risas.

Porque era verdad, pero solo con el hecho de que mi hermana lo mencionara, logro despertar algo de emoción en mi antes de salir del lugar donde nací.

\- Espera –Quinn me detiene- Quiero tomarte una foto ¿Puedes pararte allí? –Señala la acera mucho mas adelante del letrero.

\- ¿Aquí, para qué? –Pregunto pero haciendo lo pedido.

\- Debes tener una foto con ese letrero, quédate quieta –Me pide con la cámara, que estaba usando para el viaje, en la mano. – ¡Listo! –Anuncia sonriente y viendo la foto.

\- Es feo –Giro para verlo de nuevo- Pero Igual me alegra haberlo conocido –Le digo antes de volver al auto.

\- Y a mí me alegra haberlo visto junto a ti. Fue bueno presenciar un momento tan histórico. –Añadió y yo no dije nada, solo le saque la lengua de forma infantil porque sabía que se burlaba un poco de mi.

Retomamos la ruta al destino desconocido mientras escuchábamos Oceans de Seafret desde mi teléfono.

Quinn estuvo un rato en silencio, como siempre, concentrada, y yo me entretuve escuchando la música y detallando su rostro, me gustaba ver su rostro y creo que ella lo sabía.

No me podía culpar, nadie podía hacerlo porque Quinn desprendía un aire diferente al resto de los mortales y no exagero.

\- Rachel… -Llama mi atención, por un momento en que yo buscaba otra canción en el teléfono- ¿Cómo era tu hermana? ¿Cómo era… Ella… Lea? –Inquiere con sutileza.

\- Ella… Ella era muy… Muy ¿Alegre? ¿Efusiva? –Digo buscando las mejores palabras para describirla- Siempre le daba ánimos a todos, sobre todo a mi –Muerdo mi labio inferior por un momento haciendo una necesaria pausa.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, está bien… Podemos… Podemos hablar de otra cosa y

\- No, no, puedo hablar, a veces es necesario –Aclaro rápidamente.

\- Bien…

\- Lea soñaba con ser actriz y cantante. –Le explico retomando con el tema.

\- ¿En serio? –Quinn se sorprende y me mira fugazmente mientras volvía a centrarse en la carretera- ¿Y lo hacía bien?

\- Si, cantaba muy bien, incluso estuvo en un Glee Club de su colegio, en la universidad estudiaba actuación, porque era su sueño, ir a Broadway y todo eso. -Sonrío al recordar todas la veces que hablaba sin parar sobre el tema.

\- ¿Y su novia? Tú… Tú me dijiste que ella murió con su novia- Pregunta.

\- Si, Dianna. Ella era de San Francisco y también estudiaba actuación, era algo diferente a Lea, pero se querían mucho. Hacían linda pareja –Recuerdo a aquella rubia que también se gano mi cariño.

\- ¿Puedo ver una foto de tu hermana? –Me pregunta con una sonrisa apenada, pero no me molesto su curiosidad, era normal que quisiera saberlo así que cedí.

Busque en mi teléfono una de las fotos que guardaba de ella y se la mostré cuando estaciono antes del cruce hacia otra ruta.

\- ¡Wow. Se parece mucho a ti, en serio! –Estaba realmente sorprendida porque abrió casi toda la boca.

\- Eso dicen, pero yo soy más alta –Rio como si Quinn pudiera notar la estatura de Lea en aquella foto donde estaba sentada en su dormitorio de la universidad.

Luego de unos minutos mirando la foto, me devuelve el teléfono y yo decido mirarlo por otros segundos más.

\- Ella era mi persona favorita en el mundo. –Continuo- Los amigos de nuestros padres nunca estaban en casa para mí, ellos nunca fueron como unos padres sustitutos aunque pagaran nuestras cosas y legalmente tuvieran una custodia, pero ella… Ella… Era como la persona que llenaba todos mis espacios en blanco. Yo siempre esperaba impaciente poder pasar un fin de semana con ella o que habláramos por teléfono cuando se fue a la universidad, eran mis momentos favoritos, me hacía sentir bien… Era… Era como mi hogar –Confieso cuando ya mi voz comenzaba a entrecortarse.

\- ¿Y ellos? Los… Los señores con los que ustedes vivieron.

\- Ellos siempre nos trataron bien luego de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero nunca fueron como un padre o una madre. De hecho, cuando yo cumplí la mayoría de edad y me mude por completo, los vi solo un año después. Nos ayudaron en lo que pudieron, pero yo sabía que nunca quisieron tener hijos.

\- Entiendo… Eso hizo que la ausencia de Lea fuera más complicada, era como…

\- Como quedar a la deriva. –Termine aquella sentencia.

\- Así es.

Y a la deriva quedamos nosotras minutos después porque no sabíamos donde diablos estábamos. El GPS daba un lugar y los carteles decían algo totalmente diferente.

Atravesamos varias autopistas que nos llevaron hasta la Elk Scenic Drive una parte bastante boscosa de Pennsylvania, mas al noroeste y en donde las carreteras se tornaron mas frías, tanto que subimos las ventanillas.

El paisaje era hermoso, no lo íbamos a negar, pero el hecho de que el GPS diera error, nos asusto un poco y nos lamentamos de no tener un plan de carretera medianamente trazado.

A los pocos minutos de recorrer aquel camino, el GPS indico que nos encontrábamos en la milla 127 justo en el famoso Pennsylvania Wild y en donde pudimos ver, muy de cerca, diversos alces que se encontraban esparcidos detrás de verjas, no muy altas, que separaban el bosque de la carretera, con montañas de fondo.

Por un momento Quinn y yo dudamos de ver aquellos animales desde cerca, pero jamás habíamos visto uno tan grande como el que estaba al lado del tronco a pocos metros de la vía.

\- ¿Y si nos mata? Tiene cuernos inmensos –Dice Quinn con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Nadie morirá hoy, Quinn Fabray –Le digo luego de invitarla a bajarse para verlo mejor. Instintivamente me abrace a mi misma mientras caminaba porque el viento frío de aquella zona boscosa me hizo extrañar algún suéter- Son animales amigables.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Pues son mamíferos y los mamíferos no comen gente.

\- Pero que sean mamíferos no significa que les gusten las personas. –Ella hablaba temerosa de aquellos pasos que yo, valientemente, daba hasta el alce con grandes cuernos, eran tan grandes que parecían pesar más que nosotras.

\- Oh, por favor, si mira esos ojos, son muy tiernos –Digo caminando firmemente, pero una piedra estropeo mi camino haciendo que cayera casi de rodillas. –¡Diablos!

\- ¡Rachel, ¿Estas bien?! –Me pregunta cortando la distancia y ayudando a ponerme de pie.

\- Si, si, solo fue una estúpida piedra –La patee lejos.

El alce se asusto e hizo un ruido espeluznante que nos congelo a ambas.

\- Esta molesto… -Dice Quinn retrocediendo lentamente.

\- Solo tomare una foto rápido… -Le digo mientras saco mi teléfono y fue lo peor que pude hacer.

El sonido y el flash que, no sabía estaba activado, asusto mas al animal haciendo que aquel grito volviera a escucharse.

\- Rachel… -Quinn tragaba grueso- Creo que es hora de volver a la camioneta –Dice sujetando mi brazo con una fuerza que casi me hacía daño.

\- Si, es… Es buena idea –Estoy de acuerdo porque el alce ya se movía directo a nosotras.

Entonces corrimos como dos niñas porque el animal volvió a gritar y nada bueno podía salir de eso.

Entramos a la camioneta, Quinn la encendió lo más rápido posible, ni siquiera nos pusimos cinturones y con el pecho agitado salimos de aquella zona en donde el alce seguro se reía de nosotras.

\- Pensé que nos comería o embestiría con sus cuernos ¡Te dije que podía ser peligroso! ¿Lo escuchaste? –Quinn estaba muy alterada mientras conducía con más velocidad.

\- Cálmate, nada paso.

\- Pero podía pasar, hay que ser mas cuidadosas, ha sido una pésima ida hacer este viaje así. En serio, quizás sea mejor que…

\- Quizás sea mejor que te calmes, Quinn –La tuve que interrumpir alzando la voz porque comenzaba a comportarse de forma paranoica- Sera un buen viaje, conoceremos lugares y todo estará bien. ¿Recuerdas? –Ella me miraba de reojo- Decidimos hacerlo porque este año será tu año de hacer más cosas por primera vez y será fabuloso. –Volvió la Rachel optimista.

\- Ese animal nos podía matar… -Refunfuña de nuevo.

-Nadie morirá. –Le digo y me mira negando con la cabeza en silencio para luego soltar un gran suspiro, eso me dio una extraña sensación, pero decidí no hablar más del tema.

Seguimos la ruta por tres horas más en donde solo paramos por gasolina y un baño. A las 8:45 pm entramos a Lancaster, un condado bastante particular y en el cual nunca debimos haber entrado, pero no nos quedaba de otra, ya era muy tarde luego de perdernos en la ruta camino de Scranton a Elk Scenic Drive.

\- ¿Esto qué es? ¿Qué dice el GPS? –Quinn miraba las calles que, sin duda, eran algo muy diferente a lo que sea que pudieras ver en Estados Unidos.

\- Es Lancaster…Un condado Amish –Digo frunciendo un poco los labios al ver carretas de caballos estacionadas en la vía cercana a las luces de aquel pueblo lleno de campos.

\- Quizás deberíamos ir a la próxima ciudad más adelante. –Quinn decidió estacionarse en la orilla para analizar la situación.

\- No, es tarde y creo que es mejor que descanses, solo has conducido tú desde que salimos de Boston.

\- Si, pero un condado Amish no es un buen lugar cuando no eres Amish –Dice lo obvio.

\- Es tarde y se que son Amish, pero seguro hay donde quedarnos, vamos. –La incito a que continúe un poco más dentro de aquel lugar.

Quinn deja escapar una gran cantidad de aire con pesadez porque no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero también estaba cansada, así que encendió el motor y buscamos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

Los Amish son personas muy particulares y aquella extraña ciudad se había quedado parada en el tiempo, al igual que sus habitantes. No usaban nada de tecnología, ni teléfono ni televisores ni nada parecido.

Los autos eran mal vistos y las carretas con caballos eran lo más común. Eran como personas viviendo en un pasado muy lejano y que evitaban cualquier contacto con la cultura moderna.

Lo peor de todo, es que vestían con ropa casi toda negra, exceptuando un poco de blanco o gris, todo del mismo estilo, algo muy antiguo y no importaba la edad que tuvieras.

Allí estábamos atrapada Quinn y yo. Pasamos cerca de un granero donde un chico, de no más de 15 años, llevaba un caballo. Decido bajarme con la esperanza de que el chico me dijera un lugar donde pasar la noche y así fue.

\- Él dice que no hay hoteles cerca, pero su abuela nos puede dar alojamiento. –Le informo a Quinn a través de la ventanilla.

\- No lo sé, Rachel, mejor sigamos –Se niega de nuevo.

\- Quinn… -Tomo aire- Es tarde, ya son más de las nueve y –Miro al cielo- Es evidente que va a llover.

Ella lo piensa y se queda en silencio meditando aquella opción.

\- Esta bien, pero primero hablemos con esa señora.

\- ¡Perfecto!

Aceptó y decidimos dejarnos guiar por el chico hasta la casa de su abuela. Una señora muy vieja, de casi 80 años, vestida de negro con un extraño gorro pequeño, la ropa típica de una Amish. Tenia el rostro muy serio y nos miro de pies a cabeza mientras le hablaba al chico, llamado Patrick, por cierto, en susurros, luego él nos dijo que podíamos dormir en la habitación de abajo.

Solo bajamos algunas pocas cosas de la camioneta, lo necesario para pasar la noche y nos instalamos en aquel lugar. La habitación no era tan terrorífica como la imagen del condado mismo, pero era igual de antigua.

\- Este lugar da miedo… -Me dice Quinn mirando por la ventana.

\- No mires mucho, nos iremos temprano, al menos la señora acepto, quizás sea amable, solo es otra cultura. –Me siento en la gran cama, era lo suficientemente grade para que ni Quinn ni yo nos tocáramos pero, aun así, era solo una y dormiríamos allí.

Quinn se sienta a mi lado y suelta un suspiro cansado.

\- Siento comportarme a veces como una histérica, no estoy acostumbrada a tantas cosas diferentes en un día…

Yo sonrió de medio lado y la observo encantada. Decido llevar mi mano hasta su mejilla para acariciarla. Ella cierra los ojos ante el contacto y luego toma mi mano para besarla con cariño.

\- Me gustas mucho, Rachel –Dice aquello y era la segunda vez que lo decía.

\- Tú también me gustas mucho, Quinn…

\- Quiero que sea un buen viaje y quiero conocer mucho de ti y que conozcas mucho de mí, lo suficiente para saber... Saber…

\- ¿Saber qué? –Pregunto impaciente.

\- Para saber si puedo ser tu novia.

\- ¿No es suficiente con saber que me gustas tanto, o más, de lo que yo te gusto? –Le pregunto acercándome un poco más, si ella me decía que fuera su novia allí mismo, pues lo seria oficialmente.

\- Veo necesario que vamos con calma, mis tiempos nunca han sido iguales a los del resto. –Sus ojos se movían inquietos.

\- ¿A que te refieres? No se trata de tiempos, tú has dicho que querías vivir, vivir por primera vez ¿No?

\- Estoy viviendo… -Susurra mirándome con ese brillo encantador.

\- Pues, yo quiero hacerlo contigo mas allá de un viaje, quiero hacer muchas cosas contigo, Quinn… Yo quiero ser tu novia. -Confieso con total sinceridad.

Ella mordió su labio sin dejar de mirarme, estaba algo perdida y contrariada con la idea de aceptar todo, así, sin más, y lo pude ver en sus lindos ojos verdes avellana. Por eso decidí romper el suplicio con algo que ella estaba acostumbrándose a hacer, y la bese.

La bese con fuerza tomando su cuello y obligándola a ladear su cabeza de tal forma que el beso se intensifico y nuestras lenguas entraron en juego. Fue una locura, una completa locura y sentí perder la cabeza cuando Quinn correspondió aquello con la misma pasión que ye estaba imponiendo.

Mordió mi labio con fuerza y, aunque dolió, no me importo porque su deliciosa lengua paso para calmar mi dolor. Y nos seguimos besando, luego con más lentitud, saboreando cada rincón con suspiros entrecortados que sentenciaban el hecho de que nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente encendidos.

Pero…

\- ¡LESBIANAS! –Grito la anciana Amish aterrorizada cuando abrió la puerta, con dos sabanas en las manos, y nos descubrió.

Quinn y yo saltamos de la cama con el pecho subiendo y bajando a una rapidez impresionante. Podíamos tener un infarto producto del momento fogoso y del susto.

\- ¡LESBIANAS, LESBIANAS, NO, NO! –La señora gritaba con fuerza tirando las sabanas.

Su nieto entro con cara de pánico.

\- Creo…. Creo que es mejor que se vayan –Nos dijo aterrorizado- ¡Deben irse!

\- Si, si, si –Quinn buscaba sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, que va a hacer? –Le pregunto al chico recogiendo lo mío.

\- Nada bueno puede pasar con un homosexual en un pueblo Amish. –Nos informo tragando grueso por los gritos que ahora su abuela daba afuera de la casa.

\- ¡Rachel, salgamos de aquí! –Quinn estaba casi llorando.

\- ¡De prisa, esta avisando a los vecinos! –Nos dice el chico.

\- ¡Maldita sea, nos van a quemar como brujas!. –Dije tomando la mano de Quinn que estaba más fría de lo normal.

Literalmente, ahora si íbamos a estar encendidas, pero en medio de una hoguera con un grupo de Amish atrapados en el tiempo.


	18. Mi Novia

" **Mi novia"**

¿Les han contado alguna vez la historia de la comunidad de Salem? Aquel lugar que dio cabida a muchas películas e incluso obras de teatro.

Fue, y sigue siendo, parte de muchas cosas relacionadas al arte pero, Salem si existe y se encuentra en un condado dentro de Massachusetts. Es conocido, históricamente, por ser un lugar donde hubo juicios contra brujas, e incluso, existieron grupos religiosos que vivían en comunidades donde se les permitía _juzgar y vigiar_ a todos los vecinos para saber si estaban haciendo una vida de acuerdo a lo que la religión dictaba.

Si hacían algo indebido como, no sé, quizás ¿Besar a una chica siendo chica? Pobre de ti.

En Salem eran como una secta satánica, los veo de esa manera y de inmediato, esa visión, vino a mi cabeza cuando me encontré rodeada, junto a Quinn, de un grupo de Amish molestos.

La anciana que nos descubrió besándonos, no paraba de gritar hasta que un hombre, con espesa barba larga y blanca, mas dos mujeres un poco más jóvenes, salieron de sus casas y todos caminaron apresurados hacia la anciana Amish mientras Quinn metía sus cosas en la camioneta y yo hacía lo propio con las mías.

Patrick, el joven Amish que estaba casi tan aterrado como nosotras, no paraba de decir _¡salgan de aquí!_ Y eso justo estábamos haciendo.

\- ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea! –Yo no paraba de maldecir, me sentía dentro de la hoguera, ya mis pies quemaban. No literalmente, pero habían cada vez mas Amish en la acera de aquella casa y Quinn no terminaba de encender la camioneta- ¡¿Puedes apresurarte? Maldita sea, nos van a quemar! –Le grite a ella que también estaba aterrada a mi lado.

\- ¡No me grites y ya deja de maldecir! –Responde con desesperación.

Yo decido respirar profundo para relajarme, una vez que el motor comenzó a sonar. Gritarnos no iba a solucionar nada. Los Amish, que en mi mente ya eran zombies hambrientos, no iban a disculparnos si teníamos una especia de pelea de pareja.

\- Solo vámonos de aquí –Le hablo a Quinn con un tono más quedo, pero sin despegar los ojos de un hombre Amish que se acercaba a tocar la ventana de la camioneta. ¿Ven? Es algo digno de The Walking Dead. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y le hice señas a Quinn que, con mucha agilidad, arranco el motor en reversa y puso la camioneta a andar fuera de aquel condado donde, estoy muy segura, no íbamos a ser bienvenidas jamás.

Y tampoco queríamos volver.

\- Juro que pensé que nos iban a quemar… -Comente cuando ya nos encontrábamos saliendo de Lancaster.

\- Te dije que no era buena idea quedarnos aquí. –Espeta con evidente molestia.

\- No imagine que se armaría un escándalo, además, esa señora…

\- Esa señora es Amish, Rachel –Me mira fijamente- Es un condado Amish y te dije que era mala idea, nunca debí ceder. –Fue rotunda para volver la vista a la carretera.

Yo podía replicar aquello y decirle que solo trataba de que descansáramos un poco y que jamás imagine que la vieja Amish nos interrumpiera justo en ese momento, pero preferí callar y Quinn hizo lo mismo en lo que quedo de camino.

Nos desplazamos casi una hora luego de salir de Lancaster y de repente nos topamos con York. La ciudad donde pasaríamos la noche.

Eran cerca de las 11:20 pm y un hotel, sin ninguna estrella, pero, aparentemente, familiar, nos recibió en el centro de la ciudad con una habitación de cama doble, en la cual quede dormida con tan solo colocar mi cabeza.

Había sido un día largo.

\- Buenas noches, Rachel… -Quinn susurro en la oscuridad, rompiendo aquel silencio incomodo.

\- Buenas noches, Quinn, descansa… –Respondí antes de caer en el más profundo sueño.

Aquella noche soñé con un alce que echaba fuego por la boca mientras caía encima de la ensalada asquerosa de Susan's Dinner sin poder moverme y un grupo de Amish, convertidos en zombies, me querían comer.

Lo peor es que Quinn no estaba conmigo en aquella pesadilla. Yo estaba completamente sola y desquiciada pero, por suerte, desperté y todo fue diferente.

En la mañana desayunamos deliciosos huevos revueltos con pan recién hecho en el hotel. No les negare que estaba predispuesta a que la comida fuera un asco, basándome en los acontecimientos de las 24 horas anteriores, pero lo disfrute y Quinn hizo lo mismo.

El malestar de mi rubia acompañante parecía haberse disipado, sin embargo, no habló mucho aquella mañana. En parte porque desayunamos a las 7:10 am y sus hermosos ojos aun estaban adormecidos.

Estábamos bien, no hablamos del tema de los Amish y la hoguera frustrada de ese grupo de individuos, no obstante, Quinn me regalaba las sonrisas acostumbradas y, eso, para mí era suficiente antes de las 10 de la mañana.

Salimos de York cerca de las 8:30 am rumbo a Lexington, a 8 horas de distancia y nuestra primera parada en Kentucky, la bienvenida oficial a nuestro segundo día de aventuras.

\- ¿Cuántas veces has ido a Kentucky? –Me pregunta Quinn cuando yo estaba concentrada buscando una buena canción. Mi teléfono era el auspiciador de nuevo.

\- Varias veces –Le respondí cuando Cough Syrup de Young The Giant comenzó a sonar.

\- Entonces serás una buena guía.

\- Tratare de serlo, de hecho, allí vamos a hacer una de las cosas que no pueden faltar en este viaje. –Frote mis manos para crear expectativa.

\- ¿Qué cosa haremos allí? –Me mira con una graciosa desconfianza.

\- Acampar.

\- ¿Acampar está en mi lista? –Ella frunce el ceño.

\- No lo sé, pero salir de tu zona de confort lo está y compraste una tienda ¿Recuerdas? –Le pregunto y ella asiente lentamente- Además… No sé porque, pero… -Entrecierro los ojos- Puedo apostar que nunca has acampado. –La miro esperando que me dé la razón.

\- Pues… -Ella frunce los labios con la vista en la carretera- Estas en lo correcto, nunca he acampado y te seré sincera –Me mira al detenernos en uno de los cruces poco transitados- Me da algo de miedo dormir rodeada de tanta naturaleza. –Confiesa entre avergonzada y seria.

\- Estarás bien, estaremos bien.

\- ¿Cómo con los Amish y el alce que nos iba a matar? –Me mira de reojo andando de nuevo.

Yo ruedo los ojos, no tenía un buen registro de esperanzas el día anterior, pero trataría de solucionarlo.

\- Esta vez nos irá bien de verdad, ¿No crees que comenzamos bien el día? –Miraba su perfil y ella asentía- Te prometo que todo estará bien, solo analizaremos mejor las situaciones. –Explico tomando el GPS y el mapa. Debíamos verificar a donde ir con exactitud las siguientes horas. Quinn se quedo en silencio por algunos minutos mientras yo hacía aquello.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo… -Ella rompe el silencio y yo alzo la vista esperando a que continuara- No debí comportarme como lo hice anoche, creo que fue parte del miedo que tenia con esas personas extrañas rodeándonos.

\- Yo también estaba muy asustada y molesta por la situación. En parte si me sentía culpable porque yo fui quien insistió en quedarse, discúlpame por eso.

\- No es tu culpa –Aclara mirándome fugazmente para luego ver la carretera- No del todo, yo acepte quedarme y si no nos hubiese descubierto besándonos… -Deja las palabras al aire.

\- Es verdad, estábamos muy…

\- Excitadas. –Añade ella rápidamente y luego parece que iba a decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Tomo el volante con más fuerza.

\- Iba a decir emocionadas, pero esa es una buena palabra –La miro con picardía, pero ella no lo noto, ya que su mirada estaba más que nunca fija en la vía.

Decido mirar también al frente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Llegamos cerca de las 3 de la tarde a Lexington, decidimos no pararnos a almorzar en ningún lugar, la única parada fue para echar gasolina y comprar algunas cosas para comer en el camino, pero una vez en la ciudad, lo mejor era sentarnos para planificar el siguiente trayecto.

\- Creo que si tomamos la segunda interestatal, quizás, podemos ahorrarnos unos minutos.

\- ¿Realmente sabes leer eso? –Me pregunta con una expresión de burla en su mirada.

Ambas estábamos sentadas a las afueras de un café en el centro de Lexington, y en donde aprovechamos de comer algo caliente porque nuestros estómagos estaban un poco cansados de panecillos de mantequilla y alguna que otra magdalena.

\- Pues, no es difícil, el mapa señala las vías principales, enumera las rutas y dice el nombre de cada ciudad –Le explico como una autentica experta viajera, pero no lo era y ella lo sabía, por eso su mirada divertida no se apartaba de mi.

\- Confiare en ti, ¿Cómo se llama el lugar a donde iremos? –Junta sus manos sobre la mesa y observa el mapa.

Yo lo volteo y le muestro el sitio que estaba, muy bien señalado, con marcador rojo.

\- ¿Daniel Boone National Forest? –Pregunta ella al ver el nombre- ¿Has estado allí antes?

\- Fui a una excursión cuando tenía 14 años, los amigos de mis padres firmaron el permiso y fue muy divertido, aunque teníamos monitores, pero hicimos muchas cosas y siempre quise volver de adulta –No pude evitar emocionarme al comentar aquello.

\- Genial, entonces yo acampare por primera vez y tú volverás a un lugar que extrañas.

\- Te dije que este si sería un gran día, nada de Amish, alces o comida asquerosa. –Digo lo ultimo señalando nuestros platos vacios luego de hacer un delicioso brunch con comida caliente.

\- No sé nada de acampar, pero confiare en ti, de nuevo… -Lo dijo con algo de dudas, lo pude percibir en su voz, pero su sonrisa no se borro.

Yo ruedo los ojos y luego detallo los de ella, como siempre expresivos y hablando más que su boca.

\- Creo que nos falta una foto antes de salir de esta ciudad –Le digo tomando mi teléfono para activar la cámara.

\- ¿Y qué podemos…? ¡Oye! –Se quejo al ver que le estaba tomando fotos a ella.

\- Te ves hermosa –Intento tomar otra y ella ríe colocando su mano delante, pero igual la capte. Detalle la imagen en el aparato y fue mi favorita.

Su mano un poco delante y su sonrisa radiante.

\- No puede ser, estaba descuidada. –Intentaba quitarme el teléfono, pero yo la alejaba con leves manotazos.

\- Eres hermosa y sales hermosa, siempre. La única manera de que salgas mal es que tengas que volver a nacer –Sentencio sin mostrarle la imagen.

\- ¡La quiero ver! –Se quejaba detrás de mí una vez que me levante.

\- Debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas –Ignoro su petición- Winchester está a dos horas de aquí, y la idea es llegar al parque forestal antes de que anochezca. –Yo seguía caminando, pero sin salir del área del café. Ya la cuenta estaba paga y eran más de las 3 pm.

\- ¿Por qué no me muestras mi foto? –Se señala a sí misma.

Yo la miro de pies a cabeza, aquel jean y suéter morado le quedaba perfecto.

\- Porque es solo para mí. –Sentencio tranquila para luego darle un lindo beso en la nariz.

\- Yo la quiero ver –Repite el mismo gesto que yo, pero con un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

\- Eso no podrá ser –Beso fugazmente su boca.

Ella resopla divertida y nota lo mismo que yo, un grupo de chicos, no mas de 15 años, estaban en una mesa murmurando. Probablemente, analizando nuestro comportamiento porque intercambiaban las miradas entre ellos y nosotras.

Solo era un pequeño grupo de monstruos curiosos y hormonales de Kentucky.

\- Vámonos… Se hace tarde –Dice Quinn al intuir que yo iba a decirles algo a los jóvenes, pero ya era tarde.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –Les pregunto con una sonrisa mas falsa que los pechos de Santana.

Ellos vuelven a murmurar y a reír, a tan solo dos metros de nosotras, hasta que un chico pelirrojo alza la voz.

\- ¿Son novias? –Pregunta casi gritando y el resto lo empuja, dos chicas y otro chico más.

Quinn me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo abro la boca para responder que _no_ a los chicos, porque no lo éramos, no oficialmente, a menos que la vieja Amish no nos hubiese interrumpido y Quinn me confirmara que si deseaba ser mi chica sin esperar ningún estúpido e innecesario tiempo.

Pero cuando yo me disponía a hablar, Quinn sonrió tranquila y hablo.

\- Si, somos pareja. –Les dice y ellos parecen emocionarse, casi tanto como yo. La diferencia es que ellos hablaron y yo trague con dificultad en mi celebración interna.

Volví a los 14 años, lo sé.

\- Hacen linda pareja, chicas –Comenta una joven morena con timidez.

\- Gracias… Gracias… -Titubeo sonriente.

\- Debemos irnos, Rachel. –Quinn toma mi mano y yo le hago una señal de despedida a los chicos.

Ya no me caían tan mal aquellos monstruos curiosos y hormonales.

Al entrar a la camioneta y llevar 2 minutos de trayecto, buscando la tienda para comprar artículos de acampadas, se lo pregunto, era necesario, mi cuerpo emocionado no podía más.

\- Entonces... ¿Somos novias, eh? –Digo tratando de sonar lo más casual y tranquila posible.

Ella lleva su cabello rubio suelto detrás de la oreja derecha y me mira por algunos segundos.

\- Lo somos, ayer… Ayer me dijiste que podíamos ponerle nombre a esto y creo que ya no es necesario ningún tempo más que este. –Sentencia con suavidad y aquella voz casi nasal que sonaba de maravilla, en ese momento mas que nunca.

\- Quinn, ¿Puedes detenerte? –Espeto con voz firme mirando hacia el frente.

Ella hace lo pedido y se estaciona en una orilla, luego me mira con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rachel? –Me escrutaba también con la mirada- Si te molesta que…

No deje que terminara, me abalance sobre sus labios abrazando su cuello y deteniendo por varios minutos el tiempo en Lexington; en aquella carretera a pocas horas de nuestra primera acampada juntas mientras nuestros labios parecían conocerse cada vez más.

Es magnífico como la boca de Quinn encaja con la mía; como sus labios rosa y carnosos bailan a la perfección con los míos y su lengua se estaba convirtiendo en mi delirio, tanto que no quería parar de besarla y ella aferraba sus manos a mi suéter, pero el aire faltaba y el sol se podía ocultar, así que nos separamos lentamente; juntamos luego nuestras frentes y con la respiración aun agitada le hable.

\- Solo quería darle un beso a mi novia…- Susurre sobre sus labios y ella sonrió sobre los míos, antes de darme un corto beso en la boca y luego otro en el mentón.

Yo me separe, aunque podía vivir pegada a ella, eso lo saben ustedes, pero me separe porque, _mi novia y yo_ , teníamos cosas que hacer.

¿Suena bonito, cierto? A veces las etiquetas si te dan satisfacción.

Minutos después fuimos a Walmart porque, resulta que, en Lexington no existía una tienda solo para artículos de acampar, pero en aquel lugar si había una zona para eso.

Desde Boston habíamos llevado dos bolsas de dormir y una tienda de acampar que Quinn se encargo de comprar _"por si era necesario"_ en nuestro fabuloso viaje de carretera _,_ aunque en el fondo no pensaba sugerirme una acampada en medio de algún bosque de Kentucky, lo sé, sus músculos se tensaron un poco cuando yo le comente, emocionada, lo que íbamos a hacer, pero no objeto porque entonces carecería de sentido todo lo que veníamos haciendo.

No compramos linternas porque yo haba llevado dos, pero si compramos repelente para insectos; un pequeño kid para preparar comida en fogata y dos divertidos gorros de excursionistas. También llevamos agua embotellada y cosas para comer. Era lo único que faltaba, íbamos bien preparadas con eso y el resto de nuestro equipaje, así que continuamos el camino a Daniel Boone National Forest con el sonido de Love Me Now de John Legend rosando en toda la vieja camioneta de Judy.

\- Estamos en Winchester… -Murmura Quinn viendo uno de los letreros.

\- Si, pensé que habías visto el letrero de bienvenida hace rato –Le comento distraída con el GPS.

\- Si, pero allí hay otro, deberíamos bajarnos antes de llegar al parque forestal.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Son casi las 5, cuanto antes lleguemos, mejor –No entendía porque quería bajarse allí.

\- Quiero una foto tuya en Winchester porque tú tomaste una mía en Lexington –Dice buscando su cámara y yo frunzo el ceño más confusa que nunca.

\- ¿Es en serio? –Muestro una sonrisa incrédula.

\- Si, es más, bájate y vamos a ese letrero, a ti te quedan bien las fotos junto a los letreros y este es casi de tu tamaño. –Dice sin ningún tipo de broma en su voz, lo cual hizo que me indignara un poco.

\- ¿Me estas llamando enana? –Use mi mejor tono ofendido, una vez fuera de la camioneta. Ella estaba frente al pequeño e insípido letrero amarillo con letras negras.

\- Rachel, se hace tarde, ya van a ser las 5. –De nuevo se burlaba de mí.

Fui hasta donde me indicaba y con cara de desgano me pare al lado de letrero.

\- Posa para mí –Me pide con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol de las 4:30 pm en Winchester. Entonces obedecí y me rendí.

\- Al menos espera a que me coloque los lentes para lucir mejor –Los descolgué de mi pecho y me los coloque para posar como dijo _mi novia._

Y Quinn capto otra imagen de mí junto a otro letrero para nada llamativo.

\- ¿Puedo verla? –Pregunto regresando a la camioneta.

\- No, es solo para mi. –Fue todo lo que dijo y apago la cámara quedándose así con mi foto de pantaloncillos cortos, blancos y suéter azul oscuro.

Llegamos al Daniel Boone National Forest cerca de las 5:30 de la tarde y, por suerte, aun el sol resplandecía en aquel mes de marzo porque la idea de comenzar a acampar de noche, no era muy buena, imposible montar una carpa solo con linternas, no éramos expertas.

Desde la entrada principal del parque, hasta la zona de acampar había un trayecto de 3 kilómetros en donde Quinn quedo maravillada con el paisaje que yo una vez conocí cuando tenía 14 años. Arboles espesos, riachuelos y rocas fabulosas adornaban la mayor parte de aquel lugar.

Pocos animales podíamos ver, pero se escuchaba el sonido de los pájaros revolotear y era fabuloso.

Un joven guardabosques nos dio la información y recomendaciones para dejar nuestra tienda.

\- Les recomiendo acampar en esa zona –Señala a unos 20 metros en donde estaban otros dos vehículos y personas esparcidas, lo suficientemente cerca para poder detectarlos, pero era una distancia considerable para tener privacidad unos con otros.

\- ¿Y no hay otra zona más adelante? –Le pregunto al chico con cara de niño y acento extraño.

\- Claro, toda aquella zona –Señala, alargando el brazo, lo que era imposible de señalar- Es recomendable para acampar porque hay muchos baños cerca y están muy limpios –Mostraba los dientes y Quinn arrugaba la nariz dudando de eso- Si quieren pueden ir mas adelante, pero los vehículos llegan solo hasta aquí, el resto pueden caminarlo.

\- Bien, nos quedaremos cerca, aprovecharemos la luz para armar todo.

\- Muy bien, bienvenidas –Nos mira a ambas y sobre todo a Quinn, desde que bajamos de la camioneta no dejaba de mirarla- Si desean algo, no duden en venir hasta aquí, mi casa de vigilancia esta allá –Señala detrás- Y mi nombre es Rory Flanagan –Muestra su placa de guardabosques- Tengo muchos años en esto, a pesar de ser joven ¿Sabes? –Mira a Quinn, la quería impresionar.

La rubia solo asiente y le da una amable sonrisa antes de alejarse hasta la camioneta.

\- Gracias, si _mi novia_ y yo necesitamos algo, no dudare en avisarte –Le digo con toda la mala intención del mundo cuando estábamos solos.

El tonto guardabosques quedo con la boca entreabierta y se fue hasta su casa de vigilancia.

Yo estaba comenzando a marcar terreno, como un animal primitivo, con pocas horas de relación, pero eso Quinn no lo supo. Sera nuestro secreto, el de ustedes y mío ¿Esta bien?

Continuando con lo otro. Adelantamos un poco la camioneta, siempre dejándola dentro de la zona de acampadas, pero no tan cerca de los dos vehículos que podíamos ver. Allí bajamos todo y en una zona plana, como bien leí en el manual de exploradores de Kentucky que me regalaron en la entrada al parque, despejamos el terreno y marcamos el espacio donde estaría nuestra tienda para dormir.

El lugar era perfecto, teníamos arboles rodeándonos y una inmensa roca a 10 metros que nos hacia una agradable sombra por si los rayos del sol se querían colar entre las ramas e incomodarnos.

\- ¿Segura que sabes armar eso? –Me pregunta Quinn cuando me encuentra sentada en un tronco y leyendo el manual de la tienda de campaña que yo decidí armar sola.

Era una tienda diferente al resto que había visto antes, pero no podía ser difícil.

\- Claro, no es gran cosa, aquí lo dice todo –Le señalo el papel y ella duda frunciendo los labios, pero no dijo nada mas, se dedico a ordenar la comida dentro de la cava térmica.

Y así pasaron cerca de 40 minutos, el sol amenazaba con ocultarse y yo no había armado la tienda para dos que me empeñe en querer armar sola.

\- ¿Seguro no necesitas ayuda? Se está haciendo tarde y no he querido bajar el resto de las cosas porque no está la tienda lista. –Quinn se acerca al espacio donde yo tenía el esqueleto de la tienda con _algunos problemas._

\- No te preocupes, ya está casi listo, es que… -Miro el manual en la arena y luego la estructura. Quinn ladea la cabeza para analizar también.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Me pregunta.

\- Sobraron dos piezas. –Le señalo a un costado dos pequeños tubos- Pero ya tiene la forma que dice el manual… Solo falta deslizar la lona.

\- Pero si faltan dos piezas es porque irán en algún lugar.

\- No lo creo, para mi que son de esas piezas de repuesto, ya sabes, como los juegos para niños. –Le comento riendo y buscando lo último para terminar nuestro lugar de dormir- Además, compraste una tienda extraña, la mayoría no necesita armarse, solo abrirse.

\- Esta era la única que había.

\- Bueno, bajamos esto ¿Me ayudas? –Le pido cuando desbloqueaba las tiras de la lona que cubría la tienda. Quinn la baja por un costado y yo por el otro.

Y así quedo la perfecta forma de una tienda de campaña. No era la típica que doblabas y se abría inmediatamente, pero parecía muy cómoda y amplia.

\- ¿Seguro no hace falta colocarle esas cosas? –Vuelve a señalar las piezas que deje en el piso- No quiero que eso se venga abajo y tengamos que armar todo con linternas, quizás el guardabosques sepa…

\- Quizás el guardabosques está ocupado y tampoco lo necesitamos –Le hable con firmeza- La tienda esta lista ¿O no? –Quinn asiente- Bueno, las piezas solo son de repuesto y es hora de bajar el resto de las cosas. –Cierro el tema, yo era una jodida arma tiendas y no necesitaba ayuda de ningún guardabosques baboso que seguro le quería ver el culo a mi chica.

Acomodamos todo para dormir, las linternas y algunas otras cosas dentro de la tienda. También armamos una pequeña fogata para tener más luz una vez que oscureciera, pero esta no duro mucho porque no buscamos suficientes ramas.

Pero no nos importo. Asamos malvaviscos con el fuego inicial y comimos chocolate dentro de la carpa mientras hablábamos de todo lo que podíamos hacer al amanecer.

Quinn estaba emocionada, por un momento el hecho de estar sobre la tierra y rodeada de naturaleza no le incomodo. Se pregunto si había un animal extraño por allí, pero me encargue de tranquilizarla aunque también me pregunte lo mismo cuando la fogata estaba casi toda apagada, pero no hubo ruidos raros que nos afectaran.

\- Hace algo de frío –Susurra ella frente a mí. Ambas acostadas y dentro de nuestras mantas.

\- Tengo una idea –Le digo mordiendo mi labio inferior- ¿Puedo entrar en tu bolsa de dormir? –Pregunto casi sin parpadear.

\- ¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente grande? –Ella mira su propio cuerpo dentro de aquello.

\- ¿Lo podemos averiguar? –Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo, deslizándose y abriendo la bolsa por completo para que yo entrara.

Me introduje con facilidad porque tenía todo el cierre abajo y mis pies podían quedar incluso a un lado, pero estaba mas cerca de ella y se sintió maravilloso, era lo suficientemente grande para dos, o para una persona y media, pero mientras más cerca… Mas calor. ¿Cierto?

\- ¿Qué tal ahora? –Pregunto con nuestras caras rozándose.

\- Ahora si es acogedor… -Dice con su delicioso aliento golpeando mi rostro.

Nos miramos por varios minutos, ella me abrazó por la cintura y yo tome su espalda con firmeza para luego unir nuestros labios, obviamente eso iba a suceder, ustedes no son tontos. Nos besamos con la misma pasión de aquella noche en Lancaster, pero esta vez nuestros cuerpos estaban mas próximos. Abríamos la boca lo máximo posible para respirar y no dejar de besarnos. Quinn mordió mi labio inferior varias veces y luego hizo lo miso con mi mentón; yo me deje llevar con los ojos cerrados mientras que, con mi mano derecha, baje directamente hasta su trasero y lo apreté sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Ella se sobresalto un poco y detuvo por segundos los besos en mi cuello, pero no dijo nada, después continuo con su labor y se lanzo de nuevo a mis labios colocando una mano debajo de mi cuello y otra tocando mi vientre. Aun estábamos una frente a la otra, acostadas de lado.

Sus manos ya no eran frías, eran cálidas como su aliento y nuestros cuerpos evidentemente excitados. Los besos eran cada vez más húmedos y la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

\- Me encantas… Me encanta esto… Estoy muy… Excitada –Susurra Quinn en mi oído y si ya mi cabeza estaba hecha un lio, con aquellas palabras me desplome.

\- Recuérdame agradecerte por esta bolsa de dormir –Bromeo entre besos y sin dejar de jugar con la piel de su cintura, de vez en cuando baja a sus piernas y trasero así como ella también lo hacía conmigo, pero la posición ya resultaba incomoda, tanto como la ropa que nos queríamos desprender. Entonces, en un rápido movimiento pensé en quedar encima de ella e ir al siguiente paso, llegar a tercera base con _mi novia_ , pero algo sucedió _._

Ustedes dirán, ¿En serio, Rachel? ¿Ahora que viene? ¿Otra vieja Amish gritando o un alce llorando? Pues no, obviamente eso no paso, yo bese y toque a mi chica hasta que mis labios pidieron clemencia, pero cuando la cosa iba a ir más lejos, llego mi torpeza.

La bolsa de dormir estaba abierta en un costado y con el pie golpee uno de los finos tubos que armaban la tienda de dormir y cuando mi mano estaba ya jugueteando con el pecho derecho de Quinn… Todo se vino abajo.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?, Maldita sea! –Exclame al sentir toda la tienda encima de nuestras cabezas. La frágil estructura había caído por culpa de un simple movimiento.

\- Te dije que eran necesarias esas dos piezas –Susurro Quinn sobre mi oído.

\- ¡Maldita sea!

\- ¡No maldigas tanto!


	19. Vivir

" **Vivir"**

¿Han escuchado alguna vez, o quizás hayan dicho, la frase: _"Esto solo le pasa al Pato Lucas y a mi"?_ las personas la usan, generalmente, para referirse a situaciones de karma o mala suerte, pues, les informo, que pueden ir cambiando el termino porque el Pato Lucas ha quedado destronado de su lugar en el podio donde todo sale mal, ahora la frase mas apropiada seria: _"Esto solo le pasa a Rachel Berry y a mi"_ díganlo con confianza.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que la falta de dos insignificantes piezas pudieran derrumbar toda una tienda de campaña como aquella? ¡No hay lógica! o quizás si la hay, pero a las 11:05 de la noche, en un bosque frio de Kentucky y con un estúpido guardabosques babeando por mi novia mientas ayudaba a armar la tienda, nada era lógico para mí.

Quinn decidió ir en busca del hombre que trabaja en aquel lugar para que nos echara una mano en armar la tienda y él, junto a otro guardabosque, comenzaron a armarla de nuevo mientras yo sostenía dos linternas y Quinn verificaba el manual.

No toque ni una sola pieza de aquella estructura, la misma Quinn me lo prohibió con una fulminante mirada. Según ella, era mejor que dos expertos la armaran porque era tarde y quería dormir.

Era evidente que nuestra noche de pasión no iba a continuar. ¡Maldita sea!

Entonces estuve allí, parada como una tonta; sosteniendo aquellas linternas a falta de fuego porque no había ramas cerca, ni ganas de buscarlas, y la tienda estuvo lista en menos de 30 minutos gracias a aquellos dos chicos. Uno más estúpido que el otro pero, al menos, sabían armar tiendas para dormir.

Nos dispusimos a dormir sin mencionar el incidente producto de mi torpeza, ya iba coleccionando malas decisiones en lo poco que iba de viaje.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté y no supe qué horas eran, no llevaba reloj y mi teléfono estaba completamente descargado, pero lo que más me extraño, fue no ver a Quinn a mi lado.

Salí de la tienda desperezándome un poco con mi pijama de dibujos de pizza. Observe el lugar y no había rastros de mi rubia novia. Camine mas lejos para verificar a otros campistas que apenas se veían a unos cuantos metros, pero nada de Quinn.

¿Y si había sido raptada por alguien? ¿Un animal o algún tenebroso guardabosques? Juro que pensé eso, pero no me pueden pedir mucho después de la noche que pase y siendo las 7:02 am, hora que verificado luego en la tablet de Quinn.

Pero cuando ya iba a comenzar a desesperarme y guindarme en una rama, al estilo tarzan, gritando por Quinn Fabray… Ella llego.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me tenias asustada! –Le digo cual reina del drama con las manos en la cintura y el cabello hecho un desastre.

Quinn frunce el ceño y me mira de pies a cabeza para luego reír.

\- Estuve en los baños, realmente están muy limpios, el guardabosques tenia razón. –Explica tranquila, pero sin borrar la leve sonrisa burlona de su linda cara. Sostenía en una mano, un pequeño bolso de artículos de higiene y en la otra, una toalla.

Yo asiento aturdida, pero comprendo, era racional que estuviera en los baños temprano. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

\- Yo… Yo te estuve buscando. –Peino un poco mi cabello con la mano.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Me escruta con la mirada.

\- Si, solo no tuve una buena noche, creo que debí dormir más.

\- ¿Por qué no te duchas? –Pregunta acercándose más y acariciando mi brazo.

Si, bañarme era la mejor opción para despejar esa extraña paranoia que llevaba encima. Creo que la interrupción del calentón, en la noche anterior, afecto mis neuronas.

Me bañe y, sorprendentemente, en aquella área del parque forestal el agua no estaba tan fría y, tal como dijo el guardabosques y luego confirmo Quinn, todo estaba muy limpio. Retretes, duchas y lavamanos para turistas, sin embargo, seguía siendo un baño publico, así que decidí no durar mucho tempo allí. Me cambie de ropa y fui rápido por Quinn para así comenzar alguna aventura real. Tenía que conocer mas del Daniel Boone National Forest con mi chica.

Pero… No fue fácil. Quinn es, como deben imaginarse luego de todo lo que les he contado hasta ahora, alguien que se resiste mucho a casi todo lo que no conoce y, aunque estábamos allí porque ella deseaba vivir aventuras, convencerla de hacer ciertas cosas, no era tarea sencilla.

Luego del desayuno; que yo misma prepare con una pequeña fogata, haciendo tostadas con mermelada, fuimos con dos pequeñas mochilas, y los gorros que compramos en Lexington, a internarnos en aquel grandioso lugar.

\- ¿Podemos descansar un rato? –Me dice Quinn sentándose en una roca cerca del riachuelo que se veía más cristalino que nunca producto de los rayos de sol.

\- ¡Solo hemos caminado una hora! –Alzo los brazos.

\- No estoy en tan buena forma como tú. Además, hay muchas rocas por aquí y en esa cueva que entramos hace minutos, aunque es muy hermosa, hace un calor espantoso. –Resoplaba.

\- Te quejas por todo –Ruedo los ojos sentándome a su lado.

Ella me mira de reojo mientras va tomando de su botella de agua.

¿Cómo alguien se puede ver tan sexy solo tomando agua? No es normal.

\- Perdón por no correr una hora diaria como otras personas.

\- Yo no corro una hora diaria –La miro seria- Correo dos -Sonrío ampliamente.

\- Deberías correr menos y aprender más sobre armar carpas –Comenta muy cerca de mi rostro. Golpe bajo.

\- Tú ganas y no me recuerdes ese hecho, creo que es lo que más he lamentado de todo el viaje, incluso más que habernos quedado en el pueblo Amish. –Digo negando con la cabeza y mirando al frente.

\- ¿Por qué? Los guardabosques armaron todo rápido y… -No continuo porque entendió la razón de mi frustración.

\- Si la tienda no se hubiese venido abajo… -Frunzo los labios y ella muerde los suyos con fuerza mientras me miraba.

\- Creo que tendremos mucho tiempo para eso.

\- Supongo que la tercera es a vencida. –Susurro.

\- Sucederá más temprano que tarde, con Amish o carpas en el suelo, pero sucederá. –Espeto segura y con aquella mirada que usaba cada vez que quería ir por algo.

Y si le sumamos el tono de voz ronco que creaba al hablar bajo…Entonces sabrán que eso me tambaleo, siempre me tambaleaba que hiciera aquello.

Decidí ir por su boca en un apasionado beso que termino en mordiscos y risas interrumpidas que se confundían con los cientos de pájaros que reposaban entre las ramas.

Quinn se separa, con dificultad, de mi boca y suspira para mirar las aves.

\- Son muy ruidosos –Comenta mirando arriba.

\- Quizás estén un poco molestos de que estemos aquí, mejor vámonos. –Me levanto, era una buena excusa para arrastrar a Quinn a otro lugar.

\- ¿Por qué han de estar molestos? –Pregunta con cierta ingenuidad siguiéndome, lo había logrado.

\- Pues, ya sabes, ellos no tienen una novia tan sexy que de besos tan maravillosos… -Le digo saltando dos rocas y esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

Quería llevarla a un lugar en específico y debíamos ir de prisa porque estábamos casi al otro extremo.

\- Ah… -Suelta distraída- Claro, pocos logran tener una novia como yo. –Comenta seguido de una carcajada.

El tiro me había salido por la culata en cuanto al chiste pero, lo bueno de todo, es que siguió caminando y su risa resonó en todo el lugar.

Eso siempre, pero siempre, valdrá la pena y no importa si debo resultar perdedora.

\- ¡Rachel, espera! –Quinn me sujetaba con fuerza del brazo al casi caer en un salto entre una roca y un tronco de árbol. Íbamos de subida.

-¿Estas bien?

\- Si, pero ya estoy algo cansada, no paramos de caminar y solo vamos en subida –Me mira algo agobiada, aunque no note sus ojos porque estaban detrás de unos lentes aviador oscuros que, obviamente, le quedaban de maravilla.

\- Te prometo que solo faltan cinco minutos. –Tomo su mano para ayudarla a seguir.

\- Eso me dijiste hace diez minutos –Me reprocha de forma infantil.

\- Esta vez si faltan _solo cinco minutos_ , te lo prometo –Beso fugazmente sus labios deshaciendo un tierno puchero.

Ella suspiro y retomo el camino detrás de mí.

\- Te cansas muy rápido, es como si estuvieras enferma y a punto de morir–Bromeo y ella me mira jadeando sin un ápice de broma en su rostro.- Lo siento… -Me disculpo sin saber muy bien porque, pero no quería que me mirara de esa forma.

\- No quiero ir muy lejos y aun nos queda todo el camino de regreso. –Comenta.

\- No te preocupes, ya llegamos –Dimos unos cuantos pasos mas hasta observar el lugar donde íbamos a hacer nuestra gran aventura aquel día.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Ella observa aquello con la boca abierta.

\- Algo que hice por primera vez a los 14 años, justo aquí, y que luego hice un par de veces más en otros lugares. Se llama Tirolesa y es algo muy divertido.

\- ¿Divertido? –Pregunta con cara de pánico.

Yo ignore su rostro, su cansancio y sus refunfuños mientras la jalaba hasta donde se encontraban otras personas dispuestas a hacer aquello.

La Tirolesa es un tipo de deporte extremo en donde te deslizas entre arboles y una plataforma, usando gruesos cables sujetados por poleas. Es una experiencia maravillosa, quizás no tan abierta como lanzarte de paracaídas, pero los pocos segundos que dura, son suficientes para sentirte libre y lleno de adrenalina.

Y si lo haces en un lugar como aquel parque forestal, mucho más, el paisaje entre montaña y montaña, con el lago debajo, era una maravilla.

Sin embargo, Quinn, no estaba de acuerdo.

\- No hare esto. –Dice mirando como un chico se deslizaba gritando de emoción.

Yo lo veía fascinada y ansiosa por mi turno.

\- Claro que lo harás, te encantara. –Decidí no mirarla.

Amabas teníamos nuestros cascos y arnés listos. Éramos las 7ma y 8va, respectivamente, en la fila.

\- No parece muy seguro, Rachel –Seguía dudando.

\- Claro que lo es, te dije que lo he hecho mucho. –La mire cansada de tantas excusas para resistirse a hacer aquello.

\- Yo ni siquiera sé nadar y allí hay un lago –Miraba hacia abajo quitándose los lentes.

\- No mires hacia abajo si te da miedo. No es un lago profundo.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues, los lagos, generalmente, no son tan profundos –Respondí aquello sin mucha convicción.

\- De hecho, este si es profundo –Una chica que estaba detrás, comenta eso.

¿Y a esa quien la dijo que se metiera? Yo la fulmine con la mirada, pero Quinn casi le agradeció el dato.

\- ¿Viste? ¡Si es profundo!

\- No mires hacia abajo y listo, allí no vas a caer.

\- Me dará miedo incluso si voy con los ojos cerrados –Se cruza de brazos.

\- Cerrar los ojos es peor –Vuelve a comentar la entrometida que estuve a punto de lanzar al lago sin cuerdas- Te puedes hasta marear y con miedo mucho mas…

\- Disculpa, esta es una conversación entre ella y yo. –Le dije dejando mi amabilidad fuera para luego darla la espalda y volver a mi novia.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se alejo a esperar su turno a unos cuantos pasos.

\- No tenias que ser tan grosera.

\- ¡Esta asustándote, Quinn!

\- ¡No quiero saltar, Rachel!

Yo suspiro con pesadez, ya mi paciencia se estaba agotando y solo faltaba una persona par que a Quinn le tocara deslizarse.

\- Cariño… -Le hablo son sutileza tomando sus manos que tenían un par de guantes- Nada te pasara porque es algo seguro y solo dura un par de minutos.

Quinn me mira con mucha inquietud y luego de algunos segundos, en los cuales creí convencerla…

\- ¿Siguiente? –Pregunta el encargado de amarrar a los participantes de la actividad.

\- Lo siento, no lo hare. –Dice Quinn soltando mis manos y quitándose el casco para caminar lejos.

\- ¿Siguiente? –Repite el chico, en ese caso seguía yo, ya que Quinn se fue quizás a donde.

Miro el lugar por donde desapareció y luego miro la fila que esperaba con impaciencia a que yo me lanzara y seguir ellos.

Me moleste y mucho, porque quería saltar, pero tampoco quería dejar a Quinn sola por ahí mientras disfrutaba de aquello. A pesar que ella misma se lo busco.

\- Lo siento, pasare mi turno –Digo y decido ir en buscar de la rubia terca.

Me quite el equipo. Casco, guantes y arnés para bajar la pequeña montaña y encontrar a Quinn a los pies de esta sobre un tronco, el mismo que casi la hace caer antes.

Me puso de mal humor, realmente estaba molesta por aquella actitud infantil que no comprendía.

Sabia muy bien que no era muy abierta a las aventuras, no de golpe, no a la primera, pero creí que me tenia la suficiente confianza a esa altura para hacer aquello. Ni siquiera se tenía que lanzar de algo muy alto, incluso niños lo hacían, pero ella se negaba. Si quería hacer cosas nuevas y que el viaje valiera la pena, con esa actitud solo era tiempo perdido, mas tiempo del que pudimos perder con los pequeños accidentes en pocos días.

Camine rápidamente y me senté a su lado esperando a que ella hablara.

\- Quizás algún día lo haga, pero hoy no -Es lo que dice luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

\- ¿Por qué hoy no? –Le pregunto con fastidio.

\- Porque no quiero.

\- No creo que esa sea una respuesta muy madura. –Rio con ironía.

\- ¿No comprendes que le temo a ese tipo de cosas? –Me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Creo que le temes a muchas cosas y si no te arriesgas, jamás dejaras de temerle, Quinn.

\- Tú no entiendes, Rachel –Negaba con la cabeza- Quizás estas acostumbrada a estas cosas, pero yo no, y si no me tienes paciencia, entonces mejor evita sugerirme este tipo de actividades.

\- ¿Y no se supone que en este viaje probarías cosas nuevas? ¡Es un simple deporte, por Dios! No debes hacer mucho esfuerzo y tampoco dura mucho tiempo, estropeaste la oportunidad de…

\- ¡No estropee nada, no quiero saltar y punto, tampoco es que pueda confiar en tus planes porque siempre fallan! -Estaba alterada, pero su estado no era muy diferente al mío- ¡No insistas, por favor! –Alza la voz con desesperación y eso me enloqueció, por primera vez, de una manera muy diferente a lo que ella me venía enloqueciendo.

Me levante y la mire con los ojos inyectados de indignación, molestia, dudas, no sé exactamente que tenia, pero le dije las palabras de las cuales nunca me arrepentiré.

\- Mira… No sé exactamente qué pasa, o que paso, con tu vida, creo que me ocultas algo y solo reprochas el hecho de no querer un cambio, de no arriesgarte, como si fueras demasiado frágil y creo que no lo eres…

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto? No tiene nada que ver…

\- ¡Déjame hablar, Quinn! -Alce la mano y ella oprimió sus labios- Vengo con una historia detrás de mí, con una historia que odio contar porque la gente comienza a tener lastima, claro, la pobre chica que perdió a su familia, ¿Qué será de ella? ¡Oh, pobre Rachel! –Use un tono de burla y sarcasmo para decir aquello- ¡Pues no! Me pude quedar encerrada en el consultorio de un psicólogo por el resto de mi vida, pero no lo hice y créeme que es difícil seguir adelante con historias tan oscuras cuando todos te señalan solo por ser _la pobre niña que está solo en el mundo._ Yo tenía y tengo una vida; quizás no es la más prospera y tampoco sea la más motivadora de las personas, también me desanimo, pero la tengo y ¡la vivo como puedo! Simplemente inténtalo tú también.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que haga eso si siempre tengo miedo? –Me pregunta con voz queda mientras lagrimas caían por todo su rostro. Mis palabras la estaban golpeando, pero yo no quería parar.

\- No lo pienses tanto, no busques una forma, solo hazlo. Ama lo que tienes, sabes que eres afortunada por muchas cosas. Vive cada segundo; toma fotos de las cosas insignificantes y luego míralas hasta cansarte; también comete errores, ¡No importa! Luego, quizás, solo termines riendo a carcajadas de eso. Habla con extraños en la calle ¡Y canta a todo pulmón si te gusta la jodida canción! –Exprese abriendo los brazos y alzando la voz- No importa si te miran mal o te juzgan, eso no te matara, Quinn… -La mire buscando que mis ojos le transmitieran confianza- Lo que si te matara es no arriesgarte por nada y creer que puedes morir por algo que ni siquiera has intentado. Solo toma tu vida y haz con ella algo bueno, algo que te llene, porque no tendrás otra oportunidad para eso y la vida es jodidamente corta, Quinn.

Termine de decir todo aquello exhausta, es como si hubiese descargado todas mis pilas con un discurso improvisado en el que Quinn quedo en completo silencio perdida en sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias… -Me dice ella con voz ronca luego de varios minutos en los cuales solo miraba el piso.

\- No me agradezcas y disculpa si me sobrepase. –Estaba mucho mas calmada.

\- Me dijiste lo justo y necesario, a veces… A veces soy muy estúpida cuando tengo miedo a todo.

\- Esta en tus manos cambiarlo, no es fácil, pero… -La tomo de las manos- Podemos comenzar por allí –Miro de nuevo arriba donde muchas personas se estaban deslizando.

Quinn alza también la vista y suspira resignada, iba a saltar.

Y aquel día salto, con mucho miedo, estaba casi temblando y creyendo que iba a morir ahogada en el lago, pero se deslizo por la cuerda gritando a todo pulmón, mas por el terror que por la emoción.

Luego me lo agradeció con un beso que dejo boquiabierta a la chica entrometida de la fila.

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Santana? –Me pregunta Quinn haciendo círculos distraídos en la palma de mi mano.

Estábamos sentadas a orillas del inmenso lago que dividía el parque forestal y en frente se encontraban hermosas montañas. Era un paisaje espectacular que decidimos mirar mientras aun estaba puesto el sol.

\- Santana llego una noche en New York y jamás se fue… -Conté riendo con nostalgia al recordar precisamente esa noche.

\- ¿Vivías en New York? –Gira el rostro y me mira.

\- Trabaje allá por más de tres años mientras estudiaba para ser chef. Los amigos de mis padres me ayudaron con algo de dinero, pero tenía que pagar la otra mitad, en el trabajo conocí a Santana. Era un bar.

\- ¿En serio? –Abrió los ojos.

\- Si, allí frecuentaban sobre todo estudiantes. Una noche llegue buscado trabajo y ella era mesera, fue la que me atendió con mala cara porque había tenido un mal día. Me pusieron a prueba y me centraron esa misma noche, al salir ella me dijo que si quería comer algo y acepte.

\- ¿A pesar de que te había tratado mal?

\- Si, a pesar de todo eso… Pero me inspiro confianza. Esa misma noche le conté mi historia, no sé porque lo hice, no me gusta contarles a todos mis cosas y menos esa. Quizás porque estaba, _realmente sola_ , en una gran ciudad por primera vez.

-Bueno, Santana también puede ser muy persuasiva. –Quinn ríe.

\- Así es, y su reacción fue lo que más me gusto, fue diferente a la del resto –Quinn me interrogaba con la mirada- Le conté mi trágica historia y ella solo dijo: _"Lo siento por ti, la vida es una mierda y todos tenemos que vivirla igual"_ espeto eso alzándose de hombros y me dejo sorprendida. Hasta entonces la gente siempre reaccionaba conmovida, pero a ella la habían echado de casa por ser gay y tenia beca en la universidad, pero casi no podía pagar el resto de las cosas con el mísero sueldo del bar. Entonces fue cruda porque pasaba por cosas difíciles, no iguales a las mías, pero, extrañamente, eso hizo que la quisiera desde ese instante.

\- Ella te adora.

\- Y yo la adoro a ella, pero no se lo digas porque su ego puede volar muy alto –Bromeo. - ¿Y tú siempre te la llevas bien con Sam? Me parece un gran chico.

\- Si, Sam es un chico genial y hago todo lo que puedo por él. Ira a la universidad este año, quiere ser profesor de historia.

\- ¿En serio? Lo veía más del tipo deportista.

\- Es bastante intelectual, te puede sorprender, aunque siempre anda con un extraño misterio.

\- Lo del misterio viene de familia –La miro de reojo.

\- Pues… Quizás –Es todo lo que dice antes de seguir con Sam- Su meta es ir a Yale y si no lo logra con el promedio y una beca, yo pagare por la universidad.

\- Eso es un lindo gesto.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, mis padres gastaron mucho en mi durante más de la mitad de mi vida, hasta ahora –Comenta con un tono áspero e incomodo.

Yo la miro con las dudas de preguntar a que se refería, pero entonces recordé lo que una vez comento.

\- ¿Lo dices por cuando eras niña? Dijiste que enfermabas mucho…

\- Si, por eso, fueron tempos difíciles –Me mira un tanto triste y yo bese su nariz sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Ya esos días acabaron. –Digo antes de abrazarla para que luego ella hundiera su rostro en mi cuello y murmurar algo que a penas logre entender.

\- Aun no estoy muy segura de eso… -Fue lo que susurro.

A pesar de llevar meses conociéndola, analizando sus actitud y deduciendo muchas cosas de ella, no tenia idea de lo que Quinn guardaba dentro; no sabia porque se sentía tan frágil siempre. Porque llevaba consigo tantas dudas y temores.

La chica entre mis brazos necesitaba más que nunca las palabras que espete aquel día, necesitaba deslizarse entre montañas; necesitaba vivir.


	20. Momentos Cósmicos

" **Momentos cósmicos"**

¿Alguna vez han oído hablar sobre los momentos cósmicos? No es algo relacionado a la astronomía, les explicare brevemente. En mi vida, y según mi experiencia, se trata de esos momentos que tienen significado y que se alinean con otros elementos importante en mi vida. Quizás no lleguen a ser del todo trascendental pero, sin duda, se hacen inolvidables.

Ubicándonos en tempo y lugar. Era sábado, el primer sábado de marzo con la primavera comenzando a despertar y como es típico en esas épocas, no había tanto frio ni tanto calor, eso siempre me pone de buen humor, pero estaba ansiosa y mi ansiedad iba más allá del simple clima.

La razón de mi emoción era que habíamos llegado a Memphis, Tennessee, luego de 6 horas de camino al dejar el parque forestal y, por si no lo saben, Memphis es una ciudad muy importante para mí, quizás soy más nativa de allí que de cualquier otro lugar y aunque vivía allí cuando tuve las desgarradoras perdidas; aquella ciudad era parte de mi.

Allí fui a vivir con mis padres cuando era tan pequeña que no puedo recordar; allí también los perdí a ellos cuando tenía cinco años y aun vivía allí cuando perdí a mi hermana a los 16 pero, a pesar de todo aquello, no puedo evitar emocionarme al llegar a la ciudad donde estuve gran parte de mi vida.

En Memphis crecí; conocí gente, disfrute de sus calles; tuve mi primera cita y mi primera ruptura, también estudie y quizás no hice amigos para siempre, pero es parte de mi, una parte de mi existencia que jamás podre borrar y el lugar donde viví hasta los 18 años cuando decidí ir a New York.

Por todo esto que les cuento, y disculpen si los aburro, la siento diferente a cualquier otra ciudad que venía visitando con Quinn. Estaba muy ansiosa por mostrarle cada cosa que recordaba, incluso si esta me daba tristeza o nostalgia.

\- Supongo que hay más en Memphis que Elvis –Sentencia Quinn con una sonrisa divertida.

Estábamos almorzábamos en un famoso restaurant que, obviamente, tenia fotos de Elvis Presley. En aquella ciudad, vivió y comenzó su camino al éxito.

\- Hay muchas cosas, pero él está en gran parte de la ciudad.

\- Bueno, realmente no me molesta, la única vez que vine tenía como 12 años y mi abuela visito muchos museos mientras mi padre trataba de fotografiar cada cosa que piso Elvis –Rueda los ojos.

\- Pero jamás fuiste a Graceland. –La señalo con el tenedor.

\- No, no he ido, pero mi novia me llevara luego de almorzar. –Dice y yo sonrío como idiota.

\- Seguro tienes una novia maravillosa.

\- No es muy alta y tampoco es la mejor armando tiendas de campaña –Espeta y yo hago un mohín con el labio fingiendo tristeza. Ella se inclina más en la mesa- Pero es hermosa, besa fenomenal y hace los mejores dulces del mundo. –Me da un rápido beso, lo que atinó a hacer en la distancia de aquella mesa con nuestros platos de deliciosa pasta en medio.

\- Deberíamos ir también a Sun Studio, es algo muy legendario aquí. Queda en la Union Avenue.

\- ¿Está muy lejos? –Pregunta Quinn apartando las almendras de la ensalada que había pedido. Siempre hacia eso, apartaba los frutos secos que cualquier cosa traía y luego se lo comía solos.

\- A unos diez minutos.

\- Al comer podemos ir allí, y luego a Graceland.

\- Si, pero primero debemos ir al hotel.

\- ¿Se te quedo algo?

\- No, es que Santana me dice que debo ir al hotel porque me llamara solo cuando este allí. No sé que quiere, insiste en que me vaya para allá. No deja de interrogarme como loca.

\- ¿Crees que haya pasado algo malo?

\- No lo creo, lo mas probable es que solo este mal con Brittany y quiera que yo le diga algo, siempre lo hace –Ruedo los ojos.

\- O quizás solo te quiere seguir la pista.

\- Puede ser ¿Tu madre no te ha llamado hoy? –Pregunte porque se, perfectamente, que Judy se comunicaba con ella a diario.

\- Si, poco antes de almorzar cuando fuiste al baño –Comenta con una sonrisa de medio lado. A veces su madre la agobiaba y no era para menos.

Observe mi teléfono iluminarse sobre la mesa. Era Santana de nuevo.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Rach? –Me pregunta Quinn al ver como leía el mensaje frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es Santana, quiere que nos apresuremos y que la llame cuando este en el hotel, no entiendo para que quiere eso. –Le explico y luego la miro divertida.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Pregunta al notar mi intensa mirada.

\- Me gusta que me digas Rach, suena bien.

Ella niega con la cabeza, levemente sonrojada. Es el ser mas adorable del universo, créanme cuando se los digo.

\- ¿Entonces debemos irnos ya? –Mira la mesa, habíamos terminado de comer.

\- Supongo que sí, espero que no nos cierren Graceland por las tonterías de Santana. –Espete levantándome y dispuesta a comprobar el porqué de la inquietud de mi amiga con que fuéramos al hotel para recibir su llamada.

Salí del lugar de la mano de Quinn, comenzaba a amar demasiado ese simple gesto que se le hacía costumbre de a poco; como si sus pálidas manos mejoraran todo, incluso Memphis, el lugar más agridulce de mi historia.

Fuimos al hotel rápidamente. No queríamos esperar mucho para recorrer la ciudad y que Quinn viera cosas importantes en Memphis.

Ya habíamos estado en el hotel cuando llegamos a la ciudad. Nos registramos y dejamos nuestras cosas en la habitación, pero ahora mi querida mejor amiga, deseaba que regresáramos porque era urgente que habláramos desde allá y no desde el lugar donde decidimos comer.

Algo completamente loco, pero conociéndola, era mejor ir.

\- Llamare a Santana –Saque el teléfono cuando entramos al Lobby, no era muy grande, nada cinco estrellas, pero sí bastante cómodo. Yo le daría tres estrellas.

Cabe destacar que era la primera vez que yo llegaba a un hotel en Memphis, desde que salí de allí no había ido a visitar la ciudad como viajera. Supongo que se debe a que no tenía a muchas personas allí, realmente no tenía a nadie más allí. Solo ciertos recuerdos.

\- Subiré a la habitación para buscar el cargador de mi cámara –Me dice Quinn antes de dejar un beso en mis labios.

\- Vaya, vaya, veo que no pierden tiempo. –Escucho una voz muy conocida- La versión lésbica de Thelma y Louise.

\- ¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte sorprendida de verla campante y con las manos en cada lado de la cintura, frente a nosotras.

Pero si tenía el teléfono en la mano para llamarla. ¿No se suponía que estaba en Boston?

\- ¡Hola, Rachel! –Brittany venía detrás de ella con su dulce sonrisa. Corre hacia nosotras y nos saluda con un abrazo asfixiante.

Ella era la reina de los abrazos asfixiantes, esos que te dejan sin aire y solo logras formular palabra una vez que te ha soltado.

\- Quinn, me alegra mucho que seas novia de Rachel, San me lo ha contado todo y solo te he visto una vez en mi vida, pero eres hermosa y pareces una chica fabulosa –Brittany le hablaba a una Quinn un poco cohibida por la muestra de cariño desbordada de la rubia mas alta.

\- Gracias… Gracias, Brittany. –Quinn titubea y sonríe de forma extraña, aun no se acostumbraba a Brittany, a todos les pasa con los primeros encuentros.

\- Y bien ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en Memphis o que planeabas venir? –Le pregunto a Santana directamente.

\- ¡Queríamos que fuera sorpresa! –Es Brittany la que responde y Quinn se sobresalta porque gritó casi en su oído.

Mi pobre chica, lo que tenía que aguantar ahora con esta sorpresa de las otras dos.

\- Bueno, le dije a Brittany que Quinn y tú estaban haciendo un extraño viaje de carretera sin rumbo fijo y que me parece una idea bastante estúpida porque viajar sin hacer planes es algo totalmente…

\- Al grano, Santana. –La interrumpo molesta e impaciente.

\- Calma, a eso voy –Alza las manos- Pues, le comente todo esto que están haciendo y quiso que nos uniéramos –Se encoje de hombros.

¿Y por qué no me preguntaste antes? Fue lo que pensé, pero no dije.

\- Espero que no les moleste ¡Es que amo estos viajes! –Brittany estaba como niño con juguete nuevo, bueno… Ella _siempre_ estaba de ese modo.

\- No es molestia, pero hubiese sido genial que nos avisaran, no sé. ¿Trajeron auto?

\- No, hemos venido en un vuelo porque era imposible salir de Boston en auto y alcanzarlas, además –Nos mira de arriba abajo, ella ama hacer eso- No me apetecía conducir tanto.

\- Bueno, al menos entiendo tu insistencia en que te dijera dónde estábamos y cuando llegábamos.

\- Te pregunte donde estarías hoy para viajar hasta ese lugar. Llegamos hace más de dos horas y nos hospedamos en otro hotel, pero te llame para saber el hotel donde te quedabas y así venir a darte la sorpresa, ahora nos hospedamos aquí –Santana termina de explicar abriendo los brazos y sonriendo.

\- ¿Y cómo hiciste con Evening Corp? –Es Quinn quien habla.

\- Pues, no me iban a dar tantos días como a ti porque soy más nueva, pero he usado mi gran poder de convencimiento para que me dieran hasta el martes, o quizás miércoles, para volver porque mi tía Esther está muy enferma –Habla con dramatismo, eso fue lo que se invento.

Yo ruedo los ojos. Era toda una profesional, me consta, pero siempre se salía con la suya en cualquier lugar donde trabajaba.

\- ¿Es genial, cierto? –Brittany pregunta dándole un fugaz beso a Santana y mirándonos con aquellos ojos azules soñadores.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y Quinn sonríe divertida, entonces entendí que quizás no le molestaba la inesperada compañía. Pero luego se lo preguntaría. Después de todo… Es Quinn y ya ustedes saben como es.

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿A dónde iremos? –Pregunta Santana.

\- Estaba pensando en…

\- No me digas que Graceland –Alza la mano y mira a un lado. Yo suspiro frustrada, ese si era un problema con Santana, nunca aprobaba los planes de nadie en primera instancia. Ella quería tener el control.

\- Si iremos a Graceland porque Quinn quiere conocer la casa de Elvis. –Fui firme, ella no iba a arruinar nuestros planes.

\- Yo también quiero ir a la casa de Elvis, San –Brittany mira a su novia.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusta la casa de Elvis? –Quinn le pregunta a mi amiga latina.

\- Porque no me gusta Elvis, no es el rey del rock, solo era un tipo con copete que bailaba como si tuviera epilepsia.

\- No deberías decir eso muy alto en Memphis –Entrecierro los ojos.

\- Como sea, si vamos a ir que sea ya, se hace tarde -Ella mira fugazmente alrededor para verificar que nadie la quisiera asesinar luego de hablar mal de Elvis.

\- Yo iré a buscar algo en la habitación y bajo rápido –Dice Quinn.

\- ¡Te acompaño! –Brittany se ofrece y camina con Quinn pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

No puedo ni imaginar que le va diciendo, pero Quinn suelta una ligera carcajada.

\- Espero que conozcamos algo mas que Graceland porque me aburriré mucho en esta ciudad llena de Elvis. –Santana se vuelve a quejar.

Y yo no respondí nada, me tenía que llenar de paciencia cuando a Santana algo no le gustaba.

Al salir del hotel, y con las quejas de Santana de fondo, fuimos a Sun Studio, el lugar donde se daban las grabaciones de Sun Records de la mano de Sam Phillips, el hombre que le dio la oportunidad al "Rey del Rock" y a aquellos artistas de la época de oro de Memphis. No era un lugar muy grande, el edificio era algo pequeño y estaba en una esquina, pero salían y entraban muchas personas.

No todos los días puedes ver el lugar donde grabo Elvis Presley y Johnny Cash al mismo tiempo y que aun mantenga la fachada original.

Quinn y yo nos tomamos una foto delante de Sun Studio y fue Brittany quien la capto.

Mi adorable novia estaba muy emocionada al escuchar las historias de cada músico que una vez piso aquel lugar y yo estaba muy emocionada al ver la cara de Santana cuando aparecía un fan disfrazado de Elvis. Aunque su malestar aumento cuando llegamos a Graceland y tuvimos que hacer fila.

\- Esos disfraces de Elvis están sobrevalorados, como Elvis –Dice Santana al ver a un hombre que estaba delante de nosotras con su vestimenta completamente blanca y una peluca.

\- Elvis nunca podrá estar sobrevalorado –Habla Quinn y mi amiga latina voltea rápidamente con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada porque mi chica continuo- Él fue pionero en lo que hacia, tenía una buena voz, pero iba mas allá de eso, fue un fenómeno cultural y quizás vengan mas que la gente considere mejor o que hagan un trabajo parecido, pero jamás ocuparan su lugar porque simplemente él estuvo primero. Es como Michael Jackson, alguien puede bailar como él o componer grandes canciones, pero Michael siempre estuvo primero y revolucionó la cultura. –Termina con tranquilidad encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo sonrió orgullosa, quizás ella no era tan habladora, pero cuando lo hacía, valía la pena escucharla.

\- ¿Eres fan de Elvis? –Es todo lo que pregunta Santana.

\- No, pero mi padre si, tiene todos los discos de Vinillo, es una gran colección. Cuando era niña siempre entraba a su pequeño estudio cuando él los estaba escuchando. Me gustaba leer cada una de las caratulas, me aprendía cada fecha y estudio en que se hizo. Por eso me emocione un poco al conocer el Sun Studio –Me mira a mí con una sonrisa.

\- Yo soy igual con las etiquetas de cereales y enlatados, incluso las coleccionaba y pegaba en la pared de mi cuarto –Dice Brittany y todas fruncimos el ceño, pero decidimos ignorar eso.

\- Tu padre nunca menciono que amaba a Elvis cuando le comente que vivía en Memphis, solo hablo del puerto de New Bedford por horas –Le digo a Quinn.

\- Mi madre le advirtió que no te asustara hablándote tanto de Elvis, de hecho le prohibió hablar de eso en navidad, pero él tiene su colección en un pequeño estudio de la planta baja. Se contuvo mucho en no mostrártelo y quizás otro día no te salves –Me explica riendo.

Yo también comienzo a reír al imaginarme a Russel hablando por horas de Elvis y Judy regañándolo.

\- Solo es otro fan irracional de Elvis, que dicen que es el rey del Rock porque nació hace doscientos años, -Santana habla y mueve la mano para restar importancia al asunto.

Quinn no le responda nada mas porque íbamos a entrar por fin a Graceland.

Era un lugar bastante grande, cuidado y extravagante, digno de una estrella del Rock para aquellos años. Con muebles costosos y pisos de mármol tan relucientes que parecían espejos. Cada sala era mejor que otra y al ir al jardín, querías quedarte por horas allí.

Todas tomamos fotos, incluso Santana porque dijo, literalmente: "Aunque Elvis no fue el rey del rock, si tuvo una _jodida casa fabulosa."_

Salimos de allí cerca de las 6 de la noche, justo cuando la casa iba a cerrar. No mas visitantes por aquel día.

Luego de Graceland dimos vuelta por una calle histórica de Memphis y les conté a las chicas las veces que camine por allí. Luego fuimos a un bar que yo conocía muy bien, estaba a pocos minutos y había música en vivo.

El bar una vez fue una librería y, según el dueño, allí estuvo una vez Elvis, pero eso si es un mito, nadie sabe si fue verdad porque no hay evidencias.

Servían tragos y buena comida; mucha carne y papas como es típico en Tennessee. Había una mesa de billar en una esquina, algunas viejas rocolas y gente bailando por el grupo de turno. Cuatro jóvenes cantando grandes éxitos del rock de los 60 y 70.

\- Así que novias ¿eh? –Me dice Santana cuando Quinn se alejo al baño junto a Brittany. O más bien, Brittany quiso ir al baño y jalo a Quinn del brazo si preguntar.

\- Pues sí, oficialmente.

\- Te has quedado con la chica rara después de todo –Ríe entre dientes moviendo su trago a base de mucho ron.

\- No te metas con ella –La fulmino con la mirada.

\- Ey, tranquila –Alza las manos en señal de inocencia- Me cae bien Quinn, pero sabes que es rara.

\- Brittany también es rara.

\- Lo sé, por eso no digo que tenga algo de malo, de hecho, me alegra por ti. Estas con la chica que no le gusta hablar y ordena las hojas y bolígrafos por color en su escritorio.

Yo frunzo el ceño, no sabía esa particularidad de Quinn, pero no la comente.

\- Gracias. –Es todo lo que digo, aunque sé que era sincera, pero decido no alargar el tema y me quedo viendo como el grupo que se presentaba retoma su repertorio luego de cinco minutos de descanso. En ese momento, justamente, Brittany volvía y les hablaba algo.

Quinn se acerca hasta nosotras.

\- ¿Brittany es cantante? –Nos pregunta a ambas con cara de sorpresa.

\- No que yo sepa… -Miro a Santana que ya negaba con la cabeza.

\- Siempre hace esto –Dice mi amiga.

\- ¿Qué hace precisamente? –Le pegunto.

\- Le dice a los músicos que es cantante para que le den el micrófono. –Espeta entre dientes y camina hasta el pequeño escenario- ¡Brittany! –Le grita cuando ya la rubia alta tenía un micrófono en la mano.

Quinn y yo vemos la escena y soltamos una carcajada. Definitivamente, Santana y Brittany eran la pareja mas divertida del mundo, aunque terminaran y volvieran mil veces.

Debido a que Santana no logro quitarle el micrófono a Brittany, esta comenzó a cantar Hound Dog de Elvis Presley con extraños movimientos de cadera.

Fue contagioso mas allá de las desafinaciones que tuvo la chica, pero la gente la aplaudía y salía a bailar.

\- Rach, no, no, yo no bailo muy bien –Se queja Quinn cuando la tome de la mano tratando de llevarla a la pista.

\- ¿Qué importa? ¡Yo tampoco sé bailar!

\- ¿Y que se supone que haremos entonces? –Alza las cejas.

\- Pues, mover las caderas, ¿Nunca te mostro tu padre las videos de Elvis? –Pregunto y ella asiente con una sonrisa- ¡Pues eso, vamos! –La llevo hasta donde estaba el resto de las personas.

Y bailamos, lo hicimos de forma divertida como si sufriéramos de epilepsia, tal como decía Santana. Reíamos sin parar, como si estuviéramos borrachas, pero sin una gota de alcohol en la sangre.

Hubo un momento en el que yo me iba a caer y, cuando Quinn me sujetó, ambas chocamos contra un hombre corpulento que nos asusto, pero que cuando nos hablo notamos que era gay y no pudimos evitar reírnos en su cara ante la voz extremadamente afeminada.

Hubo otro momento en que el vocalista del grupo canto una balada, mientras Brittany hacia los coros, y Quinn y yo bailamos abrazadas como dos osos con frio mientras nos movíamos de lado y lado. Sin duda no éramos las mejores bailarinas. Pero era maravilloso sentir el ailanto de Quinn en mi oreja y que soltara una pequeña carcajada cuando nuestros pies tropezaban.

Ese estaba siendo el mejor baile de mi vida.

Pero ya mis pies estaban cansados y ambas decidimos volver a la mesa en donde Santana le explicaba a Brittany que no podía cantar todas las canciones, que los chicos del grupo fueron contratados para eso. La rubia mas alta quedo algo triste luego de que le decomisaran el micrófono.

\- Cuando lleguemos al hotel te recompenso con un gran orgasmo –Le decía Santana sin ningún tipo de discreción cuando Quinn y yo nos sentamos frente a ellas.

\- ¿En serio? –Pregunta Brittany con una sonrisa picara.

\- Claro, ¿Te gustaría un orgasmo en el baño?

\- Santana ¿Puedes hablar de eso en privado? –Le recrimino porque no deseábamos saber cuando y donde iban a tener orgasmos.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? El sexo y los orgasmos son cosas naturales, como comer o respirar, Rachel. –Coloca sus manos sobre la mesa, como si fuera alguna sexóloga experta en consulta.

\- Es cierto, además, los orgasmos de espuma son los mejores –Dice la rubia mas alta de la mesa.

\- ¿Orgasmos de espuma? Como… ¿Cómo son? –Pregunta Quinn y yo la miro, ella solo me devuelve la mirada de reojo.

\- Pues son orgasmos en el baño, en un baño de espuma exactamente y son jodidamente maravillosos. –Es Santana quien responde.

\- ¿Nunca has tenido uno, Quinn? –Pregunta Brittany y esta vez soy yo la que se pone nerviosa y no Quinn como de costumbre.

Realmente escuchar si Quinn había tenido un orgasmo en un baño de espuma, no era algo que quisiera vivir con ellas en frente y mi mente volando.

Aun maldecía la tienda de campaña que cayó sobre nuestras cabezas.

\- No, nunca he tenido un orgasmo de espuma… O lo que sea. –Sonríe incomoda.

\- Bueno, que Rachel te de uno hoy, aunque dudo que sea buena –Dice Santana.

\- ¡Cállate, Santana! –Le grito y luego miro a Quinn cuando las otras dos se distrajeron susurrándose cosas al oído- No le hagas caso a Santana. –Le digo.

\- Esta bien –Sonríe de medio lado.

Estuvimos en el bar una hora mas hasta que salió el cansancio de nuestros cuerpos. Sobre todo por parte de Quinn y mía que habíamos viajado desde muy temprano en auto.

Dejamos el bar cerca de las 12 y al salir del mismo estaba diluviando. Llovía con mucha fuerza y era inevitable que nos mojáramos porque la camioneta de Judy se encontraba en la otra acera.

Mire a Quinn, sabia que no se quería mojar, es demasiado cuidadosa y por eso llevaba el impermeable fucsia el día que la conocí.

\- No vas a morir, solo son unos cuantos metros y es solo agua –Le digo para tranquilizarla.

\- Lo sé –Me mira con confianza y es cuando tomo su mano y con una sonrisa salgo corriendo junto a ella con Brittany y Santana detrás de nosotras.

Si nos mojamos, de hecho nos empapamos de pies a cabeza porque la lluvia era torrencial, pero mas allá de unas carcajadas y un estornudo de Santana al fondo, no paso nada.

Llegamos al hotel y cada una a su habitación. Quinn fue la primera en entrar al baño y luego salir cambiada con una pijama, no tan divertida como las mías, pero si hacia que mi cabeza diera vueltas.

Aquel short blanco con lunares celestes lucia espectacular en su cuerpo, incluso la sudadera gris con letras azules y amarillas estampada con las sigas UMASS que, si mal no recuerdo, pertenecía a la Universidad de Massachusetts Dartmouth.

Y eso fue lo que le pregunte cuando salí cambiada con mi pijama de pizza, nuevamente, y me introduje en la gran cama que íbamos a compartir.

\- ¿Fuiste a la Massachusetts Dartmouth? –Le pregunto a una Quinn arropada desde los pies hasta el cuello y que me miraba con ojos brillantes a pesar de la tenue luz que solo una lámpara daba.

\- Si, allí estudie.

\- Tiene sentido. Esta al lado de New Bedford y me dijiste que estudiaste allá.

\- Es muy cerca, de hecho tenía un dormitorio en la universidad, pero podía dormir también en mi casa conduciendo 30 minutos.

\- ¿No te gustaba el campus? –Pregunto acostándome de lado para observar mejor su rostro. Estábamos cerca, lo suficiente para yo tocarla con mi mano izquierda, pero no tanto como para sentir su aliento en mi rostro.

\- No es eso, hice algunos amigos, pero era mejor estar en casa para aquel entonces.

\- Supongo que si… -Susurro.

Ella cierra los ojos fugazmente y luego me mira con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

\- Seguro piensas que soy una tonta.

\- ¿Por qué yo pensaría eso?

\- Porque me comporto como una niña asustada y otras veces como una mujer de setenta años. Incluso cuando era universitaria prefería volver a casa al final del día. –Explica con algo de tristeza y decepción de si misma, lo pude percibir.

\- Creo que tienes razones para ser como eres, pero si analizamos la situación… Es bueno que seas cuidadosa. Yo puedo ser mas torpe que tú, mira todos los contratiempos que hemos tenido por mi culpa. –Rio entre dientes.

\- Eso es lo de menos, yo ni siquiera quería subir a la tirolesa en el parque forestal.

\- Te cuesta salir de la zona de confort, eso si es negativo, pero lo hiciste, tuviste otra primera vez y fue genial. –Saque el brazo y toque su barbilla- Después de todo estamos aquí por ti.

Ella sonríe levemente y luego me mira con intensidad. Yo le sostengo la mirada por algunos minutos, hasta que abre la boca ligeramente y luego la cierra para humedecer sus labios.

\- ¿Tienes sueño? –Le pregunto.

\- No, yo… Yo ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Me dice sin pestañear, estaba teniendo un record en no pestañear los últimos minutos.

\- Me puedes preguntar lo que quieras.

\- ¿Hay muchos tipos de orgasmos? –Pregunta y yo abrí los ojos como platos, pero lo disimule rápidamente.

¿Por qué sacaba ese tema de repente? ¿Por qué cuando yo estaba en la misma cama que ella y a tan solo centímetros de tocar su cuerpo? Agradezco no haber estado tomando, o comiendo, nada porque me hubiese ahogado.

\- ¿Tipos de orgasmos? –Pregunto para confirmar y ella asiente con la ilusión de que le explicara aquello- Pues… Pues… No sé –Me removí entre las sabanas para acomodar mejor la almohada en el costado derecho de mi cabeza- Yo llamo a los orgasmos, orgasmos y ya. No los nombro por tipos.

\- Santana y Brittany dicen que hay varios.

\- Puedes tener varios, Quizás… Quizás unos mas fuertes que otros. –Trague grueso, de repente mi garganta se estaba secando con las preguntas y la mirada de Quinn cada vez más intensa.

\- ¿Has tenido muchos?

\- ¿Orgasmos? –Pregunto lo obvio y ella vuelve a asentir- Pues… No lo sé. Unos cuantos, supongo –Suelto una risita nerviosa que Quinn no siguió, ella estaba inmutada mirando mi rostro sonrojado.

Lo sé, parecía una adolescente de nuevo, pero ustedes no son nadie para juzgarme, mucho hago con contarles esto.

\- Yo nunca he tenido uno. –Confesó jugando con un pequeño hilo del cobertor mientras mordía su labio.

Demasiado sexy y adorable al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Tú… Jamás… Jamás Estuviste con Haden?

\- Si, estuvimos un par de veces juntos, pero jamás tuve un orgasmo. –Su voz sonaba un poco triste por ese hecho y no era para menos.

A pesar de todo, me alegró saber que el rubio pretencioso no era bueno en la cama. Si Quinn no sabía lo que era un orgasmo, entonces yo podía mostrarle como se sentía.

Respire profundo y me acerque lentamente hasta sus labios, ella dio el ultimo paso y atrapo los míos.

El beso fue lento, muy lento y delicado, como si no quisiéramos estropear nada, como si nuestros labios fueron muy frágiles y fáciles de lastimar, pero fue maravilloso, todos los tipos de besos con Quinn son maravilloso y saben igual de bien.

Ella tomo mi mejilla e intensificamos el contacto, estuvimos así por varios minutos. Jugando con nuestras lenguas, incluso el sonido era fuerte y excitante.

Cuando el aire fue necesario nos separamos levemente y la mire, la mire y le hable, pero sin espetar palabra, solo con mi mirada, como pidiéndole permiso para hacer lo que venía a continuación.

Me acerque un poco mas, nuestros pies se rozaban y nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente juntos, así que decidí deslizar mi mano lentamente debajo de su sudadera, siempre mirándola a los ojos.

Quinn se sobresalto levemente por el contacto, pero no se quejo, me dio una sonrisa y yo seguí con mi trabajo mientras ella tocaba mi mejilla.

Acaricie su vientre que estaba bastante cálido, llegue a la orilla de sus pechos trazando una línea imaginaria, ella en ese momento solo un suspiro que me indico que iba por buen camino.

Entonces baje… Baje lentamente, acaricie la orilla de su short de lunares celestes e introduje mi mano sin esperar mucho tiempo. Ella trago grueso y abrió un poco más los ojos.

\- Tranquila… -Le susurre antes de darle un beso y morder su labio inferior.

Me volví a separar y nos seguimos mirando a los ojos, esta vez sus verdes avellanas se veían seguro tan oscuros como los míos.

Mis manos recorrían toda su zona pélvica debajo de aquella pijama hasta que fui mas allá y entre debajo de su ropa interior.

Estaba húmeda y lista para otra primera vez.

Acaricie aquella zona con total cuidado, ella humedecía sus labios y tragaba constantemente. Estaba completamente excitada y mi mano lo podía comprobar, incluso yo lo estaba, pero quería que ella fuera exclusiva experimentando aquello.

Introduje mis dedos y los moví, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y clavo las uñas en mi brazo sobre la pijama, quizás me estaba lastimando, pero no me importo. Seguí los movimientos mientras Quinn soltaba pequeños gemidos hasta que llego al climax dando un pequeño grito ahogado.

Estaba ligeramente jadeando con los ojos cerrados, luego que se recupero, me miro.

\- Eso… Eso fue…

\- Tú primer orgasmo –termino la oración.

\- Iba a decir, fabuloso –Ríe levemente.

\- También lo fue.

\- ¿Te tengo que recompensar, cierto? –Sonríe.

\- Tendremos mucho tiempo. –La abrace y ella acaricio mi espalda mientras su respiración se terminaba de recuperar.

Su corazón aun latía muy fuerte, tanto como el mío.

Le regale otra primera vez a Quinn Fabray, en aquella habitación de Memphis, Tennessee, en la ciudad donde crecí y con la inesperada lluvia de primavera cayendo sin parar.

Quizás ella pensó que aquella noche quedo en deuda, que debió tocarme como yo la toque e incluso ir mas allá y, no hubiese estado mal, pero no hubo tal compromiso ni pendiente. Tocarla y verla llegar al punto máximo de placer solo con mis manos, fue uno de esos momentos cósmicos en mi vida.


	21. Una larga noche

" **Una larga noche"**

\- ¿Cómo se llaman esos chicos? –Pregunta Brittany que miraba el gran escenario con sus lentes de sol en color naranja y amarillo.

\- Se llaman Alabama Shakes, es un buen grupo. –Es Quinn quien le responde mirando al mismo lugar.

\- ¡Me gusta! –La rubia mas alta bailaba con extraños movimientos, incluso las canciones más lentes las llegaba a bailar sola.

\- A mi no me interesan estos grupitos, solo quiero ver a Snoop Dogg –Habla Santana con un vaso de cerveza espumosa en su mano.

Yo, que estaba al otro lado de Quinn, me inclino y la miro con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo puede tener gustos musicales tan pésimos? Niego con la cabeza y sigo disfrutando de aquel espectáculo con mi novia, porque Quinn si estaba muy feliz.

Y si, era su primer concierto multitudinario.

Estábamos aun en Memphis; en el Tom Lee Park con una hermosa vista al rio Mississippi y disfrutando del famoso Beale Street Music Festival que se daba en aquella ciudad.

No teníamos planeado ir, de hecho no sabíamos que tal festival existía porque en mis días de adolescente nunca lo hicieron pero, al parecer, llevaban mas de cinco años celebrándolo y mi querida mejor amiga, se hizo amiga de parte del equipo de su ídolo Snoop Dogg cuando se registro un día antes en el primer hotel en que llegaron. Así que nos consiguió cuatro entradas para el evento, las mismas se la dieron ese mismo día en la mañana.

Estábamos a unos cuantos metros de la gran tarima con nuestros brazaletes distintivos, lo suficiente para poder hablar sin gritar como locas. No quisimos acercarnos tanto para no aturdirnos con seguidores frenéticos.

No cocinamos a todos los grupos, pero nos daba igual, era un buen ambiente y yo podría escuchar a Foster The People en vivo.

\- Iré por otra cerveza –Anuncia Santana- ¿Quieren una? –Nos mira.

Yo niego con la cabeza mientras filmaba con mi teléfono parte del espectáculo.

\- Yo quiero una –Dice Brittany.

\- ¿Y tú Quinn? –Santana pregunta con una sonrisa burlona, sabia que Quinn no tomaba, todos lo sabíamos.

Sin embargo… algo ocurrió.

\- Si, quiero una, por favor –Mira a Santana y me mira a mí. Luego Santana la mira a ella y me mira a mi.

Si, todos me miraban a mí, excepto Brittany, ella estaba mas entretenida con el baile del pollo.

\- ¿Acabo de escuchar bien? –Santana alza una ceja mirando a Quinn.

\- Si, quiero probar una cerveza.

\- Esta bien. –Santana asiente aun confundida y se aleja.

Yo me quedo mirando a Quinn algo sorprendida, no es que pedir una cerveza sea algo del otro mundo pero, en un mundo especifico como el de Quinn Fabray, si es extraño

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Me pregunta con una sonrisa tímida al sentir mi mirada sobre ella.

\- ¿Quieres tomar? –Alzo las cejas.

\- Solo… Solo me gustaría disfrutar de esto como alguien joven y no como si tuviera setenta. –Ríe levemente y luego muerde su labio inferior.

\- No tiene nada de malo, pero que tomes alcohol no es obligado, puedes disfrutarlo de otra manera.

\- Lo sé, pero me provoco probar una cerveza, quizás porque la veo en todos lados –Dice y tenia razón, a nuestro alrededor habían cientos de personas con vasos- No me matara ¿Cierto? –Pregunta bromeando.

Yo sonrío y me acerco abrazándola por la cintura. Ella pasa sus brazos por mi espalda.

\- No, no te matara y me gusta que disfrutes y pruebes todo lo que quieras probar. –Le digo vagando por sus hermosos ojos. Los mismo que la noche anterior me hicieron delirar mientras yo la tocaba como no lo había hecho antes y como moría por volver a hacerlo.

Ella sonríe ampliamente antes de besarme con "Hold On" de Alabama Shakes de fondo. La voz fuerte de su vocalista femenina acompañaba el movimiento de nuestros labios siempre ansiosos por más.

Y aunque quisiera que esos momentos fueran eternos, Santana venia quejándose con las cervezas en la mano. Molesta por no recibir ayuda suficiente. Ni por parte de nosotras, ni de su novia que no paraba de bailar y hablar con todo el que pasaba a su lado.

\- Dejen de jugar al futbol americano con sus lenguas y ayúdenme con esto –Dijo al mostrar los vasos.

Quinn y yo nos separamos reaccionando con dificultad. Ella tomo su vaso y lo miro curiosa.

\- Es solo cerveza, como la holandesa, pero esta es americana –Le sonrío algo burlona y ella me empuja levemente.

\- Se que es solo cerveza, mi segunda cerveza. –Espeta y la prueba.

\- ¿Esta buena?

\- Bastante fría –Se encoje de hombros- ¿Quieres un poco? –Me ofrece.

\- No, disfrútala tú, ahora mismo no quiero tomar. Anoche tome el mismo trago con ron que pidió Santana y aun siento que lo tengo en la boca. –Digo arrugando la nariz y Quinn me mira sobre el vaso cuando iba por otro trago de su cerveza.

Seguimos disfrutando del concierto; comimos algunos hot dogs deliciosos y bailamos ridículamente con dos grupos que no teníamos ni idea de quienes eran, pero sonaban muy bien.

Cuando llego Foster The People lo disfrute más, incluso Quinn se sabia canciones y fue genial porque cantamos desafinadas y a todo pulmón.

Decidimos descansar sentadas en el verde césped del Tom Lee Park porque ya eran más de las 7 de la noche y estábamos allí desde las tres.

Quinn tenia la cabeza apoyada en mis piernas mientras yo jugaba distraída con varios mechones de su cabello.

Brittany hablaba sobre lo genial que sería recorrer todo el rio Mississippi en bote aquella noche y mientras tanto, Santana solo nos miraba a todas en silencio. Estaba esperando a que saliera Snoop Dogg y él era el próximo.

¿Cómo puedes odiar a Elvis Presley y amar a Snoop Dogg? Si no llevara años conociéndola, diría que necesitaba un exorcismo o algo parecido.

El punto es que nos miraba mucho. Nos detalló a Quinn y a mi por varios minutos, incluso hubo un momento en que me sentí algo incomoda por la forma en que lo hacía, hasta que rompió el silencio.

\- Oye, Quinn. –La rubia ladea la cabeza, aun sobre mis piernas, y la mira. –Necesito hacerte una pregunta. –Espeta con semblante serio.

\- Claro… -Quinn se reincorpora y se sienta al estilo indio en el césped- Soy toda oídos.

Santana frunce mas el ceño; apoya las manos debajo de la barbilla y los codos en sus rodillas mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn.

\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Rachel? –Le pregunta.

\- Santana que… -Yo trato de decir, pero no me deja terminar.

\- Tú no te metas, Rachel –Alza la mano sin mirarme. Sus ojos seguían en Quinn.

\- ¡Estás hablando de mi! –Le reclamo.

\- Solo quiero hablar con ella, soy tu mejor amiga y ella es ahora tu novia ¿no? -Esta vez si me mira.

\- ¿Y eso que importa? No soy una niña.

\- Déjala, Rachel, no me importa que pregunte –Quinn acaricia mi brazo apaciguando mis reclamos.

\- ¿Ves? ella esta de acuerdo –Santana sonríe burlona y yo suelto un bufido.

\- Mis intenciones con Rachel son las mejores –Le dice como quien está en frente de un padre estricto para pedir la mano de la niña de sus ojos- Es una chica maravillosa, hermosa; espontanea y me hace sentir muy bien –Explica mirándome esta vez a mí que, cabe destacar, sonreía como idiota.

\- Entiendo, te hace sentir bien ¿Y tú pretendes que ella se sienta igual siempre? –Vuelve a preguntar mi amiga haciendo que desconectáramos las miradas y le prostráramos atención.

La iba a matar si seguía interrumpiendo.

\- Por supuesto –Quinn dijo inmediatamente- Pretendo que ella siempre se sienta feliz a mi lado, tenemos pocos días juntas, pero iremos conociéndonos más… Yo… Yo de verdad quiero ser su chica y que ella sea mi chica por mucho tiempo –Titubea un poco a lo ultimo mientras intercambia su mirada entre una Santana inmutable con mirada de Tommy Lee Jones y mi cara de querer comerla a besos allí mismo.

Le tomo la mano, estaba algo fría, quizás por los nervios ante el interrogatorio.

\- Me pareces une buena persona, sabes que me caes muy bien porque te lo dije, y hacen buena pareja –Santana relaja mas el tono de su voz- Pero si le haces daño, puedo cometer un crimen y ocultar luego tu pálido cuerpo donde nadie lo encuentre y…

\- ¡Santana, cállate! –Le grito sorprendida por sus amenazas.

Quinn abre los ojos como platos, evidentemente, asustada y no era para menos ¿Qué se creía Santana?

\- Rachel, yo solo…

\- Tú solo nada. ¡Basta de asustarla! –Le sigo reprochando y ella solo rodaba los ojos antes de beber de su cerveza.

\- San, deja a Quinn en paz, no es gracioso que la quieras matar cuando es tan adorable –Es Brattany quien habla por primera vez desde que Santana entro en el papel de amiga sobreprotectora y amenazante.

\- Yo no dije que la quería matar –Se excusa- ¿Crees que te quiero matar? –Le pregunta directamente a Quinn que no tenía intenciones de establecer mas conversaciones con ella por el momento- ¡Si me cae bien! Ella lo sabe, solo fue una broma.

\- No hablemos mas del tema, es hora de Snoop Dogg –Dice Brittany levantándose.

\- ¡¿Ya llego?! –Pregunta Santana rápidamente mirando a todos lados, pero no había rastros del cantante sobre el escenario.

\- Aun no, solo era para distraerte, mejor vamos por mas cervezas. ¿Quieres otra, Quinn? –La rubia más alta le pregunta y Quinn asiente mientras yo le decía al oído que olvidara las bromas de Santana.

Ella pareció entender que mi amiga amaba jugar a las amenazas cuando tenia alcohol en sus venas.

La pareja fue por mas cervezas y a los pocos minutos, por fin, había llegado el gran ídolo de Santana al escenario.

Cuando le toco cantar a Snoop Dogg, mi mejor amiga se comporto como aquellos fans obsesionados de los cuales nos queríamos alejar, pero no lo pudimos evitar. Nos arrastro mas cerca del escenario para que la acompañáramos en ese _gran momento._

Intento pasar detrás del escenario alegando ser la novia de uno de los chicos del equipo que le consiguió entradas, pero nada funciono. Terminó detrás de la reja por donde paso su ídolo y quien, según ella, le hizo la señal de paz y le sonrió antes de irse.

Ni Brittany le creyó, pero no se lo dijimos porque estaba muy ilusionada contando la historia.

Quinn siguió probando mas y mas cerveza, se veía a gusto aunque cada vez gritaba mas emocionada y reía a carcajadas por cualquier cosa, lo cual me indico que no estaba siendo muy tolerante al alcohol.

\- ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo! –Me grito al oído- ¡También la mejor chef y acompañante de viaje! –Dijo antes de tomar mi cara y besarme de forma torpe.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? –Le pregunte alzando un poco la voz porque ahora estábamos más cerca del escenario.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¡Estoy fenomenal! –Mostraba sus dientes y ojos brillantes productos del alcohol.

\- Por nada, pero deberías de dejar de tomar.

\- ¡Estoy bien. Estoy viviendo como dijiste! –Suelta otra carcajada.

\- ¡Quinn, vamos a bailar con Santana, haremos una coreografías y seremos The Unholy Trinity mientras que Rachel nos filma! –Brittany se la lleva por el brazo antes de dejar en mis manos su teléfono.

Y comenzaron a bailar sin mucha sincronización, no tenían los mejores reflejos en ese momento, pero se estaban divirtiendo y yo también lo hacía solo que sin alcohol en mi cuerpo. De hecho solo probé dos veces de una de las cervezas de Quinn, pero ya a esa altura no podía tomar, me tocaba ser la adulta responsable y alguien nos tenía que regresar al hotel dentro de poco.

Hubo varios chicos que se acercaron para ofrecernos bebidas y otras _cosas_ , como deben imaginar que es típico en esos eventos, pero Santana, a pesar de estar algo tomada, vigilaba muy de cerca ese detalle ya que Brittany era proco precavida.

Yo, por mi parte, también lo hacía por Quinn, quien había tomado mucho y no tenia experiencia en esos ambientes de " _libertinaje._ "

Cuando todas fuimos a los baños tuvimos que hacer una larga fila, la verdad es que yo estaba algo cansada, mis pies dolían y tenia a tres chicas borrachas gritando a mi alrededor. Santana era la menos borracha, pero estaba igual de escandalosa.

Quinn estaba esperándome afuera cuando salí del baño y logre ver algo que me puso alerta.

Un chico de cabello castaño, largo hasta los hombros; con aspecto de hippie de los 70's, le sonreía y le mostraba algo.

Fui prácticamente corriendo hasta ella.

\- ¡Deja eso, Quinn! –Aparte la mano del chico con mi propia mano.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Que haces?! –El chico se ofendió recogiendo lo que había caído.

\- Vámonos de aquí. –Ignore los reclamos del otro mientras iba de la mano con una Quinn confundida.

Era hora de irnos ya el festival estaba por acabarse. Ya había más gente borracha que sobria.

\- Espera Rachel ¡Para, para! –Quinn detiene sus pasos porque yo iba casi corriendo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? –Le digo de forma brusca.

\- Me podía caer, estas sandalias no son buenas para correr –Mira sus pies.

Yo suspiro tratando de relajarme y la miro a los ojos.

\- Cuando te dije que me gustaba que disfrutaras y probaras lo que quisieras probar, no significa que probaras droga.

\- Yo no iba a probar droga –Frunce el ceño.

\- Ese chico te estaba ofreciendo un porro, eso es marihuana y en estos lugares abundan las sustancias ilícitas, quizás podía darte algo más. Marihuana es lo mas suave que vas a encontrar en los bolsos de esos hippies mal bañados.

\- Para, para –Alza las manos cerrando los ojos levemente para luego volver a mirarme- Se que me estaba ofreciendo eso, no soy tonta, pero yo me estaba negando.

\- ¿Negando con una sonrisa? –Alzo las cejas y ella se encoje de hombros.

La detallo su estado por más tiempo y comprendo que no era el momento para discutir sino de volver al hotel.

Los ojos de Quinn parecían dos pequeños faros brillantes producto del alcohol y por la cara que estaba teniendo, quizás no le estaba sentado de lo mejor.

Fuimos por Santana y Brittany para irnos de allí, la rubia mas alta se negaba, pero Santana la convenció.

Cuando fuimos al estacionamiento nuestra pareja de amigas se metió en la parte trasera de la camioneta y cayeron dormidas al instante.

Quinn me miro con ganas de hacer lo mismo que ellas.

\- Dame las llaves –Le pido estirando la mano.

\- Tú no tienes licencia, claro que no –Hablaba de forma torpe con su cabello rubio despeinado y negando con la cabeza.

\- Y tú no tienes los sentidos activados, no puedes conducir ebria ¿O quieres que todas muramos hoy?

\- ¡Claro que no! –Abre los ojos asustada.

\- Bueno, dame las llaves. –Insisto y ella resopla dejándolas en mi mano.

\- Solo mantennos a salvo. –Me pide entre dientes y yo la ayudo a entrar en el asiento del acompañante.

\- A sus órdenes –Espeto cerrando la puerta.

Cuando verifique que todo estaba en orden y que The Unholy Trinity tenia los cinturones ajustados, a pesar de estar durmiendo, encendí el motor ansiosa por llegar al hotel y darme un delicioso baño caliente. Solo esperaba que Quinn no fuera una borracha muy inquieta en las noches.

Mis esperanzas de tener otro momento intimo con ella estaban esfumadas, imposible hacer algo parecido a lo de la noche anterior, si estaba en ese estado.

Sonreía al recordar lo que paso. No fue quizás nuestra primera relación sexual juntas en pleno, pero Quinn tuvo su primer orgasmo y fue una hermosa experiencia. Ya tendríamos mucho tiempo para explorar cada rincón de nuestros cuerpos.

Pero mejor no hablemos de eso, ustedes no tienen que saber tantos detalles y en ese instante yo solo debía conducir con mucha concentración.

De hecho iba muy lento, quizás si Santana estuviera despierta me hubiese gritado para ir más rápido y no como una anciana de 90 años con cataratas.

Entre a la autopista permitiendo que casi todos los autos me rebasaran, incluso un tipo regordete me grito y Quinn estuvo a punto de despertar, pero lo ignore. Según le estaba interrumpiendo el paso.

¡Pero si era una jodida carretera de seis canales! Imbécil.

Cuando faltaba poco para el cruce hacia la otra calle, una patrulla encendió sus luces y se puso a nuestro lado.

En ese momento Brittany se removió y comenzó a despertarse, ella odiaba, temía, se sentía aterrada, con el sonido de las patrullas o ambulancias y esta ya la tenía encendida.

Yo fruncí el ceño, no había hecho nada. De hecho iba lentamente casi pegada a la orilla.

Uno de los policías, una mujer de piel oscura, me hizo señas para que me detuviera y eso hice sin comprender que quería.

Mire hacia atrás y Santana dormía pero Brittany parecía muy despierta reincorporándose. Quinn solo se movió un poco.

\- Buenas noches –Me dice la mujer llamada Denise Hemphill, según su placa- ¿De dónde viene y hacia dónde se dirige? –Estaba pegada a la ventanilla.

\- Buenas noches, oficial, venimos del festival –Señale al fondo como si ella supiera muy bien cuál era el estival- Y vamos hacia nuestro hotel, está a cuatro minutos. ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Usted Iba muy lento, en la autopista no puede ir a 40 kilómetros por hora porque puede causar un accidente. –Me dice algo molesta, nunca dejaba de fruncir el ceño o los labios.

\- Oh, Lo siento, no tenia idea, pero voy a ir un poco más rápido –Sonreí incomoda y mire como Brittany estaba completamente erguida en su asiento con los ojos casi saliéndose de su lugar.

\- ¿Me permite sus papeles?

\- ¿Mis papeles? –Pregunte aunque escuche perfectamente.

\- Si, sus papeles ¿O a caso oculta algo? –Entrecierra los ojos- Porque a Denise Hemphill nadie la engaña ¡Bajen del auto! –De repente gritó haciendo que Quinn y Santana se terminaran de despertar.

\- Pero ¿Cuál es el problema? –Le digo.

\- ¡John, inspecciona el vehículo! –Le dice al otro policía, un joven rubio con cara de ser nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo. Él camina rápidamente hasta la camioneta.

Yo baje sacando mi identificación del bolso y mostrándosela. También saque los documentos del auto porque Quinn los mantenía en la guantera.

\- ¿Qué sucede Rachel? –Pregunta Quinn arrugando el rostro y sin entender porque estábamos paradas a la orilla de una autopista con una patrilla al lado.

\- No pasa nada, cariño, solo están inspeccionando. –Trate de convencerme incluso a mí misma.

\- ¿Inspeccionando qué? –Santana se baja de la camioneta acorralada por el policía que revisaba todo, hasta la marca de los neumáticos.

\- Creo que vamos a ir a la prisión. –Brittany espeta asustada y Quinn se gira para verla con la misma cara de pánico.

\- ¿Dónde está su licencia? –Pregunta la policía cuando verificaba los documentos.

\- Mi licencia… -Trague grueso y mire la cara del resto.

\- Oh mierda –Dijo Santana llevándose las manos a la cara.

\- ¿Dónde está su licencia, señorita? –Me vuelve a preguntar alzando mas la voz- A mi, Denise Hemphill, no me gusta perder tiempo. –Señala su pecho.

\- Bueno, vera… Oficial Hemphill. Mi licencia no esta aquí porque la extravié ahora cuando estaba en el festival. Sabe como son esos eventos, hay mucha gente y todo eso –Mentí descaradamente y sentí a Quinn lloriquear al fondo mientas Brittany murmuraba _"no voy a ir a prisión, no voy a ir a prisión"_ Santana tenia la cabeza apoyada al capó de la camioneta.

\- ¿Me quiere decir que viene conduciendo sin licencia? –Entrecierra los ojos y se acerca tanto que pude oler su aliento a rosquillas y café.

\- Yo… Yo… Lo siento, es que…

\- ¡Es que nada, no se puede conducir sin licencia en el estado de Tennessee y en ningún otro estado! –Alzo los brazos riendo con ironía.

\- Mire, oficial, sabemos que tiene razón, pero estábamos en una emergencia y no hubo daños –Interviene Santana.

\- No me interesa si tenían, o no, una emergencia –Espeta sacando una libreta de su bolsillo y activando el radio- Deben ir a la comisaria.

\- ¿Qué, pero por qué? –Quinn pregunta rápidamente.

\- Vamos a morir en prisión… -Sentencia Brittany tan pálida como un cadáver.

\- No creo que sea para tanto –Menciona Santana.

\- ¿No conoce las leyes básica de su país, señorita? ¡Claro que es para tanto! Además, están en un estado que deja mucho que desear –Dice la mujer mirándolas de arriba a abajo y poniendo cara de asco como señal del olor a licor.

\- Yo no tome nada, por eso iba conduciendo e iba con mucho cuidado. –Le explique.

\- No me interesa, irán a la comisaría más cercana para declarar y registrar esta camioneta hoy mismo. También cargaran con una multa gorda por irresponsables. –Anotaba cosas en su libreta.

\- Esa camioneta es de mi madre, tenemos los papeles. –Dice Quinn tratando de evadir la visita a la comisaria.

\- ¿Y donde esta su madre para conducirla con licencia? Porque no creo que sea ninguna de ellas tres.

\- ¡Denise, tengo algo! –El otro policía la llama y ella nos deja una mirada fulminante antes de ir con él.

\- No puedo creer que nos tenga que pasar esto ¡Te dije que no podías conducir sin licencia! –Quinn me decía hablando entre dientes- Oh Dios, Creo que me estoy mareando. –Se tocaba la cabeza.

Yo trataba de no mirarla a la cara, pero entonces los policías volvieron a nosotras con algo entre las manos.

\- Señoritas, lamento informales que quedan detenidas por infringir dos leyes en el estado de Tennessee. –El chico es quien habla.

\- ¿Cuáles dos leyes? –Pregunta Santana.

\- Conducir sin licencia, aparte de hacerlo en una vía rápida atascando el tráfico, y por posesión de marihuana.

\- ¡¿QUE?! –Gritamos todas a la vez cuando el policía nos mostro una pequeña bolsa con la hierba que encontró en la camioneta.

\- ¡Maldita sea! –Espete y Quinn no me regaño porque estaba muy ocupada vomitando los pies de la oficial Denise Hemphill.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

N/A: Denise Hemphill es un personaje de la serie "Scream Queens" si no la conocen pueden buscarla, es bastante graciosa y por eso la añadí.


	22. Recuerdos Tormentosos

" **Recuerdos Tormentosos"**

\- ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel! –Brittany grito al tiempo que salía corriendo en la orilla de aquella autopista.

\- ¡Atrápala, quiere huir! –Le grito la oficial Denise al otro policía mientras se limpiaba los zapatos con servilletas luego de que Quinn derramara en ellos todo lo que tenía en su estomago.

\- ¡No la toques! –Santana sale detrás del chico que trataba de sujetar a Brittany por los brazos, incluso estaba sacando esposas.

\- ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! –Denise vuelve a encender su radio para pedir otra patrulla.

Quinn se apoyo en el capo de la camioneta mientras su respiración se controlaba luego del mareo que le propino el vomito.

Yo estaba paralizada delante de ella viendo como Brittany era sujetada por el joven policía y Santana saltaba en la espalda del mismo para que la dejara en paz.

Era un completo desastre, la peor situación, por lejos, que podía vivir en aquel viaje.

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar a mi? –Me pregunto casi susurrando y la oficial me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pasaran un largoooo tiempo en la cárcel –Dice con malicia mientras la otra patrulla llegaba en busca de nosotras.

\- Creo que vomitare de nuevo - Espeta Quinn con cara fantasmal cuando ve bajarse a dos policías más del auto.

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que sobar su espalda. Las palabras de aliento no servirían de mucho y mis antecedentes de éxitos en el viaje, no eran los mejores.

Fuimos a la comisaría mas cercana, en donde declaramos lo sucedido, les explique el caso de mi licencia y confesé que no tenía ninguna, nunca la había tenido y lo de haberla perdido fue una mentira, pero que tuve que conducir ya que mis amigas no estaban en buen estado para ello.

Me lleve una multa y otra citación mientas que la camioneta de Judy, a pesar de tener todos los papeles en regla, se iba a quedar allí para ser inspeccionada y la misma Sra Fabray debía ir a buscarla.

Como deben imaginarse, Quinn se estaba lamentado cada dos segundos, sin embargo, el caso mas complicado era el de la droga que encontraron. Todas lo negamos, ninguna de nosotras había consumido tal cosa y tampoco comprado en aquel festival, a pesar de que si fue ofrecido, no obstante, de alguna manera llego y lo supimos de inmediato.

\- No puedo creer que llevaras eso al auto, Brittany –Le digo a la rubia que estaba cabizbaja frente a mí.

\- ¿Puedes dejarla en paz? Ya tiene suficiente con estar aquí –Me dice Santana que estaba a su lado.

\- ¡Por ella nosotras también pasaremos la noche aquí! –Me altere.

Las cuatro estábamos en una celda, no muy grande, porque debíamos pagar una fianza sumamente alta debido a la posesión de droga en el vehículo. Luego eso seria investigado, solo esperábamos que no hicieran cargos oficiales contra nosotras. Un antecedente manchado es lo peor que podía resultar de ese improvisado viaje de carretera.

\- Te equivocas –Santana me señala con el dedo- Estamos aquí porque tú conducías sin licencia –Me mira fulminante, el alcohol parecía haberse ido de su cuerpo desde el instante que nos detuvieron en la carretera.

\- Nos detuvieron por eso, pero hubiese declarado y nos hubiéramos ido, sin embargo, ahora no podremos salir de aquí si no pagamos esa cantidad de dinero como fianza. ¡Es que no puedo creer que hiciera eso! –Alzo los brazos.

\- ¡Ella no sabía lo que hacía, estaba tomada!

\- ¡Quinn también lo está! –La señalo acostada a mi lado en la misma banca fría de cemento. Mi corazón se quería romper por esa imagen, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer mientras Brittany no pagara la fianza.

\- ¡Pues no hubiese tomado, tenía que conducir ella y ser responsable del auto! –El grito de Santana sobresalto un poco a Quinn que nos mira aturdida.

\- ¡No la culpes por eso, todas ustedes tomaron! –No iba a permitir que culpara a ella de nada, estaba muy equivocada.

\- Lo siento mucho… -Brittany vuelve a llorar- Ese chico solo me dijo que me regalaba la bolsa y para no botarle frente a él, la guarde en mi bolsillo y se cayo en la camioneta. –Vuelve a confesar lo mismo que le dijo al policía cuando tomaba las declaraciones.

Y yo vuelvo a hacer lo mismo, cerrar los ojos para tratar de calmar toda la rabia que sentía.

\- No te preocupes, todo está bien.

\- Nada está bien –Le digo a mi amiga directamente.

Santana vuelve con su mirada gélida y se dirige a mí.

\- No sigas Rachel. Deberías preocuparte más por ver como pagas la multa que tienes encima.

\- Tranquila, yo me encargare de eso.

\- Pues éxito porque sin trabajo es complicado pagar las deudas –Espetó con toda la mala intención del mundo- Y más si gastas dinero viajando. –Concluyo para luego volver a Brittany y calmarla.

La quería matar, a ella y a su novia, la quería matar a pesar de quererla tanto, pero en ese momento mi mente estaba nublada de enfado.

La iba a contraatacar por haber soltado aquello, se supone que las mejores amigas no dicen esas cosas delante de otras, si estaba, o no, sin trabajo, no tenia porque sacarlo a relucir y más si Quinn no estaba enterada todavía.

Y fue ella, justamente Quinn, quien evito que le gritara a Santana y olvidara los años de amistad mientras estaba en aquella celda de la comisaria principal de Memphis.

\- Rachel… -Me susurra levantándose de la banca y acercándose más a mi. Su cabello seguía muy desordenado y sus ojos estaban cansados. Cansados del día, cansados de vomitar y cansados de haber llorado cuando se entero que iba a pasar la noche en la cárcel- No discutas con Santana, por favor. –Me pide tomándome la mano.

\- Estamos aquí por culpa de… -Iba a volver a pelear.

\- Estamos aquí porque todas hemos sido irresponsables. –Me interrumpe mirándome a los ojos y luego de algunos segundos continua- ¿Por qué Santana dice que no tienes trabajo? –Habla por lo bajo.

Yo vuelvo a mirar a mi mejor amiga, que no dejaba de calmar a su novia, y suelto un largo suspiro de frustración.

\- Renuncie a Dolce antes de venir contigo al viaje. –Confieso mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

\- Porque no tiene importancia.

\- Si tiene importancia, es tu trabajo, o era hasta hace poco.

\- Ya no tenia ganas de trabajar allí –Me encojo de hombros y ella mueve sus ojos inquietos para inspeccionar los míos, siempre hacia eso cuando quería mas respuestas, era como si tratara de leer mi mente- No me sentía a gusto y renuncie, luego de este viaje tengo planeado buscar algo.

\- No es correcto que no me lo dijeras, has gastado de tus ahorros haciendo este viaje conmigo. Si hubiese sabido, no lo hubiese permitido…

\- No te preocupes por eso, no te culpes por nada y olvídate de los gastos que hice. No es que tenga mucho dinero, pero no estaba en banca rota al renunciar. Este viaje lo hice porque quise y si gasto, o no, mis ahorros es porque sé que puedo encontrar trabajo al llegar a Boston, tengo 28 años y soy buena en lo que hago, Quinn –Le sonrió de medio lado- Renunciar a mi trabajo e irme de viaje no es un problema en absoluto.

Ella se queda en silencio, parece comenzar a convencerse de que el hecho de yo estar viajando desempleada no será una catástrofe. Nada peor que estar encerradas por llevar marihuana en la camioneta de su madre, sin duda.

\- Pues, en Boston deberían pelearse por contratar a alguien como tú –Sonríe levemente, pero no sonríe como siempre, esta era una sonrisa cansada de aquel día- No cualquiera hace el Cheesecake con Isla flotante mas delicioso del país.

\- ¿Aun lo recuerdas? –Ella asiente con la cabeza.

\- Recuerdo hasta la ropa que llevabas el día que te conocí y lo linda que te veías. –Sonríe y se vuelve a acostar en la banca para apoyar su cabeza en mis piernas.

Entonces me sentí afortunada. Afortunada a pesar del lío en que estábamos, afortunada a pesar de estar desempleada; afortunada a pesar de pelear con mi mejor amiga. Yo era afortunada en ese instante.

Santana luego de unos minuto en silencio me mira tranquila, como tratando de disculparse por lo anterior. Yo solo le sonreí levemente.

Estuvimos encerradas en aquella celda toda la noche. A las 3:00am llego otra mujer con cara de ex presidiaria y se sentó en silencio mientras nos miraba con detalle. Primero a una y luego a otra. Nos tenia muy nerviosas, incluso evitamos quedarnos dormidas solo por vigilar que no nos fuera a matar mientras eso sucedía pero, por suerte, la sacaron de allí a las 5:00am y luego nosotras pudimos salir a las 8:15 cuando el trámite de la fianza fue hecho por parte de la familia de Brittany.

Llegamos al hotel y me di una larga ducha luego de que lo hiciera Quinn. Cuando salí la vi dormida sobre la cama con el cabello húmedo, estaba muy cansada. Probablemente jamás en su vida había tenido un día tan _emocionante_ como aquel.

Sonreí al verla dormir tan relajada. Con 28 años conocí a muchas personas que habían llegado y se habían ido de mi vida y les puedo asegurar que ninguna era tan pura como Quinn Fabray. Ella no regalaba miradas sarcásticas; no desprendía envidia o buscaba las cosas con dobles intenciones. Tenía ese toque de ingenuidad dentro de si misma que incluso las inseguridades, que la llevaban a actuar de forma paranoica, quedaban en segundo plano cuando comenzabas a compartir mas tiempo con ella.

Me recosté un rato en la cama junto a ella, pero no pude dormir. Decidí levantarme, tomar mi bolso y bajar, no sin antes dejarle una nota y un beso en la mejilla. Ella solo se removió un poco y se arropo mas.

Cuando llegue al lobby me encontré con Santana preguntando algo en recepción. Me sorprendí un poco porque la imagine en el mas profundo sueño a esas horas.

\- ¿Santana que haces aquí? –Le pregunto mientras el chico de recepción buscando algo.

\- Estoy preguntado por una farmacia, Brittany tiene dolor de cabeza –Me dice con evidente cansancio en su rostro.

\- ¿Se siente muy mal? Tal vez deba ir al médico.

\- No, estará bien, solo necesita un analgésico.

\- Bien, cualquier cosa me llamas. Quinn está durmiendo, yo saldré un rato… -Señalo la salida y ella asiente- Nos vemos luego.

\- Espera ¿A donde vas? –Me pregunta rápidamente mientas me alcanzaba.

\- Voy por ahí, tengo algo que hacer aquí antes de irme y necesito despejarme un rato, no me puedo quedar dormida y no he dormido en toda la noche. –Hago una mueca de medio lado con la boca.

\- Yo… Yo quería disculparme contigo, no debí decirte eso en la comisaria, pero sabes como me pongo cuando pierdo la paciencia y no me controlo…

\- Tranquila –Detengo su verborrea tocándole el brazo- Todas estábamos muy mal en ese momento.

Santana suspira y me mira antes de darme un cálido abrazo. No fue muy largo ni muy corto, pero lo suficientemente sincero, como todos los que me daba y que no eran muchos en realidad. Sus abrazos eran limitados porque solo los usaba en ocasiones especiales.

\- No hagas mas locuras en Memphis, por favor –Me dice con el ceño fruncido antes de volver con chico de recepción.

Yo salí rápidamente en busca de un taxi, quería volver para las horas del almuerzo. Con suerte Quinn estará despierta y podríamos comer juntas, pero no fue necesario esperar hasta esa hora porque mi hermosa novia venia casi corriendo hacia mi y completamente despierta, obviamente.

\- ¡Rachel! –Me llama agitando la mano- ¿Por qué te vas sin mi? –Me pregunta con cierto tono infantil.

\- Quinn, pensé que dormías. –La miro frente a mi con su lindo vestido amarillo encima de las rodillas. Su pelo húmedo y rubio sobre los hombros, combinado con el sol, era una maravilla.

\- Cuando desperté no te vi y leí la nota ¿A dónde vas?

\- Solo saldré un rato, pero ¿No estás cansada?

\- Si, pero quiero aprovechar el tiempo contigo, mientras te bañabas reserve un vuelo, debo estar en New Bedford hoy mismo. –Frunce los labios

\- Ohh… No sabia que te ibas hoy, supongo que debes arreglar algunos problemas con tu madre –Ella asiente con pena- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

\- No, esta bien, tu regresa con las chicas cuando puedas, es algo que debo arreglar yo.

\- Ok ¿Quieres que vamos a comer o algo?

\- Tú ibas a otro lado, vamos primero a ese lugar. Quiero ir contigo ¿Puedo? –Me pregunta abrazándome y dándome muchos besos en la mejilla izquierda.

Yo reí soltando una pequeña carcajada que ella correspondió.

\- Bien, vamos pero no te vayas a asustar –Le digo deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- A estas alturas pocas cosas me asustan en el viaje, Rachel –Rueda los ojos y Estaba en lo cierto- Iré por mi bolso –Dice y se aleja.

Quinn no tardo mas de un par de minutos en bajar de nuevo. Tomamos un taxi frente al hotel. Era lunes y al mismo tiempo una fecha importante. El aniversario de la boda de mis padres, cosa que no recordé hasta que salí del baño y me acosté en la cama al lado de Quinn. Simplemente vi la fecha en mi teléfono y decidí ir a un lugar que hace más de 10 años no visitaba.

Bastaron 20 minutos para llegar al Elmwood Cemetery, el destino se lo dije al taxista poco antes de que Quinn entrara al auto por lo que ella se sorprendió cuando estacionamos y vio aquella entrada.

\- ¿Un cementerio? –Alza las cejas y abre ligeramente la boca al tiempo que decencia del taxi.

\- Si, aquí esta mi familia, o sus cuerpos, como lo quieras ver –Me encojo de hombros y Quinn vuelve a mirar la entrada del cementerio con curiosidad. Segundos después toma mi mano..

\- Vamos, quiero conocer este lugar –Me dice y fue ella quien me incito a entrar por completo. Si les soy sincera, temía arrepentirme con tan solo pisar aquello.

El Elmwood Cemetery es bastante grande y antiguo, pero por suerte estaba bien conservado con arboles y verde césped, de otra manera, daría una sensación tenebrosa.

Caminamos cerca de 10 minutos por los anchos y largos terrenos hasta que encontramos el lugar que seguía tal cual lo deje hace mas de 10 años. No había flores nuevas como en otras tumbas, nadie se las había llevado, pero si estaba muy limpio y en dos tumbas se leían aquellos nombres tan importantes en mi vida.

Quinn se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que no eran solo mis padres quienes reposaban allá, ambos en una misma fosa, sino que mi hermana, Lea, estaba a su lado.

\- Hiram Berry y Shelby Berry –Lee en una- Lea Michele Berry –Lee en otra casi susurrando para luego buscar mi mirada, pero no se la correspondí.

Solté su mano y me senté al estilo indio justo en frente de ambas tumbas. Estuve así por varios minutos, solo en silencio y sintiendo la brisa fresca de aquella primavera en el lugar donde crecí y donde viví las muertes de aquellas personas.

\- Hoy era el aniversario de ambos, fue la misma fecha en que murieron… -Le digo a Quinn con voz ronca y pesada. Luego de eso siento como se pega a mi espalda y acaricia mi hombro inclinándose un poco.

\- Siguen estando juntos, ellos y tu hermana –Susurra poniéndose en canclillas. Yo gire la cabeza y la observe con los ojos entrecerrados debido al sol.

Suelto un pesado suspiro y me levanto para quitar algunas hojas secas de la tumba de mi hermana, luego vuelvo y miro a Quinn que no perdía detalle de mis movimientos.

\- No creo en el cielo, por lo tanto no creo que estén juntos. –Espete seria y dolida como siempre que pensaba en esa situación. Podían pasar mil años y seguiría sintiendo lo mismo si analizaba lo que paso.

Quinn oprime sus labios y se coloca erguida para balancearse levemente sobre sus propios pies. Quería decirme algo y no se atrevía.

\- Pues… Yo… Yo sí creo en el cielo y en Dios –Titubea porque sabía que era algo que yo no compartía- Y creo que están juntos, quizás cuidando de ti. –Eso era lo que moría por decirme y baja la mirada al terminar de hacerlo- Se que no crees en él, pero aun así esta contigo…

\- Si Dios existe, yo no quiero que este conmigo –La miro con el ceño fruncido- Yo hubiese querido que estuviera con ellos –Señalo la tumba de mis padres- Cuando iban en esa avioneta, o que estuviera con Lea y Dianna cuando iban en aquel auto para reunirse conmigo en navidad. ¿Dónde estaba Dios en ese instante? ¿Jugando al Poker con los ángeles? –Reí con ironía.

\- No te burles de eso –Dice tensando la mandíbula y yo mire hacia otro lado tratando de relajarme. Lo que menos quería era discutir con ella, pero la situación me podía.

\- No hablemos de Dios. –Le doy la espalda para volver a mirar la tumba de Lea, la piedra y la placa que la distinguía estaba más nueva que la de mis padres, incluso no parecía que hubiesen pasado ya 12 años de aquel entonces.

Quinn se aleja por un instante dejándome sumida de nuevo en mis pensamientos. Me quede sentada y por un momento incluso perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que la vi frente a mí. Se inclino y dejo varias flores encima de cada tumba.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –La miro extrañada. Hizo dos pequeños ramos con flores blancas y amarillas.

\- De allá –Señala detrás de mi- Vi los rosales y decidí adornar un poco esto, espero no te moleste…-Me ira algo preocupada, quizás creía que podía ofenderme por atreverse a tocar la tumba de mis seres queridos, pero yo no llegaba a ese extremo y menos con ella.

\- No, está bien, eres la mejor novia, te robas flores para colocar en las tumbas –Hice una broma, una extraña broma pero Quinn rodo los ojos divertida.

\- No suelo robar nada, pero ya estuve anoche en prisión así que las flores han sido pan comido –Comenta y ambas reímos ante eso. Ella se sentó a mi lado y dejo un beso en mi hombro descubierto con aquella fina blusa azul de tiros a juego con mi jean.

\- ¿Quieres que te cuente la mayor locura que hice en mi vida? –Le digo y parece emocionarse ante eso- Fue relacionada con mi hermana.

\- ¿La hiciste con ella? –Abre los ojos sorprendida.

\- No, lo hice por ella, pero no con ella –Quinn me inquiere con la mirada- Cuando ella murió… Sucedió algo, algo que me enfado mucho y aun lo recuerdo y me enfada, por lo que prefiero no pensarlo tan seguido –Humedezco mis labios- Ella llego viva al hospital y luego tuvo muerte cerebral, de cualquier forma iba a terminar muerta, pero prefirieron decirme que murió al instante porque sabían que no había nadie más allí, nadie más que una chica de 16 años.

\- ¿Y los amigos de tus padres?

\- Ellos llegaron muchas horas después porque estaban en una fiesta de navidad o algo así –Niego un poco con la cabeza, no recordaba bien- El punto es que Lea llevo viva, yo misma la vi, pero no me dejaron volver a verla cuando tuvo la muerte cerebral porque querían tomar todos sus órganos rápidamente.

\- ¿Era donante? –Me pregunta y yo asiento con la cabeza- Eso... Eso es un lindo gesto.

\- No tan lindo cuando evitan que veas a tu hermana en su último minuto de vida, al menos podían esperar a que yo entrara –Espeto entre dientes con mucha molestia al recordar aquello- Ellos tomaron sus pulmones, su hígado y corazón. Yo no lo supe hasta varios días después del funeral y de repente me sentí muy molesta por eso, se que ella iba a morir de todas formas, pero me sentí burlada porque la quería ver ¿Sabes? Hubiese sigo genial tomar su mano en ese último suspiro, incluso dude de que muriera por si sola –Comento con los ojos completamente humedecidos. Quinn toma mi mano con mas fuerza- No la pude ver de nuevo y me obsesione demasiado con el tema.

\- ¿El tema de su muerte? –Murmura.

\- Si, el tema de su muerte y a quienes donaron esos órganos. Yo al inicio no sabia que ella era donante, de hecho nunca vi un papel que lo dijera y aun puedo dudar. El punto es que eso me enfado mas y comencé a gritar que la mataron para robar sus órganos y otras cosas. Incluso visite varias veces el hospital para buscar información de quienes recibieron los órganos y del médico que lo hizo.

\- ¿Y que sucedió con eso? ¿Cómo accediste a esa información? –Pregunta completamente metida en la historia.

\- No fue fácil, una enfermera me ayudo, pero nadie me hacia mucho caso, sin embargo, logre saber a donde fueron dirigidos aquella misma noche los órganos, entonces los fui a buscar… Cada uno, en cada parte del país –Comente y note como Quinn frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con asombro, todos hacían eso, bueno, cuando digo todos me refiero a Santana; una de mis ex novias y Kurt Hummel, un ex compañero del instituto donde estudie para Chef.

\- Espera… ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Fuiste a buscar los órganos de tu hermana por todo el país?

\- Técnicamente fui buscando a las personas que lo recibieron.

\- ¿Qué paso con ellos? ¿Quiénes eran?

\- Quien recibió sus pulmones era un chico de 21 años de aquí de Memphis, no me permitieron verlo, quizás hicieron bien. Quien recibió su corazón era otro chico, pero de Chicago y viaje hasta allá también, estaba completamente obsesionada con saber quien disfrutada de lo que ella ya no podía disfrutar, pero cuando llegue no pude encontrarlo tampoco, le habían dado de alta, luego me entere por la misma enfermera que había muerto un año después.

\- Rachel… Eso es…-Quinn parecía triste.

\- Lo sé, es una locura, pero tenia y tengo mucho odio por dentro luego de su muerte, luego de que hicieron eso sin yo poder verla –Tense mi mandíbula llorando como 12 años atrás- Quinn, ella era lo último que me quedaba, ya no los tenia a ellos –Señalo la tumba de mis padres.

Quinn soltó varias lagrimas; yo trague saliva con dificultad y seguí hablando

\- El hígado era para una chica de 17 años que vivía en Florida, pero estaba en Houston esperando por el. A ella la vi desde lejos en el hospital y se veía algo demacrada pero los médicos dijeron que estaba evolucionando favorablemente –Sonreí de medio lado- Yo no me alegre por su evolución, lo debo confesar, realmente quería que muriera como el chico del corazón, tal cual murió Lea.

\- No puedo creer que digas eso, no era culpa de ellos.

\- ¡Tampoco era mi culpa, Quinn! –Le miro fuera de mis cabales, era como revivir la misma historia- Yo solo era una chica de 16 que quería a su hermana de vuelta, pero ella se fue y no me dejaron verla solo para donar sus órganos a esas personas, así que los odie, los odie mucho. –Escupí.

Quinn se levanta y sacude su vestido muy incómoda por mis palabras.

\- Lo que dices no está bien, tú no eres así –Parecía triste ante mi confesión.

Yo me levanto también y la miro con la cara mojada de lagrimas.

\- Sé que no está bien; sé que no debía desearles la muerte ni odiarlos porque ellos no fueron culpables de que ella tuviera ese accidente, pero lo hago –Limpio mi nariz con la mano- Porque no tengo a quien culpar, porque no tengo respuesta de la vida ¡y porque Dios no existe! y parece mas fácil culparlos a ellos, al igual que parece más fácil odiarlos todavía.

\- No puedes seguir odiándolos, uno de ellos murió y los otros no sabes si ya lo hicieron o si han tenido una vida horrible.

\- No me interesa, Quinn –Miro hacia otro lado- No me interesa si ellos vivieron o murieron. Los he odiado mucho por disfrutar lo que mi hermana debía estar disfrutando y creo que no podre cambiar eso en mucho tiempo porque cuando lo pienso vuelvo a tener 16 años y vuelvo a estar sola en una sala fría de hospital –Mi voz se quiebra a lo ultimo y segundos después siento como Quinn me abraza por la espalda, lo hace incluso cuando se, perfectamente, que no está de acuerdo con todo lo que dije.

Estuvimos así por un largo rato hasta que llegue a calmarme lo suficiente y vimos que era momento de volver.

Salimos del cementerio en silencio, de repente no quería hablar absolutamente de nada, era algo que me sucedía cuando revivía ese pasado y quizás por eso evite pisar ese cementerio en más de 10 años.

Regresamos al hotel, comimos allí mismo porque el vuelo de Quinn salía temprano y luego de que empacara y se despidiera de las chicas, la acompañe al aeropuerto en taxi.

La camioneta de Judy seguía esperando por su dueña y mucho papeleo.

\- Creo que debiste quedarte a descansar –Me dice Quinn porque mi cara estaba bastante cansada luego de revivir ciertos recuerdos mas todo el día anterior.

\- Prefiero acompañarte. ¿Crees que estarás bien viajando sola? Ya sabes… Por tu miedo a volar.

\- De alguna manera lo tengo que hacer, quizás haber dormido poco me ayude porque puedo dormir en el avión… O intentarlo –Sonríe entre dientes.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo –Le digo tomándola de ambas manos- No quiero que pienses que soy una persona horrible por lo que paso hoy temprano en el cementerio –Quinn baja la mirada- Espero algún día poder aliviar mi mente, e incluso mi corazón, de ese tema. Vivir con odio no está bien, lo sé, pero es algo que no se me da fácil. –Suspiro pesadamente- En fin, por otro lado…Se que ha sido un viaje complicado, no esperaba que tuviéramos tantos contratiempos, pero disfrute mucho compartir estos días contigo y ser tu novia, por fin –Sonrió con más tranquilidad- Además, deje de fumar ¿Te diste cuenta? –Digo lo ultimo aligerando el ambiente y ella sonríe.

\- ¿Sabes qué? –Quinn clava sus ojos en los míos- Ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida.

\- ¿Segura? –Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Con la comida asquerosa de Scranton, el alce, los Amish, la carpa en nuestras cabezas y una noche en la cárcel? –Espete aquello y hasta que lo hice no había sonado tan loco.

Quinn comenzó a reír soltando un gracioso sonido por la nariz.

\- Si, Rachel, incluso con todo eso, ha sido el mejor viaje, porque todas esas locuras la hice contigo a mi lado y era todo cuanto quería hacer. Fueron muchas primeras veces maravillosas –Sentencia acariciando mi rostro mientras yo me perdía en los ojos más brillantes del mundo, los suyos- Y esa noche, esa noche cuando…. Cuando me regalaste mi primer orgasmo, es algo que jamás olvidare y quiero poder hacerlo de nuevo contigo, por completo. –Confeso sin dejar de mirarme, justo como la noche en que sucedió lo que ella comentaba.

Nos besamos, lo hicimos por varios minutos hasta que hicieron otra llamada al vuelo de Quinn y cuando digo _otra_ , es porque la primera no la escuchamos porque nuestras bocas hicieron que el sentido auditivo se esfumara.

\- Creo que tengo que irme –Dice ella sonrojada- Si no me vuelves a ver es porque mi madre me ha matado o encerrado en el estudio de mi padre para escuchar a Elvis hasta morir.

\- No sé si decirte que saludes a Judy de mi parte, mejor no lo hagas –Bromeo y ella ríe.

\- Tengo que arreglar este asunto, quizás tarde una semana, pero prometo que nos vemos en unos días –Me da otro corto beso para tomar su maleta y caminar.

Yo la vi alejarse poco a poco y antes de cruzar otra puerta, volteó, me miró una vez mas, sonrió y agito su mano antes de perderse con el resto de las personas.

Lo que yo no sabía cuando la vi desvanecerse en la distancia de aquel pasillo lleno de viajeros; era que Quinn iba a romper su promesa.


	23. El futuro invisible

" **El futuro invisible"**

Quizás si pudiéramos ver el futuro, o parte de él, podríamos evitar muchas cosas. Quizás si supiéramos lo que va a suceder, en lo que una decisión, o acción, terminará, haríamos las cosas con más determinación, e incluso las desecharíamos del mismo modo.

Evitaríamos pronunciar ciertas palabras y diríamos miles de cosas mas.

Pero no podemos ver el futuro. Nada de lo que pasa al siguiente día se puede predecir; solo tenemos una vaga visión basada en la experiencia. Y en mi caso, la experiencia no me decía nada respecto a eso; lo que estaba sucediendo no lo vi venir. No con ella, no de ese modo.

Y les contare de que hablo, pero antes, una pregunta. ¿A ustedes les gustan los te de flores del bosque? ¿O cualquier otro te? Porque yo los odio, pero mas odiaba el olor que dejaba la Sra. Margot, la dueña de Dolce, en el local cuando estaba tomando alguno. Y allí la tenia, frente a mí en su pequeño despacho; justo al lado de la cocina; en el local donde trabaje durante tanto tiempo.

No estaba allí buscando trabajo; no crean que fui a rogar, yo estaba allí porque ella me llamo con suma urgencia para hablar de algo importante; algo que me tenia perpleja y confundida al momento de escucharla.

\- ¿Me lo puede repetir? Es que… -Niego con la cabeza rápidamente, trataba de ordenar mis pensamientos y procesar toda la información mientras, con mis dedos, tamborileaba el posa brazos de la silla.

Ella deje la taza de asqueroso te sobre el escritorio y me mira con la misma seriedad que lo hizo hace minutos cuando me dijo lo que tanto deseaba decirme aquella tarde.

\- Me casaré, Rachel –Repite y yo asiento con la cabeza- Me casaré y me mudaré a Italia con mi marido, por eso no puedo tener Dolce, quiero que tú seas la dueña. –Espetó una vez más y yo volví a sentir el extraño mareo del impacto.

Ese tipo de cosas no son fáciles de digerir, ¿que una mujer a la cual yo no llegue a soportar y de cuyo negocio decidí renunciar no hace mucho tiempo, me llame un día para decirme que quiere que sea la dueña de su pastelería? Eso no pasa todos los días, de hecho no estoy segura de que pase en la vida real.

Y si hablamos de futuro, ya que estamos, yo nunca hubiese renunciado o discutido tanto con la mujer que tenia frente a mi en ese instante. Si tan solo supiera que me apreciaba tanto, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

Sueno un poco interesada, pero ustedes me entienden.

\- Se que debe ser confuso para ti –Prosigue ella- Pero no quiero que esto muera, tú le diste vida a este lugar y en los días que dejaste de trabajar, nada fue lo mismo. Tienes talento y amas hacer esto como nadie. Además…. -Sonríe un poco- Se que es tu sueño tener tu propio negocio ¿Y que mejor que este? Los clientes aman lo que haces y Frank seguro estará encantado.

\- Sra. Margot, la verdad es que no sé qué decirle, no creo poder aceptar esto, es mucho ¡Es su pastelería!

\- Ya no la quiero, Rachel, pase la mayor parte de mi juventud metida en este lugar ¿Para qué? –Se encoje de hombros- Yo no tengo la pasión ni el talento que tú tienes para esto. Ahora solo quiero disfrutar un poco con mi nueva vida y que este lugar quede en buenas manos.

Yo me llevo una mano al cuello mientras la escucho, por mas que analizaba la situación, no lograba comprender que eso me estuviera pasando, no después de haberlo intentado tanto y siempre ser rechazada. Ni el amigo de Santana me pudo ayudar.

\- Pero…. –Humedezco mis labios- ¿Cómo haría para pagarle? He pedido créditos en el banco, pero los que me aprueban no creo que me alcancen para pagarle este negocio, no por completo. Estaría encantada de quedarme con el, pero no puedo pagarlo –Digo a mi pesar, tenía que dejarlo claro porque si, moría por tener mi propio espacio para crear y hacer un menú maravilloso a mi manera, pero aun no tenía el dinero suficiente para que ese sueño se realizara.

\- Eso es lo de menos –Hace un movimiento con la mano para restar importancia a lo que yo si veía _muy importante._ \- Lo haremos a plazos –Termina levantándose de su silla.

\- ¿A plazos? –Repito el gesto parándome frente a ella.

\- Si, a plazos. Hablare con mi abogado y te quedaras con esto –Señala a su alrededor haciendo referencia a la pastelería- Lo manejaras como quieras y también harás los cambios que consideres necesarios, tú serás la encargada y me pagaras mensualmente dependiendo los ingresos, no habrá presiones. Podemos acordar un porcentaje hasta que la deuda este saldada y de una vez por todas seas la dueña definitiva de Dolce.

\- Esto es demasiado… -Susurro- ¿En serio haría eso? Es decir –Niego con la cabeza rápidamente- No me lo puedo creer –Pestañeo con una sonrisa tonta en mi boca, luego reacciono- ¡No la voy a defraudar!, si gusta puede hablar con su abogado y acordamos como pagar todo esto, yo trabajare duro para que así sea, no tengo problema en trabajar cada día del mes y del año, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad.

\- Se que así será, te lo has ganado porque nunca encontré a ningún chef repostero con tanta pasión como tú, incluso con nuestras diferencias. –Dice lo ultimo frunciendo un poco el ceño y yo me mire el piso apenada.

¡Como cambian las cosas!

\- En su honor, dejare en el menú algunos postres por los cuales siempre discutíamos. –Le digo bromeando porque era mentira, yo odiaba esa parte del menú.

\- Gracias por eso. Ahora, si me disculpas –Toma su bolso- Tengo que ir con mi prometido.

\- Claro, claro, yo también tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Cómo renunciar a la pastelería esa donde estas? me imagino –Me dice saliendo junto a mí de la oficina.

\- Bueno, eso, entre otras cosas –Suelto una risa nerviosa.

Porque si, estuve trabajando en una pastelería en donde se ofrecieron a pagarme muy bien. Apenas llevaba 10 días y me sentía a gusto, sin embargo, las cosas iban a cambiar y esta vez para mejor.

Al menos en ese sentido.

\- Muy bien, Rachel. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en dos días para conversar con mi abogado? Mi boda es dentro de una semana y lo mejor es que estés a cargo cuanto antes. Habrá cosas que quieras ver, personal y demás, ya sabes… Tomar el hilo por ti misma –Espeta ella cuando ya estábamos en la calle.

\- Por supuesto, me parece bien en dos días –Digo encantada de la vida- Por cierto… ¿Quién es el afortunado? –Pregunto por su prometido, obviamente.

\- Pues…. –Mira hacia la esquina, justo en la panadería donde discutía constantemente.

\- No me diga que… -Abro la boca en sorpresa.

\- Si, me caso con el repartidor que resulta que se llama John y es divorciado. –Se encoje de hombros.

¡Yo lo sabia! Estaban enamorados y por eso discutían sin sentido todo el año, era simplemente una excusa para hablarse. Supongo que algunas personas no saben cómo llegar a otras y usan esas tácticas.

\- Me alegra mucho, nunca lo hubiese imaginado –Le digo riendo- Seguro serán muy felices.

\- Esa es la idea –Ella me corresponde la sonrisa- Hasta luego Rachel –Se despide fresca, como nunca la había visto antes.

Porque quizás lo que a ella le sucedía, cuando yo trabajaba allí, no era que tuviera una personalidad agobiante, era que estaba falta de _algo_ y ese _algo_ había llegado en forma de repartidor.

Si, el amor cambia a la gente.

Aquella tarde me fui caminando hasta mi casa porque me apetecía; porque a pesar de ser un camino algo largo; tenía mucho en que pensar, por una parte, caer en cuenta de la gran noticia que me había dado la Sra. Margot y por otro lado, en ese trayecto pude pensar en otra cosa, no tan buena, que me venía atormentando los últimos días.

Era viernes y no me apetecía cocinar; solo me apetecía comprar algo delicioso y sentarme en el sofá a ver alguna película mientras comía la bandeja de sushi variado que vendían en el nuevo restaurante de la esquina de mi edificio. Pero la noche no iba a ser tan tranquila. Al llegar a mi pequeño departamento, con mi bolsa de sushi, encontré a Santana platicando animadamente con Lucy en mi sofá.

Tenía que quitarle las llaves a esa chica. El termino de en _caso de emergencia_ no se estaba cumpliendo. Ni cuando quería ver The Voice, ni ahora mismo.

\- Buenas noches… -Dije con el ceño fruncido y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Ambas giraron la cabeza.

¿Qué hacían allí? ¿Y desde cuando eran tan amigas como conversar sin que yo estuviera presente?

\- ¡Buenas noches, Rachel! –Lucy tan animada como siempre agita la mano. ¿Qué tenía en las piernas? ¿Palomitas de maíz? _Mis_ palomitas de maíz.

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Es Santana quien pregunta de brazos cruzados.

\- Disculpa, no sabía que venias ¿Y se puede saber que hacen ambas aquí? –Dejo la bolsa de sushi en la encimera de la cocina.

\- ¿Ahora no soy bienvenida? –Santana alza las cejas.

\- Yo solo vine a ver televisión, disculpa si te molesto, pero mi compañera tiene gripe y ronca como una vaca pariendo. Su novio la cuida esta noche. Les di privacidad. –Se encoje de hombros.

¿Y mi privacidad? Pensé.

\- ¿Qué te sucede a ti? –Le pregunto a Santana pues no paraba de moverse.

\- Necesito hablar contigo… -Me señala la mesa contigua a la sala y yo voy con ella. Ambas nos sentados dando la espalda a Lucy que se entretenía en _mi_ sofá, con _mi_ TV y comiendo de _mis_ palomitas.

\- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Es por Brittany? –Escruto su oscura mirada.

\- Si, sabes que luego de lo del viaje y los problemas que tuvo con sus padres por el tramite de la fianza, las cosas se tensaron y al pacer quiere que cene con ellos hoy y no quiero hacerlo.

\- Pero debes hacerlo, si quiere que cenes con ellos es porque ellos habrán accedido.

\- No estoy muy segura de eso –Se muerde el labio inferior- Pero no he venido para hablarte del porque mi novia me tiene los nervios de punta, he venido a hablarte de otra cosa, algo importante.

\- Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte –Sonreí al recordar la gran noticia.

\- ¿En serio? –Sus ojos se iluminan- ¿Es algo bueno?

\- Si, algo muy bueno y lo debemos celebrar, pero primero tú.

\- Bien…. Aunque mi noticia no es tan buena. –Me aclara acomodando su cabello y verificando que Lucy no estuviera mirando o escuchando- Es sobre Quinn. –Dice suavemente.

\- ¿Hablaste con ella? –Me apresure a comentar y ella negó- ¿Se reincorporara a trabajar?

Negó como venia negando cada vez que le preguntaba en las últimas semanas.

\- Quinn no volverá, Rachel –Suelta como un balde de agua fría- Hoy me entere que ya no vuelve a Boston, se quedara en la nueva sucursal de Chicago y lo peor de todo es que… –Suspira y hace una pausa. ¿A caso había algo peor que eso?- No fue asignada por la junta, ella misma pidió no volver a la oficina de Boston, no creo que tenga algún problema, simplemente no quiere estar aquí. –Dice y baja la mirada, sin embargo, yo la tenia fija en un punto perdido de la pared.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, pero mi corazón latía rápidamente mientras mi cuerpo se sentía pesado.

\- Lo siento mucho, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ella llame y explique todo, la verdad no entiendo nada y tampoco me quieren dar mas información. –Me dice agobiada, yo le venia insistiendo mucho los últimos días para que tratara de averiguar algo mas- Rachel. ¿Estas bien? –Pregunta ante mi mutismo.

No, yo no estaba bien, estaba muy lejos de estar bien.

\- Yo… Yo… -Respiro profundo- Gracias por decírmelo.

\- ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir? –Inquiere y yo muevo la cabeza confusa- dijiste que tenias una noticia. –Alza las cejas.

\- Ah sí, pero… No…. No tiene importancia –Titubeo y me levanto- Si no te importa, me quiero duchar, estoy algo cansada.

\- ¿Segura? –Frunce el ceño y me mira de pies a cabeza con preocupación.

\- Segura, mañana te llamo para que me digas como te fue en la cena –Trato de serenarme y regalarle una sonrisa que salió más parecida a una mueca de lamento que a otra cosa.

\- Bueno, mejor me marcho antes de arrepentirme de ver la cara tiesa de la madre de Brittany. –Espeta antes de ir por su bolso y caminar hacia la puerta- Adiós, Lucy. –La despide de forma amigable y eso era extraño, muy extraño, pero en ese instante no me importó.

\- Hasta luego, Santana –Le digo e intento cerrar la puerta, pero ella me detiene.

\- ¿Seguro estas bien? –Me mira a los ojos.

\- Estoy cansada –Es todo lo que digo y ella asiente poco convencida, pero se va porque sabe que necesito espacio.

Cierro la puerta y camino hasta Lucy que veía un programa musical, como siempre.

\- ¿Puedes bajarle algo de volumen? –Le pido con voz pesada.

\- Claro, ¿Quieres palomitas? Las tome prestadas, te comprare luego –Balbucea con la boca llena.

\- No gracias, me iré a descansar ya, si quieres puedes comer Sushi, hay en la cocina –Le digo para caminar hasta mi cuarto sin saber muy bien que me respondió.

Tenia la cabeza en otro lado y ni la buena noticia de la Sra. Margot pudo acabar con eso que me atormentaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el ultimo mes.

Al inicio lo tome como algo normal, pero ya no lo era y lo que dijo Santana, me lo confirmo.

Habían pasado 28 días desde la última vez que vi a Quinn en Memphis y luego de eso solo hable con ella dos días después. Me dijo, en ese entonces, que todo iba bien que volaría con su madre para arreglar el problema de su camioneta y que esperaba estar en Boston cuanto antes, pero no fue así.

La llame una semana después porque siempre estaba ocupada para llamarme y me respondió otro día diciendo: "Lo siento, pronto te llamaré" pero esa llamada no llego; solo llego un mensaje explicando que estaba resolviendo algunos asuntos y no podía atenderme, al igual que no podía volver a Boston tan rápido.

Desde ese ultimo mensaje habían pasado 15 días, 15 días sin saber nada de ella, sin que llamara, sin que respondiera mis correos y sin yo poder comunicarme a New Bedford porque no tenía el contacto y Santana no logro acceder a eso en la oficina. Incluso pensé en viajar, pero no me atrevía, quizás si Santana no hubiese averiguado nada, me hubiese arriesgado a ir, pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, incluso que a Quinn le había pasado algo muy malo. Que estaba enferma, que alguien de su familia estaba enfermo; que tenían graves problemas o que había sido secuestrada, cualquier cosa se me vino a la cabeza, pero al Santana confirmarme que ella estaba bien, viva, sana y salva y que incluso pidió cambio de oficina… Entonces las hipótesis cambiaron y Quinn Fabray simplemente se fastidio de mi.

Me quede mirando el techo de mi habitación como muchas otras noches, simplemente pensando en porque no volvía y no respondía ninguno de mis mensajes. Ya hacia una semana que deje de insistir en eso, pero me dolía, me dolía demasiado.

Tenia que haber una razón, Quinn no podía haberme engañado y simplemente comportarse de una manera en el viaje y ahora abandonarme. Porque eso hizo, abandonarme.

Se supone que éramos novias ¿Cierto? y cuando la despedí en el aeropuerto todo parecía normal. Prometió que nos veríamos _pronto_ y, sin embargo, ese _pronto_ se desvaneció.

Me levante algo agitada y tome mi teléfono. La iba a llamar, quizás no iba a responder o estaría apagado como otras veces, pero necesitaba preguntar algunas cosas y mantenía la esperanza de que ella me escuchara en algún momento.

El teléfono nunca sonó, cayo al buzón de mensajes en las tres ocasiones que lo intente. Entonces decidí dejar un mensaje.

\- Hola, Quinn –Susurre al escuchar el tono- Soy Rachel. Hoy Santana vino a decirme que no volverás a trabajar en Boston y… Y la verdad es que es muy confuso para mi. ¿Por qué no respondes mis llamadas? ¿Por qué te alejaste? –Pregunte sin poder evitar que un nudo se instalara en mi garganta- No sé qué paso, no sé que hice para que esto sucediera o simplemente si fue cosa tuya, si tenias planeado esto. –Miro el techo- No creo que seas así; no quiero pensar que seas así… -Corrijo rápidamente- ¿Es por el viaje? ¿Es porque fue una locura? ¿Por qué no tenía un trabajo? Ahora todo cambio y si te asustó, lo siento, pero al menos merezco una respuesta. No puedes ir por allí haciéndote novia de la gente, supuestamente- Suelto una risa irónica- Y luego dejarlos sin más -Espeto con cierto rencor en mi voz para luego limpiar varias lagrimas con la manga de mi suéter- No sé si estas acostumbrada a esto, a desaparecer sin dar explicaciones o motivos, pero te aseguro que no se siente bien, te aseguro que duele demasiado. –Digo justo antes de que volviera a sonar el tono del buzón dando por finalizado el tiempo del mensaje.

Tire el teléfono, no sé muy bien donde, y me acosté hasta quedar hecha un ovillo en la cama mientras lloraba como una niña. Decidí llorar esa noche todo lo que no había llorado en 28 días y quizás todo lo que no había llorado en muchos años.

Y me maldije. Porque si pudiéramos ver el futuro; yo nunca habría dejado ir sola a Quinn Fabray en aquel vuelo que partió de Memphis.


	24. Cansancio Mental

" **Cansancio mental"**

Cuando hacemos actividades físicas continuas, nuestro cuerpo se cansa; comienza a descender la energía y llegas a un punto en que decides parar; tomar un respiro hasta que de nuevo puedas comenzar de forma renovada. Es lo normal en todos los seres humanos, incluso sin padecer alguna patología ¿Cierto? pero también existe otro cansancio, algo que no es físico, algo que es solo mental, lo que hace que cada parte de tu cuerpo se agote sin haber movido ni un solo musculo y ese, justamente, era el que todo mi cuerpo estaba experimentando.

Me sentía tan, pero tan agotada, que mi tradicional rutina de ejercicios mañaneros ya estaba decayendo considerablemente.

Había probado con muchas cosas. Vitaminas, ejercicios para dormir las 8 horas completas durante la noche e incluso me apunte a clases de yoga junto con Brittany, por recomendación de ella misma, pero nada resultaba. Mi cuerpo seguía cansado.

La excusa perfecta durante los últimos meses era la gran responsabilidad de la pastelería. A todos se lo mencionaba cuando me preguntaban el porqué de mi evidente poca energía a ciertas horas del día; pero eso no era cierto, de hecho la pastelería era lo único que me mantenía mas motivada para salir cada mañana, de resto hubiese sido un alma en pena. Me da vergüenza admitirlo.

Mi pesar, mi peso, mi tormento, mi maldito problema era ella.

Quinn Fabray.

Habían pasado 7 meses desde la última vez que la vi en el aeropuerto y 6 meses desde que me di cuenta que no iba a volver.

No supe nada más de ella, excepto por la vez que Santana comento que ya estaba instalada en la oficina de Chicago y su jefe estaba encantado. Simplemente decidí no preguntar mas, no me hacia bien en absoluto saber que seguía con su vida como si nada, como si yo no hubiese existido.

F. Scott Fitzgerald dijo: "En una verdadera noche oscura del alma siempre son las tres de la mañana, día tras día" y era jueves, 5:15 de la tarde de un mes de octubre, pero para mi quizás era otro día mas con el reloj mental a las 3:00 am. Me odiaba por eso, había pasado por tantas cosas que el hecho de que una chica me dejara no me debería afectar tanto, pero bueno, allí estaba… Intentándolo.

\- No puedo creer los gustos de ciertas personas. –Exclama Kurt dejando su abrigo junto a la barra donde yo estaba parada revisando la tabla de inventario y pedidos. Una de las cosas de ser dueña de una pastelería, era que mi labor iba mas allá de ser chef o dirigir el menú, tenía que vigilar cada detalle y esa semana estábamos escasos de servilletas y vasos desechables.

\- ¿Sabes que pastel tengo que hacer para el martes en la tarde? –Kurt seguía hablando a mi lado mientras se colocaba un delantal.

\- No tengo idea… -Murmuro aun con la vista fija en la tabla.

\- Tengo que hacer a la familia Kardashian porque la chica que cumple años, 16 por cierto, es fanática del reality de esa extraña familia. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Negaba con la cabeza

Solo murmure un "Ajam…" porque Kurt solía hablar sin parar cuando estaba trabajando y yo era todo lo contrario, sin embargo, estaba feliz de tenerlo allí.

Uno de los cambios de Dolce había sido ese, no solo teníamos encargos y vendíamos postres deliciosos, quise añadir un extra y ese vino de la mano de Kurt Hummel, un chico con mucho talento para hacer laboriosos pasteles adornamos con cualquier cosa que al cliente se le ocurriera. Pasteles en forma de auto, edificio, caras y ahora mismo, toda la familia Kardashian. Él junto con su ayudante podían hacer eso, era como un arquitecto de repostería, así lo llamaba. Todos amaban lo que hacía y cada vez llegaban mas personas para hacer pedidos ante sus extravagantes pasteles.

Por otro lado, también estaba feliz de tenerlo trabajando a mi lado porque fue un gran amigo durante mi época en New York. Ambos estudiamos en el mismo instituto para chef y nos hicimos amigos entre el ajetreo de las duras calles neoyorkinas cuando eres joven e inexperto. Por lo tanto, al saber que se había mudado a Boston hace tres meses, no dude en llamarlo.

\- ¿Te irás hoy temprano? –Me pregunta Kurt.

\- A la hora de siempre. –Lo miro fugazmente.

\- Pensé que ibas a la fiesta que dijo Santana.

\- No me apetece salir.

\- Bueno, es lo que siempre dices, pero creo que deberías hacerlo.

Yo suelto un suspiro pesado y lo miro de nuevo.

\- ¿Tú también, Kurt? –Pregunto alzando las cejas. Me acababa de decir lo mismo que todos me decían, sin embargo, nadie entendía que cuando no quieres salir, simplemente no sales.

O al menos, así soy yo.

\- No te molestes, es verdad. –Él alza las manos.

\- Santana esta muy pesada con eso, al igual que se la pasa recomiéndome estúpidos terapeutas a los que nunca iré –Lo señale con un dedo porque se que él también quería eso- No perderé mi tiempo y la verdad es que prefiero dedicarme a esto. –Señalo la pastelería fugazmente para luego darle la espalda al chico e irme al pequeño despacho.

Él me sigue, tan insistente como siempre.

\- La pastelería estará bien, no le pasara nada si decides divertirte una noche, Rachel –Se cruza de brazos frente a mí.

\- No estoy muy segura de eso, prefiero estar concentrada. Lucy ayer se equivoco con un gran encargo y Albert discutió con un cliente ¿Puedes creerlo? Jamás imagine que él haría eso –Niego con la cabeza mientras busco algo en el ordenador.

\- Es una excusa muy estúpida –Espeta y lo miro con gesto ofendido- No me mires así, que tengas que lidiar con eso no quita que no puedas relajarte un poco. Dentro de nada cumples 29 años y parece que tienes 49, eres una aburrida –Rueda los ojos.

\- Por dejar de ir a una fiesta no tengo por qué ser aburrida. Hace apenas quince días soy, legalmente, la dueña de este lugar y aun faltan muchas cosas por hacer, estoy metida de lleno y punto. –Me encojo de hombros.

Él se sienta y me mira en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que llego a incomodarme.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es por ella –Espeta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De esa chica por la que sufres, Quinn. –Se cruza de piernas elegantemente.

\- No digas tonterías ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con que no quiera ir a una estupida fiesta esta noche?

\- Que la sigues esperando –Se encoje de hombros.

Yo dejo que hacer lo que estaba haciendo para colocar las manos sobre el escritorio y mirarlo con seriedad.

\- No me he sentido bien, me dolió lo que paso, te lo conté y lo sabes todo, pero no significa que la esté esperando, seria demasiado estúpida para eso, Kurt.

\- No creo que seas estúpida, Rachel, pero si estas enamorada y es casi lo mismo.

\- Kurt, por favor –Digo cansada echándome por completo en la silla, allí estaba el agotamiento mental.

\- Sal esta noche Rachel, diviértete un poco, vuelve a ser esa chica que ama la vida a pesar de todo el dolor que ha pasado… -Me decía con aquellos ojos azules sinceros.

Era un gran amigo, sin duda.

\- ¿Por qué ir a un lugar al que no quiero ir?

\- ¡Solo inténtalo! Quizás te lleves una sorpresa y sea una noche inolvidable –Me guiña el ojo y yo inhalo para relajarme.

Miro al techo lamentándome por muchas cosas y entre esas era el hecho de que ellos insistieran tanto. Santana incluso me había dado dos entradas para la _"Fiesta del año"_ organizada por Evening Corp y a la cual ella no podía ir porque estaba en Texas por trabajo, justamente.

\- No tengo con quien ir –Le digo frunciendo los labios.

\- Eso no es problema, querida –Se levanta emocionado y sale casi corriendo para, luego de unos minutos, volver del brazo de Lucy.

Si, Lucy estaba trabajando en Dolce, era excelente hablando con la gente y yo le pegaba mejor que aquella tienda de música donde estuvo por un tiempo.

\- Ella ira contigo. –Señala a la chica que mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿Qué dices? –Los miro a ambos.

\- Le pregunte si quiere tener una cita contigo esta noche y aceptó. –Sentencia él su maravillosa idea.

\- ¿Una cita? –Abrí los ojos al máximo sin disimular.

\- ¿Es para la fiesta que dijo Santana, cierto? –Pregunta Lucy con evidente emoción y Kurt se encarga de asentir con la cabeza- ¡Sera maravilloso ir contigo, Rachel!

¿Ven? Allí está el problema, su exceso de emoción por ser yo quien la acompañaba no era algo bueno y no porque Lucy fuera una mala persona, ella era una gran amiga, sino que eso era lo que yo trataba de evitar desde hace mucho. Una cita con ella sería darle alas para aquello que yo me empeñaba en querer negar.

Yo le gustaba y siempre soñó salir conmigo. Ahora Kurt se lo había concedido, pero estaba tan cansada que no me negué.

Salí de la pastelería una hora antes porque tenia a Kurt pegado a mi oreja "Anda, alístate, no te dará tiempo para llegar a la fiesta" en el fondo quería que esa fuera la idea, pero le hice caso. Me fui un poco mas temprano al igual que Lucy que, emocionada, corrió a su departamento a vestirse.

Seguíamos viviendo en el mismo edificio porque, a pesar de que ya tenía mi sueño cumplido y era la dueña de una pastelería con buenas ventas, tuve que trabajar duro para pagarla en 6 meses y no tardar uno o dos años, así que no tuve muchos respiros ni cabida para complacer lujos, como comprarme un lugar más amplio o alquilar algo costoso. Mi único lujo era un pequeño auto de segunda mano, pero que se veía como nuevo y que me vi obligada a comprar para moverme más rápido y no esperar el transporte público o pagar tanto en taxi al hacer diligencias.

Por cierto, ya tenía licencia luego de mi primera multa pagada en Memphis. Otro paso a la madurez.

\- Siento tardar tanto, no encontraba estos zapatos –Lucy llegaba frente a mi algo agitada por haber corrido, posiblemente, por las escaleras.

Yo me encontraba frente a mi auto, un mini cooper negro con blanco al igual que mi atuendo. Llevaba un cómodo vestido corte clásico que tenia la parte de la falta negra y la parte de arriba blanca.

Me veía bien, lo admito, pero Lucy se veía fabulosa.

\- Te ves… Te ves muy bien –Le sonreí y ella pareció sonrojarse. Pocas veces sucedía a pesar de que se que tiene un extraño crush conmigo.

\- Gracias, tu también estas fabulosa.

Yo asiento con la cabeza y le señalo el auto. Era hora de irnos, la famosa fiesta comenzaba a las 8 y eran las 8:05. Que no quisiera ir, no significaba que me gustara llegar tarde. Además, mientras mas rápido llegábamos, mas rápido me iba.

Lucy estuvo algo callada en el camino y eso me resulto sumamente extraño, sin embargo, preferí no buscarle conversación. ¿Qué le iba a decir en ese instante? Puedo hablar con ella de miles de cosas cuando interrumpe en mi casa para tomar mi TV o me invita a hacer deportes, pero estábamos en una especia de cita improvisada por Kurt y realmente me sentía extraña haciéndolo.

Llegamos al lugar 30 minutos después, era un bar grande y famoso en aquella zona de Boston, el mismo fue alquilado para albergar a todos los invitados. Gente importante y algunos _afortunados_ , como nosotras, que lograron tener invitación en mano.

La calle estaba repleta de autos, así que tuve que estacionar el mini cooper un poco lejos.

\- ¿Crees que haya gente famosa? El mundo de la publicidad tiene esa cualidad, invitan a gente famosa para vender –Me pregunta Lucy con aquella característica ansiedad

\- No tengo la menor idea –Fui algo escueta porque era cierto, no sabia quien iba a ir, Santana solo me dijo que iban los empleados de la oficina de Boston y otra gente de la ciudad para degustar una cena maravillosa y quizás mucho alcohol costoso.

\- Espero ver músicos importantes, es hora de irme codeando –Comenta y yo rio por sus ocurrencias, ir con ella quizás no era tan malo, siempre y cuando se controlara un poco y no pegara gritos como fanática desenfrenada delante de toda esa gente.

Pero ese pensamiento quedo descartado, ella no se iba a controlar cuando al entrar se encontró con Los chicos de Daft Punk, con todo y mascaras, a pocos metros de nosotras.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! –Abría la boca al máximo- ¿Sabes quienes son ellos, Rachel? –Me susurra tratando de contener toda la emoción.

\- Si, los he visto en eso shows musicales que colocas en mi casa. –Ruedo los ojos.

\- ¡Son maravillosos! –Grita y salta como niña sin importarle sus zapatos de tacón con mas de 10 centímetros y aquel vestido negro ajustado a sus curvas.

\- Vamos por una mesa o algo –Digo y ella me sigue comentando que creyó ver al amigo del amigo de un amigo de alguien de MTV. No tengo idea de cómo conoce eso detalles, pero lo hace.

\- Esto es maravilloso, en serio –Ella sonreía sin parar, por lo menos alguien lo iba a disfrutar.

Encontramos una mesa desocupada y nos sentamos. Cada mesa era asignada dependiendo la cantidad de invitaciones, así que esa podía ser para nosotras. De inmediato un chico nos sirvió champagne gratis.

\- ¿A qué hora será la cena? –Pregunte al aire porque Lucy tampoco sabía aquello.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? –Ella revolvía su copa.

\- No, pero se supone que eso es al inicio de la noche.

\- ¿Quieres que pregunte?

\- ¡No! Claro que no, solo es curiosidad. –Reí.

\- Esta bien –Asiente con la cabeza. Estaba más calmada, quizás era el champagne o quizás era mi mirada de reproche cuando iba a saltar encima de un hombre joven que resulto ser dueño de una gran empresa inmobiliaria y no el dueño de Facebook como ella supuso.

\- ¿Te sientes bien trabajando en Dolce? –Le pregunto luego de algunos minutos de silencio.

\- ¡Claro es genial! Los clientes son fabulosos, aunque no puedo hablar tanto de música, pero es bueno, sobre todo cuando van niños y se sorprenden por cada postre que les muestro –Comenta sincera.

\- Me alegra mucho que aceptaras estar allí, es importante para mi tener a gente de confianza en este viaje –Suspire.

\- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea –Comenta tomando mi mano y yo le sonreí de medio lado.

\- Gracias… Eres une buena chica –Le dije antes de tomar otro trago de mi copa.

Lo era, era una excelente chica, joven, hermosa, enérgica y llena de vida, algo que quizás yo necesitaba para no caer constantemente en la melancolía, pero no podía verla mas allá de eso, no la podía ver como ella me venía.

O quizás no quería, no lo sé exactamente, pero no se trataba de Quinn, no crean que es por ella. Desde que la conocí la vi como una hermana pequeña y no como la chica linda que me sonreía coquetamente y que se conformo con ser mi amiga porque nunca tuvo más señales de mi parte.

No pasaron mas de 20 minutos cuando comenzaron a servir la cena y mientras íbamos a la mitad, un hombre bastante mayor hablo en el escenario sobre la influencia de la tecnología en la publicidad. No era un tema por el cual yo estuviera interesa, así que simplemente comía oyendo pero no escuchando realmente.

\- ¿La estas pasando bien? –Escucho a Lucy y alzo la vista.

\- ¿Qué dices? –Pregunto limpiando mi boca- La cena está muy buena.

\- ¿Pero te sientes a gusto? –Me escruta con la mirada.

\- Estoy bien –Me encojo de hombros. Ella no parece muy a gusto con esa respuesta.

\- Se que no querías venir y que invitarme fue solo idea de Kurt, pero me alegra que hayas venido al final. Ir a tu casa cada día y encerrarte a ver esas comedias románticas que solo te deprimen mas, no es bueno.

\- Lucy… No hablemos de eso. Estoy aquí y estoy pasándola bien ¿Ok? –Le hable firme y al mismo tiempo cansada de la constante diatriba de gente metiéndose en mi estado de ánimo o estilo de vida los últimos 6 meses.

Yo estaba fenomenal, me dolía el pecho de vez en cuando al recordar lo que no me hacia bien, pero estaba viva, trabajando y ahora cenando un plato de 900 dólares.

\- No quiero incomodarte, se que Santana te acosa un poco con el tema, pero solo me preocupo por ti, eres importante para mi. –Continua.

Yo dejo el tenedor, al parecer no me iba a terminar de comer en paz aquellas trufas.

\- Te agradezco que te preocupes, al igual que se lo agradezco a Santana, pero no es necesario. –La mire fijamente a sus grandes ojos.

Ella se quedo en silencio tocando con el tenedor su comida para luego mirarme de nuevo.

\- Creo que Quinn es una idiota y no te merece –Espeta.

\- ¡Basta! –Dejo la servilleta con fuerza sobre la mesa y ella me mira algo sorprendida - No vuelvas a mencionar a Quinn, ni ahora ni después ni nunca mas ¿está bien?

\- Solo he dicho lo que pienso…

\- Me parece perfecto que lo pienses, pero no quiero escuchar nada sobre ella. Estoy sinceramente cansada de que todo el tiempo la mencionen y la saquen como conclusión en cada situación. Es suficiente. –Me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

Me tenían jodida con lo mismo y si, estuve muy mal, llore un montón y el desanimo era evidente, pero que la mencionaran a cada rato me enfurecía.

7 meses sintiéndose como días y yo sintiéndome como estúpida.

Me pare de la mesa y fui al baño dejando a Lucy sola. Quizás fue muy mal educado de mi parte, pero necesitaba un momento a solas y eso tuve. Una de las cosas que me sucedían mucho los últimos meses, era eso también, me agobiaba muy rápido y luego venia ese extraño peso que me cansaba física y mentalmente.

Pero no podía durar mucho en el baño, ya estaba entrando más gente y era extraño, además, al despejarme recordé que Lucy estaba sola y la verdad era que, a pesar de todo, era alguien que no merecía mi desprecio. Mas de una vez llego a mi departamento con la excusa de ver TV para solo hacerme reír mientras que alguien mas estaba haciendo su vida sin importar lo que yo sentía, eso hace que esa intensa chica valga oro para mí.

Regrese a la zona de las mesas pero Lucy no estaba, la encontré parada en una barra hablando con el cantinero.

Como no, ya tenía nuevo amigo.

\- Siento tardarme –Le dije.

\- Bien, ¿Quieres un trago? –Pregunta con la mirada algo cohibida, quizás pensaba que seguía enojada.

\- No, estoy bien ahora… -Le sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio viendo el lugar. Ella con una copa y yo simplemente parada a su lado.

Minutos después habla.

\- ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto me gustas? –Pregunta de repente sorprendiéndome.

Yo dejo de mirar el escenario donde colocaban instrumentos para fijarme en ella.

\- Somos amigas. –Es lo que se me ocurre decir.

\- No te he dicho que no lo seamos, pero no sabes cuanto he soñado con ser otra cosa y no me haces caso.

\- Mira, Lucy… Eres una chica maravillosa, pero sabes que…

\- Si, si, sé que no me ves de esa forma, da igual. Solo quiero que sepas que vales mas que cualquier chica que te deje botada y que hay otras como yo que quisiéramos estar en su lugar, pero no podemos. –Espetó con tristeza en su mirada y me llegue a sentir mal por eso- Vales tanto, tanto, tanto –Entrecerró los ojos- Que no mereces otra noche sola llorando con tu pijama de pizza –Dijo aquello tomando mi mano y yo mire el contacto perdida en mis pensamientos.

¿Cuánto había llorado en los últimos meses? ¿Cuánto había llorado a lo largo de mi vida con las constantes perdidas? Llegue a un punto en el que sentí que no podía retener nada bueno, estaba muy frustrada y cansada de tener que despedirme sin una despedida verdadera.

Y allí estaba, en una gran fiesta, con una chica hermosa que moría por estar conmigo y sin embargo la rechazaba de miles de maneras, pero tenia que sentirme valiosa y afortunada porque lo era, lo era de nuevo.

Mire a Lucy que expectante esperaba una reacción de mi parte y la tuvo. Me acerque un poco mas y con una sonrisa le di un corto beso en los labios. Fue algo muy rápido y casi imperceptible.

Ella abrió los ojos al máximo y se quedo estática mirándome. Yo simplemente solté una pequeña carcajada ante la imagen.

\- Eso… Eso… ¿Por qué fue eso? –Logra preguntar atónica.

\- Porque, a pesar de que no te puedo ofrecer mas que mi amistad, eres una chica hermosa, inteligente, ocurrente, divertida y te agradezco por seguir aquí. Me haces sentir afortunada de alguna manera. –Confieso y ella me abraza con mucha fuerza murmurando en mi oído cosas como "Eres genial, seré tu amiga, no te agobiare" y demás cosas que realmente no recuerdo porque mis sentidos se nublaron por completo ante una imagen que no espere ver aquella noche.

Era Quinn, me miraba de frente a unos metros y yo la veía sobre el hombro de Lucy que seguía hablando sin parar.

Juro que pensé que era una alucinación, tantas horas pensando en ella, extrañando su perfecto rostro, ya me estaban haciendo delirar, por eso cerré los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrí, pero seguía allí, mirándome fijamente, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara hasta que alguien llamo su atención. Haden aparecía a su lado con aquella petulante y reluciente sonrisa para colocar su mano sobre la cintura de la que, hasta hace 6 meses, yo pensé que era mi novia. Ambos caminaron entre la gente y los perdí de vista.

Lucy se separa de mí y habla con el cantinero ajena a todo, creo que le pedía que me sirviera algo, a lo que yo asentí antes sin darme cuenta.

Quinn había vuelto y no se los negare como se lo negué a Kurt, yo en el fondo si la estuve esperando, aunque su regreso no fue como lo esperaba. No hubo un gran momento de película, solo ella en la distancia, tan hermosa como siempre, y con una incomoda compañía.


	25. Rota y Valiente

" **Rota y valiente"**

No cualquier persona puede cocinar y mucho menos puede ser repostero. Tampoco es lo mismo cocinar un bistec que hacer un perfecto bizcocho.

En la repostería todo funciona con la medida y el tiempo preciso. Si le echas más de algún ingrediente o menos de otra cosa, con el tiempo errado, todo puede quedar arruinado. Es un arte muy exigente, pero cuando logras dominarlo, es hermoso, y por eso lo amo, porque me gusta exigirme, me gustan los retos y me gusta que el resultado sea perfecto.

¿Y cómo se que es perfecto? Por la cara de satisfacción de la gente cuando prueba toda mi magia.

\- Wow… Esto es delicioso ¡Y hermoso! Mira como se derrite. Mmmm –Exclama Kurt con los ojos cerrados y probando mi volcán de chocolate con coco y frutos secos. Chocolate oscuro al borde y chocolate blanco haciendo de _lava_ mientras una capa de helado se derretía- La textura es perfecta, el sabor es maravilloso y parece un volcán real, un puto volcán del paraíso –Dice y toma otra cucharada.

Yo solo reía negando con la cabeza, pero satisfecha porque esa era la reacción que buscaba. Aquel martes quise estar de lleno en la cocina de Dolce, iba a probar recetas nuevas junto con Albert y Frank que, obviamente, seguían trabajando conmigo.

Me sentía bien. Me desperté muy temprano por insistencia de Brittany en ir a clases de yoga; todo iba bien, no estaba de mal humor y el cansancio mental no era muy taladrante como días atrás, quizás sea por la cura de sueño que me hice el fin de semana, o quizás sea porque simplemente hacer postres era mi mejor medicina.

\- Nunca me dijiste que tal estuvo la fiesta –Sentencia Kurt casi lamiendo el plato.

\- Estuvo como tenía que estar, una cena cara y gente hablando de publicidad –Me encojo de hombros y siento como él me escruta con la mirada justo en mi perfil - ¿Qué? –Giro frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿No paso nada mas? –Alza las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué tendría que pasar algo? –Pregunte de forma algo brusca.

\- Por nada, por nada –Alza las manos- Mejor me voy a terminar mi pastel Kardashian. Solo me falta acomodar el vestido de Cloe para que lo vengan a buscar en dos horas.

Yo lo veo irse hasta la parte de atrás donde estaba su dulce taller _arquitectónico_ y suelto un suspiro para luego colocar las manos en la mesa donde preparaba todo.

Y allí estaba de nuevo el recuerdo de hace pocos días cuando vi a Quinn en aquella fiesta junto a Haden. No les negare que quise buscarla en el evento para que me diera unas cuantas explicaciones, pero no lo hice, al contrario… Me fui de inmediato y no pegue un ojo en toda la noche. Mi cabeza solo fabricaba las mismas teorías de los últimos meses en donde imaginaba miles de razones por las cuales Quinn se había marchado.

Aun las sigo imaginando, pero pretendo que no me afecte tanto al final del día el simple hecho de saber que, sea lo que sea por lo cual se haya ido, era más importante que yo.

Pensar en ella me hacia sentir mal, triste y desanimada, por eso agradecía mi buen humor aquella mañana. Yo estaba trabajando y ella, posiblemente, de regreso a Chicago en donde, asumo, estuvo viviendo todo ese tiempo que deicidio borrarme del mapa. Ese era el nuevo orden de las cosas y lo tenía que aceptar.

Sin embargo, el universo es un puto karma a veces y reordena las cosas a su manera.

\- Rachel, te buscan y es mejor que vengas rápido porque Lucy está discutiendo con una cliente –Me dice Eric el nuevo encargado de la caja.

\- ¿Discutiendo? –Frunzo el ceño.

\- Si, no sé qué le pasa, pero esta altanera, mejor ven rápido –Abre los ojos escandalizado para luego irse rápidamente.

Yo dejo mi delantal y, aun con el gorro puesto, salgo para ver cuál es el problema. ¿A caso esa chica me quería dejar sin clientes? Era lo que pensaba mientras salía de la cocina, pero al llegar a la barra donde estaba Lucy de brazos cruzados; dos clientes mirando curiosos y Eric negando con la cabeza, supe que no era un cliente cualquiera con quien discutía.

Era Quinn.

\- Ella está ocupada, así que no la llamare a menos que se algo de vida o muerte, ya te dije –Escucho a Lucy decir, pero Quinn no la miraba a ella. Me había descubierto detrás y me miraba a mí.

Yo también mire a Quinn, lo hice desde el instante en que salí de la cocina y la descubrí con las manos en la barra y el ceño fruncido mirando a Lucy.

Pero ahora ella no miraba de esa forma, ahora sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, brillantes y maravillosos como siempre, aunque algo nerviosos, pero observándome fijamente y haciendo que una corriente subiera desde mis pies hasta mi pecho quemando con intensidad.

Fue la misma sensación de inestabilidad que sentí en la fiesta hace días, fue el mismo efecto mirando a la misma persona sin hablar. Sé que tenia que decir algo, no podía permitir que Lucy siguiera con esa actitud delante de clientes y tampoco que Quinn siguiera parada mirándome nerviosa como si yo fuera un extraterrestre.

Tal vez mi palidez en el momento me hacía ver como alienígena, pero ese no es el punto.

Así que me arme de valor, trate de no caerme por la debilidad que de repente sentí en mi cuerpo y toque el brazo de Lucy que ya se había percatado de mi presencia.

\- Lucy… Por favor ve a atender a los clientes –Le dije suavemente apartando los ojos de Quinn, quizás así me sentía menos vulnerable y tendría el temple de una jefa de verdad.

\- Lo siento, Rachel… Tú me dijiste que no querías que te interrumpieran y…

\- Ve con los clientes –Forcé una sonrisa y ella asintió para luego dar algunos pasos y atender a las personas.

Pude ver como Quinn la siguió con la mirada y el ceño fruncido mientras Lucy hacia lo mismo. Una escena bastante extraña si me permiten decirles, incluso me hubiese dado risa si mi cuerpo aun no estuviera casi temblando por la simple presencia de esa mujer que ahora si me miraba de nuevo.

Tome aire y me acerque al borde a la barra. Soy una chica valiente, se los dije.

\- ¿Ya te atendieron? –Le pregunte como pude.

\- Rachel… Yo… Yo –Titubeaba abriendo y cerrando la boca- Necesito hablar contigo –Espeta casi faltándole el aire.

\- Estoy trabajando. –Fui escueta sin perder la dureza en mi rostro.

\- Lo sé, lo sé –Lleva su cabello detrás de las orejas- Pero creo que debemos hablar, hay muchas cosas que…

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer –La interrumpo y me alejo un poco de la barra- Quizás debas volver en otros 7 meses –Le digo mirándola a los ojos para luego irme a la cocina sin dejar que respondiera nada más.

Entre rápidamente y solté todo el aire contenido, Frank y Albert me miraron preocupados. En parte no quise hablar con ella porque aun no estaba segura si lo merecía luego e irse como lo hizo , y por otro lado, no me podía quedar allí parada fingiendo que no estaba sintiéndome tan mal como me sentía.

Ni 200 sesiones con los psicólogos que me recomendó Santana, podían ayudarme en ese instante. Podía exigirme mucho a mi misma, pero Quinn Fabray me desequilibra más que hacer el postre más difícil del mundo.

* * *

\- ¿Sabes que me dijo un cliente hoy? –Me pregunta Lucy cuando ambas íbamos caminando a nuestro edificio.

El autobús nos dejo tres cuadras más lejos por trabajos en la vía y aquel día mi mini cooper se quedo guardado cuando Brittany decidió raptarme muy temprano para hacer yoga con su maestro favorito, yo luego me fui a la pastelería sin el auto.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho un cliente hoy, Lucy? –Le respondo con algo de humor; aun con la vista al frente y las manos en mi chaqueta marrón. La calidez se estaba dispersando de Boston en aquel Octubre.

\- Que era la chica mas graciosa que había conocido en su vida porque hablaba mucho y le recordaba a su comiquita favorita. –Responde ella y yo frunzo el ceño- Era un niño de 7 años –Se encoje de hombros.

\- Eres una tonta. –Rio.

\- Me gustan los niños, me alegran el día cuando van. –Comenta- ¿Qué tal tu día allá detrás? No saliste mucho de la cocina –Me mira fugazmente.

\- Probé algunas cosas nuevas con Albert y ayude a reponer el menú, estuvo bien.

\- Supongo que luego de lo de Quinn…

\- No hablemos de ella. –La corto de inmediato y asiente con la cabeza.

Caminamos dos minutos en silencio hasta que ella decide romperlo justo cuando cruzábamos en la esquina, ya casi llegando al edificio.

\- Tengo tanta hambre. –Sentencia.

\- Quizás tu compañera de piso hizo algo delicioso.

\- Pffff, claro que no –Resopla sonando sus labios- Esa chica no cocina ni agua hervida.

\- ¿Y cómo come? ¿Tú le cocinas?

\- No, siempre pide comida, creo que todas sus finanzas se van en eso.

\- Chica afortunada –Bromeo.

\- Quinn. –Dice ella parándose en seco y yo detengo mis pasos para verla un metro atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Te dije que no quería hablar de ella. –Ruedo los ojos.

\- Pues, te tengo una sorpresa, quizás no quieras hablar _de_ ella, pero te tocara hablar _con_ ella –Espeta volviendo a mi lado y señalándome el portal del edifico en donde si estaba una sorpresa aunque, en ese momento, no era tan grata.

Quinn estaba sentada en los escalones que daban a la entrada mientas miraba algo en el piso, quizás sus pies, pero no se había percatado de nuestra presencia a pocos metros.

Regresaba esa sensación de desequilibrio y calor en el pecho solo por verla de nuevo. Inhale tratando de tomar todo el aire posible para relajarme un poco.

\- Si quieres podemos cruzar hacia otro lado y así esperar a que se vaya –Sugiere Lucy su gran idea, pero yo niego con la cabeza sin espetar palabra.

Porque soy valiente.

Decidí caminar la distancia que faltaba y me pare justo al frente del lugar donde ella estaba sentada con la mirada en el piso y las rodillas juntas.

Al notar la presencia alza la cabeza y me mira sorprendida con la boca ligeramente abierta. Parece darse cuenta de que por fin había llegado y se levanta como un resorte segundos después.

\- Rachel, te estaba esperando –Hablo de forma mecanizada, como si hubiese estudiado aquellas palabras.

Yo humedezco mis labios y trato de hablar lo más tranquila posible. Lucy estaba a mi lado.

\- ¿Por qué me esperabas?

\- Tenemos que hablar.

Yo me quedo en silencio detallando su hermoso rostro y al mismo tiempo el nerviosismo que desprendía su cuerpo moviendo las manos.

Pero Lucy quebró un poco la situación.

\- Eres una persona muy terca –Espeta mi amiga.

\- No te metas que no estoy hablando contigo –Responde Quinn de una forma mordaz poco usual en ella.

\- ¡A mi no me hables así!

\- ¡Lucy! Espera… –La miro tomando su brazo.

\- ¿No ves como me habla? –Señala a Quinn en forma infantil.

\- Cálmate ¿Nos puedes dejar a solas? –Le dije y ella volvió a mirar a la rubia con el ceño fruncido, tal cual lo hizo en la pastelería, pero esta vez la otra decidió ignorarla.

\- Esta bien, estoy en mi casa si me necesitas –Espeta antes de alejarse y Quinn en ese momento si la miro de reojo.

\- Que sorpresa que aun siga en su propia casa –Murmura Quinn entre dientes.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –Entrecierro los ojos.

\- De esa chica.

\- ¿Viniste aquí para hablar de Lucy?

\- No, vine para hablar de nosotras, Rachel… Yo… Yo…. –De nuevo no sabía que decir.

\- Tú estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

\- ¡Por favor, solo escúchame! –Se acerca más, pero yo decidí alejarme dos pasos haciendo que su rostro se ensombreciera y no se los negare, me dolió ver esa tristeza en su mirada, pero no lo podía demostrar porque no fueron color de rosas los meses en que ella desapareció.

Yo no lo merecía.

\- Se que debes estar molesta conmigo…

\- ¿Molesta? –Abro los ojos ampliamente- ¿En serio, Quinn? –Le pregunto y ahora si me acerco un poco siendo valiente en hacerlo porque su aliento y perfume embriagador me podían hacer flaquear, sin embargo, algo dentro de mi se estaba quemando con furia –Me encantaría haber estado molesta contigo, de hecho, ojala hubiese sido solo molestia.

\- Es normal que…

\- ¡No, nada es normal! –Alzo la voz interrumpiéndola y ella oprime sus labios mirándome- Que te vayas por 7 meses y luego aparezcas como si nada, no es normal; que no hayas enviado ni un puto mensaje para explicar todo, tampoco es normal, no puedes venir con la cara lavada a decir eso. ¡Yo no lo merezco! –Grite a lo ultimo haciendo que se asustara e incluso sus ojos se humedecieran.

\- Entiendo que te sientas así… En serio, pero solo te pido que me escuches, necesito que me escuches, Rachel. Yo lo siento tanto… Tanto… –Su voz sonaba entrecortada- Hay cosas que necesitas saber y no sé si las entiendas, pero lo tengo que intentar.

\- ¿Y por que esperaste tanto para intentarlo?

\- No tengo idea… O quizás si, pero –Niega con la cabeza al confundirse con sus propios pensamientos.

Yo miro al cielo tratando de relajarme, pero no lo logre así que vuelvo a mirarla a ella.

\- ¿Qué necesito saber? ¿Qué te cambiaste de oficina para no verme?¿Que te importo una mierda cada mensaje que te enviaba? Es decir, Quinn ¡¿Qué te crees?! –Me vuelvo a alterar.

\- ¡Solo escúchame! Por favor, ahora volveré a Boston y Haden…

\- Me importa una mierda Haden. –Le digo caminando hacia las escaleras y pasando a su lado. Ella me sigue.

En ese instante recordé que el muy imbécil estaba acompañándola en la fiesta. Un plus para que me hirviera la sangre.

\- Espera, escucha –Me tomo del brazo y yo me solté bruscamente haciendo que su tristeza se incrementara.

\- No puedo escucharte, Quinn… -Trague grueso- Porque ahora si estoy muy molesta, ahora si estoy realmente enfadada. Y dejarme contarte que no estuve meses enfadada contigo, para nada –Niego con la cabeza.

\- Se que si estuviste enfadada conmigo y te comprendo, lo merezco.

\- No, yo no estuve enfadada, Quinn, te lo aseguro –La miro con una falsa sonrisa- Yo estaba rota… -Confieso- Rota de nuevo y rota de una nueva forma; rota como nunca antes lo había estado. Me dolió, me sentí triste y decepcionada y te aseguro que eso es mucho peor que estar molesta contigo –Le digo mirándola a los ojos, aquellos ojos avellana, que ahora bañados en lagrimas, me miraban fijamente.

Y yo también llore, se escaparon varias lagrimas de mis ojos, pero por dentro aun todo quemaba. La molestia de sentirme burlada salía a flote junto con el dolor de su extraña ausencia en aquel tiempo.

\- ¿Nunca podre tener una oportunidad? –Me pregunta con voz débil.

\- No sé si la merezcas, pero te aseguro que yo no merecí ni merezco esto. –Le digo antes de perderme por fin detrás de aquel portal.

Sé que ella se quedo llorando, pero no sé si tanto como yo llore aquella noche acostada en el sofá, hasta quedarme dormida.

No importa cuánto me exija, si comparo mi relación con Quinn y el arte de la repostería, hasta ese entonces, se había cocinado con el tiempo errado y faltando demasiados ingredientes.

¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Si tuviera la fórmula para nunca romperme, la hubiese usado hace años, pero no la tenía y de nuevo estaban allí las lagrimas que pensé que había desgastado de tanto y tanto sentir.


	26. Golpes Emocionales

" **Golpes emocionales"**

Tengo una mejor amiga bastante ocupada pero, en aquel entonces, Santana era una persona por la cual debías esperar casi todo el tempo.

De hecho, para poder vernos aquel mes, tuve que ir _hasta ella_ luego de que me llamara la noche anterior para desayunar y hablar de, cito tal cual me dijo: "Ciertos asuntos"

Necesitábamos ponernos al día. Yo realmente necesitaba hablar con ella y me pude dar el lujo de llegar una hora tarde a mi pastelería.

 _Mi pastelería._ Que bien suena eso, aun me emociona.

En fin, aquel viernes a las 8:10 am yo estaba entrando en Evening Corp con una bolsa de Starbucks en la mano izquierda y una bandeja con dos cafés en la mano derecha.

\- Buenos días ¿Ya llego Santana López? –Le pregunto a la que parecía ser la nueva chica que daba información en aquel piso.

\- La Sra. López no ha llegado, los viernes llega generalmente a las 9:00 am. –Me responde ella sin mirar mi rostro, prefería escribía en su teléfono. Debido a la posición pude ver que estaba en Twitter.

\- Me dijo que estaría aquí a las ocho… -Murmuro.

\- No lo creo. –Dice sin mirarme pero yo igual asentí con la cabeza.

\- Iré a esperarla -Digo aunque a ella no le importaba mucho, lo que sea que estuviera viendo en las redes sociales, era más importante que mi presencia.

Fue extraño, la primera vez que estuve en aquel lugar también llevaba comida en mis manos y al caminar hasta los sillones, que me trajeron de inmediato un recuerdo, algo se removió en mí. En ese momento no sabía si era bueno o malo. En aquellos mismos sillones fue donde conocí a Judy Fabray y donde espere a Quinn para regalarle "Un cielo de galletas"

No pude evitar pensar en que ella podía aparecer, me había dicho que volvió a Boston y verla en la fiesta de Evening Corp, significaba que estaba allí de nuevo. Eso concluí la noche anterior aunque no se lo mencione a Santana, necesitaba hablar con ella en persona.

Sé que dije que no quería hablar de Quinn y que constantemente me negaba a que la mencionaran, pero era algo inevitable. Estaba de vuelta, fue a la pastelería, fue a mi casa y seguro estaba trabajando de nuevo con mi mejor amiga.

Solo rogaba porque Santana llegara pronto para no encontrármela. ¿Para qué me hacia llevar desayuno caliente si no iba a ser puntual? Odio a las personas impuntuales; odio a las estúpidas secretarias que no miran a la cara; odiaba aquellos estúpidos sillones por traerme ciertos recuerdos y odiaba a Santana por no llegar haciendo que ocurriera lo inevitable.

La vi, allí estaba Quinn, con su falda negra a las rodillas, medias del mismo color; un suéter gris hasta el cuello y una chaqueta negra. Salió del ascensor distraída con su bolso un iPad en la mano. Fruncía el ceño de manera adorable logrando una arruguita en su frente y creo que hasta suspire cuando la vi.

Ella miro primero el lugar donde estaba la chica que no miraba la cara de nadie, bueno la de ella si la miro, luego miro a la izquierda y me vio a mi sentada; observándola como lo que era: La mujer mas hermosa que había conocido en mi vida.

Quinn camino unos cortos pasos, con muchas dudas, mientras me seguía mirando y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, no sé por qué, pero me levante aun con mi mirada clavada en la de ella.

\- Hola… Hola… Rachel –Titubeó sorprendida.

\- No vine por ti, vine por Santana –Dije aquello y me senté de nuevo viéndome como una idiota.

No sé porque lo hice, quizás porque pensé que me iba a tratar de convencer, de lo que sea que me quisiera convencer, como el día en que me busco en Dolce o en mi casa.

\- Lo supuse…-Susurro ella y se quedo parada unos segundos mirándome en el sofá hasta que decidió irse.

Yo lo agradecí, en aquellos eternos segundos solo mire la bolsa del desayuno en la mesa frente al sofá y eso de ignorarla, pero estando ella tan cerca, no era nada fácil para mí.

Casi 20 minutos después llego mi _puntual_ amiga.

\- Siento llegar tarde, Rachel –Hablaba mientras me hacía señas para ir hasta su oficina que, afortunadamente, estaba en el extremo opuesto a la de Quinn en aquel piso– Brittany me entretuvo esta mañana, estaba hablando sobre muchas cosas al mismo tiempo y sabes que si no le presto atención se enoja. Además, mi madre me llamo para contarme que mi tío Ramón, sabes, el chiquito con bigotes que vive en Puerto Rico –Me miraba mientras dejaba las cosas en su escritorio- Pues, él tiene cáncer de páncreas, es una noticia muy triste.

\- Llegas tarde. –Fue lo único que le dije luego de que terminara su monologo de excusas.

\- Te acabo de decir que mi tío tiene cáncer ¿Y solo me dices que llego tarde? –Entrecierra los ojos con las manos puestas a cada lado de su cintura.

\- Tú ni siquiera conoces a tu tío Ramón, solo lo mencionaste dos veces porque tu madre hacia chistes sobre un tal Ramón que se desnudaba en las fiestas familiares y que tenía un bigote horrible, luego tú te burlabas de eso –Ruedo los ojos ya sentada en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Eres una insensible y punto. –Se cruzo de brazos.

\- Y tú solo estabas teniendo sexo con Brittany en el baño; como todas las mañanas luego de que ella se queda a dormir en tu casa. –Me encojo de hombros.

\- ¿Y tú como sabes tal información?

\- Ella me lo dijo en una de las clases de yoga. Suele hablar mucho aunque no es permitido.

\- ¡Le he dicho que no hable esas cosas!

\- Es Brittany…

\- Claro, por eso también te he dicho que vinieras… ¡Oh, desayuno! –Por fin descubrió la bolsa y la abrió rápidamente sacando un sándwich de pan de orégano y queso cheddar.

\- Son casi las 9, deberías ya de haber desayunado –Le digo tomando de mi café.

\- No, no he desayunado y deja tu mal humor.

Yo no respondí nada, espere a que probara aquel sándwich casi atragantándose. Tuvo que recurrir rápido al café que, por suerte, ya no estaba tan caliente.

Luego de que su vida ya no estuviera en peligro por comer como animal hambriento, me miro tranquila.

\- ¿La viste? –Me pregunta directa.

\- Si, ¿Hace cuanto comenzó a trabajar de nuevo?

\- Cuando me fui de viaje la ultima vez, ella volvió. –Dice y yo asiento con la cabeza para luego tomar otro sorbo de café.

Obviamente hablábamos de Quinn.

\- Yo la vi en la fiesta a la que insististe en que fuera ¿Tú sabías que iba a estar allí? –Pregunte y Santana negó con la cabeza- La vi y estaba con ese chico, Haden… Te juro que sentí de todo y nada fue bueno.

\- ¿Ya ella te explico todo?

\- ¿Qué me va a explicar, Santana? –Deje el café en el escritorio y me acerque apoyando mis brazos- Se fue por siete meses ¿Y ahora quiere dar explicaciones?

\- Eso significa que no has hablado con ella… -Sentencia mas para sí misma que para mí.

\- ¡Claro que no he hablado con ella! No merece que yo hable con ella.

\- Pero quizás debas escucharla… No sé…

\- Por favor –Resoplo- ¿Estas de su lado? –Me levante, no podía creer lo que me decía.

\- No estoy de su lado, Rachel –Me dice mientras yo daba vueltas frente a ella- Pero si ha vuelto e intenta hablar contigo, deberías simplemente escucharla y luego decidir si no quieres que te hable nunca más o quizás… Quizás…. –Movía las manos.

\- ¿Quizás la perdone? –Le pregunte deteniéndome en seco e inclinándome para verla a los ojos.

\- Cualquier cosa puede pasar.

\- Lo que paso fue que ella decidió marcharse y me dejo rota, ¿Eso no te molesta? ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! –Me volví a alejar.

Santana se levanto y me miró con seriedad.

\- Lo eres, de hecho eres mi hermana y te quiero, al igual que si Quinn te sigue haciendo daño, yo me enfrentaría a ella para patearle su pálido trasero, pero todos merecen una última oportunidad y debes escuchar sus razones, luego decidir si son validas o no.

\- ¿Qué puede ser tan válido como para que yo haya sufrido de nuevo?

\- Solo inténtalo…

\- Ya hablaste con ella sobre esto ¿Cierto? –Busco su oscura mirada, pero ella prefirió tomar de nuevo café y observar el sándwich a medio terminar.

\- Solo me pidió que si hablaba contigo, te dijera que le dieras una oportunidad, solo que la escucharas, no que la perdonaras y creí que era algo bueno…

\- Parece que te convenció de algo. –Negué con la cabeza.

\- Rachel… -Espeta con voz cansada y se acerca hasta mi- Sé por lo que pasaste y sé por todo lo que has pasado antes, pero si no hablas con ella, vivirás con la intriga de saber cuales son sus argumentos, excusas o como lo llames, para haberse ausentado.

\- Ok. –Le dije para luego tomar mi bolso.

\- ¿A dónde vas? No hemos desayunado y te tengo que hablar de otra cosa.

\- Me tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Puedes llegar tarde.

\- No, no puedo llegar tarde, odio a la gente que llega tarde –Le dije antes de girar y abrir la puerta, pero antes de salir la volví a mirar- Y no vuelvas a insistir en que hable con Quinn, no estoy preparada ni quiero hacerlo ahora mismo –Le informe antes de salir.

Me estaba acostumbrado mucho a hacer aquel tipo de salidas.

* * *

El resto de mi día fue bastante mecánico, tenía un programa en el trabajo. Al llegar me senté con la contadora que, por cierto, era la misma que llevaba las cuentas de Dolce desde que fue creado por la Sra. Margot; más tarde Kurt y yo nos reunimos con un cliente que iba a hacer una mega fiesta y deseaba el servicio de ambos para todo el dulce banquete; luego de eso me interne en la cocina para verificar lo que hacían Frank y Albert. Por último… Me senté agotada en mi pequeño escritorio, solo a mirar el techo, esa fue mi única actividad durante 30 minutos hasta que fueron las 6:40 de la noche.

Les mentiría si les digo que no pensé en lo que sucedió aquel día en Evening Corp, el volver a ver a Quinn o discutir con Santana, claro que pensé en eso y lo hice mientras estaba sentada con la contadora revisando facturas; pensé en eso mientras me senté con aquel viejo y calvo hombre adinerado que pidió un inmenso banquete de dulces para su fiesta, al igual que pensé en eso mientras estaba en la cocina y, por supuesto, estaba pensando en eso cuando me senté en el escritorio.

En el momento en que ya me maldecía por tener la inteligencia emocional de una adolescente, vi que tenía la cuarta llamada perdida de Santana en mi teléfono. No las había visto antes porque lo había dejado en la gaveta.

Tres horas antes me había llamado para preguntarme si seguía molesta y simplemente respondí un "No" luego me convenció para ir esa noche a su casa para hablar de aquello que no pudimos hablar en la mañana. Resultaba que Brittany, como siempre, estaba mas emocionada por mi cumpleaños que yo misma y quizás debíamos controlar eso.

Mi teléfono vibro mientras mis ojos seguían clavados en el techo. Era de nuevo Santana:

\- "Apúrate que estoy aburrida"

\- "¿Por qué no estás con Brittany?" –Le escribí.

\- "Tenemos que hablar sin ella"

\- "¿Es un plan secreto?"

\- "Ven a mi casa rápido porque quizás mi amada novia te organice una fiesta de cumpleaños con strippers disfrazadas de postres" –Respondió y yo abrí los ojos como dos platos.

\- "En una hora estoy allí, hazme una deliciosa cena." –Fue lo último que respondí antes de pararme y terminar de hacer lo que me tocaba aquel día en la pastelería.

Lo bueno de tener un auto es que parece que llegaba rápido a todos lados, al menos esa fue la sensación que tuve cuando estacione el mini cooper frente al elegante edificio donde vivía Santana.

Entre en el ascensor y tararee aquella música de fondo mientras miraba los números. De verdad esperaba que Santana tuviera algo de comer. Algo que no fuera del menú de una pastelería.

\- ¡Hasta que llegas, han pasado horas! –Exclama cuando me abre la puerta. Yo ruedo los ojos.

\- No tarde nada.

\- A mi me pareció una eternidad. –Se echo a un lado para que yo pasara.

\- Deja de exagerar, mejor dame algo de comida porque muero de hambre –Espeté mientras me dirigía al sofá de su elegante sala.

Sin duda las cosas en Evening Corp iban bien porque incluso pude percibir nueva decoración. Recordé que ella, de todas formas, adora gastar y gastar dinero, pero bueno… Igual la quiero.

\- Puedes comer lo que quieras, en la cocina hay de todo.

\- ¿Ya tú comiste? –Le pregunto observándola desde mi cómoda posición en el sofá.

\- No, de hecho voy a eso… Saldré a comer. –Parecía nerviosa.

\- ¿De que hablas? –Frunzo el ceño y la detallo parada a pocos metros de mi. Si estaba vestida para salir, incluso llevaba un abrigo.

\- Que tengo que salir, quede con una vieja amiga de la universidad.

\- ¿Y para que me haces venir si tienes que salir? ¡Me hubiese ido directo a comer! –Alzo los brazos.

\- La idea era que habláramos mas temprano, pero igual puedes… -Dejo las palabras en el aire cuando, al igual que yo, giró su rostro y vio como alguien salió del pasillo.

Quizás del baño, de una habitación, no lo sé, pero salió como un espejismo, un continuo espejismo de mi mente.

Me levante rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? –Le pregunte a Santana mientras señalaba a Quinn que nos miraba desde su posición aun cerca del pasillo.

\- Déjame explicarte. –Camina hacia mí.

\- Me voy –Dije para tomar mi bolso y mi abrigo.

\- No, no, no te vayas –Es Quinn quien habla.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una intervención? –La miro a ambas- ¡Me largo!

\- Rachel, por favor… -Dice Santana.

\- Nada de por favor ¿Ahora ella es tu gran amiga? Pues, adiós.

\- ¡No seas tan inmadura! –Grita Santana cuando casi llego a la puerta. Yo me detuve y gire lentamente para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Inmadura? –Espeté sin poder creerlo- ¿Soy inmadura por no querer escuchar a alguien que me dejo sin explicaciones?

\- Por eso estoy aquí –Sentencia Quinn al lado de Santana. Yo seguía sin mirarla, no podía volver a flaquear.

\- Dale la oportunidad de decirte lo que te va a decir. –Habla la latina.

\- ¿No te quedo claro esta mañana lo que hablamos?

Era mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué me hacia aquello?

Santana suspiro y miro a la rubia de reojo, luego me volvió a mirar a mi.

\- Sabes, sé que tienes razones para actuar así, yo probablemente hasta le hubiese dado una cachetada a Quinn –Dice y la rubia la miro abriendo los ojos con sorpresa –Si, yo lo hubiese hecho –Le responde Santana encogiéndose de hombros- Pero tú no eres yo –Me habla a mi- Tú piensas mas, tú escuchas; tú eres mejor en estas cosas.

\- ¿Me estas subiendo el ego para convencerme? –Escupí aun molesta y de brazos cruzados. Quinn no dejaba de mirarme.

\- No, yo solo te digo lo que eres y sé que quieres saber que le pasa. Como tu mejor amiga, te aconsejo que la escuches. –Toca el hombro de Quinn.

Parecía muy empática con ella, mas allá de su linda amistad de trabajo, parecía que algo la había tocado.

Quizás ella sabía lo que Quinn me iba a decir.

\- Tienes 10 minutos. –Le dije directamente a Quinn que parpadeo sorprendida por mi respuesta positiva.

\- Yo me iré, se hace tarde –Dice Santana- Las dejare solas y cuando terminen solo cierren –Hablaba rápidamente mientras se marchaba ante mi atónica mirada. Cerró la puerta de golpe y luego la abrió asomando solo la cabeza- Por favor ¡No rompan nada que me costó un ojo de la cara cada cosa que ven allí! –Sentencio antes de desaparecer definitivamente.

Yo suspire con fastidio y mire a Quinn, por fin la mire a los ojos.

Grave error.

\- Entonces… Que… Que ¿Qué quieres decirme? –Carraspee sin moverme de la misma posición.

\- ¿No te vas a sentar?

\- No, mientras más rápido hables, mas rápido me voy y más rápido puedo cenar.

\- Ok, ok… -Tomo aire y lo soltó lentamente- ¿Por dónde comienzo?

\- Por el inicio sería maravilloso –Deje mi bolso en el sofá de una plaza para cruzarme mejor de brazos otra vez.

Mi actitud cerrada seguía en puerta.

\- No sabes cuantas veces he ensayado esto –Me dice con una mueca de medio lado en su boca- Yo… Yo lamento mucho haber desaparecido como lo hice. En cierto punto creo que nunca me perdonaras eso, pero igual quiero que sepas que lo siento y si hubiese podido cambiarlo, lo hubiese hecho, pero no sabía cómo…

\- ¿Lo tenias planeado? –Le pregunto de repente y ella ladea la cabeza confusa- Desaparecer después de Memphis, hacerme creer que estábamos comenzando algo importante y luego irte –Me encojo de hombros. Pensé eso muchas veces.

\- No, claro que no –Responde rápido- Yo volví a New Bedford y luego fui con mi madre a Memphis de nuevo para arreglar los asuntos de la camioneta. Luego me quede otros días más en casa y… y…

\- Y decidiste que era maravilloso no responder mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes. Simplemente desaparecer y cambiarte de oficina un mes después. ¿Así funcionan las cosas en tu mundo?

Ella bajo fugazmente la mirada hasta sus pies y luego me miro con aquellos ojos brillantes que parecían querer hablar más rápido que su boca. Siempre decían mas, siempre.

\- Yo no me cambie de oficina un mes después.

\- ¡No mientas! –Alce la voz y me levante.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo!

\- Santana lo averiguo y me lo dijo. –Sentencie aun recordando aquella noche en que recibí la devastadora noticia.

\- Ellos me ofrecieron estar allá si no podía volver a Boston y yo acepte porque no podía dejar el trabajo, pero no me reintegre a trabajar, no podía, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado y…

\- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Es decir… -Cerré los ojos para relajarme, ya mi cuerpo estaba a punto de colapsar y apenas habíamos comenzado a hablar- Te fuiste, según tú no quisiste desaparecer y sin embargo, hablaste con la gente de Evening Corp; aceptaste cambiarte de oficina, pero ¿Por qué no decírmelo a mi? Fue mejor ignorar mi existencia.

\- Yo no estaba ignorando tu existencia, yo solo…

\- Por favor –Solté una risa irónica.

\- Rachel… -Dijo y camino quedando muy cerca de mi rostro. Un letrero de peligro se vio detrás de su cabeza- Te juro que las cosas no son como las piensas, yo no me quise alejar de ti porque no me importes.

\- Tranquila –Me aleje un poco- Me quedó claro la importancia que tengo en tu vida, siete largos meses dan mucho para pensar –Tome mi bolso.

\- ¿No me vas a escuchar?

\- Ya pasaron 10 minutos y no me estás diciendo más que estupideces, no quiero escucharte más.

\- ¡Esto también es tu culpa! –Gritó y me sorprendió lo que dijo.

\- ¿Estas loca, Quinn? –Pregunte atónica.

\- Si, quizás estoy un poco loca, pero si desaparecí por tanto tiempo es porque tú, tú Rachel Berry –Me señalaba con el dedo- También me quebraste ¡Yo no soy de piedra! Y si crees que lo soy, pues no me conoces.

\- No lo hago Quinn, ¡No te conozco, solo veo a una mujer comportándose como una niña asustada que desaparece y aparece cuando le da la gana, jugando conmigo! –Solté de nuevo el bolso con furia, ni siquiera supe a donde fue a caer- ¡Simplemente te quieres hacer la victima del cuento porque quizás no te gustó tu vida en Chicago y volviste a Boston por tu estúpido ex novio!

\- ¿De qué hablas…? –Fruncía el ceño.

\- No me mires así, te vi con el imbécil de Haden.

\- ¡Rachel, él no tiene nada que ver en esto! –Lleva sus manos a la cabeza- ¡Solo escúchame un momento!

\- ¡No te quiero escuchar porque me puedes decir cualquier cosa y no te creeré; porque cada vez me convenzo mas de que no merezco esto, Quinn! –Le gritaba muy cerca del rostro, ella simplemente oprimía sus labios tratando de detener las lagrimas- Pensé que lo estaba haciendo, pero no te conozco ¿Y sabes qué? –Entrecerré los ojos- ¡Tampoco me interesa conocerte! –Escupí mas con dolor que con razón.

\- Bien, te voy a enseñar algo para que me termines de odiar –Espetaba con el rostro bañado de lagrimas.

\- Mejor me largo…

\- ¡No te muevas! –Gritó pero no le hice caso, trate de caminar hasta la puerta y ella me detuvo bruscamente por el brazo. Yo la mire molesta, preparada para otra embestida en aquella confusa pelea, hasta que se desabrocho la fina camisa blanca que llevaba y de golpe soltando algunos botones mientras seguía mirándome sin dejar de llorar- ¡Aquí tienes! –Me mostraba el pecho sujetando la camisa con sus propias manos, y yo lo mire.

Su pecho con un fino sujetador blanco, tenía una cicatriz en medio que, quizás, por su palidez no resaltaba tanto, pero desde mi distancia y posición, logre ver perfectamente su forma y tamaño.

\- ¡Esto es lo que no conocías de mi! –Seguía hablando con la camisa abierta y las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

\- No comprendo que…

\- ¡Yo tengo el corazón de tu hermana! –Su voz entrecortada confeso algo que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara por completo- Yo soy una de esas malditas personas que recibió uno de sus órganos y que sé, por tu propia boca, que prefieres que estén muertas… -Terminó con voz ahogada.

Mi cabeza dio tantas vueltas que pensé que me podía desmayar y de repente hasta el aire falto por completo.

Mire a Quinn destrozada frente a mi, recordé nuestra conversación en el cementerio de Memphis y luego vi aquella maldita cicatriz en su pecho, no podía dejar de verla, pero necesitaba dejar de hacerlo.

¿Cómo podía ser posible?

Quizás esa misma noche le debí hacer muchas preguntas, quizás debí preguntarle porque no me lo dijo antes, ¿Cómo diablos oculto algo así?, pero no pude. Salí corriendo de aquel departamento y sin rumbo fijo. Simplemente camine hasta que mis piernas flaquearon en el asfalto de una de las frías calles de aquel octubre en Boston. Me sentía como una niña de nuevo, una niña que estaba por cumplir 29 años en menos de una semana.

¿Cuántos golpes emocionales me tenia preparados la vida?


	27. Enfrentamiento

" **Enfrentamiento"**

Todos tenemos una memoria selectiva y, cuando pienso en eso, la imagino como un cofre dorado donde guardamos los momentos importantes, pueden ser buenos o malos, pero importantes y trascendentales, al fin y al cabo.

No hay edades para la memoria selectiva, puedes recordar el día de tu boda y también el primer día de colegio a los 3 años, o por lo menos, yo lo recuerdo.

Lo que les quiero contar es algo que tengo guardado en ese _cofre dorado_ , quizás no fue tan importante pero forma parte de esas pequeñas cosas que recuerdo. Faltaba una semana para mi 5to cumpleaños y mi madre no paraba de hablar sobre invitar a vecinos que yo no conocía, pero tenían muchos hijos y la casa se iba a llenar de niños por mi fiesta.

Había uno en particular que iba conmigo al colegio, Thomas Sanders, oh, como odiaba a ese niño. Siempre me veía y me jalaba el cabello e incluso muchas veces me dijo que tenía _la nariz más grande del mundo_ , esto último me molesto porque mi nariz era algo pronunciada, pero tenia casi 5 años, no era para tanto así que decidí no hablarle nunca más, pero mi madre me dio el mejor consejo de todos: "Enfréntalo si te molesta, dile que no es cierto y que te deje en paz, y es de nuevo grosero contigo, yo misma me encargare de hablar con su maestra" Oh, que héroes son las madres, defensoras y valientes.

Y yo le hice caso, me enfrente a Thomas Sanders en el patio de aquel jardín de niños porque me sentía valiente, en una semana iba a cumplir 5 años y tenía el apoyo de mi madre.

\- ¡Mi nariz no es la más grande del mundo, estas completamente equivocado!" –Le dije a Thomas Sanders cuando mascaba su chicle de forma grotesca y su cabello rojizo tapaba sus grandes ojos verdes.

\- ¡Claro que si, ¿No te has visto en un espejo?! –Reía de forma demente.

\- ¡La nariz más grande del mundo le pertenece a un hombre de 67 años que vive en la India. Esta en el libro de records y tú no sabes nada! –Le aclare todo aquello gritando mientras él solo fruncía el ceño negando con la cabeza hasta que se fue con sus amigos.

Quizás ni siquiera entendió lo que le dije porque fue muy atropellado, pero yo se lo espete con seguridad y valentía porque lo había investigado. No iba a tener mi primer enfrentamiento sin tener una base coherente.

Si, tenía casi 5 años, pero me prepare para el momento.

Al final todo salió bien y Thomas Sanders fue a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, porque mi madre invito a gente sin parar, pero lo más importante es que nunca me volvió a molestar y yo me sentí satisfecha.

Y así quería quedar en este momento, estando con las pulsaciones aceleradas, moviendo mis dedos inquieta, raspando mi jean negro y la pierna derecha a punto de hacer un hueco en aquel reluciente piso de la segunda planta de Evening Corp.

Estaba esperando a alguien, obviamente, y sabía que aquello iba a formar parte de mi memoria selectiva porque iba a ser, probablemente, mi segundo enfrentamiento importante, pero esta vez no iba a estar Thomas Sanders, sino Quinn Fabray.

Mucho más difícil la situación, pero tenía que ser valiente de nuevo, tal como me dijo mi madre a mis _casi_ cinco años.

El reloj marcaba las 10:34 am, estaba allí sentada desde hace media hora porque, la chica que nunca miraba la cara de los visitantes, me aviso que Quinn estaba en una reunión, sin embargo, decidí quedarme a pesar de que iba a explotar de nervios en ese acto.

¿Algún día iba a llegar a ese lugar sin estar nerviosa por verla a ella?

Aquel lunes yo también tenía que hacer algunas cosas en el trabajo, pero no lo soportaba mas, tenía que aclarar ciertas cosas que me atormentaron todo el fin de semana, en el que decidí internarme en mi departamento sin saber del mundo exterior.

Una vez más.

Cerca de las 10:40 am, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y Quinn salía con un chico muy delgado de grandes lentes de pasta roja. Él le mostraba lo que parecían ser bocetos hechos a mano y ella los miraba frunciendo el ceño.

Quinn frunce el ceño de forma adorable, les aseguro que nunca han visto a nadie con el ceño fruncido de esa forma, pero en fin, el punto es que yo me levante como un resorte, tal cual hice aquel día en que fui por Santana, y luego de unos pocos minutos, ella dejo de escuchar y mirar al chico de grandes lentes, para mirarme a mí y cambiar el gesto a uno de sorpresa.

Respire profundo, tome mi bolso con fuerza y acomode mi chaqueta marrón americana para luego acercarme y reducir los pasos que nos separaban.

El chico dijo algo que no recuerdo, eso no está en mi memoria selectiva, pero nos dejo a Quinn y a mí a solas.

\- Hola… Hola… -Titubeó como siempre- Supongo que vienes por Santana –Habla estirando arrugas invisibles de aquel vestido verde opaco que la hacía lucir, como siempre, maravillosa.

\- No, yo vengo por ti. –Le dije firme.

\- ¿Por mi? –Miro a todos lados y no sé porque lo hizo, quizás no se lo creía.

\- Si, vengo a decirte algunas cosas que quizás no sepas, o no recuerdes. –Me cruzo de brazos.

\- Ok… Ok… ¿Vamos a mi oficina?

\- ¿Para qué? –Pregunte rápidamente.

\- ¿Para hablar? –Alza las cejas y yo me sentí estúpida, era algo obvio.

\- Este bien. –Asiento con la cabeza tratando de no perder la seguridad ni debilitarme delante de ella. Después de todo, fui allí para enfrentarla. ¿No?

Quinn camino hasta guiarme a su oficina, tan grande e iluminada como la de Santana, pero con muchos más cuadros de cosas que realmente no entendía. Parecía arte abstracto con muchos colores, pero no le pregunte qué diablos era, no estaba allí para ese tipo de platicas.

\- Estas equivocada. –Le dije cuando cerró la puerta e iba a caminar hasta una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Ella se detuvo y me miro ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro que no entendía porque no le daban una galleta.

\- ¿En que estoy equivocada? –Frunce el ceño.

\- En lo que me dijiste en casa de Santana, lo de tu corazón o lo que sea, estas equivocada –Le aclaro sin perder la entereza, mi madre estaría muy orgullosa de mi y este enfrentamiento.

\- No te estoy entendiendo…

\- Me dijiste que tenías el corazón de Lea, de mi hermana, pero eso es imposible. –Entrecerré los ojos y me acerque dos pasos, tampoco quería hacerlo mucho y que tan solo su olor me desequilibrara.

\- ¿Por qué es imposible? Ella y yo éramos compatibles y…

\- ¡Su corazón lo robaron para dárselo a un chico no a ti! –La interrumpí alzando los brazos y luego negando con la cabeza- Es imposible que lo tengas tú, así que hubiese sido mejor que te inventaras otra excusa para desaparecer por siete meses porque esa no funcionó. –La apunte con el dedo, pero les mentiría si les digo que ya en ese punto yo seguía firme. De hecho, en cualquier momento la voz se me iba a quebrar solo por espetar aquellas palabras.

Quinn tomo mucho aire sin dejar de mirarme, luego trago con dificultad y jugó con sus pálidas manos antes de hablar.

\- No fue una excusa, te dije la verdad, Rachel.

\- Pero tu verdad es imposible, Quinn.

\- Rachel, ese chico jamás recibió el corazón de tu hermana.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Yo lo investigue y yo misma fui a buscarlo en Chicago pero no lo pude ver en aquel entonces y al final murió porque me lo informaron también. ¿O a caso no recuerdas que te lo conté? Quizás no me prestaste atención y se te olvido ese detalle para mentirme. –Solté una pequeña risa irónica.

\- ¡Yo no te mentí, deja de decir que te mentí! –Sonaba desesperada.

\- No te hagas la ofendida, vine a enfrentar la verdad, tú no puedes tener el corazón de mi hermana y no me gusta que juegues con eso.

Quinn se sostiene el tabique por un momento, creo que estaba tratando de buscar paciencia en su interior.

\- No estoy jugando con nada, quien te dio la información de ese chico, solo te mintió. Jamás llego el corazón hasta él porque tenía más complicaciones e igual iba a morir, entiende, yo fui asignada y yo tuve el corazón de Lea. –Me explica, pero yo seguía negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué dices que no? –Me pregunta algo desesperada.

\- Porque no es así, ¡Yo hable con mucha gente del hospital! ¿Y qué iban a ganar con mentirme?

\- ¡No lo sé, pero yo te estoy diciendo la verdad, tengo pruebas! –Alza también la voz casi llorando por mi negativa a creer aquello.

Le di la espalda por un momento en el cual deje de negar con la cabeza, quizás porque ya me estaba mareando de hacerlo y al mismo tiempo de escuchar aquello que no me dejó dormir bien los últimos dos días.

Me tenía que relajar porque gritar no iba a servir de nada y porque las fuerzas se me estaban agotando. A diferencia de mi primer enfrentamiento con Thomas Sanders, Quinn si tenía la capacidad de debilitarme de muchas maneras y el agotamiento llegaba como un choque emocional con el olor a vainilla y primavera de su cabello.

Deje mi bolso en un pequeño sofá para mirarla calmada.

\- Supongamos que todo es como me lo dices, que tú… -Tome aire- Tienes el corazón de Lea, entones ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? ¿Cómo ocultar algo así, Quinn?

\- Porque yo no lo sabía cuando te conocí… -Me dice limpiando algunas lagrimas de sus ojos- Yo no tenía idea de quien había sido el donante, lo supe hace poco.

\- A ella le robaron el corazón, ella no dono nada. –Le dije dura y sin razón porque estaba desesperada y aun no quería creer que Quinn tuviera el corazón de mi hermana, el mismo por el cual odie a gente que no conozco solo por afincar mi dolor en algo más que no fuera la desdicha de haberla perdido como a mis padres.

\- Rachel… Por favor, no digas eso porque no es así –Negaba con la cabeza aun llorando.

\- Esto es una locura ¡Una completa locura! –Di una patada al aire y ella se acerco más a mi, trato de tocar mi brazo pero la mire fulminante.

\- Puedo explicarte todo, yo no sabía que esto era de ella –Se toca el lado izquierdo del pecho- Lo supe cuando estuve en New Bedford luego de irme de Memphis y puedo mostrarte documentos que lo confirman, pero por favor, no digas que se lo robaron, me hace sentir mal y no es cierto. –Explicaba sin que sus lágrimas dejaran de caer y su voz débil también me debilitó.

La mire aun confundida, aun sin entender porque el mundo funcionaba de esa manera tan extraña, en caso de que ella tuviera razón; y digo _"En caso"_ porque en el fondo no lo quería creer; quería seguir aferrada a la idea de que aquel chico que murió, lo hizo con el corazón de mi hermana, aquel chico que odie sin conocer; porque el odio irracional drenaba mi frustración con el universo y su afán de quitarme gente.

No quería que Quinn lo tuviera porque con ella no podía actuar sin quebrarme; con ella el mundo giraba diferente y mis reclamos se iban a desvanecer, pero sobre todo… Porque a ella jamás la iba a odiar.

\- No me odies por favor… -Me suplicaba, pero no era necesario porque yo no la odiaba ni jamás la odiaría. Solo estaba agobiada, muy agobiada.

¿No saben lo extraño que resulta que la chica que tanto quieres de repente tenga algo que fue de tu persona favorita en el mundo y que en medio de todo eso haya un montón de dolor, frustración y terapias psicológicas sin un final feliz?

\- No te odio -Le digo mirando el piso, simplemente no podía ver sus maravillosos ojos con tanta tristeza- Yo… Yo…. –Balbucee porque no sabía ya que decir sin gritar cosas irracionales ante mis confusiones.

\- Todo esto es extraño, lo sé, también lo es para mí, créeme.

\- ¿Por qué esperaste 7 meses? –Le pregunto esta vez alzando la vista.

\- Porque fue un duro golpe; no te imaginas lo que pase en esos meses. Tuve una recaída que no se si llegues a entender, pero se resume a que tenía miedo de enfrentarte y que me odiaras.

\- ¿Y por que volviste entonces? ¿De repente eres valiente?

\- No lo sé, solo busque razones lo suficientemente fuertes para no volver a ti y vivir en mi depresión, pero no las encontré. –Explica cansada. Para ella también tenía que ser agotador.

Nos miramos por varios minutos en silencio y yo, que puedo vivir en esos perfectos ojos verdes avellanas, no pude sostenerle por mucho tiempo la mirada. Porque dolía de una extraña manera y no sabía cómo hacer para que dejara de doler.


	28. Conclusiones que marcan diferencia

" **Conclusiones que marcan diferencia"**

Creo que pueden existir muchas maneras de alejarse de las situaciones e incluso de personas. Hay métodos muy elaborados y otros tan simples como tomar una maleta o ignorar la existencia de aquello que, una vez cerca, nos puede hacer daño o desequilibrar a largo plazo.

Suena sencillo. Si sabes que alguien no es buena influencia, intentas no tener mucha conexión con esa persona, no se trata de inmadurez o ser esquivo, es que, después de todo, los amigos son personas que eliges e incluso las parejas, al inicio de todo, es alguien a quien puedes elegir.

Pero mi problema era otro y les contare brevemente a ver si entienden mi situación.

Quinn es una maravillosa persona; bondadosa; trabajadora; amable y también con una belleza física que te hacia mirarla más que al resto de las personas, incluso si luego olvidabas su cara. Suena como alguien fantástico ¿cierto? y lo es, pero ese alguien fantástico, por alguna extraña e inesperada razón que fabrico el universo, hizo que mi mundo, una vez más, se llenara de temores y sensaciones de angustia que pensé que podía liberar de mi mente, irónicamente, una vez que la conocí. Por ello desee con todas mis fuerzas poder alejarme de ese conflicto interno; calmar mi mente y simplemente ser una mujer de casi 29 años; trabajando en lo que amaba y con una vida amorosa tranquila; no con alguien que se alejara por meses dejándome destrozada ni que apareciera con el corazón, que creí robado, de mi hermana, pero no lo era, yo no era esa mujer y ella no era _alguien mas_. Ella ya estaba en mi vida.

Yo no me podía alejar de Quinn y su desequilibrio hacia mi existencia por muchas razones, pero la mas aplastante la descubrí aquella noche, o quizás ya la venia sintiendo y en mi subconsciente estaba muy marcada con todas las señales necesarias, pero jamás lo dije con claridad a nadie, ni siquiera a mi misma hasta esa noche.

Eran las 8:45pm de un lunes 15 de octubre y en la fría ciudad de Boston no estaba simplemente lloviendo; estaba diluviando con tanta fuerza que las gotas encima de mi auto sonaban como piedras y no era precisamente granizo, eso lo comprobé cuando estuve debajo del agua.

Pero antes de eso, estaba dentro de mi auto y frente a la casa de Quinn, no era el mismo departamento al que una vez fui con Santana, esta vez era una casa de tamaño mediano y con dos plantas en una famosa calle de clase media de Boston. Pude apreciar que tenía una linda fachada a pesar de la lluvia torrencial que empañaba la vista, pero el número se veía claro y era el mismo que Santana me había enviado.

Luego de 30 minutos sentada en el auto, meditando si realmente estar allí era bueno, decidí salir. La lluvia no planeaba detenerse aquella noche.

Tome un abrigo verde oscuro que tenía en el asiento trasero, eso serviría de impermeable debido su gorro, y lo coloque sobre mi chaqueta marrón americana, obviamente seguía con la misma ropa, en ningún momento regrese a mi casa luego de estar en Evening Corp. Tome una pequeña caja que tenía en el asiento de al lado y la introduje entre la chaqueta y mis costillas, no me moleste en tomar mi bolso, simplemente salí corriendo hasta la entrada de aquella casa con puerta azul y ladrillos rojos desgastados.

Toque el timbre varias veces esperando a que abriera rápidamente, solo tenía un pequeño techo sobre mi cabeza que formaba parte del marco sobresaliente de la puerta y ya mis piernas se estaban mojando. Si Quinn no estaba, sería el colmo de mis males. Di vueltas todo el día para decidirme a ir y luego use 30 minutos de excusa en el auto para que ella simplemente no abriera.

Pero si lo hizo, dos minutos después abrió la puerta con la cara desencajada debido a la sorpresa de verme allí con un largo abrigo verde de capucha y algo oculto dentro del mismo.

La mire sin saber que decirle; ella tampoco hablaba así que simplemente di un paso adelante para no terminar de mojarme y le sonreí de medio lado con algo de vergüenza.

\- Rachel… Estas… Estas mojada –Espeto mirándome de arriba abajo, yo hice el mismo gesto, me mire a mi misma y luego la vi a ella con detalle.

Tenia el cabello suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros; llevaba un pantalón de chándal gris y una larga camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un delfín en ella. En sus pies solo había un par de medias blancas muy gruesas y aquella imagen me resulto infinitamente adorable.

\- Yo… Yo –Titubee y saque la caja que escondía- Te traje esto –La extendí y ella la tomo sorprendida para luego abrirla y sonreír un poco.

\- ¿Magdalenas? Muchas gracias –Me dice al descubrir el contenido de 2 grandes magdalenas que yo misma había preparado esa tarde.

\- Si, son de la pastelería, a ti te gustan los frutos secos y bueno… -Peinaba mi cabello nerviosa. ¿Cuándo se cambiaron los papeles en estos encuentros de los últimos días?

\- Si, me encantan estas –Dice rápidamente- ¿Quieres pasar? Creo que el agua quiere entrar y puedes terminar de mojarte –Me dice porque aun seguía a tan solo dos pasos de la puerta, ya no me caía agua, pero la entrada estaba abierta.

Yo me moví y entre lentamente. El calor del lugar me invadió de inmediato. Quinn me guió hasta la sala donde estaba un televisor encendido. La casa tampoco se veía muy grande por dentro, pero era linda. Tenía la escalera de frente a la entrada, solo un poco a la izquierda, y más atrás estaba una cocina sami abierta, a un costado de la misma el comedor y al frente de este, la sala que era un poco más amplia y en donde Quinn tenía muchos cuadros de diferentes tipos y entre ellos los dibujos que vi en su otro departamento.

Camine hasta pararme cerca del sofá con el abrigo verde sobre mi brazo, mire lo que ella, probablemente, estaba viendo antes de que yo interrumpiera mojada; con mi caja de magdalenas y rostro de no saber qué diablos decir. Estaban pasando un documental sobre el origen del universo en Discovery y sobre una mesa, frente al mueble, estaba un rompe cabezas de algo que no logre descifrar pero la caja estaba en el piso y decía: "1.200 piezas" Yo fruncí el ceño y la vi a ella que me observaba aun sorprendida con su adorable vestimenta.

Llegue una de las primeras conclusiones aplastantes de aquella noche y es que quizás Quinn parecía la personas más aburrida del planeta haciendo esas _fabulosas_ actividades, sola y en un día de lluvia, pero me sentía sumamente feliz al verla de esa manera.

\- Entonces… -Comienza a hablar ella, quizás quería una respuesta más concreta que la caja de magdalenas; sobre todo, luego de que en la mañana salí de su oficina algo consternada y sin despedirme - ¿Cómo sabes mi dirección? ¡Oh, lo siento! ¿Me prestas tu abrigo? –Me pide y yo le tiendo el que sostenía para que ella lo dejara en un perchero, luego me quito la chaqueta y la dejo sobre el brazo del mueble quedando así solo con mi blusa blanca y aquel pantalón húmedo hasta las pantorrillas.

\- Santana me dio hoy tu dirección. Siento si te interrumpo –Le respondo viendo, el rompecabezas y la TV, fugazmente.

\- No, solo comenzaba eso –Señala la mesa- y veía algo de televisión –Se encoje de hombros- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? O quizás… Algo más seco –Mira mi pantalón. Estaba siendo muy amable.

\- No, estoy bien, gracias.

\- Bien. Si hubiese sabido que venias, no me hubiese tardado en abrir, no escuche rápido el timbre porque estaba arriba buscando algo –Sentencia mientras se sentaba en una esquina de la mesa donde estaba el rompecabezas; yo hago el mismo gesto pero en el sofá frente a ella.

\- Si, quizás te debí haber llamado.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

\- Borre tu número y no se lo pregunte a Santana de nuevo –Confieso y ella baja la mirada hasta sus manos.

Pero eso que dije fue otra excusa, no la llame porque simplemente no me atrevía, no por no tener el número guardado. Si bien una vez lo borre cuando pensé que ella nunca iba a volver, ya me lo sabía perfectamente de memoria.

\- ¿Y has venido solo a traerme magdalenas? –Pregunta luego de un breve e incomodo silencio.

\- No… Yo… He estado pensando en lo que dijiste esta mañana y por eso he venido. Quiero saberlo todo -La mire a los ojos y comencé a hablar de mi verdadera visita a su nueva casa- Quiero saber cuáles son esas pruebas que dices sobre el trasplante del corazón de mi hermana, es decir…-Hice una pausa asimilando de nuevo aquello- El que ahora es tuyo; quiero saber cómo fue y donde fue. Quiero saberlo todo, Quinn, necesito saberlo.

\- Bien, yo puedo mostrarte lo que tengo –Me dice levantándose - Te mostrare que paso con el corazón de tu hermana, espérame un momento.

\- Si, pero no solo eso –Me levanto también cuando ella se disponía a subir las escaleras. Yo me acerque unos pasos antes de que llegara al primer escalón.

\- ¿Qué más quieres saber?

\- No solo se trata de Lea, yo quiero saber de ti… -Mire inconscientemente a mi alrededor- Siento que luego de esto me he perdido de todo lo importante. Ni siquiera sé porque no me habías dicho que tenias un trasplante. Quiero saber esa parte de tu vida, tu enfermedad, que te llevo a tener ahora el corazón de mi hermana. Creo… Creo que realmente necesito saber todo eso ahora mismo, no puedo seguir con estas confusiones –Alce los brazos para luego bajarlos y suspirar con pesadez.

Quinn solo miro sus pies unos segundos para luego volver a mi rostro y asentir con una débil sonrisa.

\- Te contare y te diré todo lo que necesites saber ¿Tienes tiempo?

\- Todo el que quieras.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza para luego perderse escaleras arriba. Yo volví al sofá para sentarme y mirar aquel documental en donde hablaban del esqueleto del universo, o eso creo haber escuchado, tampoco le preste mucha atención, pero Quinn tardo varios minutos en bajar y cuando lo hizo, llevaba en sus manos algunas carpetas.

\- Lo siento, no encontraba esto, por un momento pensé haberlas dejado en New Bedford.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunto cuándo se sentó a mi lado y dejo las carpetas sobre sus piernas.

\- Son registros médicos, me los traje de New Bedford cuando volví hace poco, mi madre no aun sabe que los saque, pero supuse que en algún momento te los podría mostrar si preguntabas.

\- ¿Por qué necesitaste un trasplante de corazón? –Le pregunte lo esencial. Ella se acomodo mejor para estar frente a mí y dejo los papeles en medio de ambas, pero cuando iba a hablar la interrumpí- Espera, primero dime ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenias un trasplante?

\- Yo te lo iba a decir, probablemente en aquel viaje, pero… -Divaga negando con la cabeza- No lo sé, es algo de mi vida que vivo de una forma amarga y dulce –Confiesa arrugando el rostro- Pase mucho tiempo adaptándome e intentando ser una persona normal simplemente por eso; quizás en el fondo no quería que me trataras con manos de seda por saber que había estado muy enferma. Muchos creen que soy demasiado frágil y por eso no se los digo a la primera.

\- ¿No confiabas aun en mi? –Le pregunto con algo de inevitable dolor.

\- ¡Claro que si! Por eso te digo que en ese viaje te lo iba a decir, te iba a contar cada cosa y era la última que me faltaba.

\- Esa debió haber sido la primera… -Le digo pero de inmediato trato de avanzar el tema- Ok… Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu historia?

Ella toma aire, tal vez para ganar fuerzas y comenzar a relatar.

\- Cuando tenía cuatro años me desmaye mientras jugaba, me hicieron las miles de pruebas que te puedes imaginar y me diagnosticaron insuficiencia cardíaca.

\- ¿Con solo cuatro años? –Pregunte con asombro.

\- Si, solo cuatro años, mis padres dicen haberse sorprendido porque al nacer no tuve complicaciones, pero mi corazón no era tan fuerte y en ese entonces lo descubrieron. –Busca entre las carpetas y encuentra una hoja tipo formulario escrita a bolígrafo- Esto fue cuando comencé el tratamiento siendo niña, no sé si a los cuatro porque fueron muchos años, pero puedes verlo- Me la tiende y yo la mire por encima, quería saber más de la historia por su boca.

\- ¿Y qué paso luego de este tratamiento? Supongo que no funcionó.

\- Si funciono por un tiempo, duro exactamente tres años en donde tenía visitas muy regulares al médico y evitaba hacer las actividades que hacían otros niños, como saltar y correr por todos lados o comer cualquier tipo de golosinas, yo llevaba un estilo de vida bastante triste para una niña de esa edad, pero no tuve recaídas en esos tres años y mis padres se ilusionaron hasta que las cosas se complicaron mas cuando cumplí siente años y me tuvieron que intervenir rápidamente porque una arritmia estaba afectando mis pulmones; luego de esa operación, volví a tener un tiempo de estabilidad.

\- ¿Y hacías cosas de niños de tu edad? Es decir, ¿Cómo era tu vida cuando no estabas en el medico?

\- Sabes, a veces no logro recordar mi vida cuando no estaba en el médico -Dice y aquello podía parecer una broma pero no sonrió- La cuestión es que cuando no estaba en el médico, estaba en casa, casi siempre estuve en casa vigilada por mis padres y tomaba clases allí.

\- ¿Hasta que fuiste a la universidad?

\- No, pero casi –Aclara- Luego de esa primera operación, me sentía bien, pero igual mi vida seguía con muchos cuidados, además mis padres, por lo obvio, comenzaron a ser muy sobreprotectores; pero en ese tiempo fue que decidieron tener a Sam, porque luego de la operación yo parecía estar mejorando cada vez mas y al pasar del tiempo no recaí, así que cuando cumplí 9 años volví al colegio.

\- Para tratar de tener una vida normal…

\- Exacto y cuando cumplí 10 años, él nació y todo era perfecto. Un nuevo niño; yo en el colegio y sin recaídas, incluso hice un par de amigos y era como estar en Disneyland, pero cuando Sam tenía tres meses de nacido, yo tuve un fuerte mareo en el colegio y me llevaron a urgencias, desde ese día todo fue muy oscuro y lo recuerdo perfectamente, tenía diez años y era muy consciente. –Hace una pausa y humedece sus labios- No me dijeron exactamente que pasaba, pero mis padres me anunciaron que debía volver a casa y fue devastador saber eso, yo quería seguir teniendo una _vida normal_ , pero no podía, en esos meses iba regularmente al médico y comencé otro tratamiento con mas dietas raras y cosas que odiaba tomar, ese mismo año, sin saberlo, entre en la lista de trasplantes. –Confiesa y toma otra carpeta para extendérmela- Allí esta parte de esas solicitudes firmadas por mis padres, pero realmente nunca las vi hasta hace poco que decidí buscar.

Yo la tome, pero no la abrí, la deje sobre mis piernas y puse la mano encima para luego mirarla a ella. Quería saberlo todo, pero realmente no me apetecía ver documentos porque le creía cada palabra, ahora si lo hacía, quizás siempre lo hice.

\- ¿No llegaron trasplantes en ese entonces?

\- No, estuve cinco años estudiando en casa; con una vida aburrida; a veces con dolor; mis padres encima de mi; de vez en cuando mi abuela y con casi ningún amigo excepto algunos primos que veía para fiestas familiares. Llevaba un tratamiento estricto y algunas veces me tenía que internar en el hospital, incluso viajamos en avión porque no tenía permitido ir en auto para ver a otros médicos en el país, pero no logre encontrar un corazón en esos cinco años.

\- Que complicado y angustiante para tus padres. –Concluyo metida en el relato.

\- Si, ellos se llevaron la peor parte porque, a pesar de mis malestares, me sentía tranquila cuando me trataban y la mayoría del tiempo lo mataba dibujando, de allí nació mi afán por estudiar lo que estudie, sirvió de algo el tiempo muerto –Sonríe y yo hago lo mismo de nuevo suspirando por ese simple gesto.

\- Entonces, déjame recapitular –Deje la carpeta de nuevo sobre el resto de papeles y me senté erguida para analizar lo que me había dicho- A los cuatro supieron que tenias problemas con el corazón, a los siete te operaron; a los diez recaíste y entraste en la lista de trasplantes –Quinn asintió a todo eso- Luego tuviste una vida aun mas complicada esperando el corazón... Por… ¿Cuánto?

\- Cinco años esperando un corazón.

\- Bien… Ahora dime… -Tome mucho aire para relajarme antes de entrar en aquel punto- ¿Cómo ocurrió todo cuando ese corazón llego?

Quinn mira sus manos y luego toma la ultima carpeta de la fila, pero no me la da, la deja sobre sus piernas y la mira unos segundos antes de volver hacia mí con una expresión vulnerable que me traspasaba por completo.

\- Yo me estuve tratando, en aquel entonces, en el hospital infantil de Kansas, iba cada cierto tiempo en el último año antes del trasplante, y en un viaje, justamente allí, tuve una fuerte recaída y dure hospitalizada dos meses. Ya tenía quince años y realmente no tenía otra oportunidad porque mi corazón era muy deficiente a esas alturas.

\- ¿Y qué te decían sobre la lista de espera para trasplantes?

\- No había uno compatible y disponible porque cuando llego uno, semanas antes, era para una señora que estuvo antes que yo y también estaba muy mal. Así que no tenía muchas oportunidades excepto… -Se detuvo y bajo la mirada una vez más, yo sabía lo que venía y ella no lo quería pronunciar.

\- Excepto por mi hermana.

\- Si, excepto por ella, pero su corazón, efectivamente, iba para un chico de Chicago, tal como te dijeron, sin embargo, al final no aprobaron el trasplante porque él tuvo otras complicaciones y mis padres recibieron la llamada, había un corazón en el hospital de Memphis y lo iban a enviar inmediatamente para Kansas donde yo lo estaba esperando.

Cerré los ojos por un momento, necesitaba procesarlo todo de la mejor forma. Escuchar el relato de Quinn me hacia recordar la terrorífica noche que pase en la sala de espera mientras Lea estaba muriendo, esa misma noche, irónicamente, Quinn también moría esperando un corazón. Nada fácil de digerir.

\- Que difícil es esto… -Dije pasando mis manos sobre el rostro.

\- Si quieres podemos seguir otro día y…

\- ¡No, no! –Dije rápidamente e incluso elevando la voz- Continua, es solo que… No es fácil ¿Sabes? Esa misma noche yo estaba en Memphis cuando llevaron a Lea y de repente me dijeron que murió y donaron sus órganos cuando ni siquiera me permitieron verla antes de desconectarla –Volvía mi tono de rencor- He odiado tanto a esas personas y por tanto tiempo… -Espete entre dientes.

\- Rachel, tu hermana era donante, este documento lo certifica –Abre la carpeta y me la muestra- Es un poco duro escuchar que digas que robaron su corazón, entiendo tu dolor, pero ella si era donante.

Esta vez sí mire los documentos que tenía en mis manos, no era solo un documento medico mas del montón, era algo bajo un marco legal y estaba el proceso del trasplante junto con una copia que certificaba a Lea Berry como donante una vez que, sufrido un lamentable suceso, ella quedara en estado vegetal.

Trague grueso al leer todo aquello, jamás había visto ese documento pero parecía muy real porque incluso estaba fotocopiada la firma de mi hermana.

\- Yo no tenía idea de nada de esto… -Susurre evitando las lagrimas y luego me levante para tomar aire de nuevo, no quería desplomarme con tantos sentimientos.

Quinn se levanto también y me miraba entre nerviosa y expectante. Luego de unos minutos en silencio y en donde, sin duda, ya habían algunas lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro, ella se acerco valiente y las limpio con delicadeza. Yo me deje llevar, me perdí en sus ojos y en aquel simple gesto que me reconfortó.

\- Rachel, yo daría todo porque no hubiese sido de esta manera, que tu hermana no hubiese muerto esa noche y no tuvieras que pasar por tanto dolor –Tomaba mis manos con fuerza- Y sé que no crees en Dios, tampoco sé si crees en el destino o lo que sea, el mundo gira de una forma misteriosa, pero eso sucedió y si tu hermana no hubiese muerto aquella noche, yo no estaría hoy aquí porque no tenía otra oportunidad, esa era la última. –Sentencia dejando caer también un par de lágrimas.

La mire, entendí su dolor y a la vez su alivio, su tristeza, pero tambien sus palabras libres de culpa. Ella no tenía nada que ver con el trágico accidente de Lea y Dianna, pero si ellas no hubiesen cometido el error de ir por aquellas frías carreteras y tener ese accidente, quien estuviera muerta ahora mismo fuera Quinn y yo jamás la hubiese conocido.

No podía decir que la vida era del todo justa porque, sin duda, daría todo por tener a mis padres y a mi hermana conmigo, pero luego de esa última perdida pude tener a Quinn. Entre dolor, frustración y confusión, había algo de felicidad dentro de mi pecho porque mi hermana no murió en vano, su muerte salvo a la mujer que ahora estaba frente a mí y a la cual decidí abrazar con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella se inclinaba y hundía su rostro en mi cuello. Estuvimos así por mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente cuánto, pero nos sentimos mutuamente y en esa noche lluviosa del 15 de octubre en Boston; llegue a la segunda conclusión aplastante: Yo no me podía alejar porque estaba perdidamente enamorada de Lucy Quinn Fabray y no había vuelta atrás.


	29. Como en las películas

" **Como en las películas"**

\- ¿Estoy bien así? –Me pregunta Quinn mirando su propio atuendo de falda larga negra y blusa con rayas moradas y blancas. Siempre muy elegante, venia de trabajar y eran las 5:15 de la tarde. Incluso comenzaba a hacer mucho frio y llevaba un abrigo también negro.

Yo por mi parte, la mire y asentí, iba bien para la ocasión. Yo iba con un vestido gris, zapatos de tacón pero bastante cómodos, mientras que me cubría una gabardina negra.

Deje el auto estacionado y me baje con Quinn para caminar el trayecto que faltaba hasta nuestro destino luego de pasar a buscarla por Evening Corp.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no trajera ropa llamativa? –Me pregunta de nuevo- Realmente no suelo usar colores muy fuertes ni nada muy revelador –Afirma.

\- Lo sé, a menos que sea un impermeable –Le digo soltando una pequeña risa.

\- Si, a menos que sean impermeables, pero para eso hay una buena razón.

\- ¿Qué razón? –La miro fugazmente sin dejar de caminar.

\- La idea de llevar colores llamativos en un impermeable es para evitar un accidente ¿Qué tal si atraviesas una calle y no te ve un auto por la lluvia? ¡Podrías morir! –Explica con dramatismo ocasionándome una carcajada que luego ella misma acompaño.

\- Tienes un buen punto –La señalo con el dedo.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? –Vuelve su curiosidad.

\- A un lugar donde no puedes usar muchos colores, la gente suele verlo mal aunque para mi es una tontería. –Me encojo de hombros deteniéndome en la acera.

Quinn se detiene y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por qué no se pueden usar colores? ¿Vamos a un funeral o algo así? –Ríe entre dientes.

\- Vamos a esta casa –Le señalo la amplia vivienda frente a nosotras y donde se podían ver a varias personas, tanto dentro como fuera, mientras la cuadra guardaba muchos autos estacionados.

\- ¿Quién vive aquí? ¿Es una fiesta?–Vuelve a preguntar cuando nos paramos en la entrada, estaba más curiosa de lo habitual, aunque me gusta que lo sea, creo que es algo que ya les había dicho.

\- Aquí vivía un amigo.

\- ¿Vivía? ¿Es decir que se mudo y ahora…? –Iba con otra pregunta pero abrieron la puerta frente a nosotras luego de que yo toque el timbre.

\- Buenas tardes –Habla una mujer pelirroja de más de 30 años. Tenía la cara un poco demacrada.

\- Buenas tardes, soy Rachel Berry, ella es mi amiga Quinn Fabray. Siento mucho lo de…

\- ¡Rachel, claro! –Exclama esbozando una débil sonrisa- Pasen, por favor. –Se hace a un lado.

Yo entro y Quinn me sigue un poco confundida mientras analizaba todo a su alrededor, como es costumbre.

Había mucha gente en ese lugar, todos elegantes con colores modestos, algunos con rostros tristes y otros con rostros neutrales ante el hecho ocurrido.

\- ¿Eres Eleonor? –Le digo a la pelirroja.

\- Así es, ¿Te hablo de mí? –Pregunta y yo asentí- Él también me hablaba de ti.

\- En cuanto me entere quise venir a despedirme de alguna manera, espero no molestar, no soy amiga de la familia, pero…

\- No es molestia, eras amiga de él y eso es suficiente, te lo agradezco –Hace una mueca de medio lado- Pueden servirse lo que quieran, yo estaré por allí –Nos mira a ambas antes de irse.

Mi rubia acompañante no hizo mucho caso a nuestra conversación porque estaba atónica mirando hacia una sala en particular.

\- Rachel… -Toca mi brazo- Alguien ha muerto… -Me susurra con el rostro desencajado.

Yo no pude evitar rodar los ojos cuando escuche aquello. Obviamente alguien había muerto, todos llevaban ropa de luto y había un ataúd en medio de una gran sala.

\- Si, murió el Sr. Brandon, un amigo mío y esa chica de hace rato, era su hija. –Le explico mirando su lindo ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Me has traído a un funeral? –Pregunta lo obvio abriendo la boca con asombro.

\- ¿Te molesta? –Le pregunto con la esperanza de que no saliera corriendo, porque ahora que lo pensaba bien, quizás se podía molestar, ya no me parecía una buena idea una vez viendo su cara desencajada.

\- No es que me moleste es solo que… Que… Pensé que íbamos a una cita o algo así. –Muerde su labio inferior.

\- Bueno, esto es como una cita… Vamos elegantes y hay mucha comida. –Trate de bromear sin mucho éxito.

\- No es una cita, es solo un funeral –Arruga la nariz.

\- No estaremos mucho tiempo, solo me quiero despedir de él de alguna manera.

\- ¿Me contaras de donde lo conocías?

\- Claro, te lo contare todo y debes saber que él te conocía a ti.

\- ¡¿A mí?! –Exclama con asombro mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

\- Si, le hable mucho de ti, él sabía quién eras –Sentencio mientras caminaba junto a ella a unas de las sillas libres.

\- ¿Qué le contaste? –Pregunta, pero no pudimos hablar con comodidad porque llego un pastor para decir algunas palabras.

\- No pensaba quedarme hasta esta parte ¿No se supone que esto solo lo hacen en los entierros? Las palabras de Dios y esas cosas… -Digo con fastidio abriendo del todo mi abrigo.

\- Eso se hace durante todo el duelo, son parte importante para sobrellevar el dolor. –Me dice Quinn por lo bajo. Al fondo seguía la voz del pastor hablando de la vida eterna y el descanso en un lugar mejor.

\- No creo que funcione mucho –Digo y lo afirmo cuando miro a su hija destrozada en lágrimas al igual que un hombre que debía ser el hijo mayor del Sr. Brandon. Muy atlético como él.

\- ¿Nunca creíste en Dios? –Me mira y yo gire el rostro para ver la curiosidad por todo su rostro- Es decir… ¿Ni cuando eras niña?

\- Si creía, es solo que con el tiempo me di cuenta que nadie escuchaba del otro lado, entonces deje de insistir. –Confieso volviendo la vista hasta el hombre que, al parecer, iba a alargar su discurso de amor porque saco una biblia.

Es curioso, cuando alguien muere, incluso sin conocer a quien murió, la gente suele decir que esa persona fue _muy buena,_ es una especie de hipocresía colectiva que invade a todos ante un acontecimiento triste, pero por suerte, yo si conocía al viejo Brandon y compartí con él infinidades de mañanas deportivas y anécdotas de vida entre risas y muchos conejos que nunca olvidare.

Aunque si parece muy rara la invitación, lleve a Quinn a aquel funeral porque ella fue protagonista de muchas de nuestra conversaciones el último año, y de una en particular que jamás olvidare.

Cuando el hombre termino de hablar y la gente se distrajo en la gran mesa de comida, fui hasta el ataúd del fallecido, lo vi algunos minutos y sonreí de medio lado al recordar nuestras conversaciones. Es triste como se van las personas de la noche a la mañana y simplemente te tienes que acostumbrar a ello.

\- ¿Estarás mucho tiempo aquí? – Me pregunte Quinn acercándose por detrás pero sin querer acercarse mucho al ataúd, de hecho solo miro el cadáver de reojo.

\- No, ya nos podemos ir –Respondo dando la vuelta y observando su fuerza de voluntad para no mirara al ataúd por completo.

\- Bien, porque no me gustan los cadáveres –Suspira con alivio mientras se aleja y yo la seguí con cierta gracia.

Me despedí desde lejos de los hijos del Sr. Brandon, realmente no quería invadir del todo un momento tan privado y más cuando estaban, notablemente, afectados.

\- ¿Qué edad tenia? –Me pregunta Quinn cuando íbamos por la acera en busca del auto.

\- Creo que cumplió hace poco 69, pero estaba en muy buena forma, es muy triste que haya muerto de un infarto, se supone que su corazón estaba fuerte con tanto deporte.

\- Eso pasa con las personas mayores y siempre es triste, pero quizás ya cumplió su misión en la vida. –Se encoje de hombros.

\- Me alegra haberlo conocido. –Digo cuando nos detuvimos frente a mi auto, una frente a la otra y con las manos en los bolsillos de nuestros abrigos.

\- Me dijiste que él me conocía porque le hablabas de mí, ¿Qué le contaste? –Me pregunta mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. Era una pregunta tímida.

\- La primera vez le dije que conocí a una chica muy extraña y hermosa, a la cual moría por invitar a salir, pero parecía muy esquiva, yo simplemente no sabía que hacer contigo –Confieso riendo de forma irónica.

\- Si, soy un poco rara conociendo a gente nueva –Mira sus pies para luego volver a mi- ¿Él que te dijo?

\- Me dio consejos. Un día en especifico dijo que me arriesgara y te sorprendiera y luego de eso fui hasta tu trabajo para llevarte un cielo hecho de galletas.

\- ¿Fue ese día? –Abre la boca con asombro y yo asentí con la cabeza- Entonces yo también le tengo que agradecer mucho. –Me dice sosteniéndome la mirada; con la misma conexión especial de siempre, la que me dejaba expuesta y con el corazón acelerado.

Quinn se acerco un poco mas sin despegar sus ojos de los míos, pero yo baje la mirada y ella pareció entristecerse. Me iba a besar, claro que lo iba a hacer, pero yo sentía que debíamos hablar más aquel día. Habían pasado tan solo 2 días desde que me confesó todo aquello en su casa y aun a mi cerebro se le dificultaba procesar tanta información.

\- Lo siento… -Susurra ella y yo niego rápidamente por la cabeza.

\- No es eso, Quinn.

\- Esta bien, yo comprendo –Mueve las manos- Aun es difícil todo esto, solo espero que no te distancies de mi por mucho tiempo, es realmente duro…

\- ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?

\- ¿Dónde? ¿En el auto?

\- No, por allá –Le señalo las bancas de cemento que estaban cerca de un pequeño lago que dividía toda la zona de aquella urbanización que, cabe destacar, era bastante costosa.

Dejamos nuestros bolsos dentro del auto para estar más cómodas y caminamos lentamente hasta las bancas. Solo estuvimos un par de minutos sin hablar mientras veíamos a algunos niños lanzar piedras sentados en bicicletas. Ya estaba oscureciendo y las farolas alumbraban el momento

\- ¿Por qué tardaste siete meses? – Rompo el silencio mirando el bello rostro de Quinn.

\- No sé porque fueron exactamente siete meses, pero en ese periodo fue que recaí y me levante. –Espeta con voz débil.

\- ¿Qué tipo de recaída? ¿Tu corazón esta…?

\- No, no, mi corazón está bien –Aclara con un tono más firme- Fue más emocional. De repente al saber que tu hermana dono órganos, me invadió la curiosidad y comencé a preguntar cosas a mis padres; luego busque los documentos y descubrí todo… Ellos, obviamente, no tienen idea de que la persona que me dono el corazón fue tu hermana, pero yo al ver el nombre, me sorprendí y fue un duro golpe, me asuste demasiado, Rachel –Dice mirándome inquieta. Yo baje la mirada hasta mis manos- Caí en un estado de shock y luego no sabía que hacer, pero en todos los escenarios te veía odiándome y no me veía soportando eso…

\- ¿Y qué hiciste para salir de ese estado?

\- Volví al psicólogo, a las mismas terapias de siempre. Cuando era adolescente fui a muchas por el tema de mi enfermedad y luego para adaptarme de nuevo a la sociedad sin tener tanto miedo, parte de mi cobardía es por como viví. Le temo a cosas insignificantes porque era muy frágil físicamente.

\- ¿Solo volviste a estudiar en una clase normal cuando estuviste en la universidad? –Le pregunto algo que venía pensando luego de saber cómo fue su vida restringida.

\- No, yo volví para los dos últimos años del instituto, pero fue un raro proceso de adaptación, tanto para mi cuerpo con respecto al corazón, como para mi mente pensando en el trasplante y al mismo tiempo queriendo una vida normal, creo que Haden me ayudo mucho ¿Recuerdas que te dije que fue mi único amigo real?

\- Si, recuerdo que me hablaste un poco de él la otra vez.

\- Él primero fue mi amigo, porque era mi vecino y era el único chico de mi edad al cual veía muy seguido, eso hizo que tuviéramos una relación, de alguna manera de daba seguridad porque no tenía muchas experiencias sociales. Vivía en una burbuja.

\- Creo que ahora entiendo un poco mas tu miedo a los riesgos, creo que es algo normal luego de lo que viviste. –Digo y mi mente viaja a aquella noche en que llego a mi casa para ofrecerme viajar con una lista en sus manos. Ese día Quinn me dijo que para ella todo dependía de un hilo y que por primera vez quería vivir sin miedo.

Ahora todo encajaba.

\- Pues, hace siete meses volví a subir en una extraña nube negra, nunca antes me había importado tanto lo que pensara alguien, realmente estaba aterrada –Espeta mirándome a los ojos y buscando una respuesta que la tranquilizara una vez más.

Yo suspire y tome su pálida mano con delicadeza.

\- Ya no pienses en eso, yo no te odio, no creo ser capaz de eso y si te soy sincera… Tampoco odio a las otras personas que recibieron órganos de mi hermana, simplemente es una excusa para pagar mi odio con el mundo. –Confieso y fue la primera vez que lo dije en voz alta.

\- Eres una persona maravillosa ¿Lo sabes? –Me dice acariciando mi barbilla con su mano derecha libre ya que la otra aun seguía entre mi propia mano.

Hice una mueca de medio lado con la boca y baje la mirada soltando su mano con la misma suavidad con la cual la tome minutos antes. Mire al frente y ella hizo lo mismo. Ya no quedaba ningún rayo de sol y la oscuridad comenzaba a llegar.

\- Una pregunta ¿Fuiste por voluntad propia esta vez a terapia? –Dije sin mirarla aun.

\- No, de hecho, al igual que antes, fui casi obligada por mi madre ya que no paraba de llorar en mi vieja habitación y no quería volver a trabajar. Incluso me comencé a sentir muy mal físicamente, era como si no tuviera fuerzas. Con el paso de los meses me recupere de a poco, volví a Chicago porque aun no tenía la valentía de regresar a Boston, pero no podía perder el trabajo y allá fue que termine de mejorar, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y arriesgarme a verte a la cara.

Yo la escuchaba atentamente, enlazando hechos y razones para que ella hiciera cada cosa; para que se alejara; para que actuara como lo hizo antes y como lo hace ahora. De repente comencé a entenderla por completo y al final de aquel día, ya no veía tantos espacios vacios en el enigma llamado Quinn Fabray.

De hecho, comenzamos a tener muchas conexiones y puntos en común que antes no veía.

\- Yo también fui al psicólogo –Confieso y ella me mira alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Cuándo fuiste?

\- Fui hace un par de meses, Santana no paraba de decirme que fuera y aunque le dije que nunca iría, si fui, lo hice dos veces y no volví.

\- ¿Por qué no volviste?

\- Porque estoy cansada de que todos digan como se supone que funciona la vida cuando en realidad ellos tampoco lo saben, todo es inesperado, incluso lo que planeas con dedicación puede resultar diferente. Las personas somos complicadas y un psicólogo no me iba a dar la solución para sentarme mejor. En muchos casos funciona, lo sé, pero no esta vez a mi edad y con tantas perdidas y sesiones cada tarde luego de clases; yo sabía lo que necesitaba y era que volvieras. –Sentencio sin titubeo mirándola.

\- Rachel… Yo… Yo… -Abría y cerraba la boca- Siento haber tardado tanto…

\- ¿Sabes que me dijo el Sr. Brandon una vez? –Digo levantándome y girando para ver su rostro- Que quizás siempre te estuve buscando; que tú me ibas a ayudar a florecer, podías ayudarme a encontrar mi brújula, o algo así que no entendí; luego termino diciendo que la vida me iba a dar un poco de lo que una vez me quito y ahora que lo pienso –Cierro los ojos y tomo aire antes de continuar- Es como si hubiese sabido todo… Quizás la vida no me iba a regresar a mi familia, pero vives por el corazón de mi hermana, tienes algo de ella y ahora estas aquí frente a mi –La señalo con ambos brazos y negando con la cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en eso era como ver una película.

\- Y contigo… -Me dice ella levantándose- Estoy aquí y contigo, Rachel, quiero estar contigo. Solo dime que mas tengo que hacer para que no sientas miedo de comenzar de nuevo con esto –Dice tomando mi rostro con ambas manos. Estaban tan frías como siempre.

\- No quiero seguir extrañando; estoy cansada de extrañar y de romperme constantemente, solo eso… –Sentencio con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Entonces me encargare de que eso no suceda, tratare de que no me extrañes de nuevo, no volverán a pasar siete meses o un mes, porque estaré contigo –Pega su frente a la mía y sonríe como una niña contagiándome de ese lindo gesto, luego de eso conectamos nuestros labios lentamente en un beso para nada pasional pero, sin duda, era tan sentido como cada palabra que nos dijimos los últimos días. Fue un roce, suave, algo húmedo y cálido que me revitalizo.

Porque Quinn tiene ese poder, me debilita y me revitaliza en la misma proporción.

\- ¿Y que hacemos con mis pedazos rotos? –Le digo abriendo lentamente los ojos y mirando aquellos verdes avellana muy divertidos.

\- ¡Tengo una gran idea para eso! –Abre los brazos y me abraza fuertemente enredándolos en mi espalda- ¿Está bien así? –Pregunta sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes.

\- Me estas abrazando muy fuerte –Comencé a reír alto.

\- Lo sé, es que esa es la idea ¿No sabes que cuando una persona esta rota la abrazas muy fuerte hasta esperar a que todas sus partes se junten de nuevo?

\- Si es así… Entonces yo tengo que abrazarte a ti de la misma forma y que todos tus demonios se vayan muy lejos, que ya no tengas miedo a romperte –Dije y lo hice, la abraza casi del mismo modo en que ella me abrazaba.

Mis brazos la rodearon y mis manos quedaron enlazadas en su espalda. Ella al ser más alta, me abrazaba más arriba y yo mas abajo, era una cómoda y perfecta posición.

\- Me parece muy bien, quizás seamos la pieza que le falta la otra... –Dice ella.

\- Quizás seamos lo que siempre hemos buscado…

\- Quizás podamos tener un amor como en las películas…

\- Si, quizás como en las películas… -Termine de decir para volver a besar aquellos labios que nunca dejaron de ser míos. Aun seguíamos abrazadas como dos piezas de rompecabezas que se juntaban para sentirse completas.

Y aquella tarde que comenzó en el funeral de una maravillosa persona; termino entre risas y suspiros por saber que la chica de la cual me había enamorado, estaba dispuesta a reconstruir cada pedazo de mí y dejar que yo reconstruyera cada pedazo que se había caído de su alma asustada. Aquella tarde de despedida a un buen amigo, terminó en una noche de cita porque después de todo… Aun le debía a Quinn una salida para comer la mejor pizza de Massachusetts.


	30. Amor

_"Algunos dicen que el amor es hambriento_

 _Un interminable dolor de necesidad_

 _Yo digo que el amor es una flor_

 _Y tú eres sólo una semilla."_

* * *

" **Amor** **"**

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio, Rachel –Me decía Santana con los brazos cruzados en medio de aquella acera.

\- Si hablo en serio y ya no te detengas más porque muero de frio. –Suplico. Aquella noche, en especial, estaba haciendo más frio que en todo el mes.

\- ¡Pero la llevaste a un funeral! ¿Estás loca? –Abría los ojos como platos, una vez más.

\- ¡¿Qué tiene de malo? Él fue importante para animarme a conocerla y ella no se molesto cuando estuvo allá. –Me cruzo de brazos también.

\- Primero haces un viaje en donde comen cosas asquerosas, las persigue un alce; se les cae una tienda encima en medio del bosque; un grupo de brujas las iba a quemar-

\- Se llaman Amish –Corrijo pero ella alza la mano y sigue conteo. Yo ruedo los ojos.

\- También terminaron en la cárcel…

\- Querrás decir: _terminamos_ , porque estabas allí y te recuerdo que por culpa de tu novia, nos encerraron.

\- Ay, Rachel, siempre guardando rencor –Negaba con la cabeza la muy descarada- El punto aquí es que Quinn te debe querer mucho.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? –Me mostré interesada, era inevitable.

\- Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¡La llevas a un funeral como cita y te sigue hablando!

\- ¡No era una cita! –Le vuelve a recordar- No al inicio.

\- Pero terminó en cita ¿No? –Me inquiere con su gélida mirada de abogada del diablo y yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Bueno, si soporta eso y toda la mierda que ha sufrido, entonces soporta lo que sea… No la dejes ir.

\- Gracias por tus consejos, ahora ¿Podemos ir ya a donde tenemos que ir? No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hace un jodido frio que me está congelando los dedos de los pies –Miro mi propio calzado algo descubierto y luego a Santana que también subía su abrigo para entrar en calor.

\- No todavía, tenemos que esperar un minuto más. Además, estamos casi en noviembre, deberías usar botas en esta maldita y fría ciudad.

\- Me dijiste que viniera linda a cenar y por eso llevo un vestido y zapatos lindos –Explico feliz por mi atuendo de vestido azul marido, un poco debajo de las rodillas, y aquellas sandalias altas con negro y azul que me estaban congelando los dedos- ¿Y para que tenemos que esperar un minuto más? Muero de hambre –Mostré un puchero infantil y ella rodo los ojos caminando unos pasos, muy despacio para mi gusto.

\- Porque tenemos reservación para dentro de –Mira la hora en su teléfono- cinco minutos, y estamos cerca. No llores tanto que tu novia seguro te espera hoy en casa.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De Quinn.

\- Quinn no es mi novia, no hemos vuelto –Le digo mirando al frente y caminando con la misma lentitud que ella lo hacía, mi gabardina estaba siendo poco eficiente para bloquear el viento frio en aquel movimiento.

\- ¿No es tu novia? –Niego con la cabeza- Pero supongo que solo faltará nombre porque anoche fueron a una cita, luego de un jodido funeral, y se besaron 40 minutos dentro de tu auto antes de que entrara en su casa.

\- ¡Sabia que no te tenía que haber contado nada, ahora dirás estas cosas y ella se pondrá incomoda!

\- ¡Yo no diré nada, no seas paranoica!

\- Lo que sea, no quiero arruinarlo, aun estoy asimilando toda esta información respecto a la vida de Quinn y estamos tratando de ir de la mejor forma, conociendo hasta el mínimo detalle de la otra.

\- Me parece perfecto, ya hoy cumples 29 años y es hora de madurar, Berry –Dice con una sonrisa que me pareció bastante misteriosa, sobre todo porque me sonreía a mí y al local frente a nosotras.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –Entrecierro los ojos.

\- Entremos aquí.

\- No hay mucha luz ¿Aquí comeremos?–Le pregunto pero no me responde, caminó hasta la puerta y me toma de la mano para abrirla rápidamente y entonces encontrarnos con aquello.

\- _¡SORPRESA!_ –Fue el grito de un pequeño grupo con sombreros de cumpleaños, algunas pelucas, globos y serpentinas.

Yo estaba teniendo una fiesta sorpresa.

\- Santana, ¿Qué es esto? Pensé que habíamos desarmado la fiesta sorpresa de Brittany –Le susurro a mi amiga que estaba tocando un pito y no sé de donde diablos lo saco.

\- No te preocupes, no habrá desnudos ni drogas, ni arrestos, tú solo disfruta y ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Me abraza con fuerza, como cada año, mientras me dejaba varios besos en la mejilla para luego irse, probablemente, por un trago.

No tuve tiempo de hablar mucho, ni preguntar cómo estaba ocurriendo todo aquello porque en dos segundos Brittany me estaba asfixiando en un abrazo y luego Kurt y luego Lucy y luego ¿Albert? Si, allí estaba al igual Frank, mis compañeros de siempre en Dolce. También estaban otras personas que solo conocía de vista pero que me saludaron muy amable. Me imagino a Brittany enviando invitaciones por doquier, pero no eran más de 20 personas.

\- Rach, sé que no te gustan las sorpresas y espero no te enojes conmigo, Santy evito que hiciera muchas cosas en esta fiesta, incluso cancele a los malabaristas, pero creo que quedó lindo ¿Verdad? –Me pregunta la rubia de ojos azules y yo no pude más que asentir con una sonrisa.

\- Esta todo muy lindo, muchas gracias, Brittany. –Nos abrazamos de nuevo y cuando ella se alejo, dejando en mi cabeza una gran corona y una banda de Miss pero que decía _"Birthday Girl"_ yo, como pude, me desprendí de mi abrigo para ver donde estaban los tragos y quizás algo de comida, observe por encima aquel pequeño y lindo bar que habían alquilado, aunque ningún adorno, o persona, era tan lindos como lo que vi luego.

Era Quinn, mi linda, radiante, rubia y adorable Quinn con uno de sus lindos vestidos estampados, esta vez uno en distintos tonos verdes y se acercaba a mí con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Hola, cumpleañera. Esperaba a que todos te felicitaran para poder venir yo –Dice por lo bajo sin dejar de mostrar sus dientes y yo, por supuesto, también mostré los míos.

\- Hola, ¿Te han invitado ese par de locas?

\- Así es, feliz cumpleaños, Rachel –Sentencia antes de abrazarme con fuerza y regalarme el placer de oler su delicioso perfume.

Nos separamos segundos después sin poder, y sin querer, ocultar las sonrisas que iban al compás de nuestras miradas cómplices. Quizás por aquellos minutos de maravillosos besos en mi auto la noche anterior, o quizás por todo lo que nos dijimos antes de ellos, o tal vez por las risas compartidas mientras comíamos la mejor pizza de Massachusetts, pero éramos cómplices de algo que a esa altura era imposible de ocultar.

\- ¿Vamos por algo de tomar? –Le sugiero.

\- Por supuesto, lo que diga la cumpleañera. –Dice divertida.

Caminamos hasta la pequeña barra en donde un atento chico nos sirvió. Una cerveza para mí y un coctel con poco alcohol para Quinn.

\- ¿Tratando de no tomar mucho hoy? –Le digo antes de probar de mi jarra espumosa.

\- Si, creo que desde la última vez, trato de no abusar mucho de las bebidas alcohólicas.

\- ¿Y la última vez fue en…?

\- Si, en Memphis. –Afirma y yo solo asiento con la cabeza. Sin duda aquel pudo haber sido un nuevo trauma.

\- Bueno, no te culpo, quizás volver a probar alcohol en una fiesta donde este Santana y Brittany, no sea tan buena idea. –Digo y ambas comenzamos a reír.

Al dejar de reír nos seguimos mirando y de nuevo con esa extraña y maravillosa conexión que venía sucediendo desde que me saludó, como si aquella noche fuera diferente a muchas otras, y apenas iba comenzando.

\- ¿No sospechabas nada de esto? –Me pregunta rompiendo el encanto de nuestra lucha de miradas y yo miro fugazmente alrededor del bar. Estaba Kurt bailando con su ex novio Blaine, algunos amigos de Brittany que también yo conocía. Incluso Albert había llevado a su esposa.

\- La verdad es que no sospechaba, Santana me dijo que íbamos a cenar –Me encojo de hombros- Le dije que no quería una fiesta sorpresa y según ella, había desmantelado la que me iba a organizar Brittany.

\- Bueno, esta la hizo Brittany y todo parece muy confiable –Me dice frunciendo el ceño divertida mientras asentía con la cabeza.

\- Si, hasta ahora todo parece muy confiable, con ella nunca se sabe.

\- De todas formas, hoy mereces diversión –Me mira de arriba abajo y de nuevo aquella mirada diferente pero fascinante- Además estas muy hermosa hoy. –Comenta haciendo que tragara grueso porque su tono fue más sexy de lo que alguna vez había escuchado.

¿Que estaba sucediendo? De repente hubo calor.

\- Gra… Gracias –Titubeo como idiota- Ya tengo 29 años.

\- Y yo tengo 28 –Añade y yo abro la boca para preguntar cuando los cumplió entre aquellos meses de ausencia, pero ella respondió antes- Fue el 5 de julio, no hubo gran celebración, mis cumpleaños suelen ser más aburridos que el letrero de Scranton. –Comenta aquella referencia que me revolvió los recuerdos.

Primero, menciono la frase que mi hermana siempre decía y segundo, lo hizo porque yo misma se lo comente cuando estuvimos en aquel pequeño lugar donde nací. Me quede muda un rato, conectando puntos y no sé por qué, pero me gustó.

\- Seguro habrán cumpleaños más divertidos para ti. –Toco su nariz con gracia y ella la arruga divertida.

En ese momento una ráfaga llamada Lucy, nos interrumpió. Quinn cambio el gesto rápidamente, aun parecía inevitable para ella estar relajada delante de mi vecina, empleada y amiga.

\- ¡Rachel Berry! –Lucy me abraza y luego me suelta para mirar a su compañera. A Quinn solo la miro de reojo y creo que movió la cabeza, no estoy muy segura- Te quiero presentar a Mandy –Me señala a la chica de tez morena y cabello rizado que, batiendo sus grandes pestañas, se acerco para felicitarme.

\- Hola, feliz cumpleaños, Lucy me ha hablado mucho de ti –Me tiende la mano.

\- Muchas gracias por venir, ella es Quinn –La señalo y Mandy le estira también la mano- ¿Y que te ha dicho Lucy de mi? Espero que todo sea muy bueno. –Fijo una mirada molesta hacia mi amiga.

\- Por supuesto, dice que eres la mejor chef repostera del mundo y que además eres una gran amiga que la deja ver todos sus programas musicales y, de vez en cuando, Netflix porque ella no quiere pagar ni 7 dólares. –Comenta Mandy con mucha seriedad y me comenzó a caer fenomenal, incluso Quinn soltó una pequeña risa que disimuló.

\- ¡Oye, yo pague Netflix por un mes!

\- No pagaste, lo usaste, pero fue tu mes gratis, Lucy –Le recordé y todas reímos, si incluso Quinn.

\- Mejor vámonos a bailar antes de que me sigan dejando en ridículo –Comenta Lucy llevándose a Mandy con ella que solo nos regalo una sonrisa a Quinn y a mí.

\- Al parecer Lucy tendrá novia –Comento.

\- Pensé que era solo su amiga. –Responde Quinn.

\- Eso dice, pero se nota que le gusta.

\- Entonces me alegra, así deja de estar encima de ti. –Dijo sin ningún afán de querer ocultar aquello.

Yo dejo mi cerveza en la barra y la miro divertida antes de acomodar mi corona de cumpleañera.

\- Lucy, probablemente, jamás deje de estar encima de mi, Quinn… -Le digo y ella rueda los ojos con fastidio- Pero no es porque ella vaya a insistir en que tengamos algo más que una relación de amigas –Aclaro- Es que Lucy es así, intensa.

\- Y está enamorada de ti –Espeta entre dientes.

\- Si, lo está –Añado para sorpresa de Quinn, porque era la primera vez que yo admitía aquello respecto a Lucy- Sé que lo está, quizás antes lo sabía y solo lo quería negar, pero ella sabe que mi corazón quiere otro compañero, así que será mi amiga y créeme que es muy buena en eso.

Quinn baja la mirada un momento hasta sus pies para luego suspirar y mirarme con algo de pena, quizás por no poder controlar sus celos.

\- Siento si te molesta que reaccione así con Lucy, pero es inevitable, prometo trabajar en eso…

\- No te preocupes, yo aun necesito trabajar en ciertas cosas también, como por ejemplo ¿Haden? –Hago una mueca de medio lado con la boca- Aun me sigue pareciendo el ser mas pretencioso del mundo, pero es tu amigo.

\- Entonces estamos a mano.

\- Si, estamos a mano –Le digo y justo tomo su mano para alejarla de la barra.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?

\- A bailar –Le digo para luego darle un pico en los labios y guiarla hasta el lugar donde también bailaban Lucy y su posible nueva novia.

Seguíamos siendo las peores bailarinas del mundo, pero bailamos juntas y se sintió como Dancing with the stars.

La noche paso entre bailes, bebidas, deliciosos aperitivos que escogió Kurt, algunos juegos inventados por Lucy, risas con personas que hasta hace poco solo eran simples conocidos, pero que parecían buenas personas y claro, también estaban mis amigos, pero nada fue tan maravilloso como pasar aquel cumpleaños con Quinn. Mi primer cumpleaños con ella, la chica que llevaba el corazón que una vez rogué encontrar.

Tuve un pastel de dos pisos con mi rostro en el y fue bastante vergonzoso, sabía que era idea de Santana o Brittany, ya que Lucy no lo iba a sugerir y Kurt no me iba a hacer aquello con sus manos, pero no reproche, porque todos estaban muy borrachos y porque después de todo… Los quería un montón.

Eran cerca de las 2:00 am cuando Quinn y yo salimos de aquel bar. Ya casi todos se habían ido, no sin antes felicitarme de nuevo, así que decidí escapar de la última ronda de karaoke de Lucy y Santana que se quedo con mi corona y banda de Birthday Girl.

Quinn me sujetaba el brazo con fuerza, no había tomado mucho, solo un par de cocteles y yo otras cervezas, pero en nuestros cuerpos estaban los rastros del cansancio de la noche.

Ambas decidimos compartir taxi debido a que yo no había llevado auto, así que subimos al primero que encontramos y ella dio su dirección antes que la mía. Estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, que tampoco era mucho, pero en el trayecto hubo el suficiente tiempo para seguir con aquellas cómplices y mágicas miradas que veníamos dándonos desde que nos saludamos, al igual que el roce de nuestras manos y los suspiros que eran imposibles de controlar en ese pequeño espacio compartido con un desconocido.

Al estacionar frente a la casa de Quinn, yo la mire en silencio y ella me correspondió el gesto hablando con los ojos, simplemente haciéndome una invitación que no podía rechazar.

Ella pago el taxi y se bajo dejando la puerta abierta para que yo la siguiera y así lo hice. Me baje detrás de ella, con el bolso en el hombro y las manos dentro de mi gabardina para evitar el frio mientras Quinn buscaba las llaves.

Había relámpagos y olor a humedad aquella madrugada que seguía fría. De nuevo se aproximaba la lluvia y de nuevo yo estaba en la casa de Quinn, pero con otras sensaciones.

Pasamos por la puerta y nos quitamos los abrigos, al igual que dejamos nuestros bolsos en un lugar que no logro recordar porque mis sentidos estaban muy ocupados en esa imagen ansiosa, hermosa y feroz frente a mí. Porque si, Quinn tenía una mirada diferente esa noche y en ese instante, era diferente a la que tuvo en toda la fiesta. Era una mirada de deseo; una mirada que me invitaba a hacer cualquier cosa y, por supuesto, no me iba a negar a hacerlas. Fue ella quien atrapo mis labios en un beso delicado que poco a poco dio paso a algo más húmedo y sensual en el juego de nuestra lenguas.

Besar a Quinn es estar en un paraíso portátil, uno del cual no me canso de agradecer, al igual que también agradezco el hecho de que ella me estuviera tocando como lo estaba haciendo. Coloque mis manos sobre su cintura y ella tenía las suyas recorriendo toda mi espalda con leve presión en sus dedos hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretarlo sin ningún tipo de pudor. No pude evitar gemir sobre sus labios, abriendo la boca casi al máximo porque en ese punto la excitación era tal que incluso senti un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal con tan solo ver su mirada oscura al separarse de mis labios y, de nuevo sin palabras, me invito a seguirla escaleras arriba.

Entramos a su habitación; estaba oscura y ella la ilumino enciendo una lámpara que daba una luz perfecta acompañada de los relámpagos que se colaban por las cortinas.

Quinn me miró fijamente a los ojos antes acercarse y, justo frente a mi, quitarse los zapatos y aquel lindo vestido, dejando así su pálido cuerpo con un conjunto negro de ropa interior de encaje que la hacían lucir como una diosa. Recorrí todo su cuerpo con mis ojos, no quería perderme ningún detalle de su anatomía, la misma que en los próximo minutos planeaba besar hasta quedarme sin energía.

Vi de nuevo la cicatriz en su pecho, aquella cicatriz que significaba tanto para ella y tanto para mí a esas alturas. No me incomodaba, no me sentía extraña, me sentía en paz después de todo.

No quería apresurarme, en ese punto comprendía que con Quinnn importaban los detalles más simples y que, a pesar de nuestras ganas, teníamos que ir despacio en aquella primera vez juntas, al completo.

Suspire tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón e hice lo mismo que ella. Me quite los zapatos y el vestido azul para quedar frente a Quinn en ropa interior. Me miro de pies a cabeza y sonrió satisfecha, aunque de repente sentí pudor, pero aquello se esfumo cuando luego nos besamos con la misma pasión que lo hicimos a la entrada. Caminamos envueltas en nuestros brazos; tropezamos la cama y Quinn cayo de golpe conmigo encima. Eso ocasiono risas por parte de ambas.

\- Eres la chica más hermosa de esta galaxia. –Me susurra ella luego de que dejamos de reír, aun en la misma posición, yo encima de ella.

\- Quizás la segunda más hermosa, porque la primera eres tú –Comento llevando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja y luego besándola lentamente.

Ella gimió al sentir mi rodilla sobre su entrepierna y abrió los ojos.

\- Rachel… Yo… Yo jamás he estado con una chica y no sé si…

\- Shhh –La calle con un dedo y luego le di un fugaz beso- Sera mas natural de lo que te imaginas. Solo haz lo que tu cuerpo y mente te dicten, yo estaré satisfecha con eso. –Le dije y ella mordió su labio inferior antes de sentarse en la cama y mirar mi cuerpo.

Quinn me tomo por el cuello e introdujo su lengua en mi boca sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, quizás era la primera vez que lo hacía con tanta fuerza, pero no me importó porque mi cuerpo iba a explotar si no teníamos ese tipo de contacto.

Ella me quito el sujetador para luego mirar fascinada mis pechos, me sentí expuesta, excitada, pero feliz y más cuando decidió acariciarlos con delicadeza mientras mordía su labio conteniendo el deseo.

Yo también quite su sujetador para luego hacer que se acostara en la cama y besar desde su cuello, pasando por sus pechos y llegar así a su ombligo en donde me quede repartiendo besos mientras mi mano iba bajando levente lo que quedaba de su ropa interior. La quite por completo y así vi, totalmente desnuda frente a mí, a la mujer que amaba.

Recorrí sus piernas con mis manos y con mi boca, bese su vientre, llegue a sus pechos y mi lengua jugó con ellos, acaricie y bese con amor su cicatriz; pase pos su cuello y mordisquee su mentón haciendo que soltara gemidos que hacían mi cabeza girar de locura. Nos besamos con fuego, con dulzura y con diversión, toque cada rincón de ella e introduje mis dedos en su centro haciendo que moviera las caderas instantáneamente; que gimiera en mi oído y que llegara al primer orgasmo de la noche, el segundo que yo le hacía sentir hasta entonces.

Ella también me toco, beso desde mi rostro hasta mis pies, jugó con mis pechos, acaricio mis piernas, mi trasero y lo que me volvió loca, incluso paso su lengua por mi sexo, era todo lujuria, pero lo más maravilloso de nuestra primera vez, no fue eso, fue ver su mirada llena de luz, una que iluminaba más que los relámpagos de aquella tormenta. Cada vez que me tocaba era una corriente que iba mas allá del deseo, su delicadeza, su tacto, su respiración e incluso su torpeza, me hicieron sentir la mujer mas afortunada.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero seguía lloviendo y seguía oscuro allá afuera, sin embargo, el universo estaba en pausa en aquella habitación donde solo existíamos nosotras.

Mirando el techo; jadeando luego de varios orgasmos, con los labios hinchados de besar y los cuerpos sudorosos; recuperamos el aliento y nos miramos girando nuestras cabezas. La vi a mi derecha con el cabello alborotado y los ojos más verdes que nunca.

Me acerque, bese su rostro y apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho que aun subía y bajaba con algo de velocidad. Escuche sus latidos que iban descendiendo poco a poco hasta quedar en la normalidad mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello suavemente.

\- Cambie de corazón para acompañar el tuyo… -Murmuró y yo alce levemente la cabeza para saber si aquello era conmigo o hablaba entre sueños. Ella me sonrió de medio lado y yo mire, una vez más, su pecho descubierto para clavarme de último en sus ojos.

\- Te amo, Quinn –Le dije casi con lagrimas.

\- Te amo, Rachel –Me respondió también con los ojos húmedos.

Después de tanto sufrir, de tantas noches frías y de tanto dolor que me quitaba la fe; la vida por fin me estaba dando la oportunidad de sentir la seguridad de un amor cómplice, delicado; cuidadoso, divertido; con deseo e ingenuidad; con todo eso que hace a Quinn un ser tan especial.

Volví a colocar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, a escuchar sus latidos y a dejarme acobijar con aquellos brazos que me invitaban a creer, y que podían ser mi hogar para siempre.

* * *

 _"Sólo recuerda que en el invierno_

 _Lejos, por debajo de la amarga nieve_

 _Está la semilla que con el amor del sol_

 _En la primavera, se convierte en flor"_


	31. En busca de sus latidos

" **En busca de sus latidos"**

¿Cuántos detalles puedes conocer de una persona en tan solo dos meses? Supongo que no es mucho, pero siento que he conocido detalles maravillosos de Quinn en ese tiempo; justo el lapso transcurrido desde la noche luego de mi cumpleaños, hasta esta noche en donde celebramos algo más, algo que parece ser mas llevadero.

En dos meses descubrí cosas curiosas, dos meses en los cuales pasamos mucho tiempo juntas en el mismo espacio. Ella odia los autos de carreras; no por la velocidad sino por su forma en general; también odia a las señoras que hablan en la cola del supermercado y está muy obsesionada con los rompecabezas, los arma y desarma por gusto, no hay límites para ella en esa actividad, pero adoro ver su ceño fruncido cuando se concentra haciéndolo. Quinn no tiene un postre favorito, pero si algo tiene frutos secos, es para ella. Adora ver fotos de cachorros en instagram; la música de los 70's y 80's; el champú con extractos de vainilla, lo cual explica su delicioso olor. Ella también puede hacer sonidos de muchos animales que la hacen ver como una completa friki pero yo, obviamente, disfruto de eso.

Quinn es muy ordenada, nunca deja el baño mojado ni la ropa regada, a menos que hagamos ciertas actividades, ya saben. Ella es meticulosa y deja los lápices de dibujo por numero en orden; los bolígrafos por colores y los libros por año de publicación y genero, quizás raya en lo maniática, pero admito que yo también soy así a veces. Canta en la ducha; se sabe el guion completo de "El Rey Leon" y cree que hay vida en otros planetas porque: "¿Para qué hizo Dios todo este universo si estaríamos tan solos?" dijo una vez.

Quinn es maravillosa, pero eso ya ustedes lo sabían, sin embargo, en dos meses descubrí que la puedo amar más de lo que creía, y esto es tan solo el comienzo, uno en donde ella ahora es mi chica, si… De nuevo es mi chica y la estoy extrañando con locura en este instante porque me dejo solas con Santana en la cocina.

\- Recuérdame por que acepte invitarte, Santana. –Le pregunté luego de un largo y pesado suspiro. No me estaba dejando hacer aquellas galletas, en absoluto me podía concentrar con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

\- Aceptaste porque soy tu hermana y este es tu nuevo y lésbico hogar. –Espeta con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Lesbico hogar?

\- ¿Te mudaste con Quinn, no?

\- No me he mudado.

\- Duermes aquí, casi todas las noches, desde hace un mes. –Alza los hombros.

\- Pero no vivimos juntas, aun pago un alquiler en mi departamento.

\- Y no entiendo porque lo haces, deberías terminar de traer el par de cosas que te quedan allá, porque imagino que aquí esta toda tu ropa. –Decía sobando su barbilla, como interesada en el tema.

\- ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? –Entrecierro los ojos.

\- Porque te preguntas que hago aquí y estoy aquí porque esta es casi tu casa, tu nuevo nidito de amor.

\- Es la casa de Quinn y es navidad, así que te agradezco que te comportes. –La amenace con mi dedo lleno de harina.

\- Me ofendes, Rachel. –Se cruza de brazos en aquella banqueta frente a la encimera en donde yo preparaba las galletas navideñas.

Porque si, estábamos en víspera de navidad, era 24 de diciembre, la íbamos a pasar en Boston, todos, incluida Quinn que ahora estaba en la estación de trenes buscando a su familia. Había ido en mi auto.

\- Solo no hagas comentarios incómodos, la familia de Quinn estará un par de días y ellos no saben que yo vivo aquí prácticamente.

\- ¿Y que con eso? ¿Son homofóbicos? –Su tono se volvió serio.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ellos… Ellos saben de lo nuestro, Quinn les ha contado, pero no quiero que sepan algo si ella no se los dice.

\- ¿Entonces me confirmas que si vives con ella?

\- ¡Santana!

\- Esta bien, está bien. –Alza las manos.

Yo comienzo a hacer la forma de las galletas, escogí arbolitos, con un cortador para dejarlas en las bandejas. Casi toda la comida estaba lista y eran cerca de las 5:50 pm. Pase todo el día cocinando con Quinn y solo faltaban algunos postres.

La misma Quinn decidió que pasaría allá la navidad, ya que su familia se ilusiono con vivir esas fechas en Boston. Yo por mi parte, saben que me da igual, pero si es con ella, todo parece mejor y sin duda me comenzaba a divertir el preparar aquellas cosas que a Quinn le emocionan.

Santana por su parte, la iba a pasar con nosotras porque su familia estaba en la casa de su cuñado y a ella no le gustó la idea. Brittany estaba en Florida y solo quedaba yo, su blanco de comentarios cuando estamos solas y ella esta aburrida.

Pero la tortura no fue muy larga, el timbre sonó cuando ella me volvía a interrogar sobre cuantas veces había hecho el amor con Quinn en aquel mes.

\- Debe ser Quinn, me dejo las llaves y… -Comento pero Santana me interrumpió.

\- ¡Yo abro! –Se levanta sin darme tiempo a negarme.

Escuche un pequeño alboroto en la puerta; la risa alta de Judy y luego el grupo entro a la cocina en donde yo tenia harina hasta en las mejillas luego de haber dejado las bandejas en el horno. Jamás dejare de ensuciarme por muy chef repostera que sea.

\- ¡Rachel, cuanto tiempo! –La Sra Fabray es la primera en entrar con los brazos abiertos para acobijarme entre ellos- ¡Feliz noche buena, nos alegra tanto que la pases de nuevo con nosotros!

\- Hola, Hola Sra Fabray…

\- Soy Judy. –Rueda los ojos.

\- Hola, Judy –Niego con la cabeza- también me alegra pasarla con ustedes, ya son dos años seguidos.

\- Dos años y los que faltan, querida –Vuelve a reír y por fin me deja respirar un poco.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Rachel? –Sam y su gran sonrisa me saludan con calidez pero con menos efusividad que Judy, todos siempre tenían menos emoción que Judy.

\- Hola, me ha dicho Quinn que te va muy bien en la universidad, ¿Qué tal las chicas? –Le guiño un ojo.

\- Ufff, no tienes idea, se me es difícil concentrarme con tanta hermosura y… ¡Ouch! –Se queja cuando su madre le pellizca el brazo.

\- Te dije que no hables así de las mujeres –Lo reprende y el rubio rueda los ojos. Yo solo comienzo a reír.

Los deje discutir para ver que hacia Quinn con su padre y Santana en la sala, ya que mi amiga estaba alzando mucho la voz.

\- ¡Claro que Elvis está sobrevalorado, él no es el rey del rock! –Decía la latina y Russel Fabray parecía más enojado que Kurt cuando insultaban a Donatella Versace.

\- No puedo creer lo que escucho ¿De dónde salió esta chica, Quinnie? –Pregunta Russel y mi novia me mira buscando ayuda.

Iba a matar a Santana en noche buena, juro que la iba a matar.

\- ¡Russel ¿Cómo esta?! –Exclamé para llamar su atención.

Él se giro aun molesto, pero cambio algo el gesto al verme.

\- Hola… Hola… Rachel –Fingió una sonrisa y me dio un corto abrazo para luego volver a mirar a Santana y por último, de nuevo me miró a mi.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje en tren? ¿Agotador?

\- Estuvo bien, dormí como un oso –Dijo pareciendo más relajado.

\- Si, es mejor dormir en esos viajes.

\- Así es. ¿Ustedes son familia? –Nos señala a Santana y a mi.

\- Papá, te dije que Santana es la mejor amiga de Rachel, también es mi amiga. –Interviene Quinn.

Santana seguía en la misma posición con los brazos cruzados luego de su debate de "Elvis no es el rey del rock" con Russel, quien es, probablemente, el mayor fan de Elvis en .

\- Ah, claro, pero odia a Elvis. –Dice el hombre.

\- Mucha gente piensa como yo, Sr. Fabray –Habla Santana orgullosa.

\- ¿Rachel, tu odias a Elvis? –Me pregunta el hombre de repente.

\- No, yo no odio a Elvis…

\- Russel Fabray, deja de hablar de Elvis que estamos a pocas horas de navidad y no queremos escuchar tus historias –Judy llegaba con su capa de super heroína a salvarnos.

\- Judy, no hay problema con hablar de Elvis Presley en navidad, a Rachel le gusta.

\- Pero yo estoy cansada de eso, mejor vamos a dejar las maletas para ayudar a las chica en la cocina, no seas flojo que dormiste como un animal en el tren.

\- Sam, pueden guardar las maletas en la habitación de arriba a la derecha -Quinn les señalaba la planta de arriba- La prepare para ustedes.

\- Esta bien, ya me pongo en eso –El chico se apresura y, sin querer, ayuda a evitar otra discusión.

Judy subió debatiendo con Russel sobre si Elvis era buen tema de conversación.

\- Yo mejor iré por un trago de ponche, estos fans de Elvis Presley me estresan.

\- No vuelvas a hacer eso –La apunto con el dedo.

\- ¿Hacer que?

\- Ofender a Elvis, hay gente que lo aprecia, no busques discusiones.

\- Me sé comportar, Rachel, ya analice en dos segundos a tu suegro y Elvis no saldrá más de mi boca en su presencia, prometido –Coloca una mano en su pecho y luego nos da la espalda para ir por el ponche a la cocina.

Quinn se acerca y me abraza por la cintura hasta inclinarse y colocar su frente en mi hombro. Soltó un gran suspiro que me hizo reír.

\- Mi padre no puede escuchar ofensas hacia Elvis, pensé que iba a iniciar la tercera guerra mundial –Murmura ella en la misma posición. Yo la rodeo con los brazos y beso el costado de su cabeza.

\- Creo que Judy evitara que esa discusión vuelva a surgir, Santana esta algo insoportable hoy, pero se puede controlar.

Quinn dejo su posición y alzo el rostro para mirarme con una sonrisa.

\- Te ves tan sexy con harina en la cara –Me dice con voz ronca para luego limpiar, efectivamente, la harina sobre mis mejillas y dejar un beso en mis labios. Yo me puse completamente roja, en todo momento hable son su familia mientras lucia como una niña de cinco años.

\- ¡Te estas burlando de mi! –Le reproché y ella soltó una de esas carcajadas que me dan vida.

No respondió, se fue a la cocina con mi amiga que parecía más feliz con el ponche en la mano y algunos villancicos a todo volumen.

* * *

No hubo otra pelea por Elvis, ni regaños a Russel, ni miradas asesinas de mi parte a Santana porque la cena estaba deliciosa y la única incomodidad que hubo fueron los suéter de reno, completamente nuevos y comprados días antes, que trajo Judy, pero realmente nos acostumbramos a ellos, o quizás nos olvidamos de ellos a los pocos minutos de comenzar a probar aquel pavo que, no tengo idea como, hizo Quinn.

\- ¿Vives en Boston, Santana? –Pregunta Sam como puede debido a su boca llena de galletas. En ese punto, todos estábamos en la sala luego de la gran cena y al parecer al chico le quedaba espacio en su atlético cuerpo para más.

\- Si, recuerda que trabajo con tu hermana.

\- Ah… Cierto –Asiente- ¿Y tienes novio? –Sonríe en un coqueteo torpe.

Judy que estaba a la derecha del sofá grande, miraba a Sam con los ojos entrecerrados; Russel alzaba las cejas desde un sillón individual y Quinn, en medio del sillón grande, a mi derecha, rodaba los ojos. Yo simplemente estaba sonriendo, en parte por lo mujeriego del chico y por otro lado, por las cosquillas que me propinaba Quinn en la palma de la mano derecha, con sus pálidos dedos. Ese es otro detalle que deben conocer, Quinn siempre toma mi mano distraída y me hace círculos leves en las palmas, me encanta.

\- Soy lesbiana, pequeño boca de trucha. –Responde Santana quien, por cierto, también estaba comiendo desde el otro sillón individual, porque es el segundo barril sin fondo de esta noche buena.

\- ¿Boca de trucha? –Russel pregunta mirando a mi amiga, casi a su lado, en el otro sillón.

\- Si, él tiene la boca grande, como una trucha. –Lo explica tranquila y Russel comienza a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡Papá! –Exclama Sam- ¡Mamá! –Luego vuelve a exclamar porque Judy trataba de disimular la risa.

\- Lo siento hijo, esta chica tiene ingenio –Afirma Russel tratando de controlarse.

\- ¿Se te olvidaba que ella odia a Elvis? –Sentencia el chico con malicia y haciendo así que Russel dejara de reír de inmediato.

\- Sam, no seas infantil –Interviene Judy.

\- ¿Infantil y me está llamando boca de trucha? –Abre, justamente, la boca al máximo y Russel olvida a Elvis para volver a reír.

Todos reíamos e incluso Sam, termino por reír también.

\- Rachel, me ha dicho Quinn que tu negocio va cada vez mejor y que lo piensas ampliar dentro de poco ¡Eso es fantástico! –Menciona Judy y yo miro a Quinn que me sonríe, hace dos noches me dijo que le contaba mucho a su madre de mi.

\- Va todo muy bien y si, lo ampliaremos. Quinn me esta ayudando con el diseño de una nueva fachada y Santana con la promoción y un plan para las redes sociales, quizás hasta el próximo año haya otro nuevo local, ese es el objetivo.

\- Nos alegra mucho que seas una chica trabajadora, Rachel, eres de las buenas –Russel me sonreía con calidez.

\- Si, mi hermana tiene buen ojo, como yo –Sam se puso pretencioso, pero hizo que tanto Quinn como yo nos sonrojáramos, era inevitable con tantas miradas encima.

Quinn me apretó mas la mano, básicamente clavo sus uñas en ella y giro el rostro hacia su madre que mostraba todos sus dientes.

\- El nuevo local será un jodido boom si lo colocamos cerca del área bancaria, esos empleados viven estresados y corren por dulces a cada rato, te lo dije, Rachel –Opina Santana para salvarnos de la incomodidad y de vernos como dos niñas apenadas, luego se levanta- Ahora vuelvo, tengo que llamar, antes de navidad, a mi novia -Menciona lo ultimo mirando a Sam que seguía dolido por su nuevo apodo y el no poder coquetear con mi amiga.

\- Yo iré a ver que más hay en la cocina. –Dice el chico.

\- ¿No vas a parar de comer? –Le pregunta Quinn.

\- ¡Hay mucha comida y Rachel hace galletas celestiales! –Exclama sin mirar a su hermana porque ya caminaba a la cocina.

\- Iré a vigilar que no se coma todo, sería bueno dejar dulces para navidad –Russel iba detrás de él.

\- Soy testigo de que haces un maravilloso cielo de galletas, eso es algo sumamente romántico, Rachel, ya quisiera yo que Russel me hubiera hecho esos detalles en nuestros inicios. –Sentencia Judy.

Mire a la señora Fabray con el calor invadiendo mi rostro, eso de que los padres de tu novia te hablen directamente de ser romántica con su hija, no es algo que me relaje mucho, era nuevo para mi y Quinn esquivando mi mirada, tampoco ayudaba.

Rubia hermosa y traidora. Miró a su madre a la derecha y luego me mira a mi a la izquierda, antes de levantarse.

\- Compre un juego divertido, Brittany me lo recomendó para noche buena, iré a buscarlo antes de que Santana se emborrache y a Sam le dé una indigestión –Anuncia mi hermosa novia con ansiedad juntando sus manos y escapando hábilmente de mis miradas inquisidoras.

Subió las escaleras y me dejo sola con su intensa, risueña y preguntona madre que, no me mal interpreten, me cae de lo mejor, pero me pone nerviosa fácilmente.

Estuvimos en silencio por poco tiempo porque Judy, obviamente, lo rompió.

\- Rachel… -Dijo suevamente para captar mi mirada al otro extremo del sofá- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, es decir, en otro lugar donde no nos interrumpan.

Yo mire a todos lados, realmente estábamos a solas, pero comprendí lo que quiso decir.

\- Si quiere podemos subir al estudio de Quinn –Ofrecí y asintió rápidamente.

Subimos las escaleras, vi de espalda como Quinn hablaba con Santana en la habitación, ya que la puerta estaba abierta, pero no se percataron de nuestra presencia. Entre con Judy al pequeño estudio de su hija y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras. Lo bueno de aquella casa era que tenía suficientes habitación y esa era mi favorita. La creatividad de Quinn, los dibujos abstractos, los paisajes perfectos y los colores me daban paz aunque no comprendiera del todo lo que hacia allí dentro, pero me estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ello.

\- Que linda habitación…

\- Si, su hija es muy creativa, la ayude a ordenar todo hace unas semanas, cuando este lugar aun no tenia mucha forma, pero ella me indicó donde iba cada cosa –Explico con una sonrisa.

\- Viven juntas ¿Cierto? –Me pregunta y yo abro y cierro la boca sin saber que decir, al menos ella lo preguntaba y no lo afirmaba como Santana, pero ¿Quinn le había hablado de eso también?

\- Pues… Nosotras…

\- No te pongas nerviosa, ya son grandes y sé que las relaciones modernas son así, no me molesta, de hecho, de eso quería hablarte –Me dice y acaricia mi hombro antes de sentarse en un pequeño sofá e invitarme a sentarme a su lado.

\- ¿Qué me quiere decir? ¿Está todo bien con Quinn? –Me preocupe de repente.

\- Con Quinn todo está de maravilla y es gracias a ti.

\- ¿Gracias a mi?

\- Rachel… Ya sabes la historia de Quinn, ella me ha contado los últimos dos meses como han sido las cosas entre ustedes, sé que no fue fácil para ti y para ella menos. Yo conozco como vive cada cosa desde que nació, pero desde que tú llegaste… Ha sido como un milagro.

\- Quinn es una persona fuerte, Sra. Fabray. –Afirmo y Judy sonríe mirando el techo, luego vuelve a mí.

\- Sabes, cuando Quinn tenia 10 años me dijo en el hospital que quería morir. –Sentencia y yo trague grueso al escuchar aquello- Dijo que no quería mas agujas, no quería mas exámenes ni dolor, mucho menos quería estar encerrada en un hospital mientras el resto de los niños podía divertirse. Ella no quería el tratamiento porque se sentía muy cansada y solo tenía 10 años ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso para una madre? –Me pregunta con evidente dolor al recordar.

\- No puedo ni imaginar cómo se sintió…

\- La enfermedad de Quinn moldeo nuestra vida por mucho tiempo y creo que aun lo hace, pero hemos aprendido a darle libertad, sabemos que esta físicamente saludable y hemos descubierto poco a poco que es adulta y que es fuerte, como tú misma has dicho, pero también es gracias a ti. –Me señala con el dedo.

\- ¿Por qué cree eso?

\- Desde que llegaste a su vida todo es diferente, quiere cosas diferentes, está animada y aunque seguro le da miedo, se arriesga, quiere vivir como nunca antes y no sabes cuan agradecida estoy de que hayas hecho ese milagro en nuestras vidas –Dice llorando y haciendo que mi corazón saltara por aquella afirmación basada en la mujer que amo- Sentimos que nos has devuelto a Quinn por completo, Rachel.

\- Señora Fabray… Yo… -Tome aire y limpie las lagrimas que también caía por mi rostro- Yo amo a su hija y… Planeo seguir amándola y cuidándola por mucho tiempo.

\- Estoy segura de que será así, por eso también quiero que sepas que cuentas con Russel y conmigo para lo que quieras, incluso si Quinn te da dolores de cabeza, la podemos reprender, no importa la edad que tenga –Bromea y ríe con el rostro humedecido de lagrimas.

Yo no respondí, me limite a sonreírle a esa mujer que sin duda me entregaba su confianza y eso es sumamente valioso.

Judy termino de limpiar sus lagrimas y luego abrió sus brazos para que yo misma llegara hasta ellos y eso hice. Me abrazo con calidez, acaricio mi cabello y me dejo un beso maternal en la mejilla para luego salir del estudio con una gran sonrisa.

Yo necesite un par de minutos para recomponerme y poder bajar, allí en la misma sala, estaba mi mejor amiga que era como mi hermana, los padres de Quinn y el hermano que ella tanto amaba, pero por supuesto, estaba ella y estaba parada mirando al resto desde la entrada de la cocina mientras el grupo comenzaba a sacar un extraño juego navideño con tablero y vídeos.

\- Hola… -Le dije tomándola de la cintura. Ella sonrió y me beso la nariz para pasar su brazo por mi espalda- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Te estaba esperando, pensé que mi madre te había secuestrado o algo así –Frunce el ceño.

\- De algún modo me golpeo, pero no fue malo. –Le dije y ella se quedo mirándome a los ojos sin ningún tipo de expresión, luego miró al grupo y tomo mi mano hasta llevarme a la cocina- ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunto ante su mutismo.

\- ¿Me amas? –Pregunta de repente.

\- Claro que te amo ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Pensé que lo sabías.

\- Si, lo sé, pero adoro que me lo digas –Se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

\- ¿Entonces? –Ruedo los ojos.

\- Feliz navidad –Saca una caja mediana de la gaveta de la cocina y luego una pequeña caja blanca de su bolsillo. Me entrega ambas.

Yo abro los ojos como platos y ella sonríe más ampliamente. Parecía una niña haciendo algún tipo de travesura.

\- ¿Qué… Que es esto? –Le pregunto como si fuera una especie de bomba la caja pequeña.

\- Es el segundo paso, creo que es hora de hacerlo oficial. –Me dice con seriedad y yo tuve la valentía de abrir la pequeña caja para sorprenderme por su contenido.

\- ¿Una llave? –Pregunte lo obvio y Quinn asintió aun sonriendo con ojos vivaces. Mire la llave y la mire a ella, luego repetí el gesto unas 4 veces mas hasta que entendí- Ahh… Claro…

\- Es la llave de la casa, la de la entrada, luego sacamos otras, pero es hora de que dejes ese apartamento y te mudes conmigo, oficialmente. Te quiero tener todos los días conmigo, sin excusas, a menos que sea por trabajo- Fue firme y ¿Saben qué? Me gustó.

No le respondí, la mantuve en expectativa por dos eternos minutos en donde se quería comer su propio labio inferior.

\- Pensé que ya vivíamos juntas…-Dije y creo que soltó todo el aire contenido para golpear mi brazo- ¡Ey, no seas agresiva!

\- Me estas torturando, abre el otro regalo, es una tontería, pero… -Se encoje de hombros y yo hago lo pedido.

La otra caja contenía un portarretrato mediano con una foto dentro. Éramos Quinn y yo en el Daniel Boone National Forest, con las montañas de fondo luego de lanzarnos por la tirolesa. Estábamos sonrientes y sonrojadas, pero felices, muy felices. Al sostener la foto se cayó un papel que logre sujetar y dejar en la mesa a mi lado.

\- Sera la primera foto juntas de nuestra sala –Me dice emocionada y yo dejo la foto a un lado para tomar de una cesta una rama y alzar al brazo sobre nuestras cabezas.- Oh… Un muérdago –Dice ella alzando la vista hasta el máximo que podía estirar mi brazo.

\- Feliz navidad, Quinn.

\- Pensé que no te gustaba la navidad… -Bromea sobre mis labios.

\- Si, yo también pensaba lo mismo… -Susurre antes de que nos entregáramos a un beso lleno de sentimientos y cicatrices que comenzaban a sanar por completo.

Porque ambas lo necesitábamos y porque aquella navidad sabia diferente luego de muchos años. Justo en otro aniversario de la muerte de mi hermana, yo estaba sosteniendo un muérdago, con el brazo temblando, mi cintura envuelta con las manos de Quinn sujetándola con fuerza y mis labios rozando los de aquella mujer que me daba razones para creer en que todo es posible.

Nos separamos un poco, nos regalamos otros cortos besos, alguna que otra sonrisa en complicidad con nuestras miradas juguetonas en un libido que había aumentado, notablemente, las últimas semanas.

Quinn se alejo hasta el grupo que había comenzado sin nosotras y yo iba detrás de ella, pero por un instante recordé el papel que cayó con el portarretratos y lo fui a buscar. Era una hoja doblada y algo arrugada, decidí desdoblarla y ver quizás el mejor regalo de todos. Aquel papel era el mismo que le di a Quinn en un restaurant vegano de Boston, cuando ella me dijo que dibujara a mi familia y yo hice una pequeña figura representando a Santana, sin embargo, a pesar de ser la misma hoja y que aun mi dibujo estuviera en ella, no era la misma estampa. Al lado de Santana estaban otras pequeñas figuras, tan mal dibujadas como la primera, y supuse que Quinn quiso imitar mi arte porque ella hasta rayas hace perfectas. Aquellas personitas llevaban por nombre: Lucy, Brittany y Kurt, mientras que al otro lado me encontraba yo, con color marrón y con una figurita de cabello amarillo que decía "Quinn", éramos las únicas personitas con colores y cerca de ella había un grupo de tres que decía: "Todos los Fabray".

Sonreí también con emoción al notar en la parte de arriba, muy en grande y a colores, la palabra "Mi familia" con tres figuras pequeñas llevando alas. Eran mis padres y mi hermana.

Habían tantas cosas importantes en esa hoja, personas que sé que iban a estar en mi vida por mucho tiempo y por eso Quinn lo plasmó, era un mensaje claro, un mensaje que me hacía sentir segura y protegida, me hacía sentir de nuevo afortunada.

Trate de recomponerme limpiando mis lagrimas y acomodando mi suéter verde con renos; respire profundo y volví hacia la sala. Vi a aquellas personas, una gran parte de quienes estaban en la hoja.

Russel me hacía señas y sonidos raros que intentaban ser un villancico; Sam insistía en discutir con Santana sobre su boca, mi amiga reía con fuerza, siempre he adorado su risa profunda y contagiosa. Judy leía con cuidado las instrucciones del juego y a las cuales nadie prestaba atención y, por supuesto, estaba ella, Quinn, con su suéter rojo, esa sonrisa tan brillante, con esos ojos tan sinceros, con aquel amor, _como en las películas,_ que me esperaba paciente porque yo, al final de cada uno de mis días, siempre había ido, y seguiré yendo, en busca de sus latidos.


	32. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Hola, me llamo Quinn Fabray, quizás han leído mucho sobre mí en los últimos meses, por eso quiero cerrar esta historia con percepciones que considero importantes.

Viví gran parte de mi vida en una burbuja que, la misma vida, me obligo a crear debido a mi enfermedad; pase mucho tiempo encerrada en cuatro paredes sin hacer una vida normal para alguien de mi edad, e incluso llego un momento en el cual no quería seguir ¿Para qué vivir sin estar viviendo? No obstante, una noche antes de navidad, llegó mi milagro, una nueva oportunidad en forma de corazón. Años después descubrí que ese corazón le pertenecía a la hermana del amor de mi vida, a la hermana de Rachel Berry.

Rachel es una persona detallista, cariñosa, protectora y al mismo tiempo la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no me importa si alguien dice lo contrario.

Y todos tienen que saber algo, yo pude seguir con vida gracias al corazón de Lea Michele Berry, pero comencé a vivir realmente gracias a Rachel Barbra Berry y no saben cuan agradecida estoy de haber cruzado aquella mañana la puerta de esa pastelería para encontrarme con la mujer de esos ojos inmensos y llenos de marrón chocolate

Rachel siempre dice que fue maravilloso encontrarme, pero ella es quien me ha salvado en diferentes formas. Mi mundo parece menos perdido solo porque ella existe en el, moviéndolo todo, endulzando cada rincón mientras me invita a borrar los limites.

\- ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer? Ir algún día a nadar en el hábitat natural de los delfines. ¡Sería maravilloso! –Exclama Rachel cuando ambas estábamos sentadas en una famosa heladería a orillas de uno de los tantos muelles de Miami Beach.

\- Debe ser lindo, aunque me da un poco de miedo, no es lo mismo una piscina que todo un mar en donde pueden ser mas salvajes. -Dije.

\- Ellos no san agresivos, Quinn, además, también te daba miedo la piscina –Entrecierra los ojos y yo me ruborizo porque era cierto, fuimos a nadar con delfines aquella misma mañana y, por un momento, vi a esos animales como algo peligroso. Todo era producto de mi mente retorcida que aun no se acostumbraba, del todo, a despejar peligros inexistentes.

\- Con gusto iré al hábitat natural de los delfines contigo, Rachel –Fue lo que respondí con una tranquila sonrisa. Rachel asintió con la cabeza y siguió comiendo de su helado de frutas.

Esperábamos sentadas a que el cielo se despejara. Según los reportes del tiempo, en aquel primer sábado de agosto, no iba a llover, pero las nubes negras cubrían toda la zona mientras nosotras planeábamos dar un paseo en bicicleta.

Según Rachel, no nos podíamos ir de nuestras vacaciones en Florida, sin hacer ese paseo, a pesar de que ya habíamos caminado mucho en Orlando, pero al siguiente día íbamos a volver a Boston, donde ambas teníamos mucho trabajo. Unas vacaciones de 15 días no son suficientes para disfrutar con mi novia, pero no me quejo porque aun, luego de 7 meses, sigue viviendo conmigo y al volver a casa la tendré como siempre. ¿Esto suena posesivo? Porque les juro que no me da vergüenza, nunca quise, ni querré a alguien tanto como a esa pequeña que hace cielos de galletas y que, dicho por ella misma, planea endulzarme la vida por el resto de nuestra existencia. Eso me dijo en mi 29 cumpleaños, el pasado 5 de julio mientras íbamos almorzando en un paseo en bote por la La bahía de Massachusetts. ¡Es un encanto!

\- Mejor vamos por las bicicletas. –Me dice cuando ya no quedaba nada de su helado.

\- No he terminado mi helado –Me quejo en forma infantil y ella se cruza de brazos mirándome fijamente- Rachel, sigue haciendo mal tiempo, es mejor que esperemos un poco más.

\- Quinn, si esperamos un poco más, lloverá. No hay problema si vamos en bicicleta con el cielo nublado, anda, levántate. –Me incita ya caminando a la salida.

Dejo, a medias, mi delicioso helado; tomo mi bolso y la sigo. Cuando surgen una de sus maravillosas ideas, no hay nadie que la haga cambiar de opinión, eso lo supe desde el primer viaje que hicimos, ella les contó ¿Recuerdan aquella aventura de los Amish, Alces y campamento? Bueno, se deben hacer una idea de cómo son nuestras aventuras, es solo que con menos accidentes de por medio y nada de noches en la cárcel, por ahora.

Alquilamos dos bicicletas para recorrer aquella zona turística, justo en el Miami Beach Boardwalk. Íbamos cómodas de ropa, con shorts de jean azul, sudaderas blancas y zapatillas deportivas del mismo color. Lucíamos como una pareja de recién casadas en la luna de miel, quizás nos sentíamos así, quizás eso éramos.

Las nubes grises seguían cubriendo el cielo, pero Rachel quería ir en bicicleta y yo, la verdad, también quería hacer aquel recorrido con ella. En este tiempo he aprendido las cosas más simples, como que el agua de la lluvia solo moja y que un resfriado ya no me va a matar.

\- Espera un momento –Me dice Rachel cuando yo estaba encima de mi bicicleta y había dejado el bolso en la pequeña cesta delantera. Eran una especia de bicicletas de campo, aunque ella dice que son de "abuelita"

\- ¿Qué pasa ahora? –Miro como deja su bicicleta a un lado.

\- Iré a comprar algo, ¡No tardo! –Fue lo que dijo sin darme tiempo a replicar. Recorrió unos pocos metros y entro en una tienda, la misma que estaba al lado del lugar donde alquilaban bicicletas.

No tardó más de 5 minutos en volver y lo hizo con algo entre las manos. Algo colorido.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –Frunzo el ceño mientras ella, con una sonrisa, desenvolvía lo que traía.- ¿Impermeables? –Digo cuando me tiende uno para que me lo pusiera.

\- Si, son impermeables y de color fucsia ¿Recuerdas? –Sonreía ampliamente mientras se ponía el suyo y esperaba a que yo hiciera lo propio.

Me baje de la bicicleta y me lo puse para luego mirarla con cariño. Esos son los detalles que mas me gustan de ella, hace gestos románticos sin darse cuenta.

\- Lo recuerdo muy bien. –Respondo al pensar en aquel impermeable que yo misma llevaba el día en que la conocí.

\- ¿Vamos? Ahora si estamos protegidas –Me dice volviendo subir en su bicicleta, pero yo no espere a que lo terminara de hacer para abalanzarme sobre sus labios y darle un beso que incluso llamo la atención de algunas personas que pasaban por ahí. Fue largo e intenso, como lo que siento por ella.

\- Ahora si podemos ir –Le respondí algo agitada, una vez que nos separamos. Ella quedó un poco descolocada y me miro con la boca entreabierta. Tardo en reaccionar unos minutos en los cuales, por fin, decidimos emprender el paseo por aquellas vías a orillas de la playa.

Íbamos con nuestros llamativos impermeables fucsias, protegiéndonos de la lluvia que no tardo en caer minutos después, pero ¿Saben qué? ¡No nos importó! Seguimos recorriendo el lugar, riendo de nuestras torpezas y regalándonos eternos besos bajo la lluvia.

Rachel aun me cuenta historias para olvidar mi miedo a volar; Rachel aun me sorprende con regalos dulces cada día; Rachel aun me besa como la primera vez; Rachel me sigue salvando la vida y yo, simplemente, trato de recompensarle cada día. Porque ella también estuvo rota; porque todos parecemos estar un poco rotos al final de algunos días.

Ahora, les daré el mejor consejo de todos, sé que es difícil tener esperanzas cuando no ves muchas opciones alrededor, pero soy el mejor ejemplo de que se puede comenzar a vivir más de una vez y en muchas formas. La vida a veces nos golpea tan fuerte, que nos hace creer que somos de cristal, pero no es así, somos de carne y hueso, tenemos sangre en las venas y sentimos, sobre todo eso… Sentimos, y es lo que nos impulsa a ir por más. No les diré que mis miedos se han ido del todo, aun le temo a cosas que no debería, pero soy una mejor versión de mi misma.

Por ultimo, recuerden que existen corazones que salvan; amigos que se hacen familia y que hay personas sin familia que valen más que familias completas. También recuerden que un día apresurado y lluvioso de cielo gris, con un impermeable fucsia, pueden encontrar el amor, y que aceptar una cerveza en un bar holandés, puede ser la mejor decisión de tu vida.


End file.
